Xerosis
by The Author's Mighty Pen
Summary: John Bates works as a cardiologist and meets Anna Smith at hospital when she's on a routine visit for a music therapy session, one of her volunteer activities away from her work as a professional cellist.
1. Struck Dumb

He stared at her, mouth slightly agape.

"Sir?" She tilted her head, using her grip on the cello in her hand to maneuver her body. "Are you alright?"

"It's… it's just xerosis."

"I'm sorry?"

"Xerosis." He cleared his throat, "Temporary, in this case. It evidences as an abnormal dryness."

"Like your mouth, just now?"

"Just like that."

"And what causes it?"

"Nervousness, sometimes. It can be medically related."

Her face brightened and he could swear he died in that moment and journeyed to the realm of angels. "I hope it's not a serious medical issue."

"In this case it's just nerves."

She smiled, "Are you nervous?"

"Very."

"No need for that." She moved her bow to her left hand to hold with the neck of her cello while extending her right. "I'm Anna Smith, visiting musician."

"John Bates, not-so-happily-visiting cardiologist."

"You look happy to me."

"Because I saw you." He coughed, "I'm sorry, that was forward and probably awkward for you. Forgive me."

"Why?" She tried to suppress her grin, "I rather enjoyed it."

"You did?"

"Of course." Anna tipped her head toward the room, "Best not miss this one. She likes when I play."

"She's heard you before?"

"Rosie?" Anna smiled, "She's my biggest fan. Tells me so every time I visit."

"And how often is that?"

"Why?"

"If I want to run into you again I'd like to know how I could do it without seeming like I'm following you."

"I don't know if I'd mind that." She moved toward the door, "Every Thursday from three to five."

"I'll remember."

"I should hope so." She ducked into the room and John heard an excited squeal from the little girl inside. "Are you ready for some music?"

"Yes!" The distinctive hiss on the 's' left no doubt as the sincerity of the girl.

As tempted as John was to stay and hear what she sounded like, though if he had to guess he would hazard she could compete with the angels in Heaven, the beeping at his belt urged him to make his way elsewhere. He could not keep the grin from his face as he returned the nurse's station, setting the clipboard he almost forget he held on the counter there before filing through patient charts. A dark-haired girl behind the desk, checking something off on a clipboard of her own, stopped.

"You're awfully cheerful today Doctor Bates."

"Aren't I usually?"

"No," She shook her head, "You tend toward the dour and sour not the bright and light."

"Well today I'm bright and light." John paused, "And why shouldn't I be Sybil? It's a beautiful day outside and we're alive."

"Usually you look a bit down after a trip around the children's wing." Sybil held her clipboard close to her chest, "I like the smile though. It suits your features."

"Does it?"

"Lets your eyes crinkle a bit so people think your wrinkles are smile lines and not age taking its toll on you."

"Back to work Nurse Crawley."

She smiled to herself, taking her clipboard and a few other things to a cart before pushing away.

John turned back to the files, ordering them in his hands before turning down another hallway. A woman came out of a room holding a box of personal effects and they both stopped, facing one another in the hallway. She fiddled with her things and John tried to look anywhere but at her.

"Good morning John."

"Vera." He kept his reply short, biting it on her tongue to stop from saying anything rude. "I hope you signed those papers."

"They're in your solicitor's hands by now. I had mine deliver them this morning." She adjusted the box in her arms. "I think they'll call you when it's all done and dusted."

"Vera…" John raised a hand, clenching it into a fist before dropping it. "I'm not here to go ten rounds with you."

"Good because I've got a taxi outside and I need to get to it before he charges me more than I can afford."

John sighed, "I-"

"Please spare me the apologies or the moans about how you wish it could all be different." Vera shook her head, "I've not got time for your bullshit. The papers are signed, they'll be filed by the end of the day, and we'll be rid of each other by the end of the month. It's what you wanted."

"I wanted us to work it out."

"No you didn't, not after you knew."

"About which part, Vera? Richard or the contraception?" John closed his eyes, shaking his head. "This is stupid. We'll just run the same circle over and over again."

"Then I'll leave, before we make another scene in this hospital." Vera passed him, pausing for a moment. "It wasn't always bad, John. I hope you remember that."

"I do." John sighed, "It's what hurts the worst. If it'd all been bad then I wouldn't ache."

"I guess that's what they say love is. Pain you allow someone else to cause you." Vera moved the box and raised a hand as if she might touch his shoulder but stopped herself. "Take care of yourself John. Whatever that means to you now, take care of yourself."

"You too Vera."

John watched her leave down the hallway before noting the first name on the files. He sighed, working out the room number, and walked away. The rooms offered him an escape and at each one he put on a smile before opening the door to greet the children inside.

"My name's Dr. John and I'll be helping you get better."

He finished his rounds, noting something with a pen in the folder, and only looked up in time to avoid colliding with a cello. John held out a hand, to stop it falling to floor, and felt something smooth under his fingers. Looking up he knew the rush in his cheeks was the blush as Anna smiled at him.

"We meet again Mr. Bates." The sparkle in her eyes left him impossibly captivated. "I guess you couldn't wait until next Thursday then?"

"I-" He stuttered, pointing aimlessly at the corridor behind him. "I wasn't paying any attention at all and I'm sorry I almost broke your instrument."

"As much as I agree that would be a real shame," Anna adjusted it in her hands, taking a better grip. "I think it'd actually be a boon for me."

"Why's that?"

"You'd have to find some means of compensation and then I'd have to hem and haw about it for all of two seconds before telling you that the best repayment would be dinner." Anna shrugged, "I guess we can't get everything we want though, can we?"

John blinked, "Dinner?"

"I'm free this evening, since you were kind enough to ask." Anna waited a moment, "I've a few places in mind if you're struggling to think of ideas."

"I am, actually." John managed a nervous laugh, "I've got to be honest, I haven't been on a date in a long time."

"Really? Attractive man like yourself's not been out on the town?" Anna snorted, "I find that hard to believe."

"You shouldn't." John rubbed at his left hand and noticed her eyes flick there.

"How recently?"

"Papers filed today." John shook his head, "I'm sorry, that's not what you wanted to hear and-"

"Mr. Bates," She paused, "Or Doctor Bates, I guess, I'd like you to take one moment and stop tripping over yourself in a hurry to worry about what I want to hear and please just say what you want to say."

John swallowed and extended his hand. "I'm John Bates, the cardiologist for the children's ward."

She grinned, giving him her hand. "Anna Smith, first chair cellist with the London Metropolian Symphony."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Ms. Smith."

"And you, Doctor Bates."

He took his hand back, slipping his fingers along hers for as long as he could justify the action and then some. "Would you find it too forward if I asked you to dinner?"

"I'm feeling a bit peckish actually, so no, I wouldn't mind."

"Give me twenty minutes to finish up some paperwork and I could drive us somewhere."

"I think I'd rather meet you somewhere." Anna cocked her head toward her cello. "It'd be a bit of a third-wheel to bring Vincenzo on our date."

"Vincenzo?"

"It's made from an Italian wood and plays the loveliest music." Anna lowered her voice to a whisper, "He gets very jealous."

"Ah," John nodded, "Yes, best let him be to himself then."

"I'll meet you at the Italian bistro over by the Symphony. Unless," Anna bit her lip, "Unless you had something else in mind."

"Italian sounds perfect." John nodded at the cello, "As long as Vincenzo doesn't mind."

"He'd recommend it." Anna hefted the cello, "So I'll see you there in twenty minutes?"

"I wouldn't miss it for the world."

"Good."

John thought his heart might beat out of his chest with the speed it thundered blood through his body. But he pulled his arm up to check his watch and then dashed to his office. Twenty minutes and he would be at that restaurant.


	2. Inflamed Muscles

John tugged at the tie and turned at the sound of a giggle. "I'm not so formal you need it choking you." Anna's hand reached up to pull it loose, "There. Better yes?"

"Much." He sighed, "Sorry, it's been a long time since I've been at a situation like this where I wasn't trying to tempt money out of the pockets of the more fortunate or impressing someone to support my research."

"Different kind of anxiety here then isn't it?" She interlaced her fingers and laced them together to rest her chin on them as her elbows took position on the table. "I promise, I'm not so difficult."

"I only had to impress them for an hour."

Anna smiled, "And you mean to impress me for longer?"

"I was hoping-" John fumbled and then stopped at the sight of her ducking her head in a vain attempt to hide her laughter. "Are you having me on?"

"A bit." She brought her head up, the laughter painting a lovely smile on her face that John decided then and there he wanted to keep on her face forever. "I have to be honest with you, Doctor Bates, today wasn't the first time I've seen you."

"Oh no?" John sat back, "How was it then it was the first time I've seen you?"

"I like to be invisible. Gives you all the best views." She leaned back, "But Rosie talks about you. The other children do too but Rosie was the one who told me that 'Dr. John is the loveliest teddy bear' she'd ever met and that if I ever needed a cuddle I should get one from you."

"Rosie said that." John chuckled, "I'll have to sneak her a lolly or something."

"Train your wingmen young do you?"

"She knew you before me and recommended me. I'd say she's better than any wingman I ever had." John tapped the menu, "Do you know this well enough to tell me what to order?"

"I do." There it was again, that smile with the hint of deviousness and all the charm it needed to put his worries to rest. "I think I overstepped my bounds when I forgot to mention that the menus are all in Italian."

"You named your Italian cello Vincenzo but I thought it was just a nice play on words. I didn't think you actually knew how to speak to him in his native language as well."

"I studied at a musical conservatory in Venice and then lived in Rome for two years as part of the Orchestra Sinfonica." Anna shrugged, "Most of my fellow players all spoke English but I lived in this house owned by a Sicilian lady with a very thick accent who only knew four words in English. I had to learn quickly."

"I'd guess you learned well."

"Well enough. My native accent didn't help really since it just made me all the more difficult to understand when I was trying to get my head wrapped around the difficulties of pronunciation."

"I'd offer to help but I always butchered the Latin words in my medical textbooks."

"I'm sure you could still point me around a skeleton."

"I could try."

Anna sipped at her drink as the waiter approached. She turned to him and spoke quickly in Italian before handing over the menus. He exchanged a few more words and she brightened, laying a hand on his arm as he leaned down. A minute more and he turned away, giving John enough time to release his hold on the edge of the table.

She faced him again, "I hope you like pasta."

"I never met a carb I didn't like." John took his napkin and spread it over his lap. "What made you leave Italy?"

"It was time for me to go. I realized I didn't like the expense, the way the city seems to limp under the weight of its own corruption, and I missed home."

"And where exactly do you call home, if I may ask?"

"I'll give you three guesses based on my accent." She leaned her elbows on the table again. "Go on, I'm sure you can guess."

"It's not London, even though you've smoothed all your rougher edges." John sucked the inside of his cheek. "Part of me wants to guess Durham or even Newcastle but you're not Geordie enough for that. I'm going to put you in Yorkshire but if you ask the town then I've got nothing for you there."

"Full marks Doctor." Anna sat back, "I'm from Whitby, or nearby anyway."

"But you didn't go back to Whitby." Anna frowned and John hurried to explain. "You said you came back from Rome because you wanted to be closer to home. London's not home."

"Not quite but it's getting there." Anna shrugged, "Whitby's not got an orchestra and since I'm not at the stage where I could drag myself to teach students in a classroom I need to be where there's a place for me to play."

"Do you teach?"

"I tutor, which is slightly different. Teaching students would mean that I have to prepare lessons and endure rowdy and rambunctious kids, who've no ear for music, try to blow out a simple tune on a recorder." Anna shook her head, "I'm sorry but I'm not ready to leave my ears bleeding."

"Then you tutor for cello?" John paused, "Or do you play other instruments?"

"I play the piano and violin as well."

"And I thought surviving medical school was an accomplishment. School must've been brutal for you."

"It wasn't a picnic, I'll say that." Anna sighed, "My father was an operatic tenor, amazing voice, and my mother was a flutist. They'd both started on the piano so the moment I could reach the keys from the bench there I was, pounding away from an hour a day to try and learn the chords and my exercises."

"Sounds like torture."

"I've shed many a tear on my piano, that's for sure."

"But you kept going?"

"There wasn't an option to stop."

"I did."

Anna widened her eyes, "You play the piano?"

"I do. Or, I did." John cringed, "My mother had this old one, all warped with age, and it needed a tuning something fierce but she never had the money to actually pay for one. So I'd be plonking out my exercises on these keys that were a half step, and sometimes a full step, below what they should've been. Scratched like nails on a chalkboard for our neighbors."

"I love old pianos." Anna sighed, "They've got a quality to them, even when they're out of tune, that gives the most unique sound. It's like listening the past in their notes."

"There is a touch of it." John smiled, "But if you were so good with the piano then why start yourself on the violin?"

Anna's face darkened a bit, "That was the choice of my stepfather."

"I'm sorry," John put up his hands. "If I've picked a sore subject-"

"No," She shook her head, hurrying to put a hand over his to calm him. "It's nothing, really. My stepfather and I just… never got along. He was a German man, very brusque, and he came in my life very soon after my father's death."

"May I ask how?"

"He was the conductor at the symphony, in Munich, where my mother got her next job." Anna stared into the distance, massaging a finger with her other hand. "It's where I learned German."

"English, Italian, German… what language don't you speak?"

"Quite a few but my parents, given their musical nature, insisted on the basics of Italian and German to better understand the composers. I took French in school since I didn't have an interest in Spanish, and I managed a bit of Russian when my mother would go on tour."

"Musical polyglot then."

"That was my stepfather's idea. He was tired of conducting with these 'one-trick-ponies', as he called them, and so he taught me the violin."

"You make it sound like he wanted to teach you something else."

"He wanted to have me sing but all I could ever manage was a half-murmured lullaby. So he taught me the violin with… a particular kind of violence."

"Did he beat you?"

"Rapped my knuckles and occasionally took a switch to my knees when I wasn't standing straight but it was more his manner. Like those horrible commandants you see in the movies." Anna shuddered, "It's why I stopped the violin the minute I went to boarding school and picked up a cello."

"Aren't they different?"

"Very but the principle's the same and my fingers were already ready for it." She wiggled them for John to see, "Calloused and ready for the rigors of the four-strings. The position took some getting used to and then there was the alteration in how you hold the bow."

"I bet your chin and shoulder were grateful."

Anna snickered with him, "My back's not. To hold your shoulders like that, especially for the longer pieces in an orchestra…"

"Not to mention the endless renditions of _Pachelbel's Canon_ that probably leave you in tears."

"Given that I can play all the parts it's not as terrifyingly tear-inducing as you'd imagine." Anna tapped the table with her fingers, "But here I've gone and taken over the whole conversation talking about me. What about you?"

"After hearing your trek over Europe and your language abilities I'm almost embarrassed to admit that whenever I go abroad it's usually to a conference where we're all speaking English." John shrugged, "But I guess, the equivalent version of my story starts with my mother and her old piano."

"And what about her old piano?" Anna was leaning forward on her hands again, like her intense interest could not be more piqued.

"She inherited it from her Scottish grandmother. Said it used to hide guns for the IRA but I was sure she was pulling my leg until I found out that my father was actually one of the first members of it and died when British soldiers returned fire."

"That's horrible."

"What was more horrible is that my father died running away from helping bomb a hotel." John shrugged, "It's one of those things that makes you wonder why there can't be a simpler way in solving our problems."

"Violence is easy." Anna managed and John nodded.

"My mother moved us to London as fast as she could after that. Sold everything but that piano to make the move and we landed in Whitechapel. Not a great place to start but I didn't mind it, not as a kid anyway." John sighed, "Then I did well in school because my mother drilled me like she worked for the Army and got a chance to read at Cambridge."

"How exciting."

"It was but I didn't know what I wanted to do so I took a temporary deferment and joined the Army for a time." He held up a hand, "I acknowledge the twisted irony that had me in the same organization that led to my father's death but it was an honor to serve and I survived my tours in the First Gulf War."

"Did it change you?"

"Left a piece of shrapnel in my leg they only got out a few years ago." John patted his right leg. "I limped for a time after that but it got better. Modern medicine is such a miracle."

"Isn't it just?" Anna adjusted to rest her chin on one palm. "And what led you to study medicine?"

"The Army. Watching all those injured and dying and realizing I was helping, in a way, but not enough. So I came back, took my spot back at Cambridge, and studied medicine. Graduated quickly and took my rotations until I decided to specialize in cardiology."

"When'd you decide you wanted to work with children?"

"Pediatric surgery happened in a bit of a rush." John took a breath, "I hope what I'm about to say doesn't scare you because it's a bit deep."

"I think I can manage it."

"When I was in the Gulf there was this village, near where I was stationed, and a boy there took a shine to me. His father was away, I never found out where, and so I became his surrogate father for a time." John shrugged, "Stopped me being like the other guys who'd go off for a drink and maybe a girl when they weren't on duty."

"We all have our coping mechanisms."

"He was mine, in a way." John snorted, "I always wanted kids, thought they would be the greatest thing I ever did with my life, but my wife didn't agree at the time. We were just newly married and I thought I'd give her some time to decide and maybe change her mind. In the meantime I decided to give it a go with that kid."

John swallowed, looking at the table as he flexed his jaw to find the right words. "As it happened, there was a rocket attack that took out half the village. We rushed in to help get as many people out as we could and I found the little boy but he was… he was beyond help. He died in my arms."

Anna handed over her napkin as John went to wipe at his eyes with his hands. "So now you want to save other children?"

"Yes." John tried to compose himself, swapping napkins with Anna. "I want to save as many lives as I can because they've yet to live and they deserve that chance."

"If only everyone who deserved to live got their chance." Anna turned up as the waiter reappeared with their orders. "Thank you Berto, it all looks delicious."

"Anything for my grandmother's favorite cellist." He kissed her cheeks, "She just bought your latest CD and listens to it so much she hums the songs in her sleep."

"Tell her I'm flattered and that if she can bear to leave her kitchen for an evening I'll give her a seat to hear me in person. We're playing _The Magical Flute_ in a week. She'd like that."

"I'll tell her." Berto turned to John, "Enjoy your meal sir."

"So how do you… uh, know him?" John attempted to keep his voice interested and nonchalant as possible but Anna caught it, laughing as she cut into her food.

"Remember that Sicilian woman who rented me the room in Rome?" John nodded, "That's Berto's great-aunt, sister to the chef whose food we're enjoying. I'd practice in my flat and my landlady sent the recordings to her sister. They found me and said anytime I wanted to eat at their restaurant I'd get a free meal until I was famous."

"And now that you are?"

"I still get free dessert." She slid something off her fork, "You have any fans?"

"Other than you?" John shook his head, "No. Rosie likes me and most of the children think I'm something but overall no."

"Not your mother?"

John lowered his eyes, "She passed just after I got back from my tours."

"I'm so sorry."

"You weren't to know." John assured her, forcing a smile until it stayed there. "And she saw me get into university and serve my country. She was proud of me."

"What about your wife?" Anna then slapped a hand to her forehead, "I keep walking right into it don't I?"

"We'll be officially divorced at the end of the month after three years battling our divorce back and forth."

"What took all the time?" Anna bit back, "If I can ask that."

"She wanted compensation for damages when she was the one using contraceptives she didn't tell me about and cheating on me with a man from her work."

"What'd she do for work?"

"Some kind of import/export company. She worked in their billing department but that's all I ever managed to find out." John shrugged, "If you'd tailed me today you would've seen her leaving my office with any of her things there."

"Did she leave anything in your office?"

"I don't know but I was willing to give her the shirt off my back just to get her gone." John shook his head, "She worked part-time with the hospital billing department as well so she'd keep things in my office. Always said she didn't trust any of the women she worked with."

"That's a hard way to live." Anna raised her glass, "To the new beginnings in our lives?"

John paused with his glass, "What's new in out lives?"

"You get to find someone to love you, Doctor." Anna went to clink their glasses but John drew back.

"And you?"

"I got to meet you?" Anna winked, "Now come on, before my arm gets too tired holding this glass here."

John clinked glasses with her. "To new beginnings."

"And may there be many more."


	3. Tense Fingers

John walked her to her door, waving a hand at it while laughing. "It's almost embarrassing to be here, walking you to your door, when we didn't even drive here together."

"You could've driven me and that's enough for me." Anna put a hand on his arm. "Thank you, Doctor."

"Could you…" John cringed, "I'm sorry but anytime you call me by my salutation I always feel like you're just waiting for the other shoe to drop and for me to tell you that you're dying."

"I'm sorry." Anna laughed with him. "I'll keep my appellations to…"

"John." He assured her, taking her hand to kiss. "If you'd like."

"I think I'd like that a great deal." Anna used her fingers in his grip to pull herself close enough to manage a tiptoe kiss to his cheek. "And I'd love to see you again."

"You would?"

"I don't often say this but you were the most intriguing person I've met in a long while and so yes, I could like to see you again." Anna laughed at what John would guess was a dumbfounded expression leaving his jaw practically hanging from his face. "Do you not often have people telling you they want to spend time with you?"

"My own wife didn't want to spend time with me."

"More fool her." Anna glanced back toward her door and bit at her lip, "Perhaps you'll think less of me if I suggest this but would you like to come inside? I find I don't want to lose hold of you just yet."

"I'd be honored."

"Unless," Anna put out a hand, "Do you have to work tomorrow?"

"Technically yes but I've got some time." John pointed toward her door. "You won't keep me so long it'd be a threat to my work."

"Good." She unlocked her door and led him inside. "Please come in."

John followed her, waiting for the click of her light switch, and blinked a moment in the light. "Should I remove my shoes?"

"If you would." Anna reached back to remove her heels. "My floors are all wood and unfortunately they creak to the point where my downstairs neighbors bang on the ceiling if I'm too loud."

"Must put a damper on your social life." John tugged at a shoe and stopped when he noticed Anna's barely suppressed laugh. "I didn't mean you-"

"The bed doesn't squeak and there are other ways to work that out, John." Anna folded her arms over her chest as John struggled with his other shoe, losing his concentration as he tried not to let the red of his blush take over his whole face. "But it does make having parties a week long affair between warning them, consoling them, and then making it up to them on top of all the other planning I have for the actual event."

"Must be a misery." John finally dropped his shoe and followed Anna through the hallway to the sitting room. "I live in my mother's old house so the only neighbors I disturb are those who forgot to turn off their hearing aids."

"What a blessing in disguise for your social events." Anna jabbed but John could not answer, taken as he was with the sight before him. "You can touch them if you want."

"May I?"

"That's what they're for."

Prominently displayed was a baby grand piano, the same cello from earlier that afternoon, and a large side set of drawers that held an open violin case. Anna walked through to the open dining room with a large table and matching chairs and then around the corner to the kitchen. "I hope you want tea or coffee or something."

"I wouldn't mind some tea. Coffee at this point'd keep me up way too late." John stroked a finger over the white and black keys. "If you've got any of those herbal options even better."

"Too old for caffeine are you?"

"Too busy for it." John brought out the bench and took position on it, adjusting a moment before putting his fingers to the keys. "Mind if I try my hand at something."

"That's what it's for, to be played." Anna came around the corner and John turned over his shoulder to look at her. "I haven't touched those keys in months so they could use some care."

"Been too busy?"

"It's been a season of performances and that means I'm on Vincenzo whenever I'm not practicing on any of the other three."

"You have four cellos?"

"I do." Anna folded her arms over her chest and leaned on the wall partially partitioning the dining room from the sitting room. "Vincenzo was the first and then I have a carbon fiber one I named Bruce, a steel one named Clark, and another classical version named Diana."

"Can I ask why those names?"

"The members of the DC Holy Trinity." Anna turned back toward the kitchen,

"You like DC?"

"I used to be obsessed with the comics but now the movies have put me off them. If I had to rename them then it'd probably be Steve, Tony, and Thor."

"Nice choices." John rolled up his sleeves and stretched out his arms. "I've always liked Captain America."

"He's a Boy Scout and a cinnamon roll." Anna's voice called to him from her kitchen as John placed his fingers on the keys.

"We need more men like him." John returned and then started the swift pace of the piece.

It played like a train, moving swiftly with no pretense for pause, and continued with its lilting melody. He managed through the break and the change in the pace of the song without losing any of the fervor of the music. And when the song ended he finally noticed Anna standing beside him, holding two steaming mugs.

"I've not played in a bit so I think I fumbled there but-"

"That was beautiful." Anna offered him the mug and he took it gratefully, joining her on the sofa. "Who's the composer?"

"John Lunn. I'm a bit of a fan of his work but only after my mother got me addicted to this period drama the whole nation was watching."

"I think I remember that one." Anna frowned, "Some kind of World War I thing yeah?"

"Yeah." John sipped at his tea, "This is fantastic."

"Thank you." Anna brought her own mug to her lips, "I collect teas. It's one of those things you have to do when you travel because there's just too much to buy unless you know what you're looking for."

"Where's this one from?"

"I did a series of performances in Shanghai last year, with this group called the Twelve Girls Band."

"Do you speak Mandarin as well?"

"No." Anna laughed, putting her mug on the table in front of them, "But I had a lovely translator that helped me through it all and they were very forgiving."

"Did you enjoy it?"

"I did. They're actually a group of thirteen women who all play classical Chinese instruments to mimic the sounds of modern music. It's incredible."

"Do you have a sample of it?"

"I might," Anna turned over her shoulder and then got up from the sofa to walk to the bookshelf set into the wall. She thumbed over a few things before removing the CD. "That's the copy they gave me but I've already copied it to my computer so you can borrow it as long as you need."

"That's very generous of you."

"Music is meant to be shared John." Anna took her mug back, "Like your music just now."

"That didn't have to be shared."

"But it did." She insisted, swallowing her sip and setting the mug back down to bring her legs under and face him. "We've all got a song locked up inside us and we owe it to the world to let it out."

"Authors say the same about stories and dancers about dance but I disagree with them too."

"You shouldn't," Anna wagged a finger at him. "The wouldn't all say it if it weren't true."

"I don't think they've heard me sing."

"It doesn't have to be exactly that." Anna swatted at him and John ducked to drink more of the tea. "Maybe the song or the novel or the dance you have inside me is the operation that pioneers a new form of heart surgery for children or a treatment that cures something significant."

John sobered, "In my line of work all cures are for something significant."

"I hope you didn't think I was-"

"No," John shook his head, "I knew what you meant and I do understand your assertion. It's all about creating something."

"Yes." Anna got up and walked to the chest of drawers under her violin. She dug out a few sheets of paper and set them at the piano. With a sigh she set her fingers moving.

The song started softly, moving without the hurry of John's earlier exhibition, and worked to a series of rises before falling back. It built the tension as the song continued, gaining traction as if someone was summiting Everest and working back and forth over the base camps toward the summit. Finally it all crashed to a final, abrupt stop.

Anna turned on the bench toward him, "What did this create for you?"

"A bloody tense moment." John set his mug down and went to go and look at the piece of music but Anna raised a hand to stop him. "Afraid of me peeking?"

"Why did you feel that way?"

"The way the notes rose and the tempo. It all felt like this riptide just waiting to suck me under." John dodged around her and snatched the first page. "Ramin Djawadi, I should've known."

"Fan of _Game of Thrones_ are you?"

"I know _Light of the Seven_ from his orchestral presentation last year." John handed her the music, "I went to see him perform and was blown away."

"Weren't we all?" Anna filed the music in order and reached around him to tuck it into the drawer again. "But he's got a story to tell with his music as much as any author or any dancer or any surgeon. There's always a story that must be told and shared. It's why I believe we evolved as we did, to tell our stories."

"And what story, Ms. Smith, would you want to tell?" John had his hands in his pockets, standing at the side of the piano. "What does your music tell about you?"

"Opportunity." Anna reached a hand out, teasing up the tie she advised him to loosen earlier that evening. "Like the opportunity I'd like to propose just now."

"And what is that?"

"Do a duet with me." Anna slid to the side, "I'll even give you the treble cleft."

John snorted and took his seat, cracking his knuckles, "I do hope you planned something simple."

" _Heart and Soul_ ," She winked, "If you're up for it."

"I think I could manage it."

They played it simply, John trying and failing miserably to keep up with Anna's inversions on the classic. She encouraged him and they finally managed to get a good rendition in before a banging from the floor startled them. John almost jumped off the bench and Anna laughed.

"I guess they've decided it's too late for more of that." She shut the lid over the keys. "And I should let you get on."

"Probably." John swayed but did not move, looking down at Anna as she kept her position on the piano bench. "Say, however improper it sounds, I didn't want to get on?"

"What would you do if you didn't get on?" Anna turned with him, her back to the piano as he came around to face her.

"I'd stay with you." John leaned forward, putting their heads at equal height when his hands rested on the leather of the bench under her. "If you'd want."

"How could I not want?" Anna's hands came to his cheeks and she pulled him toward her lips.

They almost crashed together, John only keeping on his feet through sheer willpower. Anna gripped at his tie, pulling it loose from its hold to toss it toward the sofa, and then worked her fingers over the buttons of his shirt. John slipped a little in his socks on the floor and worked to toe them off with his feet as his hands pulled her up by her hips.

Anna moved with his motion, pressing herself into him as John's fingers played with the fabric of her dress. He stumbled across the zipper and could not stop himself pulling it down to run his fingers over the skin of her back. She sighed, breaking from his lips, to kiss over his neck and then down to the skin revealed through the open parts of his shirt.

John broke from his exploration of her smooth back to undo his cuffs and Anna pushed the shirt from him in a moment. It fell to the floor as John eased the straps of Anna's dress from her shoulders and it pooled at her bare feet. She kicked it away as John turned them to sit on the piano bench himself.

Without a second thought Anna straddled him there, rubbing against him as her fingers gripping into his shoulders. John kissed over her neck and shoulder, sculpting her body as if he could memorize her to play later. Anna ground down on him when he risked a finger to trace the line of her knickers and tossed her head to the side so her hair fell away from her face and she could lay her own attack of kisses over him.

John's fingers stumbled up to the catch on her bra and he pulled it loose, allowing the material to fall away from her. Anna did not even pause, her movements smooth and almost practiced as she tossed it in the same direction as his tie, in her assault on his skin. Sucking a path to his jaw and around his racing pulse, she set him on fire enough to buck his hips into the motions of her body rocking into him.

He placed a hand over her breast, the other still holding at the small of her back to keep her pressed to him to increase the friction of their movements. That same hand held her tightly to him as John tipped them forward onto the floor. The smooth wood would offer them little comfort but they were past the point of caring about the possibility of bruises and sore joints.

Their shift roused Anna and she lifted her head. It gave John the lead he needed to attack her neck, returning her lick and kiss for suck, while her fingers fumbled with his belt. It clinked open and between the two of them, working furiously, they managed to push and shove his trousers and boxers away.

Anna twisted to get her knickers down her legs and John helped as much as he could but his mouth found occupation at her breasts and it was all he could do not to rut into the floor at the sounds she made when he sucked her skin or tongued a nipple. His hands tried to match the vigor of his mouth but he only got close when he worked between her legs. She opened immediately, giving him a place to find shelter under her own renewed efforts.

Scraping nails over his skin drove John to suckle and kiss over her, shifting her hands farther up his body as he moved lower. When he worked his tongue and teeth at her clit she nearly screamed and only matched the sound again as his fingers opened her folds. He licked and laid sloppy kisses there.

The taste drove him wild and he did all he could to find more of it. Working his tongue and lips around her, John applied his hands and fingers to opening her. With every continued motion she panted and tensed higher and higher until John used his crooked finger inside her in concert with a deep suck at her clit with his mouth to send her crashing over the edge.

He waited, watching her regain her breath, and kissed back up to her mouth. She wasted no time bringing his mouth to hers, kissing out any trace of herself and wrapping her legs around his hips to rub shamelessly against him. John gasped out his own surprise when her hand wrapped over him, taking the hanging weight in her hands to squeeze and caress, to drag him forward.

They paused then, as they had not yet managed to do, and with a nod from her John thrust forward. It drove John to bury his head at her neck, his blood pounding so loudly in his ears he could not even tell if he still breathed, and give himself a moment not to come right there. Instead, Anna lifted her hips and pulled him closer with her leg around his waist.

John gave over to it.

Gave over to the speed and tempo they built that had his hands sweating and sliding a bit on the wooden floor. Gave over when Anna turned them over, putting his back on the floor, and sat up above him like a professional rider preparing to take a champion in a race. Gave over when she guided his hand back to her breast to hold there as she gyrated and slid over him. Gave over to her using his other hand to bring her to climax for a second time. And finally gave over to his own body as he finished inside her.

Anna slumped over, her head now taking the place at his shoulder, and John could only turn slightly to kiss at her temple. She interlaced their fingers and adjusted to press a kiss to his neck. "What did this create for you?"

"A need to see you again." He whispered, "And a lot of emotions I haven't felt in a long time."

"Me too." She sighed back and then pushed off him. "On both counts and not just because that was the best sex I've probably ever had."

"Why then?" John turned onto his elbow, wincing as he realized the aches and pains he already had shooting through his body.

"Because I think we shared a bit more than sex." Anna reached back, finding his tie and using it to pull him toward her. "And I want to share more with you. I have the feeling I want to share my soul with you."

"Me too." John kissed her fingers, still holding the tie, and smiled at her. "But not tonight."

"No," She shook her head, "You've got children waiting to be cured tomorrow and they need you."

"Yes they do." John helped her to her feet and then found his own clothing. "I don't suppose you could tell me now when you're free again."

"I've a concert tomorrow night. And then two on Saturday and another two on Sunday but I'm free all of Monday and Tuesday."

"I'd like to see your concert, if I can."

"I'd like that too." She stepped back as he worked himself into his clothing, albeit much more wrinkled now. "I'll send you the details."

"Perfect." John stood before her and then leaned over to place a kiss on her lips. "Just like you."

"I'm far from perfect."

"But you are to me and that's who matters at the moment… I think." He grinned, "Can I see your phone?"

She dug it from her purse and handed it over. John entered his number and then called himself. He saved her number with a picture of her that she tried to stop. Holding it up to her he smiled, "How I want to remember you."

"With natty hair?"

"Ravished." John slid his phone away and handed hers back. "I'll be waiting for your call Ms. Smith."

"You won't have to wait long." Anna accompanied him to the door and kissed him again before he left. "I'll see you soon John."

"Until next time Anna."


	4. Sweaty Palms

John checked the chart and made a final note before passing it over the counter to Sybil. "And I think that's it for Miss Marigold."

"Good, Edith'll be so pleased." Sybil made her own notes and then went to enter them into the system. "I also need to remind you that you shouldn't receive personal mail here."

"What?" John frowned as he took the letter Sybil handed over without looking at him. He slid his finger through the catch and then smiled. "Thanks Sybil."

"Hey," She called out as he tried to leave, "What is it?"

"Concert ticket." John flashed it to her, "For the symphony."

"I didn't take you for the orchestral type."

"What type did you take me for?"

"Probably the kind that insists on eighties power ballads." Sybil retook her seat, "Try not to fall asleep."

"You don't think I've got the culture to handle an orchestral presentation?"

"I think you listen to classical music to fall asleep or to zone out." Sybil smirked, "Don't think I haven't seen the glazed look you get when you're in your office and someone turned the radio on in there."

"No one's ever turned the radio on in there." John tucked the ticket into its envelope and then into his pocket. "Who's been in my office with a radio?"

"I forgot…" Sybil hissed through her teeth. "You're a luddite."

"That's insulting. Despite the fact that I do still have a record player older than you, I do also have a few iPods hanging around my flat so I'm not a luddite." John shrugged, taking a new board, "I just don't like the radio since they're doomed to those break time shows and the horrible interruptions with commercials. If I wanted someone to speak over the music I'm listening to, I'd just get my ex-wife back into my life."

"Is she really gone?" Sybil lowered her voice, leaning over the counter between them, "I saw her moving out of your office yesterday and… I'm curious."

"We're over and done, in all the official ways, and she moved to a hospital administrative position in London." John shrugged, "Who's next?"

"My nephew, George." Sybil winked at the board. "You've got almost the whole family today. Especially with you doing Mary's ultrasound later today."

"I'm sure she's got a midwife for that." John nabbed a folder and swatted Sybil's arm with it. "You too afraid to see to your sister's ultrasound?"

"She doesn't want me that close to her exploding stomach when not covered appropriately." Sybil rolled her eyes, "I'm sure Mary's vanity expands to match her growing stomach."

"She's nervous about you seeing her larger than usual?"

"She wants to say she's padding and she knows I'll call her out on it if I see she's not." Sybil snorted, settling back on her seat, "Mary's going through a very rough stage in this pregnancy. Her body's not bouncing back the way she hoped after George and she's got a few issues with having another baby so soon after her second marriage."

"If you continue telling me anything, I'll learn too much about your family."

"You already know too much about my family." Sybil got her computer screen activated again and turned back to the system. "You're the one who made it so my father could even have me."

"I'd rather not discuss that period of my life." John shuddered, "too many flashbacks to times I was stuck listening to your father drunk singing songs he really didn't have the register to handle."

"I'm glad that's what you remember."

"It's what I chose to remember. Now, if we're done here, I need to go check on George Crawley and his…" John looked at the board and then frowned at Sybil. "A stomachache? Really?"

"Mary's very protective of the next Earl of Grantham."

"First off, titles like that only matter if you're still trying to get your child into stuffy schools like Eton. Secondly, it's a waste of time and resources when you could just pop some children's Pepto in him."

"Mary's not a fan of over the counter medications not prescribed in abysmal handwriting."

"Tempts me to tell her nothing's wrong with him and force a second opinion." John groaned, "How are you two even from the same family?"

Sybil shrugged, "I was the youngest. No one had expectations for me."

"And somehow you still got the biggest heart." John winked and walked down the hall until he reached George's room. "Alright George, tell me where it hurts."

* * *

John fumbled with the tie and shook his head, snapping it from his neck. Someone sniggered behind him and John adjusted the mirror to see Sybil, hand on her bag strap, watching him. "You can help or you can leave."

"I'm not that cruel." Sybil dropped her bag on the leather sofa in his office, waving her fingers to get John to turn around. "Come here."

"How'd you learn how to do this?" John stood still as Sybil pulled the tie tight, working the loops to get the bowtie maneuvered into place. "Do you have a billionaire on the side that you dress in the mornings?"

"My mother taught me how to do this when I had Barbies." Sybil laughed, "She learned how to do it for my father and for their parties and since I was the only one interested in learning how to do it…"

"And so you learned how to tie bowties and now you're helping me get ready for the orchestra?"

"I'd like to think you're going for more than just the orchestra." Sybil winked at him, "Nobody scents a concert ticket if there's nothing behind whatever's between you and said concert individual."

"I defy your implication."

"And while I didn't want to say it when children and their parents might be listening," Sybil lowered her voice, "But you had a grin stretched so wide over your face I'm convinced your night with that cellist ended with more than just a nightcap at her place."

"What makes you think we went to her place?"

Sybil snorted, "I know you wouldn't take her to yours when you're in flux."

"Thank you very much." John choked as Sybil tightened the tie. "Could you save me from suffocation?"

"Just be honest," Sybil patted her hands on his chest. "Beautiful, I think she'll like it."

"Who?"

"Whomever gave you the ticket." Sybil stepped back and clicked her tongue at him. "You look gorgeous and I'm a bit jealous of her."

"You are?"

"No." Sybil winked at him, "Again, try not to fall asleep."

"Thank you for the vote of confidence."

"Hey, as long as you can talk to her about it later, she'll probably give you everything you want."

"Who says I want anything?"

Sybil gave another snort, "Sure. You're the perfect gentleman, of that I have no doubt, but really… you're a man and she's probably a beautiful woman."

"If you're making some kind of insinuation that I'm taking this as a chance to get some I'll have you know, I can get that by saying I mend the broken hearts of children."

"I've no doubt." Sybil pulled her bag off the sofa, "Just make sure you've got flowers and something night to send to her dressing room."

"Do members of the orchestra have dressing rooms? She's not an actress."

"Then find a way. You're resourceful and not entirely unattractive and a man with flowers opens a lot more than a door."

"I don't think we should have these conversations."

"Because you're old enough to be my father?"

"Because I don't want to have to explain to your father why I know these sorts of things about you." John reached for his jacket. "What kind of flowers?"

Sybil smiled, "I'd take the mickey out of you for this and suggest roses but I think you should go for something a little less obvious."

"Like?"

"I'm a huge fan of the orchid but I'd go for a combination. Make it a combination."

"Like lilacs?"

"No." Sybil shrugged, "Go for the dahlia, the tulip, the magnolia, and the lotus."

"Not sure those match."

"Not sure it matters if you get the nicest color combination. Girls always love color." Sybil shrugged, "It's something we can't avoid. It's our visual cue."

"Mine's a bit less lovely than that."

"What's not to love about lingerie?" Sybil tapped her hand on the doorway. "Knock her dead."

"I'd rather not make that kind of mistake on the second date."

"You've got a defibrillator for that."

John groaned, "I'd rather-"

"I know. It was a joke." Sybil left the room and John sighed, grabbing the rest of his things to leave his office.

He drove through evening traffic and managed to find somewhere to park. His dress shoes slipped on the ground a bit as he managed to make it into a flower shop near the concert hall. The door went to shut but he managed to get his hand in the door. The older man there frowned but John dug out a few bills and waved them toward him.

With a sigh, the man opened the door and John hurried in to hand him the crumpled list he pulled from his pocket. The man frowned, struggling to read the handwriting, but shrugged and went into the back of the store. John drove his hands into his pockets, shifting his weight onto the balls of his feet and then back to his heels as the man emerged with the bundle of flowers.

"Trying to impress your date young man?"

"I think that's what we do." John shrugged and pulled out his wallet. "Is that what we do?"

"It's what I did." The man handed over the wrapped flowers, "It's what started this whole business."

"Did it work for that woman?"

The man shrugged, "On more than one occasion."

"Congratulations." John paid the money and took the flowers.

"I just wish my son could've used my flowers to get himself someone." The man sniffed, "But I think he's just a hopeless case at this point."

"I'm sure you're still hoping there's another generation to keep your sign honest." John tucked his wallet back into his pocket, "I think 'Moseley and Sons' is a nice enough name for a place like this. Makes you feel at home in a big city."

"It wasn't so big when I started this store."

"Nothing was as big when we started." John hurried to the door but stopped himself, turning in a hurry. "Do you know how a man gets flowers to someone in the orchestra."

Mr. Moseley pursed his lips, the white mustache quivering a bit before settling. "I think you find a worker willing to take them to her… unless it's a him."

"It's a her." John hurried to say, tapping the flowers so the wrapped paper crinkled against his hand. "She's a cellist in the orchestra and-"

"If she's a petite blonde with a cello taller than she is, she's not in the orchestra. She's the featured cellist tonight."

"Is she?" John clacked his teeth together, "I feel completely unprepared for this."

"You probably are but that means you're running on adrenaline and it might help you make yourself more available." He shrugged, "Fear drove me to do quite a bit that helped me get my wife."

"It's only our second date."

"Doesn't matter how long you know someone, when you know you know."

"Right." John hurried out of the shop and into the concert hall.

One of the passing ushers almost tripped over John's shoe but he helped her stand before holding out the flowers. She blushed and then gushed a bit but John shook his head. The confusion between them only broke as someone went between the two of them in the corridor.

"These are for Ms. Anna Smith."

"Oh," The girl grinned, "And who do I say they're from?"

"John Bates… hopefully she remembers who that is."

The girl took the flowers and practically ran down the hall as John dug his ticket from his pocket to show the man in the booth. They led him to his seat and John settled, rubbing his hands over his trousers, and peeked around the room. It filled with women in lovely dresses and men in matching tuxedos who whispered and murmured to one another until the lights lowered.

He clapped with everyone else as the orchestra took their positions on stage. From the distance of his seat, John studied those taking positions. Anna was not one of them and he jumped when, at the sound of a group tuning up, the audience clapped in time with a light moving over the stage showed Anna raising a hand to thank the crowd as she took her seat front-and-center.

Smiling to himself, John watched as she took her seat and then adjusted the cello in place. Drawing a bow across the strings, bringing a sound that echoed and pulsed around the room, she readied herself and nodded to the conductor. With a wave of his baton they started and John could not stop staring.

It almost took him to another world and before he knew it, the audience was standing and clapping. John joined them, bringing his hands together with a force he might have thought unnecessary but with al the noise in the hall no one could hear him. His eyes followed Anna as she bowed and then accepted a collection of roses. For a moment he noticed her face fall but she recovered fast enough to wave to the audience.

There was a short piece, a jazzy piece she played with skill and more than a little humor, and then took another bow before leaving the stage. John waited for his row to empty and followed the train out one of the doors but the girl he gave the flowers to stopped him at the end of the row. She smiled and waved him to follow her.

"What's going on?" John pulled at his tie as the girl walked toward the stage.

"Ms. Smith would like to see you in her preparation room, sir." The girl smiled, "And she enjoyed your flowers."

"Thank you."

John tugged nervously at his cuffs and his jacket before finally digging his hands in his pockets for something to do with them. His fingers flexed there, pushing and contorting the fabric. He removed his hands, shaking himself when he noticed the girl led him right to a door.

She knocked, stepping back to wait, and Anna answered. Her face brightened when she saw John but spared a moment for the girl. "Thank you Ivy."

"My pleasure Ms. Smith. Enjoy your evening."

"And you too." Anna opened her door wider, "If you would Mr. Bates?"

John hurried into the room, pointing back at the door as Anna shut it. "I hoped she'd know how to get you the flowers. I'm not versed on this sort of thing."

"Well you did the right thing." Anna ushered him to a sofa and took the chair across from him while motioning to a vase with his bouquet. "I loved the variety and the colors. Brightened up this little closet."

"It is a little… lacking, isn't it?" John looked around, "I thought they'd find a better place for their featured artist."

Anna laughed, "I used to play for this orchestra so it's like having an older sibling home from Uni for a holiday, not having guests for dinner."

"So no one brought out the nice towels then?"

"No. But they did offer me," Anna got up and rummaged in a small fridge before pulling out a bottle of wine. "This."

"It looks like a good vintage."

"It is a good vintage." Anna retrieved two plastic wine glasses, "For those more diva-like artists. They don't want to be picking glass out of the carpet."

"Smart."

"Like the second bottle of Scotch they also gave me." Anna winked, pulling the cork from the bottle and taking a whiff before offering a smell to John. "Smells like a good vintage."

"Was wine smelling something you studied in your world travels?"

"Alcohol is a delicate sport of the social and initiated." Anna smiled, pouring them some. "And I studied it out of necessity. Drinking beer from a bottle is fine at Uni where no one knows anything, and fruity drinks and good for hen parties and beach get aways, but when you're serious about the work you do and you're serious about wanting others to take you seriously, you've got to know what you're talking about."

"I'll drink to making ourselves more educated." John clinked their glasses. "I've spent more than a few nights in this penguin suit trying to impress people with a lot of money to give money to children and hospital causes."

"I've played at a few of those." Anna settled back in her chair, "And I wouldn't call it a penguin suit."

"You wouldn't?"

"No," Anna shook her head, giggling to herself in her glass. "I think it makes you look a bit like James Bond pulled out of retirement."

"I thought that was just Daniel Craig's normal look." They laughed together, finishing off their glasses and each staring at the bottle a moment before John shook his head. "Much as I'd love to take another glass of that, I've got to drive myself home and too much of a good thing isn't a good thing."

"Too true." Anna put the cork back in the bottle, "But you'll have to help me finish it another time. I don't believe in sharing wine like that."

"You mean you won't drink a bottle of wine with anyone else after you opened it with me?"

Anna cringed, "Too odd?"

"I'm exceedingly flattered, actually."

"Good." Anna stood as John did, "I'd hoped to return the flattery you offered with your gift of the flowers."

"That was all thanks to my friend at work." John shrugged, "I'm hopeless at dating. I haven't done it in ages and even then I wasn't good at it."

"I think you're doing alright so far." Anna opened the door, "And, if you're not too tired after tonight, I was wondering if you'd agree to spend the day with me tomorrow. Before the matinee performance, that is."

John grinned, "I'd be honored."

"It's a date then." Anna waited and John hurried to kiss her.

When he tried to pull away after a quick peck, she held him in place. Her tongue edged over his bottom lip and when John opened to her she backed away. John groaned and Anna chuckled at him.

"It's all about delayed gratification, Mr. Bates. That's the key."

"I'm already gratified but I'll delay for a bit more." He smiled, kissing her again but on the cheek. "I'll wait for time and place."

"Here, ten am." Anna closed the door, leaving only a peek of herself. "I've got something to show you."

John blinked as the door snapped and then turned on his heel, smiling himself all the way to his car.


	5. Persistent Dizziness

John parked in the garage and got out, pulling at his shirt. A laugh drew his attention and John noticed Anna, leaning against another car, and he opened his arms to motion to himself. "I feel like I didn't know what to wear and then allowed a four-year-old to do it."

"All your patterns match." Anna came over to him, "You don't spend much time out of suits and scrubs do you?"

"Not really. I'm not someone with hobbies beyond sleeping." He took a turn in front of her. "Are jeans appropriate for this activity?"

"Very." She tugged his hand, "Follow me."

They went into the concert hall but instead of taking him through the lobby, Anna led John back down the cramped halls from the night before and then took a turn toward a series of pulleys and ropes. Passing a large curtain, Anna carefully extricated them from the accouterments of the backstage to spin a circle on the main stage.

"What do you think?"

"That I want to hide in the shadows." John blinked at the view of the rows of seats stretching toward eternity. "You perform for this every night?"

"Not every night." Anna clasped her hands behind her back. "Sometimes it's smaller venues and sometimes larger. Being a performing cellist one step or two below Yo-Yo Ma isn't exactly enough to give one the fame to demand these rows be full every night."

"Have you ever heard him play?"

"In person? Technically yes when he taught a master class at my music conservatory once but in concert, no." Anna took her seat, facing the crowd. "I remember feeling then that I was in the wrong place with the wrong people and I'd chosen the wrong profession."

"Why?" John worked into a chair near her, trying to stop staring at the seats.

"It was the midlife crisis about thirty years too early." Anna laughed, "I thought that I couldn't possibly want to be a professional performer since it was just what my parents had wanted and I'd never had a chance to really discover myself."

She put her fingers close together to show him, "I was this close to quitting and taking a gap year that would have me trekking to the Far East, like Russia or Japan, and then I just came to my senses and stopped packing."

"What stopped you?"

"Mozart." Anna shrugged, "It'll sound stupid but I was listening to my iPod and then there it was, the Piano Concerto No. 23. The first movement, to be exact, followed by the third movement of Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata."

"There's more than one movement to the Moonlight Sonata?"

Anna nodded, "There are three movements. The first is the mournful, romantic expression of his love for this cellist. The second movement tells about the joy of love and the explosion of happiness it gave him. And the third movement is his temper tantrum when her father refused the match and he decided to pound out his frustrations on the keys."

"There are worse forms of expression." John shuddered and noticed her face.

"Were you…?"

"No," John shook his head, sitting up straight and rubbing his hands on his jeans. "I work shifts in the A&E, especially if they've got a child coming through, and I've set more broken bones and helped take police photographs of bruises where there shouldn't be any than any person should."

"Even hearing that breaks my heart."

"It should break everyone's hearts so the bones stop getting broken." John stopped himself, "I'm sorry. That was a little deeper than I intended."

"I happen to like the idea that we can express rather deep thoughts with one another." Anna moved from her chair to the piano bench. "Music is a deep thought and we share it all the time."

"The 'we' being the royal 'we', yes?"

"Yes." Anna smiled at him as she adjusted the bench. "Music is what kept me here. Kept me learning and performing."

"And helped you see the world." John motioned toward her as Anna twisted over her shoulder to look at him. "You said you thought about taking your gap year to the Far East and then what happened? You travel all over to perform."

"You're not wrong." Anna set her fingers on the keys, "It's all about perspective."

"And a bit about experience I think." John stood up, walking the edge of all the instruments. "Is this why you brought me here today, to show me this view?"

"Actually," Anna worked off the bench, replacing it, and then hurrying over to grab his hand. "The stage is just the first part."

"Why do I feel like I'm sneaking around the school with the prettiest girl there and trying not to get caught by the headmaster?" John obeyed the tug of her hand on his as they found a wrapping metal staircase that took them up to the higher levels of the hall.

"I promise we won't get in trouble as long as we don't touch anything." Anna squeezed them through a door and guided John onto a delicate walkway that spanned the circumference of the rounded dome of the hall. "This is my favorite spot."

"It's very _Phantom of the Opera_ isn't it?" John held the railing tightly, leaning just enough to see over the side. "Not sure if I'm a fan of the view."

"It's the idea that something as simple as design can affect how we view and hear music." Anna cupped her hands around her mouth and called toward the ceiling. "Echo!"

It reverberated and sounded through the hall. John turned up to study the paintings on the ceiling. "It's a beautiful bit of art isn't it?"

"It's all art." Anna continued around the edge. "This building is my childhood really."

"Your parents performed here?"

"Oh yes. I was in the children's choirs and any other day I was here after school as they rehearsed. I know the nooks and crannies here better than I know the ones in my own flat."

"There weren't many nooks and crannies in your flat, if I remember correctly." John followed her up a ladder. "It was rather spare."

"Is yours?"

"I'm in transition." John crowded next to Anna in the dark space above the dome. "I hope this isn't some ploy to then hold me ransom on the roof because, unlike in America, I'm not actually rich."

"If I wanted to ransom you I would've tied you to my piano on Thursday." Anna's voice wafted toward him as her fingers crawled over his skin.

John reached for her but a door opened and he hurried to cover his eyes as blinding light seared them. Blinking rapidly, John found his vision dotting with colors and white until it finally settled and he saw the whole of the city stretched out before them. Anna maneuvered onto the roof as carefully as she could and then spread her arms.

"The main attraction."

"I feel like you just snuck me into the Tower of London and now we've got to take our pictures quickly before the Guard comes for us." John followed her, whistling at the sight. "What a view."

"Isn't it just?" Anna turned her back to him, folding her arms to her chest and rubbing her hands over them. "When I was young I found my way up here and I never told my parents. But my father found me and promised it'd be our secret."

John reached out a hand, "Was it?"

Anna nodded, moving so his hand slid over her shirt to land at the back of her neck. "He never told my mother. When she played here, or practiced, and I'd vanish she'd just wait until I reappeared because she couldn't find me when she looked."

"And she knew you'd come back eventually?"

"She knew this place was bittersweet for me." Anna sat down on the shining roof, ignoring the possible damp on her clothes as she drew her knees up to rest her arms there. "It's where my father performed and where his voice would ricochet off the walls to fill the ears of all who listened. The place where we were all happy together."

John got himself to sit next to her without thudding too hard on the roof and mimicked her position. "Are you still happy here?"

"I wasn't very happy when my stepfather as here but he and my mother live in Munich now so it's not a factor anymore."

"That wasn't my question."

Anna faced him, "Is your flat in transition because it's both comforting and painful to be there now that you're divorced?"

"No. It's in transition because I was never comfortable there." John squinted at the distant Shard. "My wife chose the location, she picked the furniture, she selected all the furnishings, and she invited all the guests. It took me time to realize but when you do it's hard to ignore that you're a guest in your own home."

"Did she make you sleep n the guest room?"

"Some nights." John shrugged, still keeping his gaze forward. "And for all the effort she put into spending my money on it, she didn't even want to stay there. She moved in with her boyfriend instead."

"Boyfriend?"

John snorted, "Her partner in the other half of the affair… Since it takes two to tango."

"You could do it on your own but they just call that self-gratification." Anna risked it and John laughed.

"I'm a little knowledgeable in that area."

"You seemed pretty knowledgeable in the other area too." Anna bit her lip as John turned to her. "I don't know if I said it outright then, but I greatly enjoyed how we spent our evening."

"Before or after dinner?"

"From the moment you couldn't stop staring at me and told me you experienced a medical condition." John reached out his hand, fingers brushing over her face for a moment. She sighed into his stroke and smiled at him. "I'd like to kiss you here, if you're amenable."

"I'd like to kiss you too." John leaned over and their lips met. After a second he pulled away. "I'm struggling to understand how you wandered into my life."

"Because I'm kissing you on top of a concert hall?"

"Because when I had nothing to look forward to in the world, I found you in the hallway of the hospital." John traced her cheekbone. "I've known you for less time than I know patients for surgery and… It'll sound crazy if I say it out loud."

"I could find some wood for you to knock." Anna laughed with him. "I've a confession to make then, on that front."

"What?"

"I'd seen you before." Anna covered his hand on her cheek with her own, pulling it down to stroke over the lines there. "I've been volunteering there for a few years now and so I'd seen you in the corridors and the canteen every now and then."

John gaped at her, "What?"

"It's true." Anna shrugged, "I think your… whatever you call the period before the divorce or whatnot, got in the way of you noticing anything beyond the end of your own nose."

"You must think me so callous."

"No, I think you're human." Anna interlaced their fingers. "Rosie, the little girl who called you a teddy bear, told me all about you. Said you were her favorite doctor and it won me over."

"I think Rosie needs something to compensate her troubles." John chuckled to himself, putting his free hand through his hair. "I've never had a wingman as good as she is."

"It wasn't hard for her to convince me that the doctor who explained the procedures to her in words she could understand, instead of talking over her to the other adults in the room, was the kind of person that was worth knowing." Anna squeezed his hand. "I hope you don't think I arranged this."

"If you did or not I think there's only benefits to me." John shifted and then groaned, "Maybe not on this roof though."

"Come on." Anna tucked her legs under her and stood in a smooth motion before offering a hand to John to help him stand. "Just in case."

"Thank you." He stood, stretching and taking in the view again. "It truly is lovely up here."

"It's a wonderful place to think." Anna guided them back into the bowels of the hall and to her tiny closet of a dressing room. "Unfortunately I've not got the lovely Italian food from the other night available but I do have some things you might enjoy."

Anna opened a few containers. "Did you ever have Lunchables as a kid?"

"This is the moment where I confess my age and you realize you're dating up a strata." John joined her on the sofa. "Those weren't the options available when I was growing up."

"You still brown bagged it yeah?" Anna paused, wrapping a slice of cheese with one of prosciutto, "Or were they still rationing when you were young?"

"Think you're funny do you?"

"A bit funny." Anna pulled a face at him. "Besides, regardless of how you ate your lunches… be it with rationing or when Thatcher ratcheted up the prices, this is a chance to give you a bit of culture."

"Is it now?"

"Yes."

"Well, Ms. Smith," John reached around her to snag a slice of bread and made his own creation with the offerings. "I'll have you know that you're experience in Rome is not the only Italian adventure in this room."

"Do tell Mr. Bates."

"I honeymooned in Venice." John rolled the bread into a hotdog style bun around his meat and cheese. "And the room we had flooded because the city is sinking."

"Now you're just having me on." Anna waved him off, "No one's honeymoon is that dramatic."

"It certainly set the tenor for my marriage." John finished off the food in his hand. "I should've seen it when my mother suggested I made a terrible mistake."

"We're not always smart enough to listen to our mothers." Anna sat back on the sofa, dusting her hands free of crumbs. "It's what almost sent me down the path to play the trombone."

"Not that I have an opinion one way or the other about where your blowing skills lie…" John stopped, closing his eyes. "Wait, no, I didn't mean it like-"

It was too late. Anna covered her face as her squeals of laughter bounced off the walls of the room to grow into a cacophony of sound. John shook his head, waiting for her to stop.

When Anna eventually found her breath, wiping at her eyes, she snorted. "I'm sorry, that was… definitely immature."

"I guess it's about whether or not I could handle the mickey taken from me."

"Taking the mickey from you would be far worse." Anna warned, adjusting her position on the sofa. "But that was the funniest thing I've heard all day."

"Since the rest of our conversation was surprisingly deep and a little dark I'm glad of it." John found his hand settled on her knee. "When do you perform today?"

"We start at two." Anna checked her watch. "We've still got a bit of time before I have to kick you out so I can get ready."

"Hair and makeup?"

"And the dress and sound checks." Anna shifted closer to John. "It's a bit more than just wandering out on stage and hoping you found the right seat."

"I'd guess so." John's fingers gliding up her leg, trying to get at the skin beneath the material of her trousers. "How much time?"

"How much time do you need?"

"In another life I'd ask for enough time to take you to a lovely hotel and seduce you until you were a boneless mass on the sheets since the other day was your floor and that-"

John never finished his statement. Anna's lips were on his in a moment and her hands held tightly around his face as her nails grazed just behind his ears in time with her appreciative moans. He tried to maneuver to get closer to her on the sofa but their knees collided and he grunted into the kiss.

Anna took the initiative and, just like the first night, she straddled his legs. This time, with their clothes still trapped between them, John used his advantages wisely. He put a hand to the small of her back and slipped her forward to widen her legs so she settled right where his arousal straightened and hardened. She gasped into their kiss and jerked away in surprise.

He froze, terror washing him pale until Anna maneuvered her hands from just behind his ear to his shoulders. She held herself steady and ground down on him, shifting and gyrating until John swore he saw spots dance before his eyes.

His fingers, fighting the impulse to give into the rising tension she built so carefully with the circling of her hips, almost snapped the material of her trousers. It startled Anna enough to turn her gaze to John. And there he watched her eyes flutter closed as his fingers caressed and glided over her knickers to tug and pull the lacy creation against her clit. Her nails dug into his shoulders but John only cared when Anna tossed herself onto the torturously slow deliberations of his fingers and seized his mouth.

The air left his lungs when she shoved him to the back of the sofa and he gasped to try and fight the immediately worry his body raced his heart to rectify. But the little air he managed to recover fled as Anna slipped back off his legs and unzipped his jeans. They yanked to his knees and she left them there to massage up his legs. Each move of her fingers tickled and taunted him until she gently plucked at his boxers. The elastic dug into his skin but her fingers found the edge and used the leverage there to expose him to the world.

Even in the heat of the room despite an aircon in the corner trying its hardest to continue pumping cold air into the space, John shivered as Anna's hand shifted to run a single, calloused digit from base to tip. He jerked, grabbing at the leather cushions of the cracking sofa, and gritted his teeth.

"You said you had no opinion one way or the other about my blowing skills," Anna held his gaze, her nails and fingers doing the bare minimum to hold him at bay as she settled on her knees between his and leaned her arms on his thighs. "I'd like your permission to see if I can change that."

"Yes please." He closed his eyes, digging deep into his memory to hold the image of her satisfied smile and the gleam at the corner of her eye when she got what she wanted. "Just… just do it, please."

"It'll be my pleasure." Anna wrapped her hand fully around him and started a pattern John vaguely wondered if he knew. Or if it was something she played before. Or something he played before. Another delicate handling and the thoughts fled.

Her hands kneaded the muscles and skin under her as Anna kissed over whatever skin she could reach. She employed her tongue whenever John groaned just to incite him to do it again. And when she dragged him toward the edge, Anna's mouth closed over him.

Every instinct in the world told him to let go at that moment but John locked his jaw so hard and fast he almost swore he heard teeth crack or shatter. They worked when he stopped Anna's enthusiastic and wildly successful attempt to suck him off and he brought her up to kiss him again. And they even managed to form the perfect support when his lips formed the words asking if she wanted to go on.

The music in her motions had Anna's trousers hitting the floor with her knickers as she straddled his legs again and dug her knees into the leather cushions of the sofa. She paused, holding herself just above him, and then adjusted his jaw just enough so her position allowed her lips to sink onto his as he pushed inside her. Anna's fingers clung into the stiffer material of the polo he wore, dragging it over his skin as she worked up and down to send him deeper and deep until the thud of their hips meeting signaled the end.

A pin could have dropped in that room and john could have said where the pin was, how big, and how long it took to reach the floor. That moment of lightning clarity faded in a second as Anna altered her up-and-down for a bobbing rock that had her angling her hips to strike his pubic bone with her clit. John used her position to kiss and suck at her neck while his formerly occupationless hands decided to test the manipulation of her breasts.

She arched her back to offer them to his questing and interested hands while her hands slipped under his shirt to memorize his chest with her fingers. John loosened his hold at one breast and clutched Anna's hip to hold her close as he thrust into her, meeting her slower motions with determined angles. Her nails dug into his skin and her breath hitched as she worked herself to take hold of his mouth again.

They moved together until John could take it no longer. He ended their kiss to nip and kiss over Anna's exposed skin as he rutted into her. Subtle shifts in their motions, the drip of sweat down the side of her face or the tickle it gave his back, and the increasing volume of her whimpers and cries finished John. His fingers faltered and he paused his brain to allow his body to continue at the mercy of a more primal desire.

When he did recover, John's fingers and motion sent Anna crying out as loudly as she could. The sound filled the air about them but John only pulled Anna close to him. His eyes flicked to the clock and he sighed, kissing her forehead and then her lips again.

"I'd better go, if you want to get ready and rehearse.'

"I'd rather you stay, being totally honest." Anna slipped herself back, pointing to a small door. "Shower in there if you don't mind cold water and you're quick."

"I can do that." John nipped to the tiny bathroom, squeezing himself into the stall, and then managed to escape it again as Anna entered with her hands tying her hair on top of her head. "I could get you a ticket if you want to stay."

"No," John shook his head. "I've got paperwork I should finish and research to do."

"On a Saturday?"

"I don't do it during the week and, until now, I didn't have anything to do on Saturdays but try and avoid my wife." John shrugged, sorting out his clothing and making sure it looked alright on him. "I've been in that habit so long I haven't broken it so easily."

"I do hope I can, in future, continue to interrupt your otherwise boring weekends." Anna looped her arms around his neck, kissing him before releasing. "It'd be my pleasure."

"Who said they were boring?"

"You wouldn't be here if they were more interesting than me." Anna shooed him away, "If you want, you could surprise me after the evening show."

"How?"

"I'm sure you'll think of something." She vanished into the shower and john smiled to himself as he left the dressing room.


	6. Brain Freeze

John sent the text massage and walked down the hall between the men in suits and the women in fancy but low-key black dresses. As he turned the corner toward Anna's dressing room he saw her holding a bouquet of roses and trying to give them back to a man standing there with her. Her face scrunched as she spoke and a chill ran down John's spine at the sight of it.

Stepping forward he dipped to kiss her cheek. "Hello darling, how was the performance?"

"Wonderful." Anna smiled at him, the tension in her shoulders releasing. "Mr. Green here believes so as well. He gave these as a congratulations."

"What a generous man." John inspected the roses, "Did you get these from Mr. Moseley, just up the street?"

"I order from a florist closer to Savoy." Mr. Green bent toward Anna. "You really do deserve them Ms. Smith. The way you played Elgar was-"

"You'd say that about every piece I play, Mr. Green, and I believe you're being much too kind." Anna finally got the roses back into his hands. "And these are a bit too excessive. They've only given me a closet, as you can see, and since you've insisted on a bouquet every night I've run out of room."

"Then I'll have to insist they give you a larger dressing room." Mr. Green waved a hand at the space and Anna managed a half-step to the side to avoid another attempt to get the roses back into her hands. "I'll discuss it in the morning."

"I'm a featured cellist, Mr. Green, not a rock star." She pointed down the hall. "And tonight I believe our first chair violinist outdid herself."

"She was fine."

"Actually," John cut in, making a show of checking his watch. "We'll be late if we delay much longer darling. We should be on our way."

"Without introductions?" Mr. Green pulled his lips into a smile and John suppressed a shudder at the image of a large snake eyeing its prey that popped into his mind. Mr. Green extended a hand towards John, "Alex Green, patron of the arts."

"John Bates, expert in the heart."

"Oh," Green's eyebrows rose. "Poet, are you?"

"Cardiologist."

"Ah," He nodded, "Must make you a pretty penny."

"It does the job and that's what I enjoy." John shuffled in place, eyeing Green up and down. "And you? I'll assume that custom orders from Savoy aren't cheap."

"They're not but what else are you supposed to do with wealth inherited in the diamond trade?" Green shrugged, "I'm sure you understand old money."

"I understand that as long as it pays for what we need it doesn't matter how old the money is." John held out a hand to Anna. "Are you as famished as I am?"

"Yes." She rolled her eyes into her head, the smile reaching them. "Give me a moment to get my things and I'll be right out."

John watched the door close and noted Green still standing in the hall. "Anything else we can do for you Mr. Green?"

"I guess you could explain what she sees in you."

"I beg your pardon?"

Green shrugged, pointing with the bouquet toward the door. "I've known Ms. Smith as the cellist in this symphony for quite some time. I've given her flowers every night she features and offered her numerous opportunities to share a table at any number of restaurants you could never hope to afford and possibly not even pronounce and yet she wants to spend time with you." He stepped toward John, the roses hitting his leg and dropping petals to the floor. "So I ask, what does she see in you?"

John held the man's gaze and shrugged. "Perhaps it's what she doesn't see in you, Mr. Green." The door opened and Anna hurried out, face a bit flushed with her rush. "Have a good evening."

"Yes," Anna slipped her arm through John's, waving half-heartedly back at Green. "Enjoy the rest of your evening Mr. Green."

They were all the way to John's card before Anna's hold on his arm relaxed. He helped her into the seat and got into his own, steering carefully through the traffic around the building to get them on the way to their destination. When the silence in the car pressed he cleared his throat, shaking her from whatever reverie had her staring out the window.

"Is there something I should know about Mr. Green?"

"What?" Anna blinked at him, leaving whatever thoughts she had behind.

"I don't want to think I'm stepping on any toes by taking you out this evening."

"You're not." Anna put a hand over his on the steering wheel. "Mr. Green's… an overly interested patron and nothing more."

"Overly interested in you."

"Very." Anna nodded, "He's… He's been a patron of the symphony for some time and when I joined with them he and I made small talk at a few functions, off and on, but never anything serious. They were those conversations you have with people at parties."

"Shallow and with a purpose?" John snorted, "I've schmoozed more than my share of people at boring parties with me in a monkey suit."

"I think you'd make a very cute penguin." Anna smiled at him, shaking her head. "He's harmless and dedicated to the symphony but it's nothing."

"He seems quite insistent with those roses."

"I think he's not got many friends and he's latched."

"Does that happen often?"

"Music touches people and sometimes they make the wrong assumption and think it's the player that touched them and not the music."

"I don't know," John cringed, "I've heard renditions of Chopin that are rather clinical and I think the player made a great deal of difference in the playing."

"Speaking in technical terms yes, music is a language that caries in the presentation. But, on the whole, it's the music that touches the soul and not the player or the instrument."

"So he's just projecting?"

"It's the only answer I have for it."

"Not that you're captivating and charming and beautiful?"

Anna smiled at him, "You continue like that, Mr. Bates, and I might blush."

"I do hope so." John drove them to a location with a blinking sign in the window and parked. "I also hope you're not too classy for a milkshake."

"I'm sorry but I don't think you know me at all until you've seen me destroy a milkshake." Anna opened her door as he opened his, flipping the end of her scarf over her neck. "I'm ready to demonstrate my prowess."

John smiled and led her inside the diner. Anna covered her mouth with both hands and laughed, walking over to the small piano in the corner where it sat under a deep blue light, shading her as she sat at the seat. Her fingers brushed over the keys and she tried a few.

"I haven't been here in an age."

"You know this place?"

"I used to come here to play on Fridays." She turned on the bench, "Earned me a bit of pocket money and a few dates from some less than skilled boys but I didn't know any better at the time."

"Please, less of that." The swinging doors flapped against one another and Anna practically jumped out of her seat to fling her arms around the woman who emerged. "Oh, I wasn't expecting this kind of welcome."

"I haven't seen you in an age." Anna kissed the woman's cheek and accepted a kiss in return. "How's Mary and Edith and Sybil and everyone?"

"Mary's married again, believe it or not." The woman pulled back slightly, extending a hand to John. "Although I didn't know you two knew each other."

"I didn't know there was a connection to be made." John kissed the hand. "It's lovely to see you Cora."

"And you John. Robert's out tonight so it's just me holding the fort until closing." She sighed, clapping her hands together. "How did you two meet?"

"At hospital." Anna took a seat at the bar, John taking the seat next to her. "He's a cardiologist for the children's department and I was there playing for some of the children on Thursday."

"Did you see Sybil? She's one of the nurses in that department?"

"I haven't seen anyone with my tour schedule." Anna gave a deep sigh. "But I've been meaning to come out and see you all before we do our European tour."

"Where'll you go?" Cora leaned over the bar, folding her arms under her to keep her weight supported.

"We've got dates in Paris, Prague, Bucharest, Vienna, Munich and Hamburg, Zurich, Moscow, and we're even squeezing in a date in Dubrovnik unless we've got to go to Zagreb."

"Nothing in Istanbul?"

"Not this year and not with the unrest that far east." Anna shuddered, "It's a nightmare trying to get dates when security keeps shooting down all of our suggestions."

"Are you going toward Asia again anytime soon?"

"Probably not within the next year." Anna patted John's shoulder, "But tell me how you know my date for the evening."

"John and Robert've been friends forever." Cora reached out a hand to hold John's. "He's the one who suggested we should finally fulfill our dream and buy this place. He even gave us some of the capital to start our little enterprise."

"Did he now?" Anna swiveled on her stool to look at him. "You told your friends to start up an American diner in London?"

"There are enough ex-pats, tourists, and interested people to make the business work." John shrugged, winking at her. "And they've got the best milkshakes in the greater London area."

"Then that's what I'll get you." Cora slapped the counter. "I'm so glad I stayed open an extra ten minutes for you two."

She disappeared through the doors and John faced Anna. "So how do you know Cora and Robert?"

"I went to school with Mary."

"Mary studied music?"

"No, secondary school. When I studied in Venice she took a gap year and lived with me, which her parents thought was her way of escaping responsibility but she actually used it as a chance to find what she wanted."

"Did she?"

"She studied architecture in school and now designs green ventures for businesses hoping to get back into the swing of environmentally friendly building." Anna shook her head, "I didn't know she was married again."

"Weren't you invited?"

"Might've been but I was away on tour when she was seriously dating the guy. I only met him once, if it's who I think it is, and even then I didn't think they were well suited."

"And now?"

"It's water under the bridge since she married him. More to the point, can you really tell with people when they're just a moment of your time?"

"I could tell with you."

Anna shoved at him but the smile persisted on her face. "I'm not sure that counts."

"Why not?"

"Because you were dumbstruck and that's not the same thing."

"Maybe not." John sighed, "But I like Mary's husband. I've liked both of them, if I'm honest, and I'm glad she found Henry."

"Is that his name?" Anna made a face, "Why was I thinking it was another Matthew?"

"Maybe because her first husband was such a stand-up guy."

"She has a little boy, yes?"

John made a face, "For someone who's friends with her you know very little about her."

"I don't have Facebook and I'm not an Instagram mom." Anna waved her hands in the air. "Mary believed email was old fashioned the minute her parents started using it and since no one writes real letters anymore I can't use those."

"I guess you're back to cups attached with string or smoke signals."

"I guess." Anna blew out, vibrating her lips with the action. "It's one of those things, when you really think about it, that just surprise you."

"How so?"

"Just how people enter and exit your life."

"We've all got our curtain calls."

Anna paused, her fingers moving in a pattern John hazarded was directly related to a piece she could drum from memory on the piano. "Are you a secret poet?"

"I did say I was an expert in matters of the heart." John grinned as the doors opened and Cora handed over two Styrofoam cups with large-opening straws.

"On the house and I'll take no complaints since I'm closing up the minute you both get out the door." She came around the counter, embracing Anna and then John. "Come round the next time we host a party and see the whole family. Edith's little Marigold is getting so big now and Mary's about ready for number two so it'll be baby central around there."

"All the more reason to stay away." John dodged Anna's swat.

"I'd love to come." Anna kissed Cora's cheeks. "And I do hope you and Robert can give me times you can make it to the symphony the next time I'm performing."

"I'd adore a reason to get Robert into a tux and to the symphony." Cora frowned at John, "Although you look a bit under dressed for it."

"He came the other night." Anna put a hand on John's arm, speaking before he even opened his mouth. "And brought me a lovely bouquet too."

"How romantic." Cora winked at them, shuffling the couple out the door before blowing kisses at them. "Don't be out too late now."

"We won't." John assured her, tugging Anna along as Cora shut the door. He waited until they were out of earshot and then shuddered. "I don't know how I fee about her having any kind of idea what I planned for this evening."

"Oh?" Anna put her lips around the straw, sucking carefully. "And what did you have planned for this evening Mr. Bates?"

"Seeing as it's only our…" John counted on his fingers, "Third date and the fourth day I've known you, I thought it wouldn't be completely inappropriate to invite you back to mine so I could make you some Irish coffee."

"I like the sound of that." Anna turned as if to go to John's car but he shook his head. "I don't understand."

"I live just there." He pointed to a building. "It's part of why I suggested they get that place."

"So you could get your milkshake fill?"

"They give good discounts and I occasionally bring a few of them in for some of the children." John held up a hand, "With their parent's permission of course."

"Of course." Anna adjusted her straw. "It's a lovely area."

"It's near enough to the river that I can walk along it when I want, quiet enough that I don't have to worry about excessive traffic, and close enough I can get anywhere I need to go in minutes." John heaved in a deep breath. "It's like a like pocket of city that everyone else forgot."

"And you put a milkshake diner here?"

John shrugged, "It's still off the beaten path so the tourists you get are the desperate, the elite, or the accidental."

"You, Mr. Bates, should've been an urban planner."

"But I'm so good at being a doctor."

Anna shrugged, "And I'll take your word on that."

"Why's that?"

"No offense, but I don't want to find out first hand."

"That's fair." John sucked up some of his milkshake and then scrunched his eyes closed. "Brain freeze."

"I thought that was a myth."

"Not right now it's not." He put his palm to his forehead, blinking against the rush of cold to his head. "That was unpleasant."

"You've got to take slow sips." Anna demonstrated, laughing as he continued to try and think clearly. "I would've thought you'd had enough of these to know how to do this."

"There are other things I'm better at doing." John paused, waving toward his building. "Can I tempt you up?"

"I think you should, before your brain shorts out."

"Ha, ha." John opened the door for them, leading her to the lift. Pulling back the grille and the sliding door, he waved her inside. "After you."

"I'm getting a distinctly _In Darkness_ feel here." Anna entered, holding her milkshake in one hand and her scarf with the other as he heels clacked on the wooden floor of the lift.

"I liked that movie." John closed the grille and then the door, hitting the button for his floor. "Natalie Dormer's one of my favorites."

"Mine too." Anna shook her cup, sucking her straw around the bottom of her cup. "I think these complementary shakes size appropriate."

"Did you want more?" John offered his but Anna shook her head.

"Yours is riddled with brain freeze and I don't want that."

John gaped at her, "Excuse me but that's a condition I expressed in confidence."

"I'm not telling the whole world." Anna took a moment, trying to bite her lip to keep her grin down. "I'm just curious if you've consulted with your physician about how to help with it."

"I'm my physician." John crowded her into the corner of the lift as it whined. "And I know the cure."

"Then what is it Mr. Bates?" Her voice was barely a whisper and she dropped her scarf to mold her hand to the edge of his jaw as he dipped to kiss her.

The lift dinged and John pulled away slowly. Anna's eyes glittered in the light from the overhead and John focused on them while reaching blindly for the door and the grille. They hit with enough force to make both of them jump and then Anna dissolved into laughter.

John winced, "I'm not doing much in the realms of impressing you tonight am I?"

"Probably not if you're going for smooth and suave, no." Anna slipped past him out of the lift. "But that's why you should be grateful I was already impressed with you."

John pulled his key out of his pocket and led her to the flat at the end of the hall. The door opened and he waved a hand at the interior. "Welcome to my home."

"It's about as sparse as mine."

"Everything I like to do either goes on a shelf or I can download."

"Effective." Anna walked into the foyer, still holding her cup but pulling her scarf from around her neck to hang on one of the hooks near the door. "Shoes on or off?"

"My neighbors below us might complain about the clatter since the floors are about as thing as tissue paper." John pointed above him. "I know far too much about their nightlife based on the number of feet and the creak of the bed."

Anna cringed, "I did have a run in with my neighbors after you visited. It was… awkward."

"No compliments?"

"The woman tried to give me pointers." Anna shook her head and then her cup so the straw rattled around the inside. "Got a bin for this?"

"I'll take it with mine." John slipped his cup into hers, taking them both and then pointing with the other hand. "Sitting room's in there and I'll be right in with the drinks."

"I should hope so." Anna slipped her feet from her heels to pad along the floor, her dress swishing as it dragged along behind her.

John went through the door to his left to the kitchen, dropping the cups into the bin by the door and reaching over the stove for the mugs. The island behind him held all the fixings for the drinks and when the kettle whistled he moved quickly to create them. As he pushed through the door at a right angle to the first he caught sight of Anna, through the open entryway of the dining room, examining his ceiling-to-floor shelves.

"I would've thought you would test out my piano." John nodded toward the baby grand in the sitting room and Anna turned over her shoulder to see it.

"I wanted to but then I got distracted by your books." Anna tapped the spines of a few, dragging her finger along them. "These are incredible."

"It's a lifetime of work."

"I didn't mean the count." Anna shrugged, "Anyone can buy nice looking books to fill shelves."

"What'd you mean then?" John slipped past her to put the drinks on the side table and finally worked off his jacket and shoes, leaving them by an overstuffed reclining chair.

"The spines are all cracked." Anna pulled one out, opening it to demonstrate. "You've at least flipped through all of these, if not read them all."

"Then I'll impress you by saying anything on these shelves," He pointed to the three to his left, "Are all read."

"And these?" Anna nodded toward the last three, replacing the book in its slot.

"Not yet but I'm working through them." John shrugged, loosening his tie. "You'd be surprised but I got distracted when I could put all those on an iPad and carry them with me without worrying about size limits on planes."

"I'm not surprised." Anna paused, "Though I hope you didn't buy two copies of the books you have."

"No, I just used it for reference." John handed her a mug. "Careful, it's hot."

"I do hope so." She sipped at it, "Another possible occupation for Mr. Bates."

"What?"

"Barista." Her eyes glittered as her smile crinkled the skin by her eyes. "Did you ever consider it?"

"Being a barista?" John shook his head, sipping at his own drink. "I think I was set on what I chose."

"Me too." Anna walked over to the piano, opening the lid to run her fingers over the keys. "I do sometimes wonder what kind of person I'd be if I'd chosen differently."

"What've you thought about doing?"

"Owning a bookshop, being an accountant, working in IT, owning a pub, and working legal counsel for the downtrodden." Anna turned to face him, her dress swishing against the hardwood floor. "I think the difficulty is there tare some things you're destined to do and only you can do them."

"What if all those other versions of you thought the same thing?" John finished his mug, setting it back on the side table as Anna placed her on the top of the piano and sat down on the bench.

"Maybe they did." Anna did not look up as John removed the mug, leaving it to join his own as she depressed a few keys to start playing a gentle song. "But that's why they're them and I'm me I guess."

"Sounds about right." John undid his cuffs, rolling up his sleeves a touch as Anna continued playing. She risked a hand to move her hair over one shoulder as her playing gained tempo. He watched her shoulder and arms move, the flex of her neck when she shifted slightly, and then the contraction of her shoulder blades when she ended on a vibrating note.

John came behind her and kissed the exposed skin of her neck. As he went to pull away she put a hand to his neck and kept him there as her back arched. John shifted to the bench next to her and continued to kiss at her exposed skin while her fingers left him.

They started another song, playing carefully on the piano as one of John's hands carefully cradled her so she could not shift too far from his reach and the other found the slit in her silky dress. It hiked up her leg and Anna spread her legs wider to allow the fabric to fall between them and expose the hint of a French garter belt. John buried his groan in the kisses he continued to lay over her shoulder as he slipped her strap loose.

Anna's determined playing continued as John worked a hand further up her leg and teased along the line of her satin knickers. They slipped and slid over her skin, the hint of damp easing away as John worked his fingers between the material and her skin to stroke her. Her fingers slipped on the keys and she worked her bare leg up onto to the bench to sit facing John, turning her head to take his lips with hers as she shifted closer to him.

The bench rocked under them as John dipped his fingers deeper, risking them into her as Anna's tongue worked around the inside of his mouth. John's hand at her neck slipped down, grabbing the bench as it threatened to dump them on the floor and eased it back to get them both to stand. Anna's shoulders rose and fell rapidly with the weight of her breathing and John continued using his fingers as he worked behind her, pulling her dress up enough so it bunched at her waist to fall to one side and leaving her exposed to him.

She rocked into him, John barely biting down on his own moan while he struggled to open his belt and trousers. Her hand covered his between her legs, guiding him in direction, speed, and depth. The whimpers and moans as John sought the right spot distracted him until he removed his fingers completely to rid her of her knickers and finally managed to get his trousers and pants around his ankles. His fingers immediately returned to her and Anna's other hand held the top of the piano to steady herself as she climaxed.

John held steady for a second as Anna's trembled in his hands, calming her with kisses over her neck and shoulders, and then adjusted her just enough to thrust forward. Her head came back, resting on his chest, and John set a steady pace as he struck inside her. The angle tightened her grip around him and John rested his forehead on her shoulder as he pumped into her.

But the angle had his knee screaming in pain and John adjusted enough to slip out of her. Anna went to whine but John turned her in his arms. Kicking his trousers and pants away, socks only giving him a moment of bother, John lifted Anna onto the keys to seat himself inside her again.

She sighed, tipping back on the keys to play discordant notes as she landed on them and used one hand to hold herself steady. Her legs wrapped around him, holding him closer, and John followed her lead. The drive to be nearer to her, the clash of teeth and tangle of tongues setting him on fire, the clutch of her walls around him as they shivered the last of their shocks and then started anew with her second climax, and the scratch of her nails over the fabric of his shirt as she pulled it over his shoulder left John emptying himself inside her a moment later.

They quivered around one another and Anna let one of her legs drop as John helped them off the piano. The bench threatened to tip again but John caught it so Anna could seat herself across his legs. Her lips left a last kiss on his cheek before she laid against his shoulder.

"That was unexpected." She finally managed, laughing to herself as she examined the damage to the area. "I don't think I can ever play this piano again without thinking about how my ass was on it."

"I don't think I can either." John kissed her quickly, "Same for this bench."

"Except that was your ass." Anna checked the clock over his shoulder. "I don't have work tomorrow."

"I do." John settled Anna closer, his hands struggling to find a place to hold on the silky material of her dress. "It's later so you could stay if you'd like."

"That was the hint I hoped you'd get." Anna leaned up, "But I'm struggling to see where you sleep."

"This way." John lifted her, Anna giggling as she threw her arms over his neck to hold tightly to him.

He carried her back to the entryway and up a set of rotating metal stairs to a loft where a large bed took up one corner and a desk took up the other. More bookshelves covered the walls and a small bathroom peeked from behind a half-closed door. John laid Anna gently on the bed and nodded at the dress.

"Could I help you out of this?"

"I don't know." She pulled at the buttons of his shirt as he held himself over her. "I think I rather like the idea that I could just run for my shoes and be publicly decent and you'd be in a bit of a bind if you tried to follow. Being without trousers and pants and all."

"Your knickers are down there with my trousers." John slipped the straps from her shoulders and Anna shimmied out of the top of the dress, laughing when his mouth opened at the sight of her exposed breasts.

"Yes, but no one else would know because I don't intend on flashing anyone with a view up my dress." She finished getting his buttons freed and pulled his tie over his head before leaving his shirt to drift to the floor. "It's a nice reversal."

"Having me all exposed?"

"Is that so bad?"

"Not if you're the one exposing me." John tipped his head down to kiss from her neck to her breasts, enjoying the way she whimpered and writhed under him. "May I finish exposing you?"

"Why, when you're doing such a fine job where you are?" Anna used one hand to hold John to her, twisting to give him more access while his hands continued pulling at her dress.

"Because I intend to leave these kisses all over you."

Anna did not respond, her head hitting his pillow and arching up in response to his fingers returning to their earlier occupation. They touched gently over her swollen folds and caressed her in time with the attention of his lips on her breasts. When he teethed her skin and left her nipples red with his attentions, he shifted lower.

The cries that bounced off his ceiling guided his tongue in his attempt to better caress every part of her he could reach. Each stroke with the flat of his tongue ended at her clit and when he dragged the tip through her before sucking deeply she cried out. Eventually His fingers helped to open her, leaving her shaking and leaving his name in ever escalating volumes until she shrieked her finish.

John followed the trail of her contracting muscles up her body to kiss her mouth again. Anna's hand, struggling to get a grip on him, held his lips to hers while her legs wrapped their familiar bow around his hips. With a slip John seated himself inside her and started a gentle thrust. The speed had him chomping at the bit but he did not change it until the nails of Anna's other hand left veritable furrows in his side and over his back. When her teeth nipped and then sunk into his shoulder, John lost all sense of control and fell victim to the frenetic desire coursing through him.

Within moments he finished, the cries of her final orgasm ringing in his ears and tingling over the fingers he dedicated to the task. John tried to move from her but Anna tightened her arms and legs, burying her head near where she left the marks of her teeth, for a moment before releasing. He tipped them to their sides and then adjusted the covers of the bed to bring them within reach.

Her dress hit the floor and John's trailed his fingers over the garter belt still strapped to her. "Do you want to keep this on?"

"I'll take it off when I actually have the energy to move." She murmured, opening her eyes to see him in the dim light lit from below and the window over their heads to mix yellow and blue into a dark haze. "What did I do to meet you?"

"Played cello to a little girl in a hospital."

"It's got to be more than that." Anna traced her hand over his face. "It's too…"

"Convenient?"

Anna nodded, "It's too wonderful to be true."

"Because of the sex?" She swatted at him and John laughed as he dodged. "I'm having you on. I know what you mean."

He put a pillow under his head, "I don't know what I did to meet you."

"You became a doctor." She quieted, "It's why I wouldn't want to be anyone else."

"Why not?"

"Because if I were anyone else, I wouldn't have met you." Anna closed her eyes, taking a deep breath as sleep called to her. "We're who we're meant to be so we could be together who we are."

John slipped her hair from her face, trailing his fingers through it as the thought traipsed through his head long after her breathing settled her to sleep.


	7. Sudden Confusion

John opened his eyes and groaned, reaching for his phone before realizing the sound was far more distant. He adjusted in bed and noted the grumble from a higher pitched and smaller voice. As he blinked his eyes clear of sleep he noticed Anna pulling the covers to dig herself deeper into his bed. A smile took over his face as he snuck out of the covers, leaving as little of it open as possible so he could keep her wrapped in the heat of them, and worked down the stairs to find his phone in his trouser pocket.

His finger slid the indicator over to the side and he moved the phone to his ear. "John Bates."

"This is Doctor Blake at Grantham Medical, I'm calling about Rosie Aldridge." John stopped, stooping over the floor to grab for his trousers. "I'm Doctor Blake, the attending currently in the children's ward."

"Is she alright? I know her heart replacement was due a week ago but they insisted on final checks and-"

"Rosie's doing lovely Doctor. I'm calling because the heart's coming in this evening. We've informed her parents and they've elected to move forward with the surgery. I was calling to make sure you'd be available for it."

"I've got nothing going but paperwork this evening so I'll be more than ready for it." John grinned to himself, clothing caught over one arm and holding the phone between his head and shoulder as he worked into his trousers before opening the shades in his sitting room. "Is she excited?"

"When she wakes up her parents will tell her the good news. We're hoping you'd agree to do all the pre-op prep with her."

"Absolutely. Thank you Doctor Blake."

"My pleasure."

John ended the call, standing in his sitting room with clothing over his arm and phone in hand. He gasped out a laugh and turned his face to the window that gazed on a quietly waking city in his little, forgotten corner. "Sometimes we get miracles."

He hurried back up the stairs and stopped when he noticed the empty bed. John frowned, placing the clothes on the bed and plugging in his phone before turning as if to go back down the stairs. But then he heard humming from the bathroom. Pushing the door open he saw Anna reaching an arm into the shower to check the water.

"Couldn't wait for me to come back?"

Anna jumped, giggling after she caught her breath, and John coughed to cover his reaction when her towel slipped slightly. "Couldn't manage to knock as a warning?"

"What would be the point of that?" John walked forward, nodding at the shower. "If I get another place I'd want a better shower."

"This one doesn't look too bad." Anna opened the glass door, her fingers holding at the towel as John stopped in front of her. "Want to show me how it works?"

"I don't know." John let his hand cover hers on the towel, tugging it gently.

"Don't want to?" Anna's hands moved over his hips under his trousers so they fell to his knees and John maneuvered carefully to step out of them.

"I wouldn't want to demonstrate unless you'd be watching very closely." Anna's towel hit the floor and she stepped toward him as John slipped back under the spray. "Are you?"

"I might be." Her fingers slipped over his hips, water sluicing between them. "What would you do to help me pay closer attention?"

"First," John flipped their positions and turned Anna toward the knobs. "The one on your right is for cold water. Adjust it carefully since one slip and we're enduring a blizzard on an iceberg."

"Noted." Anna put her hand forward to turn the knob and John slid his hand along her arm and back to her shoulder before sloping down to massage her hip. "What next?"

"The other knob." He lifted her arm, following a similar path with his own hand before lowering his head to kiss at her shoulder. Water blinded his eyes so John squinted past it to direct her. "Is the hot water."

"Same light touch as before?"

"Not quite." John continued moving his lips over the skin of her shoulders and neck, moving her hair to the side to he could access more of it while his fingers slid over her skin to run the line of her folds. Her legs spread wider and the hitch in her breath led her hand on the cold water knob to turn and douse them both with a frigid stream.

John shivered past it, putting his hand over hers while the other continued to run over her. "Gently now."

"You're distracting me." She hissed back when his thumb flicked at her clit. "My hand slipped."

"So did mine." John nipped at her ear and met her ferocious kiss as he pulled her hand off the cold water knob. He broke the kiss to nod at her other hand. "Twist that slightly or we'll be showering in Mordor."

Anna worked it carefully to find the perfect temperature while John worked to find her perfect pitch. Her fingers hold onto the casings for the shower knobs as John tempted and teased from his position behind her. The hand not currently slipping a second finger into her tight opening caressed her breasts.

With the stream of water between them, John tried to maneuver them so neither would get the spray right to the face. But it was not until Anna stepped sideways, rotating him with an insistent nudge of her hips, that they managed it. John's back took the brunt of the cooler water and Anna held to the cold wall. Without grips there was a moment of worry but John kept her pressed close to his chest and her hands spread flat on the wall.

John waited a moment for Anna's position to still and then eased his fingers further inside her. Her gasps and whimpers echoed over the glass walls and soon John responded to the clenching of her muscles by adding another finger to find that spot inside her that sent her voice to a soprano register. His fingers eased through the rippling muscles and restore blood to his strangled digits as Anna sagged toward the wall.

"Shit."

The arm wrapped around her torso, still kneading and attending to her breasts, helped Anna stay standing as John nudged against her. She turned her head and risked the spray to kiss him. Their tongues tangled and John let his hand hit the wall to hold him steady under the assault on his mouth.

Her shimmy toward him, running her ass against his straining erection, broke their kiss as John gasped. The giggle that escaped her earned another kiss and a moan of her own in response when John shifted enough to run through her slick and sensitive folds. She gave a nod and John thrust forward.

Cold water snapped at his skin but John ignored it. His body shielded hers and each thrust splattered water against the walls but John only focused on her. On the way her ass fit perfectly between his hips. Or the way her knuckles whitened against the tiles. Or the sounds escaping her throat that only intensified when he moved just enough to hit that spot inside her in time with his fingers at her clit and breasts.

It was as perfect as her performance at the symphony and a few moments later they hit a crescendo of their own. As they did, both sagging together, John fumbled a hand behind him to fix the water. The heat scalded his cold skin but John managed to warm the water enough to expose Anna to it. She sighed into the feeling and rested her head back against the tiles as John handed her a flannel.

"I think your shower's just fine." Her eyes closed and she half-heartedly washed at herself until John took over the job.

"It serves it's purpose but what I want," John paid attention to her vaginal track, touching carefully so as to not over-stimulate her but still get her clean, "Is a load of jets that all spit water from any direction."

"Not sure I want to feel like I'm going through a car wash." Anna blinked hazily at John, smiling as he held up the shampoo bottle. "I don't mind if I smell a bit like man. I've only got a matinee performance and with all the hairspray they'll use to douse my head it won't matter what it smells like."

"If you're alright with it." John measured the shampoo and took his hands to her hair, massaging as deeply there as he did to her body before stepping out of her way so he could rinse it back out.

"You can work wonders with your hands." She sighed, her eyes closed throughout the whole experience. "Did you ever think of being a masseuse?"

"This is when I admit I was one in Uni right?" John laughed with her, making sure all the shampoo was out of her hair before taking some for himself.

"I would've pictured male stripper."

"Very funny." John faced her, blocking the water again as he rinsed his own head. "But you know I-"

He froze when her hand stroked over him. Anna's eyes never left his as she lowered herself to her knees. John threw a hand to the wall behind her head, partially to shield her from the spray but also to balance himself as she kissed around his hips. Her hands never stopped moving, setting a faster pace than her gentle kisses, and John nearly bit through his tongue when they massaged his sack with all the care and attention he hoped he lavished at her breasts.

All attempts to speak were silenced by Anna's expression and only fuzzed more as her lips closed around him. She started simply, pulling and licking at his tip, but grew bolder as John's reactions escaped all attempts at restraint and he groaned. When her tongue wrapped over him, pulling and yanking to draw him forward, John bucked helplessly against her. And when she squeezed while also hollowing out her cheeks to take him deeper, John clenched his fist tight enough to dig half-moon crescents into his palms.

She almost ignored his pleadings but, with one final suck that scraped her teeth along him, Anna stood and allowed John's approach. His mouth crashed over hers and only broke when her back hit the back tiles. Her need for air clicked the tiny part of his brain not screaming on the high of pleasure and John paused to work her into the same state. The state he sent her to with quick fingers and a mouth he wrapped around her breasts.

Anna's fingers dug into his scalp and then took over the sensation of the chilling water striking his back. John's fingers dug into Anna's thighs and he lifted her against the wall, both of them ignoring the screeching sound of her body sliding over the tiles, to drive into her waiting folds. He struck his pelvis against her clit so the rub of his erection against her was enough to send her crying out in his ear. But Anna clawed over his shoulders when he only gave her a moment of rest before driving as deeply inside her as he could.

Their eyes met in a moment of pause and then John moved in earnest. Her fingers furrowed in his hair and she brought her mouth to his ear to nip between her whispers. Each one had John trying to spread her legs wider and sink deeper until he was sure he bottomed out and their skin snapped together against the friction of the water and one another.

"Please let me finish again." She begged, her ankles locking at his lower back while the arm not wrapped around his shoulders held him closer with nails digging into his ass. "You're deep enough, just let me come."

"I'm trying." He responded, tilting her chin up to take her mouth and run his tongue between her teeth.

John worked a hand between them, his other holding her securely at her ass, and rubbed with earnest to give her the friction she needed. It only took another moment for Anna to break in his arms, rippling and quivering around him so her release tugged him closer. He rutted without finesse and climaxed in a moment. The final stutters of his body almost left him sagging but he planted his feet firmly enough to keep them both from falling on their faces.

The water, frigid and frosty, was enough to rinse over them before John turned it off with shaking fingers. Whether from the cold or the two orgasms he managed in the shower he was not sure… And not sure he cared.

Snatching the towel from the floor, John wrapped Anna in it and pushed her from the tiny cubicle before grabbing a towel for himself. He dried out his hair and then himself as Anna pulled her still-damp hair up into a ponytail. "Something else they fix with hairspray?"

"I'm not giving away any more secrets." Anna wagged a finger at him and walked to the counter. "You wouldn't happen to have a spare toothbrush would you?"

"Under the sink." John grabbed his trousers from the floor and went into his bedroom, opening the wardrobe to find his smallest shirt and a pair of tracksuit bottoms that would swamp her but might do in a pinch. An empty hanger worked for her dress and he wrapped it in a sack to protect it before returning to the bathroom to offer her the clothing.

"What?" Anna frowned at it, her brow furrowed as the toothbrush stuck from the side of her mouth and John held up her dress in his other hand. "Ah."

"Thought you might want something a bit more comfortable."

She nodded and spit into the sink, pausing before taking another turn with the brush. "That's very kind."

"Least I can do when you stayed over at mine." John dug some of his own clothes out and changed quickly before working around Anna to comb his hair into place and take his own toothbrush. "I can take you home on my way to the hospital."

"Is that who called at the crack of dawn?"

"Actually yes." John grinned at her in the mirror. "Rosie's replacement heart came in this morning and I'm getting the surgery done tonight. This time tomorrow she'll be ticking just fine."

"That's incredible." Anna finished spitting and hugged John under his unoccupied arm. "She'll be so excited."

"Her parents even more so."

"Look at you." Anna pushed at his shoulder. "Saving lives."

"One heart at a time." John winked at her. "If you want breakfast there might be something in the kitchen but I make no promises."

"That's fair." Anna took the clothes and lifted them in thanks as John finished with brushing his own teeth.

As he dropped his brush back in the cup he looked at the one Anna left and lifted it free, leaning out the door to see her looping the straps of her heels around the head of the hanger. "You want to leave this here?"

"I might need it again." Anna winked at him and went to the stairs, wearing the borrowed clothes, and John forced a few deep breaths to suppress his reaction at the sight of Anna in his rolled tracksuit bottoms and shirt.

She endured his prep patiently, drinking tea in one of his mugs, and even accepted the loan of a pair of too-big sandals to walk to his car. Their ride to hers was easy, smiles and jokes passing smoothly between the two of them. Almost as smoothly as the kiss Anna left on his lips before she left his car.

"I'm free tomorrow and Tuesday, so you know."

"When do you leave for your EuroTour?"

"Next week." Anna leaned on the car, speaking through the open window. "Want to join me anywhere?"

"Everywhere but I'd have to check my schedule. Transcontinental booty calls need a bit more planning."

"Don't I know it." Anna winked back at him. "I'll see you tomorrow Doctor."

"Count on it."

* * *

John checked over the charts again, finalizing the plans for the surgery, and started when his phone rang. Frowning at the number he slid the indicator over to answer it. "John Bates."

"This is George Murray of the law offices of-"

"I know which law offices your represent Mr. Murray, I retained your services." John stopped, pen dangling over the medical chart in front of him. "I do hope you're not calling on a Sunday because you've discovered some discrepancy in my case."

"There's nothing wrong with your case… legally speaking."

"Then what's the problem with my case?"

"It seems there might be other considerations to take into account."

"As in?" John paused, a niggle of irritation at the delay in Murray's voice.

"In the case of Mrs. Bates-"

"I hope you're going to tell me that in less than a month's time there'll be a 'former' attached to that name."

"We all hope Doctor Bates." John waited through the sigh on the other end of the line. "Part of your contention with Mrs. Bates, and a justification of irreconcilable differences, was that she took actives measures against childbearing in your marriage and therefore deceived you in the course of your marital relationship, is that correct?"

"Yes." John finished writing at the end of the paper and signed, phone tucked between his ear and his shoulder so he could use his hands to close the file and arrange it with the others that needed approval for the surgery. "It wasn't the only thing. She also cheated on me and we provided proof of that."

"And the adultery is enough on it's own but…"

"I don't like the sound of a 'but' in your statement Mr. Murray." John hauled in a breath, rubbing at his forehead while keeping the pen tucked between two fingers. "We've been fighting this for three years and I'm not overjoyed about the idea that there's some kind of spanner in the works this late in the game."

"The paperwork is all filed, Doctor Bates and there are no discrepancies. The divorce will be legally finalized by the end of the month."

"Then what is it?"

"It's your son."

John stopped, "I don't have a son. Didn't you hear the argument? Vera used contraceptives without telling me when we were trying for a child. We never had a child so I can't have a son."

"According to the records of the general hospital in London, there was a birth shortly before Vera Bates participated in an operation that stopped all procreative capacity. They-"

"I know what they did. I'm more interested in the birth you mentioned. What birth?" John put a hand through his hair hard enough he was sure he ripped some from the roots. "We've never had children because she was never pregnant."

"According to the birth certificate I received yesterday morning she was and she delivered a healthy boy. You have a son, Doctor Bates, and his name is John David Bates Junior."

John almost dropped the phone. When he found the energy to speak it took the rest of his reserves to restrain his anger. "If you've known since yesterday morning, Mr. Murray, why is this the first I'm hearing about this?"

"I had to investigate the legitimacy of the claim and verify the child is yours."

"And is he?"

"By all accounts, yes. We've run a sample of his blood from work done a few years ago when he broke his arm."

"He broke his arm?" John pushed himself back from his desk to pace his office. "How does he break his arm and I don't even know he exists?"

"He's in foster care, Mr. Bates. Has been since your wife put him up for adoption when he was born."

John clenched his hand around the phone. "How did she do that without my permission? I'm the father."

"You were serving on your tours at the time, Doctor Bates. She optioned for a closed adoption and that was that."

"How do you know about it?"

"It came up when one of our investigators uncovered it as part of our inquiries as to the allegations of damages she was suing you for."

"There'll be damages alright." John took a breath, glancing at the clock. "Mr. Murray I've got a surgery I need to perform with a clear head but I want everything you have on my child as soon as you can get it to me and I want to know where he is. Everything there is to know about him I want to know."

"We're still trying to get you visitation-"

"For my own son?"

"By law he may not be considered yours any longer."

John ground his teeth, "I'm sure a man of the law, such as yourself, can work through that. In fact, I expect it."

"Doctor Bates that's hardly-"

"Goodbye, Mr. Murray." John hung up the phone and closed his eyes, trying to sort through his thoughts to clear his mind but all he could think was one thing, "Sometimes we get miracles."

"Doctor Bates?" He turned to the door, slipping his phone into his pocket and grabbing at his coat to still the tremor in his hands. "They're ready for you to scrub in."

"I'll be right there Sybil."


	8. Sore Throats

John closed the file, turning to Murray. "And what's the explanation for this?"

"Doctor Bates I assure you we-"

"No," John pointed to Vera, sitting with her solicitor on the other side of the table, "I want to hear from her how she not only lied to be about a pregnancy but then delivered my son without telling me before giving him up for adoption without my consent."

"He was never adoption. He's just in the system. There's a difference."

"Do you really want to discuss semantics with me right now?"

"You were away and-"

"He's still my bloody son!" John sat back in the chair, huffing out his anger. "What does he know about me?"

"Nothing." Vera shook her head, "He thinks I'm his aunt and that he's in care because his parents are dead."

"And who's been watching him?"

"Technically, Mr. Bates-" Her lawyer tried to speak but John interrupted him.

"It's _Doctor_ , Mr. Sampson, as I've said numerous times. And I don't need technicalities from you. I need answers from my ex-wife about the son we had she never told me about." John raised his eyebrows at Vera, waiting. "Do you have any kind of answer for me?"

She took a breath before answering. "He's been staying with my cousin, Sarah, under supervision from the Social Workers."

"Your cousin Sarah O'Brien? That cousin?"

"Yes."

John let out a gasping huff, "You trusted that woman with our child?"

"She's got government aid and the system's watching over it. She was fine."

"Except for the broken arm he had two years ago. Do you consider that fine?"

"It was after you set it."

John frowned, "What are you talking about?"

"You set his bone, idiot. At hospital."

He stopped and opened the file again, gaping at the details and finally seeing his signature at the bottom of the photocopied paperwork. "I set his bone. He said his name was David and we talked about how we had the same last name."

"I thought it'd be nice if you were the one to do it." Vera shrugged and then flinched when John's fist impacted the table.

"How could you not tell me I had a son?!"

"It was while you were gone."

"Where?"

"Your African tour." She spat at him, "The tour I said you shouldn't go on but you couldn't pass up because it was a chance to lecture and teach, like you said you might always do one day so you'd get more time at home. More time for us to be a family."

"Don't throw that at me."

"Why not? You were away for ten months to let loose your bleeding heart in all those refugee camps."

"And you could've said something about why you didn't want me to go."

"I shouldn't have had to tell you why I didn't want you to go." Vera crossed her arms over her chest. "You wouldn't have listened anyway."

"Just like you didn't complain about the pay raise when I did go." John massaged his aching hand. "When did you know?"

"Three weeks before you left." Vera shrugged, "I was five months along."

"Five months and you didn't tell me?"

"I knew you'd want to keep it."

"Him." John lowered his voice, meeting Vera's eyes and not blinking first. "You knew I'd want to keep him."

"Whatever and what difference does it make anyway?"

"Because you're damn right when you said I'd want to keep him. We'd been trying to eleven years to have a child, Vera." John shook his head at her, "The one thing I truly wanted and you took it away from me. Was it out of spite? Did you really already hate me that much that you'd use it to throw in my face now?"

Vera did not meet his eyes. "I didn't want him."

"And it didn't matter that I did?"

"I'm his mother and it's my body."

"I'm his father and I'm only just now finding out that I've got a nine-year-old son. Who, with all due thanks to you, thinks I'm dead and that you're his aunt. Not to mention the fact he believes his only relatives, other than you, are the government and Sara O'Brien."

"It could've been worse."

"How?"

"I could've left him in the bin or something."

"That's a low bar, even for you."

Vera scowled at him, giving him the finger from across the table. "He could be enduring this so he's the lucky one as far as I'm concerned."

John turned to Murray, "How soon can I get my son?"

"We still need a Parental Responsibility Order."

"Why?"

"Because while you're named as the child's-"

"His name is John David Bates Jr. That is my name and he's my son."

"He goes by David." Vera dragged her thumb over the table. "He thought 'John' sounded too old."

"I don't care what he thought about his name and I'll call him 'Susan' if that's what he wants but I'm more interested in the part where he's my son and I want custody of him right now."

"The difficulty, Doctor Bates, is that while you're named as David's father…" Murray paused, eyes darting around as if he realized he was now taking the leap from the frying pan and into the fire. "Both on the birth certificate and with your matching DNA, there are concerns about your involvement with him."

"What? What kind of concerns?"

"The state," Sampson interrupted, a tiny smirk at the corners of his mouth, "Recognizes that you've never been involved in his life and therefore you might present a threat to him… being a single man seeking a child."

"That's disgusting."

"There've been cases all over the country and if you've had no previous contact with the child-"

"His name is David and I never had a chance to contact him, or be involved in his life, because my wife never told me I even had a son." John glared at Vera, "A fact I'll be sure to take the furthest extent of the law since it's tantamount to kidnapping, fraud, and unlawful denial of parental rights."

"What makes you think you'd have been a good father anyway?"

"I'd have given a damn about his welfare and I'd know better than to put him in the same home with Sarah O'Brien. Hell, I'd do a right sight better than she does at raising him." John took a breath, "Further, I was legally married to David's mother when this happened and I was never consulted about the matter. My child was stolen from me."

"All the same-" Sampson shrugged, "You didn't even know she was pregnant."

"Is that the argument you're using in her defense?" When Sampson nodded, the smirk still plastered disgustingly over his face, John closed his eyes and ground his knuckles into his forehead. "What does that matter?"

"It goes to lack of observation."

"I'm sure, Mr. Sampson, if we wanted to talk about observation skills we'd talk about how we've all observed the way you cheat at cards, defraud on your accounts, and are holding out the last dregs of your reputation by even taking this case pro bono when you've not got the money to afford it." John bit at his tongue to stop a response when Sampson dropped his eyes. "Don't play with me because I will bury you in an instant. Especially since you conspired to keep this information from me and helped her to do it. Cross me again and I'll make sure you don't even put J.D. at the end of your name when I'm done with you."

John waited but Sampson did not speak again. He turned to Murray, "You, on the other, I expect to have an answer to this no later than tomorrow morning. Now that my divorce is finalized I want this as your top priority."

"Full custody of your son?"

"That's right." John stood, looking at Vera. "And then we'll deal with how I've been treated by my ex-wife."

"Those papers are already in motion." Murray stopped when three sets of eyes looked at him. "It's unprofessional but I do admit to a degree of glee to say that I was more than happy to do all I could to help ruin the _former_ Mrs. Bates."

"And I'm glad you expressed an initiative that worked to my benefit." John leaned over the table to face Vera. "Once I get custody of my son, you'll never see him again. I hope you understand that."

She did not respond and John left the office.

* * *

The file, the one with all the official information his lawyer and the State and Vera's lawyers supplied, sat open on John's desk. He searched every crevice and cranny of the internet for details on John David Bates Junior. He found a picture from the village paper talking about how he won races in the school sports day. And a photograph of him winning an award for science and mathematics from a school bulletin caught John's eye and it took every ounce of self-control he possessed not to print it out and blow it into a poster.

Each detail, every bit of information, stored itself in a new part of his brain that only broke his heart the more he filled it. All the visits from Social Workers listed him as a low risk. Tall and skinny for his age, above average school marks, and a healthy interest in sports but quiet. They mentioned his reading level was several levels above his peers but he had few friends. The home situation was tolerable but a few of the kinder hearted workers noted the coldness of the environment. John clenched his fist at that, picturing the woman with a face like thunder reprimanding or punishing his son.

Before he knew it, his nameplate, a mug with decorative pens, a mug with long-cold tea, and his 'in' box crashed to the floor. John blinked at the mess, as if confused how it got there, and looked up suddenly as the door to his office opened. Anna stood there and the moment their eyes met John guessed the red tinge over his face could be measured in direct proportion between the heat and the color she saw.

"Did your 'in' box make you mad?" She closed the door, walking over to his desk while leaving her bag on the chair facing the sofa in his office. "Because I could hold it down while you take another whack at it."

"In other circumstances I might accept the joke there." John pushed himself out of his chair and went to his knees, sorting through the papers to get them back in the right folders and off the floor soaking up the tea from his mug. "Today's not a great day for it."

"I'll try and save it for later." Anna picked up the pens, getting them into the now chipped mug and rescued the other one from the floor before pressing tissues to the carpet. "But I've a feeling you've got something rather serious on your mind."

"It's nothing."

"The mess on your floor says differently." Anna waited, crouched with her arms crossed to rest on her knees. Her heels rocked back in the shoes John finally noticed as high heels that, had he paid any attention when she actually walked toward him, would have stretched her legs forever.

"It's…" John stopped himself, shaking his head and returning the files to his desk and closing the one about David before minimizing the searches on his desktop so she could not see. "It's nothing you need to worry about."

"But it's worrying you."

"We're not…" John coughed, "It's unfair to you."

Anna frowned, narrowing her eyes, "How's it unfair to me?"

"We've only just met. I've known you less than a week and if I told you then-"

"Then I might run for the hills?" She took the chair in front of his desk, crossing her legs so John really could see the entire length of them. "It might've been a week but it's been a bit more than I've shared with anyone for a long time."

"Same." John let his fingers drift over the file and then slid it over the desk toward her. "You remember how I was excited yesterday about Rosie's replacement heart?"

Anna's face fell. "Did she-"

"Rosie's fine. The operation was textbook and she's recovering. You're lucky, we're not releasing her until Friday so you'll still get a chance to see her."

"Then…?"

"I got a call, before the surgery, from my lawyer." John came around the desk, taking the chair opposite Anna, watching her fingers rest on the file but not open it. "He told me there was something his investigators found in the course of their work finding evidence of Vera's adultery."

"I can't imagine that was very enjoyable."

"I wouldn't know." John shrugged and then pointed to the file. "And then they found that, in the middle of it all."

Anna let her nails catch the edge but still held off opening it. "What am I going to find here John?"

"I have a son."

Neither of them spoke as Anna opened the file and looked over the information. He watched her eyes skim the pages, taking in the information with creases to her forehead and occasional sounds in her throat. After a few minutes she finished and handed the folder back to him but she did not say anything.

"Well?" John waited and Anna could only shrug.

"What do you want me to say?"

"Since you've not run for the hills I've got to assume you've got something to say."

"Other than wishing your ex-wife would burn in Hell I can't say I've the slightest clue what I should say now."

"Nothing?" Anna shook her head and John put the file back on his desk as his other hand streaked through his hair. "You're not angry or confused or-"

"As you said, we've not known one another very long so what could I have to be angry about?"

"You might've thought I lied to you."

"How can you lie about something you didn't even know was a thing?" Anna shrugged, "It might change things a bit but I'm willing to move forward if you are."

"I… Yes… What?" John shook his head, "Change things how?"

"I was going to invite you to try and book a tour date or two when I leave next week to travel Europe but I've got the feeling you need to be here." Anna nodded at the file on his desk, "I think there's a little boy who deserves to know his father."

"I hope he wants that." John stared at the file, "I'll need to sell my flat. I need to find a house, hopefully in his neighborhood so I don't have to move his school. I need to make sure his vaccinations are up to date and-"

"John." Anna put her hands on his, forcing him to focus on her. "Those are things that are important, and I hope I can help but I think you need to calm yourself down a bit."

"I literally became a father overnight."

"And as such you need to realize you've got to handle this with a cool head." Anna let her fingers stroke over his skin. "I can't make any promises but I do think you'll be alright. It'll work itself out and your lawyer'll hopefully send your wife away for a very long time."

John let his eyes settle on her fingers and then choked. "What if she's right?"

"Who?"

"Vera." John wiped at his eyes and then took the tissues Anna passed from the box on his desk. "She asked how I knew I'd be a good father."

"Because you're worried you won't be." Anna bit her lip, taking a deep breath. "I've got unique experience judging fathers, since I've had two, and the fact you're even bothered about being a good father means you already are one."

"I just… My father died when I was young and I never really had a father figure. I had my mother, and I loved her, but I don't know how to be a father."

"Just love him. All he wants is for you to love him and he'll seek it your approval, in his activities, in the girls he dates, and the way you address his dreams."

"And do what?" John returned Anna's squeeze of his hands and tried to bite the corner of desperation off his voice.

But she only put one of her hands to his face, running her thumb over his cheekbone. "Just love him John. That's all he wants from you. Everything else is secondary."

He leaned into her touch and their lips met. Hers moved slowly over his while her hand at his cheek kept the kiss in her control. John slipped his hands loose from her hold and cupped her face to try and give all the emotion he could to her.

Despite his efforts, she broke his kiss a moment later. Running her tongue over her lips and she peeked back toward the door and left a quick peck on his cheek before darting to it. The furrows in John's brow only softened when he watched her lock the door and draw the blinds on the thin strip of window next to the door.

John expected her to come right back but instead she stayed by the wall and crooked her finger at him with a smile. Standing, John moved toward her but stopped a hand-span from her. The huff of frustration was worth it when she dug her fingers into his shirt and tugged him toward her.

"You'll muss my scrubs."

"So?"

"I'll have to get a new pair."

"Then I'll get a look at your gorgeous ass." Anna wagged her eyebrows at him, spreading her fingers to drag her hands down his chest and snap his trouser bottoms' elastic. "These are far more convenient than a belt, by the way."

"Delayed gratification."

"We don't need any of that."

"You're right." John's hands sculpted down her sides to the edge of her flowing skirt, and then snuck up the skin of her thigh to drag along the line of her knickers before pulling the crotch aside. "We shouldn't delay at all."

Their lips clashed together as John ran his finger along her seam. She shifted and raised her leg to his hip so his finger could sink into her. Her back thumped against the wall when John leaned into her so the weight of his growing arousal sat at her stomach.

Anna only groaned into his mouth and hitched her leg higher to send John's finger deeper. The slip surprised him and he almost stumbled but caught himself. Fortunately for Anna, part of catching himself dug his thumb at her clit and she howled into the caverns of John's mouth.

"Don't stop." She hissed, risking breaking their kiss to trail up his jaw.

"I wouldn't dream of it."

John spread her wider, adding another finger to reach that spot inside her. But his fingers slipped again and John growled. In a moment he sank to his knees, threw her skirt over his head, and yanked her knickers to her knees to let his tongue have a turn. That brought a near shriek from Anna that she barely contained with her hand and focused John's mind.

Between his fingers and his thumb he sent her over the edge, trembling and clutching at him with both fingers and vaginal walls. As he extracted his fingers from her strangling grip, John wondered if he would ever have full mobility of the digits again but could barely wonder about it when Anna tugged him to kiss her again. Her tastes mingled on his tongue and she only broke the kiss long enough to lick around his lips and shed her knickers.

The moment they hit the floor her legs were around his waist and John forced both his scrub bottoms and his boxers far enough out of the way to expose him to her touch and he took his turn to moan into her mouth. Their tongues tangled to the shunt of his hips against her while her hand caressed and squeezed. But a moment later she used her hand to guide him close before sinking down on him.

Using the wall to aid in supporting her, John drove forward. Anna's legs tightened around him and her fingers dug into his shoulders through his scrub top. But the abrasion of the fabric against his skin with every thrust only sensitized him more.

Each of his thrusts brought a different sound from her and John adjusted angles, speeds, and depth to repeat the sounds in a sequence until it was almost its own melody. Anna followed all of his guides, even removing her hand when his took over the task of pressing at her clit. Her breath hitched and her walls tightened around him to strain him to the edge of sanity with the slickest, hottest hold he could remember having.

He broke just after she whispered in his ear, his body rutting to finish its primal necessity while his brain short-circuited. Her second climax took her a moment later as his trembling fingers tried to help her over the edge. Somewhere in the bit of brain still functioning on reserve power, John hoped it was a combination that helped her orgasm but all he had energy to do was not let him fall to the floor.

After a minute one of her legs hit the floor, her high heel catching on the carpet to keep her taller than normal. John lowered her other leg, hand smoothing over her skin, and stumbled to his desk for the tissue box. Between the spilled tea, his earlier moment of tears, and now, the box returned to his desk woefully depleted and the used tissues joined a growing pile in his wastepaper basket.

"I do hope," John resituated himself before opening the small wardrobe in the corner to pull out a new set of scrubs. "You're satisfied Ms. Smith."

"And now you sound like a stripper." Anna grinned at him, taking a chair and making a show of putting her legs over the arm of it and biting at her nail as John pulled his scrub shirt over his head and dropped the trousers to the floor. "Is it POC?"

"POC?"

"Payment on climax?" Anna snorted, trying to speak past her laughter. "If so then I'll need to pay you double."

"That's not funny."

"It is a little bit." Anna continued to watch him, an almost predatory look in her eyes that had John adjusting the hem of his shirt with a bit of self-conscious precision. "You are one fine man Doctor Bates."

"Thank you for noticing." John stuffed the soiled scrubs in a bag and put it near the door. "And you are one fine woman."

"Stop," Anna batted her hand at him. "I get that all the time."

"I know you do." John grabbed the back of the chair and the arm she leaned against to lean over her. "But it doesn't make it less true."

Her finger stroked over his chin, "This'll change in a bit you know."

"Because you're going on tour and I've got to find a house where I can raise my nine-year-old son?"

"It'll make it difficult to take showers together in the morning. Or for me to stay over at yours."

"Or me at yours." John sighed, shaking his head. "This isn't fair to you."

"Why not?"

"I hope we're not about to circle this conversation whirlpool again." John smiled at her, dipping to kiss her quickly.

Her hand skated gently over his cheek, her lips rubbing over themselves before smacking in a way that made John cough. "Too bad we've not got time for another round."

"I thought you had today free."

"I do but I also need to pack and make sure everything's in order." Anna swept her legs off the chair, slipping to stand in the area between his arms. "And I think you need time to find out how you'll do what you've got to now."

"You're right." John straightened, allowing Anna to collect her bag and raise the shade on the window before he unlocked the door. "I want to see you, before you leave if I can."

"I think I'd be honored by that request." Anna kissed his cheek, her fingers tracing his jaw and cheekbone again. "And do let me know if there's anything I can do to help."

"You don't happen to know someone selling a house with a decent sized garden do you?"

"I might. I'll ask around." She paused, "Where?"

"Buckinghamshire, just outside of London but close to Reading."

Anna nodded, pointing a finger at him. "I may have something."

"Really?"

"See," She bit her lip, eyes darting to the sides as she lowered her voice. "I know a woman trying to sell a house there. She's never there and it was something her family had. Now it's just empty and she'd love to get it into trustworthy hands."

"You know the owner?"

"Intimately." Anna winked, "It was my grandmother's house. I'll take you there tomorrow morning if you can spare the time."

"I think I can."

"Good." Anna kissed him again. "I'll text you the details."

"I'll be waiting."


	9. Knotted Stomach

John walked over the house as Anna leaned on the doorway. "It's bigger than I thought."

"Only because it's empty. You get those bookshelves of yours in here and it'll feel just like home."

He turned over his shoulder at her, walking to investigate the fireplace. "Are you in real estate as well as playing all the parts in _Cannon in D_?"

"No, just lucky to be a bit shackled with the remains of my family." Anna spread her arms wide, taking a half-turn. "I grew up in this house on weekends and whenever my parents couldn't take me on tour with them. I know every nook and cranny."

"Ah," John straightened, wagging his finger at her. "You just want a way to sneak into the house and scare me don't you?"

"I'm not so childish." Anna scoffed, "I've got standards and pranks aren't a part of that."

"Why not?"

"Just not my style. I outclass people, I don't make them the butt of jokes."

"I can see that." John checked the corners and the baseboards. "No signs of mold or rot. You've taken good care of this place."

"It was my grandmother's pride and joy. She was born in this house and almost had my mother here before my grandfather insisted they have hospital for that."

"They say home births can be very soothing."

"No." Anna pointed to the stairs, "Fancy a look up there?"

"Sure." John followed her up the stairs, checking each one as he put his weight on it. Once on the landing he looked over the edge to check the distance to the floor. "How sturdy are the bannisters?"

"Sturdy enough to allow a boy to slide down one." Anna motioned for him to follow her around the landing to the hallway. "From the bannister here to the floor is about twenty feet so he shouldn't break anything if he decides to try and jump the distance."

"Don't frighten me like that." John shuddered, "I couldn't imagine the horror of a hospital visit when I'm not the doctor trying to calm the parents."

"Afraid you'll be too scared?"

"I've seen their faces." John leaned over the bannister and looked down on the sitting room and noted the large windows. "This house is out of its time."

"It does look a bit like something you'd find in a cabin at a mountain getaway doesn't it?" Anna counted her steps from a table in the hall and pressed on a bit of molding. It swung inward to reveal a crawlspace. "But they don't have these."

"What are they?"

"Priest holes. The house has at least five, that I've found, and my grandmother once had a book that had the plans for the house but it got misplaced after some repairs were done to the library on the main floor." Anna pulled the door back to latch in place. "She did make sure that all the doors could be opened from both sides so don't worry about David getting stuck in any of them."

"That's a relief."

"And they'll be good secrets for him to discover." Anna knocked the wood with her hand. "These were good places for me as a girl."

"A place to hide?"

"A place to be alone." Anna pointed down the hall. "There's another set of stairs to the attic there and this track runs around the center of the house below for a total of six bedrooms. They're over the kitchen, pantry, library, and the garage."

"This is far more space than I think I need."

"You never know." Anna shrugged, "I've been using it for storage mostly."

"Really?"

"As I said, it's too far from the symphony to make it feasible to live here but I've escaped a few weekends here and it's nice to take a relaxing break in the quiet here."

"So you'll drop by?"

Anna grinned at him, wagging her finger. "Not if you buy it from me. I respect personal space and I'd never just drop by."

"You'd need an invitation?"

"You'll have the schedule of a nine-year-old to work around."

"I'm sure if I let him use headphones with whatever game system kids use these days then he'd never even know you're around."

"Shame, shame Doctor Bates." Anna opened the door to the first bedroom. "This one has a good view of the garden and the one next to it is about the same size so they share the toilet between them."

"How many bathrooms?"

"Three and a half." Anna pointed to them. "The half is on the main floor and there are two between the bedrooms that reflect on either side of this balcony."

"And the last one?"

"It's in the master suite." Anna led the way down the hall and opened the door to the room. "My grandfather insisted on installing a Jacuzzi system to help with his arthritis when they could get one."

"So other than the slightly dated décor, it's all up to date?"

"I'm sure it wouldn't hurt to get an electrician and plumber out here, just to check, but I've never had problems with the house."

"Just selling it."

"The price is a little high." Anna guided them out of the master and toward the little door that opened to reveal another set of stairs. "The attic, however, is probably going to need a bit more of a clean."

"Is this where you stored everything?"

"It's where I stored most of the things I couldn't sell or wouldn't go straight into the rubbish." Anna flicked on the light and gave John a nice view of her ass as she proceeded him up the tight stairs. "But once I've got a place for it then it's all yours."

"It may surprise you, given my fancy flat, but I've not got much in the way of storage." John snorted, "Except books but those should all fit on those shelves in the library."

"Speaking of the library."

"What about it?"

Anna leaned on the bannister at the top of the stairs, putting a finger over her mouth. "The local historical society wants first crack at the books and then the libraries do. If you'd hold off on moving yours in there until I can schedule them to take their pick, it'd be better for the both of us."

"I know you've got a nice collection so I'd rather you got to keep that." Anna took the rest of the stairs and stood in the tallest spot in the attic. "Most of it's open space but I'd take care with the boards."

"Rot?"

"Possibly. The roof's in good condition, had it checked last year, but there's always a chance of damp here."

"Welcome to England." John ducked his head under the gables. "It all looks very fine."

"Thank you." Anna put her hands in the pockets of her jeans. "I was very happy here."

"Then I hope David'll be happy here too." John jerked his arm to slide his sleeve back and study his watch. "Speaking of…"

"Time for you to meet him?"

"Yes." John pulled his sleeves back into place and stepped aside so Anna could descend the stairs before him, flicking off the light as he went. "Mr. Murray's still battling the legal end to get me full custody but we've already agreed with social services that I'll have to meet him under their supervision to start."

"Are they still worried you're some kind of closeted pedophile?"

"I think they're worried about any situation where they discover the husband wasn't informed of the decision and there's been a boy in their system that didn't have to be." John leaned on the bannister, looking down into the open space. "This place has a wonderful feel to it."

"And it's within the bounds for David's school so he won't have to leave any of that." Anna shrugged, "Having attended a number of schools as a child, I can tell you that it's invaluable to stay in the same area. Keeps all the same friends."

"Yeah." John turned to her, "Thank you."

"For selling you the house?"

"For… For caring about him." John dry-washed his hands. "He's not even your son and you're already thinking about him more than his mother did."

"I don't know about that." Anna ran a hand over her stomach. "I didn't have him so I'd say, for all else, she did that much for him."

"I guess." John pushed himself off the bannister. "She owed him more than that."

"Not everyone grew up with a mother as lovely as yours." Anna reached out a hand to him, interlacing their fingers as they descended the wrapping stairs. "But this'll be good for you. It's a chance to really get to know your son."

"What'll I do with a nine-year-old?"

"Love him, show interest in him, and…" Anna frowned, "I feel like I've told you this before."

"You're already better at this than I am."

"You'll be fine."

"I'm nervous."

"Means you're smart." Anna shuddered, "I've had many students that age and they all terrified me."

"But you coped?"

"I only had them for an hour or two a week." Anna put her other hand over his. "He's your son and you already love him. That's enough to start."

"Because 'all you need is love'?"

"Yes." Anna tugged him toward the door. "Now, if you're interested in the house I'll give you the number for my relator so you can discuss when you want to sign all the paperwork."

"Why not sign something with you?"

"Because they're handling it while I'm on tour."

John mused a moment as Anna locked the front door. "Since you solved this housing problem you think you could find someone who wants my flat?"

"I've got a friend who might need a place." Anna chewed the inside of her cheek. "It'll be a bit tight for she and her boyfriend but it's nicer than the cupboard where they live now so I'll give her your number."

"You're just solving all of my problems."

"It's a gift." Anna walked him to his car. "And you'll be a good father John. Believe that and you're halfway there."

"Thank you." John closed his other hand over their tangle and met her eyes. "Thank you."

"You keep saying that."

"Because you owe me nothing and yet you keep giving me everything." John waved a hand toward the house. "This house, the possible buyer for the flat, your company and advice, the-"

"Sex?" John flushed and Anna laughed, going on her toes to kiss his cheek. "No embarrassment John. That's quid pro quo and I've never been more satisfied than when I'm with you."

"Same."

"Then we're already in agreement." Anna let her thumb trace over his knuckles. "This'll be good for us."

"How so?"

"It'll give us time to get to know one another outside our sexual compatibility." She stepped toward him, "And learn about one another from a distance."

"What do you want to know? I'm an open book."

"I want to know how you and David are doing. How the house-buying process is going. How you're coping with your surgeries. How all my favorites at hospital are. How you're going to make me come when I get back." John coughed and Anna laughed, "The last one's optional."

"I can't go meet my son with a raging hard on."

"How much time do you have?"

"A bit."

"Then," Anna opened the back door to his car, "I'm sure we could tear the headliner in your car."

John shot toward her, holding onto the top of the car as their lips met. Anna sank into him, her arms wrapping around his neck as he managed to twist and get them onto the seat. With another maneuver he sat on the middle seat with her legs spread on either side of his while her hands held along his jaw to control their kiss. His hands took to stroking over her back, pushing and pulling the material of her shirt until he final snuck his hands under the fabric to feel the smooth expanse of her back.

Anna ground down on him, forcing John to groan into the kiss she broke a second later to nip and kiss at his jaw. "I've a performance tonight."

"Alright." John sighed into her skin, tipping his head in the other direction to get at her neck.

"But I'm free afterward." Anna rocked and twisted over him, turning around so her back was to his chest and arching back as he laid kisses over her neck.

"I work until late. Switched shifts to see David." He held at her hips, grinding himself against her ass as Anna's hands fumbled with her jeans. His hand covered hers and opened them enough to let his hand move into her knickers and stroke over her. "How late?"

"I leave tomorrow afternoon." Anna gyrated on his fingers, digging her own into his hair and thigh. "I've got time."

"Yours then?" John kissed along her throat and up to her cheek, pressing a finger and then adding another to find the spot inside her. "Make it simpler for you."

"Charmer." Anna trilled, the hum moving through her body to his fingers as he added another and pushed her jeans and knickers down with his other hand before moving up to hold her breasts. "Willing to amend your schedule to a late-night booty call."

"You offered and I'd be a fool to refuse."

"Not the first."

"I don't want to be one at all." John bent his wrist to put his thumb on her clit and ran over her there as she huffed and started calling out. "We're far enough away. No one'll hear you."

"Says you." Anna scratched her nails along his thigh. "You don't have time."

"True." John kneaded her breast and rubbed harder at her clit.

Anna came a moment later, crying out her finish and sagging back on him as she tried to fill her lungs. Her head turned, hair flipping out of its delicate hold, and kissed him before tugging at his jeans again. "Get these off."

John worked his jeans and pants down his legs, catching a bit at his knees but enough so Anna could position herself to sink down on him. They both paused, John holding Anna close as his forehead rested on her back, and managed a few deep breaths before he moved. She rocked and rolled with him, bouncing slightly in the constraints of the car so her head did not hit the roof.

Leaving a hand at her hip, John used his other hand to return to the occupation of stroking and working over her. Anna moaned and sighed at the motions, her hand joining him to keep the temp just right, before turning her head to meet his eyes. They slowed, ever so slightly, to keep one another steady until John leaned forward to kiss her. Anna sank into the kiss, her other hand holding along his jaw to steer them when her tongue flirted inside his mouth.

As every part of them moved in sync with one another, John finally broke. He left the kiss, gasping out his finish and stuttering through it to help Anna reach hers. They jerked and fumbled the end together but came down gasping out their laughs at the situation.

"I didn't think I'd be doing it in the back of a car after secondary school."

"Not at Uni?" Anna leaned over, finding her half-spilled bag to pull out two wipes for them.

"I didn't have time at Uni and then I met Vera so…"

"Ah," Anna cleaned over herself and tugged her knickers and jeans in place to climb out of the car. "I totally did it in the back of a few cars at Uni. It was better than the flats and dorms and I could at least guarantee that no one was filming us."

"You could guarantee that?"

"Don't spoil the image I've got right now." Anna held up a warning finger. "I don't need the thought that there's some amateur sex tape of me somewhere out there."

"Maybe you weren't amateur." John pulled himself into place and checked the back of his car before crawling out to shut the door.

"It was Uni. We were all amateurs." Anna brushed back her hair before taking it out of its hold to rearrange her messy bun. "Now I'd better be off. Finish packing and get to rehearsals and warm up in time."

"Is that man still coming to all of your performances?"

"Green?" John nodded and Anna shrugged, "I've already arranged with the stage crew to give the flowers to some of the other performers and I'm booked so he can't corner me after a show."

"He gives me a weird feeling."

"It's the feeling that all people who've got more money than brains give people." Anna waved it off. "It's fine, I promise."

"If you're sure." John checked his watch. "I'd best be off myself."

"Good luck." Anna kissed him one last time, sniggering as she dragged her thumb over his lips. "You look thoroughly ravished."

"So do you."

"I'm not about to meet my son for the first time with Social Services breathing down my neck." Anna handed over another wipe. "To take the lipstick off."

"Anything else?"

"No," Anna shook her head. "You'll do great."

"You'll find out tonight when I stop by." John paused, "Are you sure you're up for it?"

"I think the better question, in this case, is will you be up for it?" Anna laughed as John's nostrils flared. "There, I just answered my own question."

"You like playing with fire don't you?"

"I like playing with you." Anna headed toward her car. "I'll see you tonight Doctor Bates."

"I'll text you."

"I'd prefer that. Gives me time to get ready." Anna winked and got into her car as John echoed her motions and got in his.

"Oh John, you're thoroughly buggered."

He steered through the streets and parked outside the house. It looked no different from the others around him and gave John a minute to check himself in the mirror. A thorough wipe to his face and a scrub of his hand through his hair seemed to settle everything but he left his windows cracked just to be sure the smell of sex wouldn't be so overpowering as to immediately disqualify him.

Getting out of the car he noticed Mr. Murray coming out of his and another woman crossing the street toward the house. John carefully closed the door and quickly extended his hand to the woman with one already outstretched toward him. "Elsie Hughes, Social Services. I assume you're John Bates."

"Yes." John gave her hand a firm shake and then released as she immediately dug into her paperwork. "They didn't tell me who the agent was, handling the case, but I'll assume it's been you."

"For the past four years or so." She pulled out a sheet and studied it with eyes that zoomed over the print before meeting his again. "You're a cardiovascular surgeon?"

"I specialize in pediatric surgery, specifically pediatric cardiovascular surgery."

"It says here that you set David's arm a few years ago."

"My ex-wife's little joke, apparently." John shrugged, "I didn't know it was him."

"And he thinks you're dead so I guess there are problems to be addressed all around." She frowned at the paper again. "Working at hospital… That's got to be a commute and long hours."

"I'll manage."

"A child's not something you just manage, Doctor." Ms. Hughes held her paperwork closer to her body. "Are you aware of what you're getting into?"

"No but does any parent truly know what they're likely to expect?"

"Most have nine months to prepare, not two days."

"He's my son and for all the years we've been denied, I plan to make up for every one of them." John pointed toward the house. "Could we go inside so I can meet him?"

"I think that'd be appropriate seeing as he's been peeking out the window at us for the last five minutes."

John turned to the window and met his own eyes staring back at him. They widened and the drapes dropped back over the window to hide him from view. Ms. Hughes laughed, "He's a curious one but I like that."

"Why's that Ms. Hughes?"

"It's 'Mrs. Hughes', if you don't mind, and because it means they've still got all the spark in them." She sighed, raising her knuckles to knock on the door. "So many of them've lost the spark. All the joy is sucked from their lives and they don't care anymore."

"That's horrible."

"That's the life of those who realize they're trapped in a system without people to care about them." She knocked on the door and turned to address Mr. Murray. "Good day to you sir."

"And to you madam." He extended a hand, "George Murray."

"The lawyer, I presume." She sized both men up before turning back to the door. "You'll have your hands full with this one."

"It's more fun than the legal legwork on the other end of this, Mrs. Hughes, I can assure you." Mr. Murray leaned over to John, "Which is coming along but about as slowly as the rest of the divorce proceedings have."

"That's not very encouraging."

"No, but it's the truth."

The door opened and John immediately glowered in response to the permanently scowled face of Sarah O'Brien. She sniffed at Mrs. Hughes, barely looked at Mr. Murray, and settled on John with a deepening of all the lines in her forehead. Crossing her arms over her chest, she snorted at him.

"Well, well, if it's not John Bates. Vera said she still couldn't shake you."

"You'll need to talk to her about that since all the shaking's been on my end to get her off." John tried to peek past her. "I assume you'll let us in so I can meet my son."

"I was told as much." O'Brien turned to Mrs. Hughes. "You do know everything there is to know about this man, yeah?"

"I know everything from his files, his statements, and the information he's already provided to my office." Mrs. Hughes drew herself to her full height and let her Scottish brogue deepen. "This is an authorized visit and he's monitored. I suggest you allow us in or this won't end well in your direction."

"What's he want with the boy anyway?" O'Brien jerked a thumb in John's direction, otherwise ignoring him. "He's not even met him."

"That, as I'm sure you're already aware, was because his wife failed to inform him of the child's existence." Mr. Murry pulled out a form, handing it over to O'Brien. "And you'll need to sign that since you've had custody over him."

"What's this?"

"It's a form that says you're innocent of conspiracy to kidnap and wrongful denial of parental rights." Mr. Murray kept his voice level as O'Brien blanched. "Either you knew that Mrs. Bates had illegally given up her child for adoption without the consent of Mr. Bates and therefor kidnapped him, or you were unaware that the boy you raised had a living father."

"I…" The paper flapped in her hand as they formed a quasi-circle on the stoop. "All Vera said was-"

"Aunty Sarah?" Every eye turned as O'Brien pivoted to let them all see a boy standing in the corridor. "What's going on?"

"It's…" She waved a hand at Mrs. Hughes. "It's Mrs. Hughes, from Services, come to look over everything."

"Right." He waved, "Hello Mrs. Hughes."

"Hello David. I hope you don't mind that I've brought a few friends along with me today." She stepped into the space, beckoning John and Mr. Murray to follow her as O'Brien continued moving her mouth like a fish at the door. "This is Mr. Murray. He's a lawyer in London."

"Do you make a lot of money?" David eyed the man, face twisting a bit at the sight of his mustache. "And do you have to grow one of those?"

"My wife prefers I didn't but yes, I've made a bit of money."

"How much is that?"

"Enough to work for Doctor Bates here." Mr. Murray pointed to John, who managed a limp wave at the sight of his son. "He's the special guest."

"We've not got anything for special guests." David shrugged, pointing toward the sitting room. "But we've got a sofa in there and it's comfortable enough."

"Do you mind if we all sit together David?" Mrs. Hughes spoke to him but his eyes stayed on John. "We've got a lot to talk about."

"Sure." David narrowed his eyes and then pointed at John. "Aren't you the doctor who set my arm when I broke it?"

"That's me."

"Are you here for me to get a checkup?" David turned to O'Brien, having finally closed the door to join them. "Do you think I caught what Billy Reuben's got?"

"Doctor Bates is here to-" Mrs. Hughes started but John cut in.

"I'm your father, David, and I wanted to finally meet you."

David swallowed, looked at O'Brien, looked at Mrs. Hughes, and then raced up the stairs. John went to follow but Mrs. Hughes put a hand on his chest. "I'd stay here, Doctor."

"But he's my son." John waved his hand toward the stairs. "I should be comforting him or-"

"Or perhaps realizing that he's grown up his entire life believing you're dead." Mrs. Hughes waited for John to deflate a moment. "Let me explain it to him and I'll bring him back down."

"Down here?"

"Or maybe he'll allow you to see his room." Mrs. Hughes pressed John toward the sitting room. "Give me a moment to see to him."

"But I-"

"Trust that I know what I'm doing, Doctor Bates."

John took a deep breath and nodded, going into the sitting room with Mr. Murray and O'Brien. What they talked about he could only guess given the tape recorder and the papers that shuffled back and forth between them. All of his concentration was on tapping out a steady rhythm on the armrest of the sofa as he surveyed the room for signs of his son.

A picture there, a photograph, even a framed certificate of achievement but little else. There was no television in the space and no toys of any kind. Not even a bag or misplaced shoe. John shuffled in his seat and remembered his home by comparison. Even as an only child the house where he grew up outclassed this one by a mile.

His house had been a home. A place where his things were tracked in every room, much to his mother's frustration, but it still bore signs of life. His had been a home where a family lived. This was a sterile incubator for a boy who believed everyone abandoned him.

John jumped as Mrs. Hughes entered the room, getting to his feet fast enough to startle some of the papers Mr. Murray had so carefully laid out. He almost moved but Mrs. Hughes raised a hand to stop him. "David would like to speak to you with me present."

"Fine."

"He's still unsure of the situation and very confused but he's willing to listen, if you'll be patient with him."

"Of course."

"Then we'll go upstairs." O'Brien started to rise but Mrs. Hughes put out a hand. "He's not ready to talk to you about it all yet."

O'Brien took her seat again and John crossed the sitting room to follow Mrs. Hughes up the stairs. His palms slid on the bannister and he hurried to wipe them on his jeans before they reached David's door. Another barren, white, stale emblem that appeared like the others in the tight house.

Mrs. Hughes knocked softly and David's voice wavered from inside. "Come in please."

She opened the door and John's heart sank. No color took over the walls, only two posters, and a bed with sheets and blankets as bland as the rest of the house. A carefully organized wardrobe and dresser left no room for any awards or trophies. Everything about the room seemed utilitarian and bare.

David sat on his bed but stood as they entered and motioned to the end of the bed for Mrs. Hughes and the desk chair for John. "If you'd like to sit."

"Thank you." John took his seat, immediately dry washing his hands. "I'm sorry if I frightened you, downstairs."

"It was a bit shocking."

"I'm sure it was." John took a deep breath, "I don't know what Mrs. Hughes told you just now but-"

"She said you weren't told I existed." David rubbed his hands on his knees. "She said that my mother gave me up without telling you and you only just found out about me."

"That's right."

"How could you not know?"

John knew he prepared an answer for this question but all possible answers felt hollow and shallow by comparison. "I was in Africa, working for ten months, and your mother didn't tell me she was pregnant."

"You couldn't tell?" David shook his head, "But you're a doctor."

"I'm not that kind of doctor." John shrugged but David shook his head more firmly.

"You're a doctor. Doctors are smart and they know everything."

"I'm sorry but they don't." John shifting on the too-small chair. "Your mother and I were having problems. She didn't want a baby but I did and so I thought we weren't ever going to have one. And after I got back from Africa I found out she'd made it so she couldn't anymore. I thought that was the end of it."

"And you didn't know about me?"

"Not until Mr. Murray found it while arranging for my divorce."

"So you're not even married to my mother anymore?"

"No." John shook his head, "And it's for the best."

David stewed a moment, turning to Mrs. Hughes. "Does this mean I'll go live with him now."

"Not quite yet." Mrs. Hughes put a hand on his shoulder. "We're going to make sure it'll be safe for you and that you want that."

"Do you have a house?" David turned to John, "One nearby my school?"

"I just looked at one this morning I think you'll like." John gestured toward the street. "It's down a bit."

"That musician's house?"

"That's it."

"That's yours?"

"Not yet but it will be." John leaned forward. "I want us to get to know one another and, when Mrs. Hughes here is satisfied and I've got the house all put together for us, we'll move there. How does that sound?"

David sucked in his cheeks and then nodded. "Do you want to see the books I'm reading. They're pretty good. Phillip Reeve's work. Have you heard of him?"

"No." John smiled, "But I hope you'll tell me about him."


	10. Aching Body

John parked his car and leaned his head back against the headrest a moment. He flicked his eyes up to see the lights on in Anna's flat and smiled to himself. With a snort he pushed out of his car and walked across the small street to her building.

His finger depressed the buzzer and her voice answering soothed all the worries from his shoulders. "It's me."

"Finally. The patient's been very patient."

"Has she?"

"Very."

"Now that the doctor's in, perhaps I could help with that?"

"Come on up." The door buzzed and John shivered before pushing through to enter the building.

His ascent in the lift had him pulling at his clothes and arranging himself until he was sure he shook from the trepidation of knocking at her door. But he manage it, with barely a twitch in his fingers, and lost all the breath he gathered so carefully into his lungs at the sight of Anna. She leaned on the door, her eyes looking him over, and grinned at him.

"Aren't you a sight for sore eyes." John could only drop his mouth open as Anna pushed the door open further to allow him inside. "If you'd like."

"Yes." Was all John could manage as he moved into the flat. He stopped in the entryway as Anna slid by him in the tiny space after closing the door. "How long… How long have you been waiting?"

"Felt like an eternity." Anna sat down on her sofa, patting the cushion at to the other end with her foot as she stretched across the length of it. "Would you like to sit or are you going to continue standing and gawking?"

"I…" John searched for words but his lexicon fled the moment she opened the door in her black silk dressing gown that barely graced her thighs and hung open to show off the black lingerie that did anything but conceal or contain. "I can't help it."

"Aw," Anna faked a pout of sympathy, "Am I distracting you?"

"Yes." John nodded, taking the offered seat as Anna propped her head up with two fingers at her temple and her elbow on the armrest. "I think you did this to me on purpose."

"I did say the patient was impatient."

"You did." John reached out and held one of her feet in his hands, massaging it more for something to do as a distraction from the growing constraints of his trousers. "I just didn't think this would be how you retaliated."

"Maybe it's a promise." Anna nodded at him, sighing into the careful mold of his fingers on her foot. "Did it go well?"

"What?"

"Meeting David, did it go well?" Anna carefully enunciated every word and John hurried to nod.

"It went… It went well." John forced his eyes to focus on the task in his hand as Anna's other foot skated over his trousers toward where a publicly indecent tent formed. "I can't focus on telling you how it went if you keep distracting me."

"I thought you were a doctor."

"What's that got to do with it?"

"Aren't you supposed to focus on fine details despite all the possible distractions around you?" Anna's foot continued, running over the fabric of his trousers to add another layer of sensitization to his arousal. "I don't know if I'd trust you to operate on me if you're so easily distracted."

"Is this a test?"

"Maybe." Anna grinned, nodded at him as her feet changed positions. "Did David like you?"

"He was nervous at first. The social worker had to talk to him for awhile before he would speak to me." Recounting the story almost pulled John from the sensual distraction Anna provided. "But we've mapped out a schedule for the next two weeks. He'll see the house, he'll come to work with me one day, and we've got afternoon activities planned for everyday under the supervision of Mrs. Hughes."

"Sounds fun."

"It's…" John coughed as Anna's foot increased its determined assault on his hardening erection. "I can't focus on anything but you right now."

"What a shame." She shifted, moving onto her knees and then straddling his lap. "Because I find I don't mind."

"I thought you wanted to know more."

"Later." Anna put her hands gently along the lines of John's jaw as she lowered her mouth to his. "We've still got a bit of time."

She ground down against him and John's head pressed hard into the sofa cushions behind him. Her hips rolled over his and he barely managed to get his hands on her thighs as she set a pace that rubbed the material of his trousers as a way to get him harder and hotter. Forcing himself to focus past the pleasure that threatened to embarrass him in a way he had not experienced since he was a teenager, and had hoped to forget, John's fingers tracked their careful way to Anna's knickers and slipped inside.

But there was hardly any inside. John's moment of pause had Anna laughing as she adjusted back for a moment to show him. "There are a number of stores that sell the most fascinating things."

"Like gusset-less knickers?"

"They also had flails and whips and more than a few options as far as restraints." Anna contorted to keep her core away from his trousers but put her lips to his ear. "If you ever want to try handcuffs, I know where to get them."

John's lips met Anna's in a frenzy as he took full advantage of the rather pointless knickers. His fingers slipped and slid over her already weeping folds to delve deep enough to drive a screech from Anna that broke their kiss. The disconnection of their mouths allowed John to immediately attack her neck with sucking kisses as Anna's fingers flailed and scrabbled with his belt.

Between the two of them, both trying to focus on multiple things at once and failing miserably in carefully achieving any of their objectives, they finally managed to get John's trousers and boxers to his knees so Anna could work herself forward. It took less than a second, and only a meeting of their eyes, for Anna to sheath herself on John. And while both of them quivered and trembled, the tension in their jaws matched in mirror, neither of them looked away.

With a flex of his fingers, John held steady at Anna's hips and attempted to set a rolling pace. Her fingers found his shoulders, breaking occasionally from her hold there when John gave her a minute of reprieve from his carefully calculated thrusts, to loosen his shirt. A few tugs got it over his head and John sighed into the massage her hands and fingers worked there. Anna's knees tightened at his hips and held firmly until John ceded control to her.

"If I weren't sharing a room with other artists on this tour," Anna managed, huffing between her words as she dug in with her knees at his hips to depress the cushions of the sofa. "I'd offer to do this over Skype."

"Not sure it'd be enough." John leaned forward, altering their angle enough to have Anna gasping when his thrusts rubbed at her differently now. "Jacking off to a camera's not my idea of sensual."

"You don't think I could get you off from Dubrovnik?"

"I think I could get off thinking about you but…" John paused, gritting his teeth as Anna tightened her internal muscles to cling at him so he had to fight to slip to the edge. "Not sure I should."

"Oh?" Anna gasped out as John drove into her and his fingers bit into her skin. "Why not? Dear Gods why not?"

"It'll just make me miss you more." John's kisses went for the other side of her neck, holding her steady as he continued to thrust as hard as he could into her. "And I thought this trip was about working beyond our sexual compatibility."

"Can't have… Can't have my cake and eat it too?" Anna's eyes scrunched closed and John grinned at the sight of her face contorted in pleasure while one of his hands moved careful fingers to play over her clit while his lips settled on her breasts through the sheer fabric of the useless bra she wore. "Shit!"

"Guess not." John drove as fast as he could from his position, trying to counter the desperate cling of Anna's walls around him. "Feck Anna I'm not going to last much longer."

"Then don't." The nails of her hand raked over his skin. "Just-"

She buried her face in his neck to moan through her finish as the ripples of her body grabbed at John. He worked faster, driving mindless into her, and emptied with a grunt into her shoulder. Their bodies bucked and stuttered together until all that remained was their heavy breathing.

John pulled back, resting his head on the back of the sofa as Anna pushed herself up with a hand on his chest. "I'll miss this."

"It's about the only consistent exercise I've had in a bit." John managed a grin, closing his eyes to bask in the sensation of her until Anna slipped off him. He cracked his lids to watch her walk toward the piano, leaving her dressing gown on the coffee table. "When do you leave tomorrow?"

"Just after one." She sat on the seat and trilled over the piano keys for a minute, wearing just her black lingerie. "Do you work?"

John nodded, "Although I wish I could see you off at the airport."

"Probably best you don't." Anna's fingers moved lightly over the keys, the somber tune setting the mood for the bluish lighting eking through the windows from the street outside. "I might just dissolve into tears."

"You joke but-"

"Who said I was joking?" Anna smiled at him and John managed to kick off the rest of his clothing, folding it a bit to leave on the vacated end of her sofa. "When I've got that waiting for me here?"

John glanced down at himself and grinned, "I think you might need to check your eyes if you think this is the best you can manage."

"I didn't say that." Anna's fingers stopped and she turned on the bench. "There've been a number of attractive, well-to-do, muscled men who've sought me out before and I take no shame in admitting that I've sampled most of those buffets with relish."

"But?" John leaned forward, his elbows on his knees to try and hide the surprisingly swift rise of his body given the current line of conversation.

"But…" Anna dragged the word out dramatically, "Would you believe that the muscled men take steroids and therefore have testicles the size of grapes?"

John laughed, rubbing over his face. "I believe it."

"Or," Anna stood up, holding up two fingers. "That the well-to-do men are only concerned with how fast they can go because they've got something else planned and they don't want to change their schedules?"

"You don't say." John kept his position as Anna moved to lean on the closed piano. "Men only thinking about themselves."

"I know, shocking." Anna grinned, her hands moving behind her to unclasp her bra so John's mouth went dry. "And then, the attractive ones… well they spent most of the time preening themselves. They used more hair products than I did and smelled better too."

"That's not right."

"I'm glad you agree." Anna let the bra dangle off her fingers a moment before nodding toward John. "You, on the other hand, are very concerned with my personal welfare and never stop trying to get me off first. It's a sign of incredible generosity."

"Says the woman who allows me to even touch her." John stood, crossing the distance between them in two steps to crowd Anna back into the piano while his fingers played with her knickers. "Not sure it's even fair to compare."

"It's really not." Anna lifted her head slightly. "So, what are you going to do now Doctor?"

"I think I should investigate the care of my patient." John's hands at her hips lifted Anna into the air. She squealed and grabbed at his forearms as he set her on the lid of the piano. "Do you consent to an exploratory examination?"

"Yes." Anna barely breathed, bringing their lips together as his fingers immediately worked into the knickers before pulling them off. The slight squeak of her skin and the bump of her ass on the lid reverberated through the piano but neither of them cared. John's fingers worked a familiar pattern inside her until John broke from the kiss to take over her breasts.

Freed from the earlier confinement, John reveled in the feel of them in his hands. His tongue painted incomprehensible designs over her skin that his fingers tried to match inside her. And he relished every little sigh and whimper she made when he crooked his fingers to find those sensitive spots or nipped with his teeth against her nipples. Each motion and caress meant to drive her higher and hold her there longer until she keened and moaned for him to finish her.

And John did.

Anna's quivering body was all he needed to keep him focused. She tried to reach blindly for him, her fingers searching for his shoulders and her knees trying to urge him to use the perfect angle of lid for him to slide right in. For a moment John debated and then acquiesced. There was still time for what else he had planned.

They moved together, slippery and soaked as the sucking sounds of their bodies joining set a kind of adult-only soundtrack. Bumps and knocks against the piano echoed through the lid and John only paused once when he thought the force of a particular drive might have dragged the piano over the floor. But the legs remained in place and John used the pause to take better hold of Anna's thighs. He pulled them wider, held her higher to sink deeper, and drove harder until she shattered around him.

He pushed through, even when his body emptied into hers again, and focused on the sounds Anna made. The ones that changed to worried whimpers when he drew out of her. The sounds that morphed into cries of increased pleasure that tipped her shoulders back to knock so loudly against the piano lid a banging came through the floor. But John ignored the dissatisfied neighbors and focused on the woman chanting his name like a choral piece as his tongue and fingers worked over her swollen and sensitive core.

Mingled tastes coated his tongue with each maneuver and guided a primal response. One that set a punishing pace with fervor and fury, guided by the rise of his body encouraging him to drive Anna mad with pleasure. She writhed and bucked against the piano, John only just managing to keep a hold on her as she let her body shudder and wrack with her cries, until she came with a rush into his mouth.

John licked through the last of it, tasting more of her than him then, and drew back to watch Anna come down from her high. The rise and fall of her chest, pushing her breasts up and forcing him back up in an ungodly swift amount of time, signaled her return to the present as Anna propped herself up on her elbows. She only watched him as her body squeaked in her slide to dismount. He smirked and nodded at the streaks her body left on the lacquer but Anna only shrugged.

"At least it held." She put a hand at the back of his neck and pulled his lips to hers to kiss him, hard. John crowded her back against the piano but bucked away when she wrapped a hand over him. "I'd like to do it again."

John went to lift her back to the piano but Anna shook her head and turned in the tiny space be left her. With her ass pressing against him, rubbing maddeningly against his already impossible erection, Anna's fingers gripped the piano lid. Another breath passed before she spoke.

"If you'd be so kind as to senseless take me right now, in this position, I'll be most obliged to you."

"Are you sure?"

Anna glanced over her shoulder at him, "You may be surprised to learn, Doctor, but in my line of work this doesn't happen astoundingly often."

"I'd rather hope not." John edged closer, urging her legs a bit more apart as he slipped between them to coat himself further with her. "I can't imagine what I'd think of the symphony if I knew this was going on backstage."

"Tease."

"Minx." He bit at her neck, continuing his slow, taunting slide against her to spread her folds over him. "Why now?"

"Because I trust that you'll be the pinnacle of my experience and I need to build up memories for all the time I'll be away." Anna's neck twisting so she faced him forced John's head back a bit while his hands settled on her hips and ass. "And I need to imagine what sorts of other things I'd want you to do with me while I'm away. It'll make the time pass faster."

"So we're just broadening your imagination?"

"Offended?"

"Excited." John paused, holding as still as he could manage. "I've already got so many ideas for you."

"Then you'd best get started."

The streaks of Anna's fingers over the lid of the piano, the dig of his heels into the rug on her floor, and the slip of his toes as they slid on the wood were all like awkward noises over a movie. Like the wrong words to a song that was them. But somehow they broke through to John's brain, cataloguing as the oddest of oddities that way someone will watch time slow amidst a cataclysm. But he noted them and used them as Ariadne's string to guide himself back to the sounds of Anna.

To her little whimpers when he held himself still and quivering inside her. The moans of… gratitude when he drove into her as deep and hard as he could. And even the hissed groans when the piston of his hips added the sweaty slap of skin to the score they wrote together. The slippery suck of them together drove John to put his forehead on her shoulder, holding her closer so her body fit snugly into the cradle of his. It shortened his strokes but changed the angle so all it took to bring out the strangled cry of pleasure that was all he needed, the one she already uttered like a refrain so often that evening, was the dance of his fingers at her clit.

She shuddered and trembled in his arms, the final waves of her body allowing John to finish on the ebb of her climax. They both leaned against the piano, the fog of their hot skin leaving lines and smudges on the lacquer. A moment later John withdrew and stumbled unsteadily to the sofa. Anna joined him, taking his hand as a guide, and landed next to him.

"Record for you?" Anna turned her head toward him and John nodded, snorting his laugh as she joined with him. "Look at us, setting a personal best."

"Yes." John sighed and then frowned, "I thought you weren't leaving for your European tour until next week."

"I wasn't but then we had to fit in Dubrovnik and that required an earlier departure." Anna shrugged and forced herself to stand. "I'll have to pay my cleaning lady more this week."

"I'd probably not tell her why." John stood as well, reaching for his clothes a moment before Anna made an inquisitive noise. "What?"

"You going to feck and run?"

"I didn't want to interrupt your final departure ritual."

"You won't." Anna found his hand, "I'd like you to be a part of it. If you want."

John grinned and took her hand, following her into a bedroom with a king-sized bed, a wardrobe, and not much else. "At the risk of sounding jealous, how many others have participated in your departure ritual?"

"Not many." Anna shrugged and pointed toward the bathroom. "I'm going to shower. In other circumstances I might incite you to join me but I think we could both use a minute to recover."

"Probably." John frowned and then grinned again, "Don't you mean, invite?"

"Could be both." Anna opened the door to the bathroom. "Shower'll be free in a minute if you want a go."

"Probably wise." John sat on the edge of the bed and lay back as the sound of water hitting a glass cubicle sounded in his ears. He closed his eyes and breathed out to try and regulate the fierce pound of his heart. A practice that had him dozing on the comfortable mattress under him until a hand landed on his shoulder.

Anna smiled at him, her damp hair tied up onto her head and a robe wrapped around her. "Shower's free."

"Thanks." John pushed himself up and entered the bathroom.

He took advantage of the sink to brush his teeth with a spare toothbrush left on the vanity and then dipped his head to drink out of the faucet and stop the dryness of his throat. The shower, not much bigger than his own, allowed him to soothe any remaining tension in his body and when he almost fell asleep standing up in the cubicle he forced himself out of it. With a towel wrapped around his hips, he entered the room to see Anna pulling back the covers and leaving the robe to hang on the wardrobe and leave her just as naked as he had been in the sitting room.

She smiled at him, pointing to the other side of the bed. "Unless you'll get self-conscious sleeping naked."

"I'll take it as a compliment." John noted the packed bags and cases in the corner by the wardrobe. "Which lucky cello gets to go with you?"

"Vincenzo." Anna sighed, settling her head on the pillow. "He's the most reliable and the others are more for fun than for performance anyway. I have Diana going with me as well but she just doesn't have the same sound."

John settled on his side of the bed. "It's fascinating to think there's a distinct difference between all of them."

"They're like snowflakes."

"Easily offended and needing their hands held through everything?"

Anna swatted at his arm, closing her eyes as she sank into her pillow. "Unique and individual."

"Right." John sighed, "I guess it's what makes us good at being ourselves and not anyone else."

"If we were other people we wouldn't be here right now."

"Too true." John closed his eyes. "Too true."

It was still dark, the hint of her bedside clock blinking some hour with a single digit less than five, when John's eyes opened. He tried to shift through the fog of sleep holding his higher faculties hostage to identify what woke him. Then, as if at a signal from the conductor, he hissed and his whole body seized.

A small popping noise had John looking down at where Anna supported herself on her knees over him, her tongue now drawing a line to crown the tip of him. She did not speak, the glow of blue-white shadows over her providing the only light John had to see, but resumed her seductive suck of him. John's fingers dug into the sheets under him as Anna's exploration took him deeper and deeper.

He groaned, biting into the pillow to try and keep his moans to himself, but Anna continued her motions while her fingers squeezed the base of him before fondling at the delicacy of his sack. Writhing in her grip, his hips bucking as if to drive deeper into her mouth, John scrunched his eyes closed to find the swiftly departing thread of sanity. A thread that he clutched at desperately to stop himself simply letting go to enjoy the pleasure of Anna's mouth and lose himself completely.

Like pulling himself back from a riptide, John strangled his words in a bid to have her stop. Anna paused and, dragging her tongue from root to tip, pulled back. John relished the surprise on her face when he reared up to kiss her. Surprise that only increased when he flipped her onto her back.

The straddling position she adopted to bring him from sleep and drive him toward madness suited John just fine. It allowed him to rub against her, pressing hard so the hardness of his arousal excited and enticed the still swollen center of her. Anna moaned and brought his lips back to hers as John drove forward to join them in a single thrust.

But unlike before, John moved slowly. Each kiss and stroke were hard won. Every touch and tease matched to the very moan they elicited. And when they came together, unlike their previous lead-follow encounters- John sighed into Anna's skin. They held to one another, stroking and soothing as they fell back to sleep in the darkness as if the entire encounter was a dream.

When John opened his eyes next, he watched Anna bending over her suitcase. He kept quiet, noting how she used her finger as if to count items and then slowly zipped all of her bags closed and rolled them out the door. Sitting up, body aching a bit from extreme exertion, John's hand had barely grabbed for the sheet when the pad of Anna's feet brought her back into the room. One of her hands held the black lingerie and the other his clothes.

"Are these my walking papers?"

"Not exactly." Anna put them down on the vanity in the bathroom. "I just though you wouldn't want to run into my sitting room buck naked."

"I walked out of there like that." John sat back on the bed as Anna sat near him, her black dressing gown from the night before gaping slightly so John noted a thong as the only impediments to any salacious plans. He forced himself to focus on her face. "That time already?"

"My cab'll be here in three hours and I still need to shower and eat." Anna's fingers found his, intertwining to kiss over his knuckles. "Have breakfast with me?"

"I'd like that." Joh shuffled in the bed, moving closer to her as he kicked off the sheet, and moved his free hand to drag a finger down his arm. "I'd like you back in bed better but breakfast'll have to do."

"Maybe we can do both." Anna leaned toward him, brushing hair behind her ear before tracing the contours of his face. "Even after our sexcapades last night I find I'm very interested in the thought of you this morning."

"As a goodbye gift?"

"Well," Anna shrugged, "It's not like you can see me off at the airport."

"You said you'd cry if I did."

"And I would." Anna bit at her lip, her finger tracing down John's chest now. "Thinking about all the ways I'd want you and couldn't have you in public."

"Daring."

Anna only shrugged, "Fantasies."

"All of which I'd love to fulfill in a universe where it wouldn't get us tossed in jail and ruin both of our reputations."

"But what a way to go." Anna leaned toward his ear, "And it's getting me ready for you… if you're up for it."

John turned to meet her eyes, his free hand taking hers to hold him. "I'm sure you can already tell how 'up' for it I am."

"It's rather remarkable." Anna's fingers danced over him, more teasing than actually engaging while John's free fingers explored the flaps of her dressing gown to push them aside and enter her thong. "You must take Viagra."

"No." John shook his head, bringing his lips to ghost over her neck. "It's just you and a host of stored orgasms from my years of celibate marriage."

"Poor Doctor Bates," Anna's fingers firmed around him and John's delved deeper in response so her next words were far breathier. "Whatever can I do to help you with your obvious medical condition?"

"Join us." John brought his head up, their lips close together. "Please."

Anna shifted, their hands still joined and their other fingers moving to accommodate the maneuver. John slipped Anna's thong to the side, her fingers guided him in, and then they held to one another. With their hands still clasped tightly together they guided their rolling, rocking motions until it was not enough.

She tipped back into John's bent knees, his fingers buzzed and danced on her clit, and they slapped together faster and faster. Each deep drive undercut but the play of Anna's fingers joining his until they surreptitiously touched him. Then, all it took was John looking down and seeing the glisten of her over his skin and the swollen swallow of him into her for his climax to strike. Anna rode it out and brought herself to join him so they slumped together on the bed.

He kissed her neck, cheek, and lips until Anna pulled back. "I'm going to take another shower."

"Want me to start breakfast?"

"I'd like that." Anna kissed him again, shedding her clothing to walk naked into the bathroom. "But please don't give my neighbors the view reserved only for me and walk out into my flat nude."

"I won't." John wrapped the towel from the night before over his waist.

He started the breakfast, switching places with Anna when she emerged almost entirely dressed, and showered in time to eat with her before the cab arrived. Helping carry her bags and instruments to the cab, the cellos taking the backseat, John kissed Anna goodbye. She caressed his face with her delicately calloused hands and smiled.

"Don't forget to write me. I want to hear all about how you and David are doing while I'm away."

"I won't forget." John nodded at the cabbie. "I think he wants you to go."

"He's just jealous." Anna kissed him one last time, her thumb tracing over his lips. "Don't forget me John."

"Never." He waved her into the cab and watched into it vanished from sight before squaring his shoulders. "I could never forget you."


	11. Growing Pains

John watched the ginger-headed woman pace the flat. "And you're selling right now? 'Everything must go' kind of thing?"

"Yep." John shoved his hands into his pockets. "I've just closed on another house and I need something bigger than this."

The woman nodded, pacing the now empty sitting room. "It's lovely."

"It was what I needed at the time." John leaned against the wall. "Anna said you and your boyfriend needed a new place."

"Yeah. John," The woman paused, snorting, " _My_ John, needs more space for his work. Our flat's not got the space or the accommodation."

"What does your John do, Mrs. Harding?"

"He's an accountant and tax lawyer." She pulled and face, "And it's not Mrs. Harding… yet, anyway. It's still just Gwen."

"For now." John prompted and Gwen shrugged, a small smile on her face. "Anyway, the flat's at whatever price you want."

"Carte blanche's isn't really wise when you're talking to two people freshly dug out of their student debt." Gwen shook a finger at him, "But I like the place and, from the pictures I've sent him, John does too so I think we'll take it."

"Perfect." John clapped his hands together and led her to the table. "Then just sign your name on the dotted line and it's yours the minute you can move in."

"You're possibly the most accommodating landlord I've ever had." Gwen took a seat, uncapping the pen to read over the pages before signing on the indicated lines. "But Anna gave you good reviews so I think I already trusted you."

"Ms. Smith's reviews were… of a different nature." John swallowed, shifting his weight as he tapped his hands on the back of another chair.

Gwen only snorted, "I may not have the details but, from what she did tell me, you're quite the enthusiastic athlete."

"I did my best."

"She certainly thought so." Gwen turned another page and signed. She scanned the documents before handing them over to John. "I think that covers it."

John checked them before nodding and handing over a keyring with four keys on it. "The smaller ones are for the postbox and the other two are, obviously, for the flat. I've got spares of both in case you get locked out or need to make more."

"You'll not come in at random hours or anything, right?" Gwen dramatically raised her eyebrow but John just laughed.

"You and yours are safe from me, Ms. Dawson." He extended his hand and she shook it. "It'll be a pleasure having you as my tenants."

"It'll be nice living somewhere larger than a shoebox." Gwen stuck her hands in her pockets, shrugging, "It's going to be a nice new start."

"For all of us." John nodded at her. "Good luck with everything."

He left the flat, taking the stairs to his car, and fumbled in his pocket for the keys for a moment. As he pulled them from his pocket someone tapped their knuckles on his car and John turned to smile at Cora. "What's got you out of your restaurant kitchen before lunch rush is over?"

"Saw you're moving out." Cora pointed up. "Done with the flat?"

"Renting it to a friend of Anna's." John held up the paperwork before sliding it into the briefcase on his front seat. "I needed a bigger place."

"Then that's the deal Mary's getting her fat commission on." Cora crossed her arms over her chest. "She's been trying to sell this house in Buckinghamshire for months and finally got someone to take it."

"That would be me." John surreptitiously checked his watch. "She didn't have to sell me hard on it. The original owner-"

"Anna."

John paused, "You know that I bought Anna's house?"

"Mary couldn't stop crowing about it since she only took on trying to sell it, originally, as a favor to Anna."

"Then Anna finally called her?"

Cora frowned, studying John. "For someone who's dating her, you're not very informed on what Anna does, are you?"

John winced, "I'm not even sure we're dating, technically speaking."

"You're not?" John shrugged and Cora put a hand on his arm, rubbing at it. "I'm sure whatever you two have is special."

"Because I brought her for milkshakes?"

"Because I know how you looked when you were married and it was never this happy and you're not even sure you're dating her." Cora smiled, taking her hand back. "She actually offered two tickets to Robert and I to come see her in one of her cities. We'd have to pick a city but she'd have a ticket waiting for us."

John pulled out his phone, checking his calendar. "But the tour's almost over. You didn't take her up on the offer?"

"With Robert's appendicitis and the surgery he can't travel." Cora sighed, "It would've been nice to have an excuse to dash off to Paris or Bucharest and see her."

"You wanted to go to Romania?"

"I wanted a second honeymoon or an anniversary not marked by going to a grandchild's recital and I wasn't clear in whatever prayers I was saying because the answer was a hospital room." Cora gave a little laugh, "It's funny, you know. When you've finished raising your children you think you'll have all this time but then you realize, you've got no more time than you did before because now you've got all these other lives that depend on you and you're pulled in more directions than ever before because they love you more."

"Probably because you're not the one raising them."

Cora paused, "How is it going, with your boy?"

"Mrs. Hughes says he gets to stay with me full time starting next week." John checked his watch again. "Actually, tonight's going to be the first weekend he's staying at the house."

"No Mrs. Hughes?"

"Not this weekend." John shivered, "Just the two of us all alone."

"And you're nervous?"

John nodded, "It's always been… We've always had a buffer. Mrs. Hughes, for as awkward as her presence sometimes was, provided this bridge. Like a safeguard for anything that might go wrong. And now, with her stepping back…"

"Bit nerve wracking isn't it?"

"What if I muck it all up?"

"We all muck it up." Cora laughed at what must have been stark terror on John's face. "We're human, John. We're never going to get it all right and we'll get more wrong than we ever will right."

"Do they ever forgive you for it?"

Cora snorted, "Not for a long time. And sometimes it takes until they're screwing up children of their own before they realize anything at all."

"So I've another twenty years of disappointment to provide my son?"

"Don't be so hard on yourself." Cora grinned, "It might only be seventeen."

John frowned at her, "Must be all that American humor still getting out of you." He checked his watch again, "I better go or I'll get clogged up on the motorway and be late."

"We wouldn't want that." Cora jerked her thumb back toward the diner. "I'd better get back or Robert'll think I abandoned him."

"Maybe you should think about it."

Cora laughed again, walking backwards as John rounded his car. "When you've the chance, bring David 'round and we'll have an evening. A family reunion to meet the newest member of the clan."

"I will." John almost got into his car when Cora called out to him again. "Yes?"

"Wait one second." She dashed inside and John's brow furrowed in confusion until she came back out, holding an envelope. Handing it over, John recognized Anna's handwriting and checked to confirm the tickets were inside. "For you and David. A little holiday for you both."

"Cora these were for you and Robert. I can't-" He tried to hand them back but Cora stepped out of reach. "It's not right."

"It'll be a lovely surprise for your 'not girlfriend' and a chance to take a holiday with your son." Cora shrugged, "Who knows, maybe getting a bit lost in a foreign city is exactly what'll bond you both together."

"You watch too many movies."

"Guilty as charged." She pointed to the road, "Best be off."

John let out a breath and saluted with the envelope. "I'll owe you for these."

"Let us meet David and we'll call it evens." Cora hurried back into the diner and John tucked himself into the car.

He worked his way through the streets and into the driveway just as Mrs. Hughes got out of her car. David pulled his bags from the backseat, both hanging a bit precariously on his shoulders but before John could step forward and offer to help correct the dangle, David fixed them. John held his briefcase in one hand and the tickets in the other.

"Sorry if I was a mite late. Traffic got me and I got held up talking to someone outside the London flat."

"I've not been a flat in London." David shrugged, reaching his arms across his body to continue correcting his straps as they slid on the material of his jacket. "Was it nice?"

"Not as nice as this place." John jerked his head toward the house. "And definitely not as big. I'd have to stuff you into a closet to give you your own room since I'm sure you wouldn't want to share mine."

David shook his head, a grimace of disgust taking over his face. "I'm almost eleven. That's-"

"Disgusting I'm sure." John smiled at him and twisted so his trouser pocket was within David's reach. "In there, it's the gold key on the keyring all on its own."

"You're not coming in?" David handled the keys, one more piece of a particularly delicate Jenga tower threatening to topple from its totter.

"I've got to ask Mrs. Hughes something first but I'll be right there." John leaned back to look through the windows. "I'll bet you'll understand the TV better than I will if you want to find something for us to watch. We're not even halfway through that list you insisted I watch."

"They're going to be classics."

"I'll explain the definition of that to you on a later date." John nodded toward the house, "Five minutes, I promise."

David shrugged, almost losing both bags again, but managed to get himself inside the house. When the door closed John turned back to Mrs. Hughes. "Is he alright? I mean… I don't want to push him if he thinks this is too soon but-"

"Dr. Bates, the only things holding up him moving into that room you spent all last weekend decorating with him is the State." She dug into her bag and handed the form over. "I've given all my assessments and I think David's ready to live with you full time. You've had the top marks of any home visits I've ever conducted and you absolutely adore him."

"Even after the meltdown at the mall?"

"We've all had times we've handled children with less professionalism than we thought we'd have in the moment." Mrs. Hughes waved him off, "Welcome to parenthood, Dr. Bates."

"Right." John checked his hand and noticed the tremor there. "Are new parents always as nervous as I am?"

"Sometimes more so." Mrs. Hughes pointed inside and John noted how David had already dropped his bags and slid into the sucking cushions of the sofa. "He's happy here, Doctor. Happier than he ever was in that sterile prison where he grew up. He's comfortable here and he feels himself. That's something to be proud of, not to fear about yourself."

John nodded, letting out a breath and then shook himself as he remembered the envelope in his hands. "Does David have a valid passport?"

"Yes but you'll have to file for another one I'm sure. Given the mix-ups already about his status it'd be wise to go through all the hoops for it." Mrs. Hughes paused, "Any particular reason?"

"My girlfriend…" John paused, frowning. "Well, I'd like to think she's my girlfriend but we've not officially discussed it so I'm not sure that's what I call her at this point but anyway, she's got a few performances left on a European tour with the London Symphony and I've got two tickets to a show in… Whatever city she's in last. I think it's one of the one's in Germany but I'll have to check again."

"And you want to take David?"

"I know he's not a fan of classical music but I'd like to take him on a holiday since you said he's not had a real one and…"

"And he could meet your 'not girlfriend'?"

"She knows about him and she'd like to meet him." John flexed his jaw, "How David takes to her will say whether or not we should take the next leap at all."

"Wise." Mrs. Hughes pursed her lips and then gave a noncommittal shrug. "I'm going to say, and this might not sit as well as you'd hope, but that's entirely up to you at this point."

John balked, "What?"

"Starting a week from today he's yours full time. There'll only be some periodic checkups over the next year or two and then we're back to being strangers in all this." Mrs. Hughes coughed and John noted a tear in her eye. "After all this time I should be happier about it, because David's in a good home, but…"

"If you want," John floundered a moment, "I'd like it if you stayed in David's life. You're as much a mother to him as he's ever had. And, if nothing else, you were there for him when no one else was. I think it's gut him to lose you and I'd be lost without you so I'd like you to… stay on, as much or as little as you like."

Mrs. Hughes smiled, "I'd appreciate that, Dr. Bates."

"If we're going to change our relationship to something a little less formal," John smiled, "Then please, call me John."

"Well I'm Elsie and I'll be back Monday morning to get him." Mrs. Hughes shook her head, "He's in a science camp. What kind of ten-year-old wanted that over a rugby camp?"

"I think he wanted the football camp instead." John jumped a little when David knocked on the glass door and shrugged at them through it. "Better go before he dies of starvation."

"And I've got someone who needs my attention this weekend." She waved at David, who enthusiastically returned it. "Trust yourself Doctor… John. You've got better instincts than you realize."

"Thank you." John hurried into the house after confirming Mrs. Hughes got into her car, and put his briefcase on one of the barstool chairs before toeing off his shoes. "I know, I said only five minutes-"

"What is it that grownups have to talk about for so long anyway?" John craned his neck to see David, sunk between the cushions of the sofa and groaning. "You don't talk about anything interesting at all."

"I disagree." John removed his tie, laying it over the back of the same stool and leaving his jacket there before padding over the wooden floor in his socks to sit on the sofa near David. The smaller boy had jammed himself into the corner of the L-shaped sofa, his legs dangling out so John had to gently swat him with the envelope on his matching tracksuit bottoms. "I was asking Mrs. Hughes about a holiday and she seemed excited."

David lifted one of the cushions, frowning at John. "She's married, you know. To a nice man she had me meet once. He breeds, raises, and trains seeing-eye dogs."

"I wasn't going to take the holiday with her." John extracted the tickets as he swiped at his phone to pull up the tour dates and show them both to David. "I was talking about us going on a holiday."

David lifted himself out of the cushions and leaned toward the offerings. "A symphony? Isn't that kind of music for old people?"

"I'm not exactly young." John nodded at them, "You interested in Hamburg?"

"I like the ones at McDonalds."

"Hamburg not hamburger." John reached for David, ruffling his hair as David lifted John's larger arm off his head. "It's a-"

"City in northern Germany. It's where that sniper was from in that movie we watched last time."

John leveled a finger at him. "You and I both know we thought it was going to be edited and I would be grateful if you didn't tell Mrs. Hughes that I accidently let you watch _Assassination_."

"It was cool." David mimed holding two guns with his fingers. "I want to grow up and be the Belfast Pistol."

"You've never even been to Belfast."

"We could go there."

"But there's not a concert there." John tucked his phone away and held up the tickets. "Do you want to go?"

David sighed, leaning back into the sofa. "Would I have to wear a suit?"

"We could get matching tuxedos if you wanted." John shrugged, setting the tickets on the large square coffee table in front of the sofa. "But I've another reason for wanting us to go."

"You want to see Hamburg?"

"I want you to meet someone who's very special to me."

David's brow furrowed, "Do you have another son out there that you didn't know existed?"

John snorted his laugh, "I think one surprise child is more than enough for me, thank you."

"So if it's not a kid then…"

"It's… Well she's…" John frowned, "I'd like to think she's my girlfriend but we've not officially discussed it so I'm not sure that's what I call her at this point."

"But she means a lot to you?"

John nodded, "She does. And she knows about you."

David fidgeted in his seat. "You told her about me?"

"I felt I should since we were just starting to go on dates when I found out about you. It would've been dishonest for me not to tell her." John put out a hand, resting it on David's knee. "She's the one who sold me this house and told me that it was okay for me to be scared about being a dad."

"She said it was okay for you to be scared?" John nodded and David only frowned. "But adults aren't scared of anything. Aunt Sarah said that being scared is for babies and people who don't know anything."

"I didn't know anything about being a father." John leaned back into the cushions, enjoying the way they enveloped him for a moment. "I was terrified and she told me that all I needed to do, in the end, was love you."

"Really?" David mimicked his motions, positioning himself to look at John. "That's all the advice she had for you?"

"She doesn't have children of her own so there wasn't much she could advise about schools or anything but that piece of advice…" John sighed, "It was probably the best thing anyone could've told me about all this."

"And you want me to meet her?"

John nodded, the cushion muffling his movements. "You and I, we're going to be together fulltime starting next week and I wouldn't want anything to come between you and me." David glanced away and John sat up. "Mrs. Hughes told you, right, that next week you're moving here permanently?"

David nodded, "Yeah, she did, but I… I guess I thought…" He shrugged, "It seemed almost too good to be true. Like these were our little excursions and I'd just have to go back to Aunt Sarah and her house at the end of it."

"Nope." John closed his hand over David's, squeezing. "It's you and me buddy, for as long as we both shall live."

"Really?"

"Really." John smiled at him, leaning over when David teared up. "Hey, are you okay? Did I say something wrong?"

"I've… I've never had anyone call me 'buddy' before. My friend, Harry, his dad calls him that and when I went to his house sometimes I'd wish I had a dad who'd say that kind of thing to me."

John could not speak. Instead he folded David into his arms and they hugged one another. Tears leaked onto John's shirt and his own dropped into David's hair. His hair on the boy who would be as tall or taller than him one day. Who had his eyes and his jawline and his shoulders. The boy he finally had after so long.

They stayed that way for a few minutes before David extricated himself. He wiped at his eyes, sniffing. "Sorry."

"For what?"

"I'm crying." David pointed to his face. "Boys don't-"

"No." John stopped him, his voice serious and David blinked at him in surprise. "Don't ever be sorry for crying because boys do cry and you should cry. If you feel like you need to cry then cry. Anyone who tells you differently doesn't feel comfortable enough and that's their problem, not yours."

David nodded and then sat for a moment, his thumbs circling one another as his fingers interlaced on his legs. "But you want me to meet your 'not girlfriend'?"

"Why does everyone keep saying it like that?" John put a hand through his hair before shaking three fingers at David. "You're the third person today. Count that, three. Third person who's called her my 'not girlfriend'."

"You told me she's not technically your girlfriend so what should I call her?"

"She's… Anna. Her name is Anna and she's possibly the most wonderful person I've ever met."

"Even better than my mother?"

John let out a long breath, almost exhaling the contents of his lungs. "That's… That's not an easy question to answer."

"Because you two can't get back together?"

"Part of it." John worked his jaw. "Your mother and I were, at one point, in what we thought was love."

"I don't get it."

"When you're older, and we both have to suffer through a talk about hormones, you'll understand a bit more about it. But, for right now, the best way to say it is that your mother and I confused strong emotions for love. We got married, we had fun, but then we weren't… We didn't love each other deep enough."

"Deep enough?"

"The kind of love you have for someone to the point where you'd let them turn away from your favorite channel or watch one of those home reno shows instead of the footy or where you give them the last of your chips even though you wanted them for yourself."

"That's deep love?"

John nodded, "Deep love is a culmination of all the little things that you realize you won't do for someone because real love, deep love, involves putting someone else before yourself all the time. Love isn't selfish."

"It's kind and…" David scrunched up his face. "I don't remember the rest of it but there's a phrase in the Bible about it."

John nodded, "Much to my mother's shame I never read the Bible but I do remember there's a bit about love in there."

"Aunt Sarah went every week, insisted I go."

"So do you want to go to church on Sunday?"

David shrugged, "I don't like her church. The vicar's not… He's not a nice man. He's not mean but he's… cold. Like Aunt Sarah."

"There's a Catholic mass at another church." John shrugged, "My mother was Catholic and she got me baptized that way but I can't say I'm a good Catholic."

"I'd like to try it out."

"Okay." John smiled at David, the two of them settling closer to one another on the sofa. "But your mother and I, to finish answering your question, didn't love each other enough to put the other one above ourselves. I wanted kids and she didn't. She wanted me to stay here to make more money and I didn't. We… We never put ourselves aside for the other."

"But you'd do it for Anna?"

John shrugged, "I'd like to see if I would. She's… she's already done so much for me that I can't help but want to. She's the most selfless person I've ever met and I want to make her happy." David pursed his lips, his brow furrowing in a way that reminded John of herself. John used his knuckles to push at David's shoulder. "You're definitely mine. You brood just like I do."

David managed a little smile before his face got serious again. "Would you… Would you ever fall out of love with me?"

"Never."

"How can you be sure?"

"You're my blood." John pointed to himself. "For no other reason than that your dearly departed grandmother would roast me in Hell if I abandoned you. But, more than that, I love you and you're mine. I'll never not feel that way."

David managed the last bit of distance between them and nestled as close to John as he felt comfortable with on the sofa. "Me too."

"Then you're not worried that I'll leave you on the side of the road with a sign that says 'will work for food'?" David shook his head and John reached into his pocket for his phone, "Good. Then help me choose some takeaway before we start the next in your Marvel Movie Marathon."

"At least you finally got the name right." David scooted himself off the sofa to unzip his bag and pull out the collection, sorting them into the right order.

"Hey, I may've been alive when they were popular but I never read them."

"Didn't they have movies when you were young?"

"They did but those versions were absolute shi-" John stopped himself as David grinned. John pointed at him, "Don't tell Mrs. Hughes I taught you that word."

"I learned it at school."

"Somehow that's worse." John flipped through his phone, "And, for your information, we didn't have money when I was growing up so I couldn't buy comics. I only ever saw them at the shops."

"Wait," David frowned, "You were poor?"

John groaned, "Your grandfather is rolling in his grave right now."


	12. Restless Limbs

David tilted his chin up, pulling away from where John checked the bowtie. "It's choking me."

"It's on a hook, not tightened." John stood, stepping out of the way so David could see himself in the mirror. "See, the perfect little gentleman."

"I look like a penguin."

"Better that than a monkey."

"What?"

"Nothing." John shook his head and pointed at David in the mirror, "Does it fit right? Can you move, bend, lift your hands over your head and all that?"

"Scratch my ass?"

"Hey," John snapped his fingers, "None of that language or no more internet for you. It's already bad enough you convinced me to let you watch some late-night television. I'm having nightmares."

"Aren't you supposed to be immune to things like that?"

"I'm still human." John bent down, pulling at the cuff on David's trouser leg, "Is one of your legs shorter than the others?"

"I don't know." David bent down to check and John ran his finger up to catch David on the end of the nose. "Hey!"

"Next time I'll take your nose."

"I'm not three." David swatted him away, both of them grinning. "And I think it's fine but… Can't I just wear my Sunday suit? Aunt Sarah-"

"This is the symphony, David, not church." John stepped back, checking the by over. "I think we'll take this one then."

The attendant nodded at them, pricing something on a calculator before ringing John up at the desk. John stepped over, flicking his gaze back to where David extricated himself from the tuxedo with care. John paused, watching David as he laid the clothing out as carefully as he could before hanging up the component parts neatly and folding along the lines. It took a cough from the attendant to bring his attention back to the man ringing him up.

"He's a careful one, your boy." The man took John's card. "The kind we like getting one of our bespoke suits."

"He is." John took back his card and accepted the receipt before tucking both into his wallet. "Thank you for taking the time with us."

"Anything for the man who got my Rosie all sorted."

John shook his head, "All she needed was a heart as big as hers was and lucky for all of us they found one." He turned to David, holding the box with his tuxedo in it under his arm. "Ready to go?"

"I think so. I got it all back in the box so…"

John ruffled his hair and guided David toward the door. "Are you always that careful with your clothes?"

"I used to be more careful." David waited at the curb, checking both ways before stepping across the street toward the car. "Aunt Sarah never liked a mess and she didn't want anything out of place."

"It doesn't explain why you're so neat about your clothes."

David shrugged, climbing into the car as John held the box for him. "She said that you've got to look the part. She always wanted me looking put together. She used to lint roll my clothes."

"Odd." John shut the door and took the front seat, buckling himself in as David spoke again.

"Why do we dress nicer for the symphony than for Mass?"

"Because we're taking an evening."

"But if Mass is where we're presenting ourselves to God, shouldn't we look nicer for Him than we do for people at the symphony."

John laughed, pulling onto the road. "I think God would be alright with the idea that we dress nicely but not ostentatiously on Sundays. He seems, to me anyway, a man who likes to look put together but doesn't want us making a show of it. It'd be too distracting."

"So you just dress like you do for work?"

"I don't wear my suit in surgery, you know that."

"But you go to work in a suit." John caught David's finger dragging over the box with his tuxedo in it in the rearview mirror. "Do you take it off there?"

"If I'm not consulting with patients or meeting with our board or doing paperwork then yes. I'll go in, change into my scrubs and a coat, and see all my patients." John paused, biting at his lip a moment. "If you want, when we get back from Hamburg, would you like to come to work with me one day? Now that you're on holiday you could come, walk around with me. If you get bored then you can hang out in my office."

"Can I?" David sat up straighter, the glint of excitement in his eyes. It faded a bit as he sat back, his fingers pulling at one another. "Aunt Sarah didn't really have a job she couldn't do from home and my aunt… Well, my mother, I guess, she never told me about her job or invited me there."

John tried to suppress his snort. "No surprise there."

"What?"

"Your mother, until recently, used to work with me at hospital."

"She was a doctor?"

"No, she did clerical work." John caught the furrow of confusion in David's forehead. "She did paperwork. Kept up the accounts for the hospital."

"Billing?"

"Something like that."

David pursed his lips, "She told me she was a secretary. Worked at a company that brought stuff in and out of the country."

"That was one of her jobs." John steered them into the driveway and then stopped, the sight of Mrs. Hughes and Vera giving him pause. "Stay in the car for a minute buddy."

"Why?" He craned his neck and then frowned. "What's Aunt… I mean-"

"That's what I'm going to find out." John unbuckled himself, stopping the car and turning in his seat to look at David. "Don't get out of the car unless Mrs. Hughes or I come back here, okay. And lock the doors. Do you understand?"

David nodded and John got out of the car, locking it behind him. The electric whine of the windows had him looking back to see David reaching over the seat to crack them a bit but he shrugged and turned back to Mrs. Hughes and Vera. Mrs. Hughes appeared absolutely livid while Vera took on a more frustrated expression that almost curbed when she saw John. It faded to a tinge of fear when she caught the expression on his face.

"John?"

"What the hell are you doing here?" He hissed at her, pointing back toward David. "You don't have access to him, that's what the court agreed. You don't have custody and you can't be within a hundred feet of him."

"I'm here because of him."

"No, you're leaving on whatever chariot of fire and brimstone brought you, right now." John turned to Mrs. Hughes, "Why is she here?"

"She came through my office with some information for you." Mrs. Hughes nodded toward David, "Should I take him inside?"

"Please." John waited, unlocking the doors to the car with the fob and then tossing the keys to David as Mrs. Hughes helped him manage the tuxedo box. "Get started on your reading and I'll be in to start dinner shortly."

"Are we-"

"I won't be…" John checked his watch, "Ten minutes, I promise."

David nodded and went inside with Mrs. Hughes. John did not speak until he heard the doors close and turned back to Vera. "Again, what the hell are you doing here? You're not even supposed to know where he is."

"He's still my son."

"Like you gave a damn." John thrust an arm toward the house. "He thinks you worked as a secretary. He didn't even know you worked at the hospital with me."

"Probably for the best." Vera rubbed at her arm and John paused, noting the length of her sleeve.

"Aren't you hot?"

"What?" Vera frowned and when John nodded at her sleeves she only shook her head. "No, it's fine. It's a thin shirt."

"So said every battered woman in the A&E on my rotations." John folded his arms over his chest. "The sympathy I'm about to bear you is as a human being, not as our ex-husband, so I do hope that you are alright with the fact that I'm not interested in a sob story if you're here for my help."

"I'm not stupid." Vera snapped and John only shook his head. She calmed after a second, "I was here to make sure David's alright."

"Any information about him can be requested by your solicitor through mine. That's the deal."

Vera ground her teeth, "Sampson got himself disbarred. He's no longer allowed to practice law and I can't afford anyone else."

"Then you'll have to write a letter to my solicitors." John waited, his chest deflating a moment when he caught sight of David inside, showing Mrs. Hughes his new tuxedo. "What do you want to know about him?"

"Has anyone…" Vera dropped her gaze, pulling her arms in tighter. "Has anyone been following him? Anyone lurking about?"

"I can't say that we've got state of the art security of anything but he spends most of his day at a science camp lately and he's got football in the afternoons."

"And no one's been watching him?"

"Watching him?" John shook his head, scratching at the back of it. "No, no one's been watching him. Other than his teachers and his coaches."

"Good." Vera nodded, her voice dropping on the repeat. "Good."

"What's this all about Vera?" John pointed toward the house, "Because if you've put our son in danger I swear-"

"Look," Vera raised her hands, "Whatever you may think about me, I do care about David and his welfare."

"Says the woman who put him with Sarah O'Brien." John swallowed, trying to suppress his anger. "That house was a mausoleum, Vera. That wasn't a place for a child to grow up."

"It was safer."

"Than with me?"

"Than with me." Vera closed her eyes, shaking her head. "When you went to Africa I got lonely."

"Imagine that." John snorted, "My adulterous wife got lonely."

"It was still Richard, so please don't talk like I was tallying up notches in a bedpost. I'm not a whore."

"I'd never call you that."

They were silent a moment before Vera spoke. "Richard knew I was pregnant and he wanted me to get rid of it. He was afraid it was his but we always used condoms so there was no way. It had to be yours and I got a paternity test, just in case and proved it to him." Vera clacked her teeth together for a moment, "He still told me to get rid of it. Said you'd never know."

"I'm so glad that your secret lover was worried about whether or not I'd know you pulled the wool over my eyes for ten years." John folded his arms over his chest, "Obviously you didn't."

"I may not've wanted him but it didn't mean I wanted to kill him." Vera ground her teeth, as if weighing words in her mouth. "It's why I didn't get rid of him when I had the chance. He didn't have to be mine but he deserved to live."

"So why give him to O'Brien? Why not let me have him and give me the divorce you started wanting back then?"

"Because of Richard."

John scoffed, "Richard didn't want him."

"No, but he wanted what David was." John shook his head, shrugging a shoulder in confusion before Vera continued. "David was leverage."

"Leverage? For what you were Carlisle's secretary."

"Still am."

"Even after…" John nodded at Vera's arm and noted how she rubbed it over again. "You're still with him."

"At this point it's too late to leave him."

"You could get another job in a billing department or an accountancy firm. You're not without your job options." John sighed, "You may not've liked your co-workers at the hospital but you were a good worker."

"That's not it."

"Then please explain to me what the hell is going on?"

"Richard's…" Vera shuffled, "Richard wanted to use David as leverage against me in case I ever told anyone about the work he does."

"He's with Port Authority and runs an import/export business." John shuddered, "You dragged me to enough of his functions so you could shag him in the loo. I'm not an idiot, I paid attention to the dithering small talk there."

"That's a cover John." Vera shook her head, "Didn't you ever watch a Bond movie? It's the most classic cover."

"Felt legitimate to me."

"That was the point." Vera held her arms closer to herself. "That's why Richard allowed for David's birth. He was the leverage he needed in case I ever got the idea to tell anyone about what he does."

"And now?"

"I don't want David hurt and since I can't keep an eye on him and Sarah's not here to help me anymore…"

"So the sterile household was what, a way to keep out listening devices and other possible invasions into the life of our son?" Vera nodded and John put a hand through his hair. "Every time I discover another layer to you, I honestly wonder how I ever married you."

"It wasn't all bad."

"Then, no. Now…" John shook his head and held up his hands at her. "Look, you go about your life and you do what you need to. You keep whatever illicit and illegal things you do with your boyfriend to yourselves. I've got nothing more to say to either of you except stay the hell away from me and my son."

"John-"

"No," John pointed to the road. "I've already let you here too long. Stay any longer and I'll call the police. Then you'll never see David again."

Vera went to argue and then deflated, walking toward Mrs. Hughes's car to wait. John watched her a moment before turning back to the house. He pushed through the door and caught Mrs. Hughes's eye. They nodded to one another and Mrs. Hughes gave David a hug before walking toward John.

"Is it all sorted?"

"It will be." John opened his mouth as if to say more and then shook his head, "She's blathering on about something and I'm going to ignore it."

"I'm sorry about all this." Mrs. Hughes pointed toward the open suitcases. "I know you're going on holiday tomorrow but I thought I'd get this resolved before so you weren't being hounded on holiday."

"Much appreciated." John shook her hand, "We'll take some pictures for you. Let David tell you all about the symphony."

"I'll look forward to it."

She left and John clapped his hands together, "What do you want for leftovers? We've got…" He opened the refrigerator, "Takeaway it probably is."

They ate takeaway, watched a movie until David fell asleep, and John carried him up to his bed. David managed to half-brush his teeth before struggling into his pajamas. John helped him as much as he could before tucking the boy in.

David's hand held to John's as he went to leave. John paused, bending down to kiss David's forehead but it did not wake him. David only grumbled something into his pillow and breathed deeply, his small chest rising and falling. It had John sitting on the edge of the bed as something settled on his shoulders for a moment.

He swallowed, trying to sort through the emotion holding him hostage until he blinked. It was like he could see David in a crib. A crib John wanted to have spent hours picking out and building and painting just to put his son in it every night. A mobile above him with cars and clouds and whatever else John might have researched for him had he known he would have a baby to manage. The outfits and growing charts and potty training and even the inevitable broken things around the house as they learned around one another.

All the memories John had to manufacture for the boy almost full-grown before him. The boy he wished he could have raised from infancy on. From the moment they both needed each other to this point with none of the sterility or lies or deception keeping them unhappy and stagnate. Even if they found one another now, loved one another, and relied on each other…

John sighed, all he obstacles and hurdles they never would have had to mount had they known the other even existed.

He pushed himself off David's bed, placing another kiss on his forehead, and went back to packing. David's things were already almost organized and ready in his roller bag and backpack. Just the toothbrush they would put in when they finished breakfast in the morning and whatever books David's settled on from the stack of options he left on the kitchen counter. John thumbed through a couple and huffed out as he set them aside.

His bag was still open on the sofa and he carefully placed David's tuxedo box inside it. It rested perfectly on top of the garment bag holding John's tuxedo and John built the rest of his necessities around it. Checking the contents twice, he finally zipped the bag closed and rolled both bags to the door before checking through his briefcase for the few things. Tucking it all closed, he hauled the bags outside to his car and even pulled it further into the drive.

Turning off the engine he thought he caught sight of another car parked along the street. He frowned, turning in his seat to stare out the back window and noticed a car parked just up the street, partially hidden by a large tree hanging over the wall from the way the garden wrapped three sides of the house. John pushed out the door, locked his car, and walked to the end of the drive to better see the car.

Someone moved in the car and the headlights turned on, temporarily blinding John. He raised his hand, blocking his vision to try and rescue his vision, but a squealing of the tires had the car spitting away from him before John could blink the flashing colors from his vision. Frowning down the street, in the direction of the disappearing car, had John shaking his head and going back inside. This time he took care to make sure all the doors and windows were securely locked.

Even then, he found it difficult to get to sleep that night.

The next morning, after a hurried breakfast and John running the dishwasher for their dishes, they drove to the airport. Parking in long-term and walking to the terminal gave them plenty of time to get through security, despite the confusion about the size of the toothpaste David packed, and settle at their gate. John rolled their bags in front of them and tried to stretch himself out in the leather chair before noticing the way David bounced his leg.

John glanced over at him, noting how David did not open his backpack or try to do anything but stare straight ahead and tap his fingers on his bouncing knee. Reaching a hand over, John covered his fingers and his knee, forcing David to stop moving and look at him. "It's just air."

"I know." David nodded quickly but his leg tried to bounce again. "I've never flown before. Aunt Sarah never took me anywhere except some family reunion at Brighton one year."

John shuddered, "Sounds like punishment enough." He removed his hand, "Well, if you live with me there'll be more flights in the future you know."

"Really?"

"Of course." John ticked on his fingers, "I've got conferences in Italy in a few months, one in the States, and a planned trip to Ireland for Christmas."

"Ireland?"

John nodded letting his hands drop as he noted David relaxed a little. "We'll go see where your grandfather used to run guns for the IRA."

"My grandfather was a terrorist?"

John looked around as people turned in their direction, and tried to keep David's voice down. "Not… exactly but yes."

"Cool." David made a face, "My family's so much cooler now that I can talk about it. The kids at camp'll be so jealous."

John laughed, "Let's keep the details of this to ourselves, yeah?" He paused as David nodded and then dug into his bag, "Hey, have you noticed anyone sitting in a car outside the house lately?"

"No." David flipped to his place in his book, letting his legs dangle over the edge of his roller bag to put him in a position that would have had John in a back brace for a week.

"No one odd at your camp or practice?"

David shook his head again, pausing to frown and look at John. "Do you mean Aunt Vera?"

"Has she been there?"

"No." David went back to his book, "But she'd be the only person I could think of. Aunt Sarah's not seen me since I left her house."

"Well, if you see anyone, just let me know." John dug into his briefcase, pulling out a file and making notes on it.

Their flight to Hamburg had David bouncing in his seat again, gripping hard to the armrests when the plane took off and landed, but managed himself well for the rest of the time. Excepting some confusion at the toilets, they managed themselves well and arrived at the Hamburg airport to try and understand the signs. The English on them directed the duo to the taxi cue and just as John was about to get into one of the taxis he heard a voice he recognized.

Holding the door, David safely in the back of the taxi, he turned and beamed at the sight of Anna coming toward them. She approached with all the elegance Jon remembered and he wished he was not in a public place… Or with his son. But as she approached, catching sight of a curious David in the back, Anna only leaned in to hug John.

"What a surprise." She waved at David in the car. "To have you both here."

"I was about to say the same thing." John looked around, "How'd you know we'd be at the airport? How'd you even know we were coming?"

"Cora might've spilled the beans." Anna shrugged, "She knows I hate surprises before performances and wanted to make sure I wasn't caught off guard if I looked into the crowd and saw your lovely face there."

"You're flattering me."

"Absolutely."

John pointed to her bag, "That's a bit large for a day trip here."

"I actually had the weekend so I flew back quickly for a doctor's appointment they wouldn't let me change for the tour." Anna shrugged, "You've got to get them when you can get them since doctors are so scarce."

John laughed and pointed to the cab, the driver finished putting their things in the back and the other taxis in the cue already pressing on their horns. "Unless you've got another ride."

"I'd love to share it with you." Anna dipped down, addressing David. "If you don't mind me sharing your ride."

"I don't mind." David took the middle seat and John helped Anna into the one by the curb before walking around the car to take the one behind the driver.

"And, if you also don't mind," Anna pulled a card from her bag and handed it to the driver, speaking quickly to him in German. He nodded and pulled away from the curb as Anna settled into her seat and secured the belt. "I'm taking you to my hotel. It'll be better than whatever you booked last minute."

"Ms. Smith you're being too kind."

Anna waved her hand, smiling at them both. "My treat, really. They've put me in this suite that's got me feeling all kinds of lonely."

"Is your house not big?" John and Anna looked down at David between them. "Because if your hotel room's too big then you should get a dog."

"What an idea." Anna turned to John, "Something he wants for your house?"

"Not thus far." John shrugged, nudging David and pointing to Anna. "This is the woman who sold me our house."

"It's beautiful."

"I'm glad you like it." Anna adjusted to give David her full attention. "Which room did you pick? The one overlooking the garden or the one near the tree?"

"The tree."

Anna grinned, "That was my room too. My mother always thought I'd use it to sneak out but I just liked the way it kept my room shaded."

"It's like being a secret."

"Exactly."

John sat back, listening to the two of them chatter and talk as they drove to Anna's hotel. He paid the driver as David continued explaining all about his science camp to Anna. She listened intently, asking questions as John acted valet for their bags when she led them inside and only broke her conversation to ask for an additional room key for John.

The corridor around her room was quiet and understated, as understated as the three-room suite she had. Clicking the key in the lock, Anna held the door to allow them inside. David's eyes widened and he wandered the sitting room with the large sofa and television before making his way into the bathroom and then the bedroom with a king-sized bed.

John turned to Anna, rolling their bags to the sofa and nodding toward the bedroom. "Did you plan on guests?"

"I was hoping you'd come and crash my party." Anna waved a hand at him, "It was only ever fifty or so euros extra to spoil myself with the rooms I booked on this tour and it was totally worth it. Especially in Moscow."

"So it's all gone well?"

Anna nodded, "There've been a few interested parties hoping I'd come and join their symphonies. The man in Vienna was especially insistent but I turned him down. Broke his poor little heart."

"Did it?"

"He salved it by telling me he'd always have a place for me." Anna turned as David reentered the room. "I hope you don't mind that you'll be on the pullout."

"A sofa bed?" David hurried to the sofa and pulled a few of the cushions up to see the tucked under bed. "It'll be like a slumber party."

"Exactly." Anna smiled at him, then went on her tiptoes to whisper in John's ear. "I hope he's a deep sleeper because I've got plans for our version of this slumber party… If you'd like."

John coughed, "I think it'll all be just fine."

"Good." Anna clapped her hands together. "Well, we've got a few hours before I've got to get to the symphony so, if you're both up for a bit of touring, I'd like to take you to a few of my favorite spots in the city."

David's big eyes rested on John and he noted Anna doing the same. "You're both already ganging up on me and it's not fair."

"So that's a yes then?" Anna waited for the nods before grinning. "Perfect, give me a few minutes to freshen up and we'll be off."

She tucked into the bathroom and when the door closed David tugged on John's hand. "What's up buddy?"

"I like her."

John nodded, ruffling David's hair, "Me too."


	13. Blinded Eyes

John checked his bowtie a final time in the mirror and went out to where David slumped on the sofa, his suit coat laid out on an empty cushion, and aimlessly guided his way through the channels. "They're all in German."

"We are in Germany." John walked over to his things, sorting out the last of his accouterments before holding up David's coat. "Ready?"

"My feet hurt." David pushed himself off the sofa, turning off the TV and threading his arms through the sleeves as John helped him. He then stood still as John adjusted his appearance before clapping him on the shoulders. "Are we walking to the symphony?"

"We're a minute away." John sighed, taking another look around the room. "I didn't expect something this nice for a Westin."

"It's awesome." David gathered his things and slipped the room key into the interior pocket of his coat as John held the door. "Does she make as much money as you do?"

"I've no idea and I haven't asked."

"Why not?"

"Because it's none of my business." John hit the button for the lift.

"But what if she's after your money?"

John snorted, "I doubt that."

"Why not? You're a doctor."

"Yes but she met me at hospital while playing to some of the kids there." John shrugged, guiding David into the lift and hitting the next button. "She's obviously not doing that kind of thing because she wants money."

"Maybe she was scouting out single doctors."

John laughed, "No more television for you. You're getting all the wrong ideas in your head."

"Or the right ones."

"You've seen the hotel room she's let us share with her," John shook his head, helping David step aside and then out of the lift as a family with three screaming children took their spot. "If she wanted money, she wouldn't be staying in something like that. And, you forget, I've seen her flat in London."

"And our house."

"And our house." John agreed and they took to the street, walking the short distance to the symphony where John produced the tickets to hand to the usher. "I'd like to think she's interested in me because she likes me."

"I hope so. Because I like her and you like her and it'd suck if she didn't like you or me back."

"It would totally suck." John settled them into their seats, noting how David adjusted on the cushion. "Doing alright there?"

"I think so." He sat back, his hands holding the arms of the seat as he slumped a little. "This suit doesn't let you sit the way I like."

"It'll stop you getting scoliosis then." John tugged on David's jacket until he sat up straighter. "And it's a tuxedo, not a suit. There's a big difference."

"They've both jackets and trousers."

"One is for everyday wear and the other is for special occasions, remember." John leaned toward him, "One day, where you're trying to impress a girl, you take her to a place where you have to wear one of these because then she gets to wear a beautiful dress and look like a princess."

"Girls like that?"

"Most do." John settled back in his seat, the lights lowering. "If you fall asleep, don't snore too loudly."

"I won't fall asleep."

The lights went down and then the stage brightened and immediately the symphony began with _Carmen_. John noted the way David swayed a bit with the music, humming along and then tugging on John's jacket sleeve to get his attention. Bending sideways, John put his ear to David's mouth as the boy whispered to him.

"I've heard this before."

"Because it's classical music." John whispered back, "You'll hear it in a lot of places because they can use it for free."

After ten minutes, the symphony choosing only a selection of the songs, the audience gave their applause and the conductor bowed. He spoke to them in German and then repeated, in accented English, the intended performance set of the evening. Bowing again, he walked to the edge of the stage and offered his hand to someone behind the curtain. Anna appeared, her dress a midnight blue that made her eyes shine even from the distance, and she curtsied to the crowd as the conductor bowed again to the music.

He led her to her place, pulling Vincenzo into her shoulder and waiting for the cue, and then began at the conductor's baton to play Bach's Cello Suite or, as the program explained, Cello Suite No. 1, the Prelude by Johann Sebastian Bach. John glanced briefly at David and noted how his mouth dropped and he leaned forward to watch Anna's manipulation of the strings to play the piece to perfection. Her fingers flowed almost effortlessly over the strings as her bow worked back and forth, leaving the audience stunned for a few moments when she finished before they burst into another round of applause.

She stood, curtsied to them, and then returned to her seat as they moved to the next part of the program, _The Carnival of the Animals_. When Anna played _The Swan_ with the first violinist, John looked over at David. The boy's eyes drooped and John scooted over slightly so David's head could drop onto his arm. He kissed David's head and listened to the end of the performance.

Intermission proved a bit embarrassing for David, trying in vain to claim he only dozed off, but after a quick restroom break, they were back in their seats for the last part of the program. A back-to-back performance of Beethoven's fifth and sixth symphonies. David dozed off again toward the middle but clapped as enthusiastically as everyone else when they finished. He almost hooted his approval when Anna was brought up with the first violinist but recovered himself to clap with the rest of them as they all gave the orchestra a standing ovation.

John noted stage hands walking over to hand bouquets to the two women and frowned when Anna did at the sight of a massive set of roses. She accepted them graciously before handing them to the first cello in the orchestra. He tried to refuse but Anna insisted and the crowd clapped louder when he joined her in a bow.

The audience dispersed, leaving John and David as the last ones in their row, and they set to leave when one of the stage hands approached them. "Mr. Bates?"

"Yes." John put a hand on David's shoulder as the man motioned for them to follow him. "Is something wrong?"

"No sir," The man's impeccable English still bore traces of his German accent. "Ms. Smith requested that I find you and bring you to her dressing room. She wanted to show the younger Mr. Bates around. Thought he'd enjoy seeing the orchestra."

"If it's no trouble."

"None at all sir. Not when we get to have Anna Smith as our guest."

"Dad," John looked to where David tugged on his sleeve again. "You're right, there's no need to ask if she wants your money."

"What made you so sure?"

"Nobody's talked to you like that."

John playfully pushed David forward after the stage hand, trailing him through the corridors and winding routes of the backstage to a dressing room considerably larger than the one she had in London. However, to John's surprise, this dressing room was also accosted by the same Mr. Green as the last time. This time, however, another man John recognized was also with him.

Their eyes met and John maneuvered himself in front of David as the man spoke. "My, my, John Bates as I live and breathe."

"Mr. Carlisle."

"John," The man put a hand on his shoulder and John tried not to flinch. "I told you, years ago, to call me Richard."

"I'd rather have called you 'Dick' but it just never seemed to encapsulate what I meant." John moved out from under Carlisle's hand. "What brings you here?"

"My friend, Mr. Alexander Green." Carlisle opened his hand toward Green and John nodded stiffly. "Although you two look as if you're acquainted."

"We've met." John pointed to the dressing room door. "In similar circumstances, as a matter of fact."

"I remember attempting to give Ms. Smith some roses on that occasion." Green's smile turned smug. "You, on the other hand, seemed as devoid of a floral offering then as you are now."

"If she wanted me to give her flowers she would've asked." John pointed his finger between the two of them. "Are you two on a date?"

Carlisle laughed while Green's face flushed. "No, I was in Hamburg on other business and happened to meet with my friend here. It'd been some time since the symphony so I thought I should see what all the fuss was about since I can hardly take an evening of Alex's time when he's always watching Ms. Smith."

"I'm sure." John swallowed, shifting toward the door as it opened and Anna, still in her dress for the evening and arranging a wrap over her shoulders, paused at the sight of all the men gathered outside her door.

David's voice broke the silence and he moved around John so Anna could see him. "Anna, you played wonderfully."

"Thank you David, that's very kind of you to say." She smiled genuinely at him and John, reaching out to squeeze John's hand a moment. But her smile faltered slightly into a confused politeness as she confronted the other two men. "I don't recall asking for an audience after the performance. If I'd known I was having more guests I'd have asked for water."

"I had one of the ushers bring me back." Green took a step forward, going for Anna's hand but she kept it from his reach. "You gave away my roses."

"I thought the first cello of the symphony deserved them more. He is a staple of this community and I was only stepping in." Anna eyed him, "And I couldn't very well try and cart them around with me, now could I."

"That's the excuse you used at every point on your trip." Green's fingers pulled at his gloves, twisting them in his hands and John watched Anna's eyes flick to the action and then back to Green. "You always gave away my flowers."

"For the same reason. Just as I told you I wouldn't be taking any of your requests for dinners or other meetings on any part of this tour." Anna turned to Carlisle, extending a hand. "Anna Smith, we've not met and I'm feeling rather rude."

"Richard Carlisle." He kissed her hand, releasing it with a flourish that had John mixing his feelings between the lack of spine-tingling chill wafting from Green and the oily nature of Carlisle. "Mr. Green here is an associate of mine and has raved about you for so long I knew I had to see you in person. I needed to know if the rumors about the Great Anna Smith were true."

"If you keep putting 'great' in front of my name they never will be." Anna gave him a smile that didn't reach her eyes before clapping her hands together. "As it happens, gentlemen, I do have plans with Doctor Bates here and I'd hate for us to miss our reservation."

"I think-" Green tried to cut in but Carlisle put a hand on the man's shoulder that elicited a wince as Carlisle spoke.

"That's quite alright. My curiosity has been sufficiently satisfied and I'm just delighted to have met you at all."

"Continue flattering me and I'll never get my head through the door." Anna slipped her hand through John's arm as his other hand rested firmly on David's arm. "Thank you, both, for your congratulations. I'm so glad you enjoyed the performance and I hope you find a time to visit the symphony on another occasion Mr. Carlisle."

John hurried them away, working out of the confusing twists of the backstage with Anna's guidance until they were out on the street. He took a breath of air before facing Anna. "Your letters didn't say anything about Green stalking you all over Europe."

"I'd a feeling that would be your first argument." Anna twisted her wrap so it stayed over her shoulders without having to hold it and put up a hand to stop John's arguments. "I didn't mention it because this was, truthfully, the first time he's come back to my dressing room on the whole trip. I left strict instructions not to be disturbed on all other occasions but since I had you brought back then…"

"Is he your boyfriend?" David interjected and both turned to him before Anna shuddered and exaggeratedly stuck her tongue out.

"No, gross. Why would you say that?"

"He likes you."

"I know he does but I don't like him." Anna slid her hand through the crook of John's elbow and patted his arm. "How can I date anyone else when I'm dating your father? He's far too much to take care of and have someone else."

"He manages alright on his own. Does his own laundry and everything."

"Really?" Anna craned her head back, grinning at John as he tilted his head back, shaking it. "Separate your whites from your colors too do you?"

"I've been known to do a bit of laundry now and again." John took David's hand with his free one. "I believe someone mentioned dinner reservations."

"Did you make some?"

"I did." John lifted the hand holding David's to get a cab to come to them. "If you've nothing else to get from in there."

"No," Anna shook her head. "If I do then I'll get it in the morning, before rehearsal, and then enjoy another fine day with you two gentlemen, if that's alright with you."

"Can you show us where they eat the weird stuff?" David climbed into the back, allowing John and Anna to take the seats next to one another.

"I'm sure I can text a few people to find some weird stuff." Anna pulled out her phone and immediately texted swiftly in German. She sent it and slid it back into the pocket of her gown. "We'll have a whole list of 'weird stuff' to try tomorrow."

"Cool." David nodded, buckling himself in. "Cool."

Their dinner ended when David dozed off at the table again. He claimed to not be tired but once John forced him into the shower and then to bed, he was snoring softly in seconds on the pullout bed. John shook his head, hanging both tuxedos in the closet as Anna used the shower, and walked into the bedroom to open his bag and extract his pajamas.

"You're not going to bother with those, are you?" John looked up, seeing Anna leaning on the doorjamb in a towel. Her fingers danced along the edge and John swallowed. "I haven't seen you in two months and you'll bother with pajamas?"

"Well I didn't want to assume and David's-" He jerked his thumb to the other room and Anna walked the distance to flip the lock before dropping her towel to hang on the peg to dry. "Anna…"

"I do hope," She walked toward him, her hand sliding up his sleeve before working back to undo the cufflink there, "You'll not claim that he has no idea what's involved in this sort of thing."

"Probably more than he should."

"Then…" Anna unlatched his other cuff and started to slowly pry the buttons on his shirt apart. "It'd seem a shame to waste this very large bed just sleeping in it."

"Yes," John nodded, unable to look away or do anything but follow her guidance as Anna slipped the shirt from his shoulders. "Yes it most definitely would be a shame."

"Then," Anna drew back, leaving John's belt and trousers undone as she crawled onto the bed, laying back on the massive collection of pillows with one knee bent toward her chest and her hands spread over them like she sat on a throne. "You should move that suitcase and get up here."

John hurried to moved everything off the bed, tossing his trousers and any other clothing separating him from Anna on top of it, and crawled forward. The mattress sunk a bit more than he was prepared for and almost toppled him over, getting a snicker from Anna, but he managed to kneel in front of her. With his hands on either side of her hips, their faces only inches apart, John waited.

"What do you want, Anna?"

"Just you." Her arms looped around his neck and one of her legs shifted to run her foot up the back of his calf. "Just you John."

Their lips met in a flurry but then John drew back, almost leaving her grip, before settling forward to kiss her more slowly. Anna followed the direction without a word, shifting her legs apart to bring John closer to her as their tongues tangled. But John smiled at her gasp when he shifted, dragging them both to the side of the bed and pressed his body toward hers to lay her flat against it.

Again without words, John kissed over her face. His lips and hands moved lightly, reflective of her playing that evening, and skimmed every surface he could find as if trying to match his memory with the moment. Every flinch and giggle and sigh had him seeking out the exact cause before moving to the next bit of skin.

He spent considerable time at her breasts, lathering them with kisses and licks and sucks until Anna left grooves from her nails digging into his scalp and hardened him as her back arched to rub her hips unconsciously against him. The slide of her skin over and under him almost distracted John but he forced himself to focus, moving away from her breasts with his mouth while hid hands continued to massage her there and his fingers teased at her swollen and sensitive nipples. Her sounds muffled as she tried to stop herself crying out and, for a moment, John regretted that they shared a room with David.

But he quickly lost that train of thought when confronted with the spread of her legs. The hint of a glisten, lit by the hint of a nightlight through the bathroom door and street lamps reflecting through their window, almost had John groaning aloud. Instead her groaned into her as his tongue sank deep.

Anna squealed, unable to stop herself, and John grinned into her, sending his tongue deeper and lapping against her as she shuddered and soaked him. The wet sucking of his tongue and lips over her only worked in tandem with the keening moans Anna tried to muffle in the covers until John dragged his tongue to her clit to suck there while his fingers pressed into her. She came in a rush and John hurried to try and satiate himself with the results.

It only encouraged him to move further, to bring her to the edge again, and even an attempt to drink her dry only brought on a second orgasm. Her climax left her body quivering around him and John massaged his ears from where her thighs clamped around his head. But it left her body boneless as John slid himself over her, running his arousal over her soaked and swollen folds.

Almost as if by instinct, since the glaze in her eyes left him wondering if she could see at all, Anna pulled his mouth to hers and whimpered at the taste of herself there. John shifted, moving them to lie with her head near the pillows, and adjusted to continuing running himself along the length of her until he slid with ease.

But Anna did not allow him to enter her. She flipped him on the bed, straddling his chest as the breath left him in a rush, and leaned down to take his mouth forcefully with her tongue driving deep, her hands holding to his jaw, and her hips moving to continue sliding over him with her slick folds. Breaking the kiss, Anna held his gaze as she maneuvered back and sank him to the hilt inside her. John's head went back into the pillows, the tension in his neck and jaw threatening to undue him, and waited until Anna rolled her hips over him.

"It's been far too long." She sighed, her fingers digging slightly into his chest while her knees pressed to his sides to keep herself above him and better control their motions. "I've dreamed about this you know."

"Me too." John grit his teeth, hands moving to Anna's hips to hold there before one slipped to her ass for better leverage as his hips bucked into more steady thrusts. "You're tighter than I remember."

"My fingers aren't quite as efficient as you are." Anna tried to grin at him but her eyes closed when John thrust harder and deeper. "Shit."

"Language," John chided for a second until Anna responded by clamping her vaginal muscles around him, almost strangling him in his attempts to continue his steady driving motions. "Oh feck."

"What was that about language?" Anna teased and they both bent their bodies to kiss.

John sat up, his hand at her ass bringing Anna flush to him so he could grind more deeply while the other snaked between them. But Anna grabbed his fingers before they could work her to insanity and placed his hand on her breast. She did not give him time to question her, deepening the kiss she laid on his parted lips to distract him, and used the hand not holding to the back of his neck to slide between their bodies and touch herself.

That only brought a stronger moan from John, burying the sound in Anna's mouth as they used the leverage they could manage while bouncing on the bed from their efforts. Anna's legs wrapped tighter around John's hips to link around his back and John firmed his grip on her ass while kneading more insistently on her ass. They writhed and ground together until John finished.

His body stuttered through the last of his efforts, slumping and sagging back as Anna used the change in angle to find her climax again. She landed on John's chest, giggling against him in a release of remaining energy that John only matched with a few breathy chuckles. He kissed her head, where he could reach it, and Anna lifted herself up enough to grin at him, wagging her eyebrows.

"Satisfied Mr. Bates?"

"Shouldn't I be asking you that question?"

"If you've got to ask then you don't really understand women."

"I know that women can fake it."

"No faking here." Anna kissed his chest, just over his heart, "And I don't think we even managed to wake David."

"Good." John rolled his eyes, "I don't want to have that take for a long time."

"Understandable." Anna slid off John, settling at his side. "He seems like a really good kid."

"I got lucky." John let out a breath, his heartbeat slowing to normal. "He likes you, by the way."

"Good, because I like him." Anna's finger tipped off the end of John's nose. "Not as much as I like his father but…"

"He'll survive." John turned to kiss Anna briefly before nodding toward the shower. "I think I'm going to take a quick shower."

"Do you want company?" Anna bit her lip and John pushed himself out of bed, striding naked to the door. "What a view."

"You'll see it better from in here."

With a giggle Anna followed him. They checked the door, securing the lock, and almost tumbled into the shower. But once under the warm spray, Anna would not allow John to focus on her pleasure. Instead she used her hands, her lips occupying his, to squeeze and tease him to harden again.

John jerked in her grip, holding onto the shower walls on either side of her to keep himself standing, and groaned into her kiss until Anna broke it. Sitting on the edge of the tub, she tugged John forward and used her mouth instead. With a prayer that German engineering in the bathroom showers meant the bar holding the curtain aloft was strong enough, John held on for dear life as Anna used her mouth to bring him to full hardness. He almost pulled free but a tweak of her fingers over his sack had him finishing in her mouth.

Sagging back against the wall, almost slipping on the floor of the shower, John gulped for air as Anna licked over her lips. She stood up in the shower, finishing her rinse, and then took the showerhead to rinse over him. But John detected her true intentions when she directed the warm water directly at his tempted arousal and grinned.

"Fancy another go?"

"Your wish is my command."

"Good." Anna replaced the head, turning the water off, and fetched another towel. "Because I'd like to have you again."

"How do you even have energy?"

"I always feel hyped up after a performance. It's an adrenaline rush." Anna toweled herself off, pulling her hair up to restrain it with a band before tossing the towel to John. "Before you I'd go for late night runs. Help me burn off the energy."

"Sounds exhausting."

"I sleep late, usually." Anna watched him, her tongue still darting out occasionally as John dried himself and hung the towel on the door. "I'm always willing to lose a few hours to more aerobic activity."

"Are you?" John stalked her to the vanity, catching her hips and lifting her up. "Because I'd like to help you with that."

"Would you now?" Anna's arms went around John's shoulders as his hands glided up the smooth skin of her thighs. "It really has been too long John."

"Letters not enough?"

"I loved receiving each one of them." Anna smiled, sighing as John's fingers drifted lazily over her swollen folds, barely touching her but urging her legs wider anyway. "Everything about you and David… It was beautiful."

"You're beautiful." John leaned forward, kissing slowly over her neck, breathing in the scent of the soap on her skin. "The way you described music and the audiences and the cities… Made me wish I'd been with you."

"I wish you'd come too." Anna's nails raked over his shoulder as John tempted a single finger into her. "But needs must."

"Needs must." John flipped out his tongue to lick at her collar bone while another fingers entered Anna, crooking ever so slightly inside her. "I loved your other letters too… By the way."

"James Joyce enough for you?"

"I'm glad they weren't more James Joyce." John growled into her skin, nipping just above a breast as his thumb pressed at her clit before stroking in a slow circle there. "Much as I'd love to imagine all the ways I'd want to have you, I enjoyed reading about the suggestion more than the actual act."

"Why?" Anna keened when John pressed a third finger inside her and rubbed at her clit. His tongue flicked over her nipple before sucking it deeply into his mouth.

"Suggestion leaves room for interpretation and imagination." John drew back, moving to the other breast as his fingers continued to stroke in and out of her, the depth of each in stroke allowing his thumb to flip and swirl over her clit until Anna writhed in his hold, her hips bucking on the fake marble counter. "Like now. If you'd told me all of this, I'd never have the courage to do it."

"John," Her nails cut into his skin as John sucked hard at her breast and grazed the spot inside her while his thumb pressed hard on her clit. Anna came in his arms, biting into his shoulder to quiet her climax and not wake David in the other room. After a few moments her body eased from its trembling and Anna drew back, her head thumping softly on the mirror behind her.

She grinned lazily at John, her legs shifting to wrap over his hips and drag them together, and kissed him with a sweep of her tongue around the inside of his mouth. John thrust forward, groaning at the stranglehold of her walls on him. Pumping his hips slowly, working the rhythm that would allow him to strike those parts inside her that she needed to climax, John angled her hips to drive deeper.

Anna's heels dug into the back of his thighs, one of her hands settling on his ass to leave her nails likes claw marks there. But John left bruises of his own at her hips and red marks from the way his teeth nipped at her breasts as they moved together. The bathroom echoed with the sticky slap of them coming together and the harshness of their breathing as their bodies collided in time with the piston of John's hips and the pounding drive Anna encouraged with her steadily rising voice.

Their mouths came together, Anna's finish mixing in the sound of his own as their ends left their marks on one another. Her legs trembled and his shook as they disentangled themselves. John held himself up with his hands on the counter and looked at Anna. The blankness to her face might worry him but the satiated expression she took on when her eyes finally opened was all he needed.

John lifted her from the counter, carrying her to the bed and wiping her down with a wet cloth he then used on himself before wiping down the counter in the bathroom. He staggered to the bed, taking the side Anna left for him, and lay back against the pillows as Anna allowed her body to position itself naturally next to his. They breathed in the dark, silent until the only sounds left were the steady breathing of those sleeping comfortably.

Light coming through the window woke John, making him blink at it before craning his head to check his phone on the bedside table. Later than he usually woke up but still too early for anything really, John lay back against the pillows. He caught sight of Anna next to him, curled onto her side with her naked back exposed to him. His fingers trailed over her skin for a few seconds before she twitched and sighed but remained asleep.

Forcing himself up, John unlocked the bathroom door and quickly checked on David. He was still out, face half buried in his pillow, and breathing deeply. John nodded, closing the door and slipping back to the main bedroom through the bathroom before leaving that door unlocked.

The sight of Anna, her back exposed and the hint of the rise of her ass almost sliding out from the sheets, had John biting down on primal instincts. But when Anna took a deep breath, her body tensing for a moment to turn onto her back, John smiled as she clinked lazily at him. Pushing herself up slightly to utilize the pillows as a backrest, Anna nodded at him.

"Why are you all the way over there?"

"Checking on David."

"He still asleep?" John nodded and Anna grinned, "Good thing."

"Why's that?"

"Because otherwise you'd have to explain why you're naked and erect." John went to cover himself and Anna only giggled and lay back on the pillows. "Don't cover up on my account. I happen to enjoy the view."

"Then I guess that's what you're after, since it can't be my money." John walked toward Anna, crawling over the edge of the bed until he occupied much the same pose he had the night before.

"Did David think I might be after your money?"

"Too much TV."

"Well, better he think that then that I'm after you for all the amazing sex we have." Anna let her hands smooth down John's chest. "Give it some time before he has to figure that one out, yeah?"

"Yeah." John kissed her, drawing on her lips and then going to sweep his tongue in her mouth but Anna stopped him. "Morning breath?"

"That's not it." Anna bit at her lip and John frowned.

"Is this where you confess you do have another boyfriend, he's larger than me, and Russian, and probably going to snap me in half if we don't break up?"

"Please, you're the largest man I've ever dated, by far."

John grinned, "Maybe that's why you're so tight."

"Don't go fishing for compliments, vanity doesn't become you." Anna could not stop a grin of her own but her face settled into another expression. "I've actually got something to tell you and… I should've told you yesterday but David was there and I didn't…"

"Is it David?"

"No," Anna grasped John's hands as he sat back on his knees, "David's lovely and I like him. He makes you happy and you make him happy and there's a lot of love there. I'm happy for the both of you."

"Then what is it?"

"It's about why I was in England yesterday." Anna took a breath, "It wasn't that they couldn't reschedule my appointment. It was because I made the appointment quickly and needed to confirm something and I didn't want to do it here with doctors I didn't know."

"Are you sick?"

"I thought I was." Anna swallowed, "But I'm not sick. I'm just… adjusting."

"Adjusting?" John frowned, "I feel like you're being oblique."

"I am."

"Am I supposed to be getting the hints because I'm not."

"I know." Anna interlaced their fingers, folding her legs toward herself. "I know you only just became a father but…"

"But?"

Anna put his hands over her abdomen, "How'd you like to do it from the beginning this time?"

John's mouth dropped open as he stared at his hand, her abdomen, her, and then between the three so fast he had to close his eyes. A few breaths was not enough to fully calm him but he swallowed to cure his dry mouth. It did not work and he did it again. "You're… You're sure?"

Anna nodded, "The doctor confirmed it. I'm about eight weeks along so… It's yours, without a doubt."

"We weren't exactly careful and I…" John shook his head, "Anna I'm so sorry. This is my fault I should've-"

"Hey," Anna stopped him, one of her hands going to his face. "You make it sound like you gave me a disease."

"I got you pregnant."

"And now you make it sound like I wasn't fully invested in the process with you." Anna smiled, kissing him quickly. "It was unintentional but not a wholly undesired outcome."

"We've… We're not even officially dating and…" John put a hand through his hair. "How will this affect your tour? Your career?"

"You'd be surprised what accommodations can be made for a pregnant cellist." Anna's smile dropped a bit, "Are you upset?"

"Upset?" John blinked at her, "Why would you think that?"

"Everything you've said's been a worry or an apology."

"Because…" He took a breath, holding her hands tightly and kissing them. "I tried, for years, to have children with my ex-wife and the one we did have she hid from me because she didn't want any. And now, with you, we've barely been together and now you're pregnant. It just…"

"Doesn't feel fair?"

"To you." John nodded at himself, "To me it feels like I won the lottery."

Anna's smile returned, "I feel the same, just so you know."

"I would like, for a moment, to return to the logistics of this."

"Because we barely know one another?" John nodded and Anna sighed, leaning back on the bed again. "You'd be surprised, John, but people have had babies under far worse circumstances."

"I've seen them at hospital."

"I think…" Anna shifted forward again, "That we can manage."

John sighed, dropping his head forward and then resting it in her hand when she brought it forward to hold his cheek. "How can you be so calm and confident about all of this?"

"First, because I happen to love you, John Bates." Anna shrugged as John looked up, his hand covering hers at his cheek. "It may not be ladylike to say it while naked in a bed I shared with you before marriage but I don't pretend to be a lady."

"You're a lady to me." John kissed her palm, "And I've never met finer."

"Thank you." Anna kissed him again, "And I do love you so I'll say it anyway that I fancy from now on."

"I love you too." John scooted forward, "I don't want to make it sound like I'm just responding to what you said but-"

Anna put her finger over his mouth, "Second, because I'm not your ex-wife. I've always wanted children and while you're probably worried that we may not work out and then what, I'll only say that we'll deal with that when it comes. This baby, for the moment, is coming before that."

John blinked at her, tears edging his vision, and he surged forward to kiss her. The kiss slowed in a moment and they glided together to get Anna flat against the bed. John's fingers met hers between her legs as their tongues tangles and teased, bringing her to a climax before John slide inside.

His movements stayed slow, punctuated with kisses and slight adjustments to strike deeper inside her or to bring out noises Anna tried to bury in his skin. But between their fingers still playing and dancing over her clit and his lips over her breasts, it took almost no time to bring Anna to her second climax. John followed quickly, the tail end of her clenching muscles dragging it from him until he held himself on shaking arms above her.

They turned, holding one another sideways, and John stroked through her hair before sighing. "Well… Now that you've gotten what you want from me Ms. Smith, I'll suspect you'll rob me blind and vanish?"

Anna laughed, swatting at him. "I doubt I could manage that. Where would I find someone as wonderfully satisfactory as you?"

"I've no idea." John sighed, his fingers running through her hair. "I just…"

"What?"

"I hope you don't live to regret this decision. What it'll mean for your career and everything involved in this."

"You speak like an expert."

"I'd like to be."

"And that's why," Anna kissed his knuckles, "I could never regret it."

"Never?"

She shook her head, "This baby, you, David, and whatever we build between the four of us is what tells me that I'm now who I'm supposed to be."

John leaned forward, as if to kiss her again, but a knock on the door stopped him. "Sorry, if you're sleeping, but I'm hungry and I know the snacks in the little refrigerator cost money so… Could we find breakfast."

Anna snorted a laugh, burying it in the covers before facing John. "That's what we're signing up for."

"I already did." John got himself out of bed, wetting a washcloth to wash quickly over himself before getting dressed. "I better get him fed. Do you want anything? We could get something if you-"

"No," Anna sat up, shaking her head. "I need to get some things from my dressing room and check about rehearsal before I get back. I'll grab something when we're all out and about today."

"You're sure?"

"Absolutely."

"Really sure?"

"john," Anna checked her hair, tying it back up before stepping toward the shower. "I need my stomach empty for what we've got planned later. I'll be eating quite a bit and I don't want to overdo it at breakfast."

"Okay." John kissed Anna quickly, pulling away to finish dressing when David knocked on the door again. "Coming."

He and David used the hotel's breakfast bar, enjoying it for an hour as they tried a few of things specifically offered as local delicacies before they went back to the room. John sorted through his things, packing up the tuxedos and moving their bags to the sitting room space while David tried to follow a German football match. But both of them stopped when John's phone rang from the other room.

"Hospital?"

"I hope not. I'm not supposed to be back until tomorrow and I don't work until day after that." John held up a finger, "Give me a minute yeah?"

David shrugged and John went back into the bedroom, puling his phone from the charger and frowning at the unfamiliar number. "Hello?"

"Is this Doctor John Bates?"

"Yes," John's frown deepened at the German accent. "And who's this?"

"Pardon, sir, I work at the University Medical Center here in Hamburg and you're listed as the contact information for a woman we brought in just a short while ago."

John's blood froze, "What?"

"Yes sir, a Ms. Anna Smith. She's a cellist performing-"

"I know that part. What happened?"

"There was an accident sir, she was in a taxi and another car collided with hers. She was injured and hurried here."

"injured how?"

"Most facial damage and-"

"She's…" John stopped himself, swallowing to force his pace to slow. "She's pregnant. Was there any damage to the baby?"

"As far as we can tell, the fetus is fine. She was lucid enough to tell us that much and we already told her as much."

"Alright, I need to get over there and-"

"You should know," The doctor interrupted and John stopped, seeing David in the doorway to the bedroom. "Her injuries have exacerbated a preexisting condition of hers. She's… She's been rendered blind."


	14. Broken Hearts

Hurrying through the doors, David right behind him, John stopped at the nurses' station to get quick instructions on directions to Anna's room. A doctor exited the space, writing something quickly on a clipboard as they approached, and held up her hand to stop them. "If you'd please-"

"I'm John Bates, her emergency contact and I-"

"I understand that, Doctor Bates, but we need-"

"I need to see her and-"

"Doctor!" John jumped slightly at the woman's tone. "You need to know a few things before you go barging into that room."

He sighed, taking one of the plastic chairs and putting David on the other as the doctor collected herself. "Thank you."

"Would you please tell me what you meant by 'preexisting condition'? She doesn't have any medical conditions that I'm aware of."

"And she might not have mentioned it, since her original surgeon did an impeccable job, but facial trauma like hers can upset that kind of work." The doctor took a breath. "How much do you know about retinal detachment?"

"It's usually only in patients over the age of forty and modern therapy cures ninety-percent of those who express it." John paused, "Wait, you said her previous surgeon did good work. Are you telling me she's already had detached retinas repaired? They were-"

"Frozen, using a process called cryopexy since, based on our scans and her original paperwork. The laser surgery was deemed too problematic."

"But now that work's…"

"Been ruined by the trauma to her eyes. Fluid has leaked under the retina and the original tears are exacerbated. We can't repair them again and since it is exudative…" She took a breath. "The only hope for her eyesight is, probably, light sensitivity and perhaps shadows. She might be able to tell gradations of light and maybe shadows of movement but she'll never see fully again."

John's head knocked against the wall behind him, "Ever?"

"Not unless there's a miracle." She shrugged, "As a doctor the miracle is modern medicine and the rehabilitation I'll recommend for her aftercare."

"And not as a doctor?"

"Even as a religious individual, Doctor Bates, I'd recommend taking advantage of the advances in medical science already available to us." She moved out of the way, "You can see her now. Take care, there are some lacerations on her face we fixed with stiches and she's got patches over her eyes, for now. Those will come off when the bruising and possible bleeding around her eyes heals a bit more and the microfractures in her sockets mend."

John nodded and turned to David, "If you want to stay out here-"

"No thank you." David stood up, offering his hand to John. "You might need me. And she needs you."

John swallowed hard, pulling David toward him to kiss the top of the boy's head, and then moved toward the door. It was the longest three strides of his life and the heaviest door he ever pushed open. And nothing prepared him.

Part of his brain suggested the possibility of viewing the occasion as if he were a doctor and this were just another patient. A patient already in possession of their diagnosis so his job was aftercare. He was there to help them find out what their next steps were. He was there for options.

But John could not give over to that part of his brain. David squeezing on his hand told him this was different. Directions in German and English on the walls told him it was different. And the sight of Anna, her eyes bandages and her face sealed with tiny stitches or held together by tape almost drove him to tears for her. It took David urging him forward for John to cover the last steps between the door and the chair at Anna's bedside.

David climbed onto the seat as John reached the side of the bed. His hand shook, the tremble in his fingers not going away even when he clenched his fist. The automatic reaction of an ocean of emotions would not respond to the part of his brain screaming that he had to be strong. He could not have her feel his turmoil through their touch when he was there to help her.

But all he could do was slip his hand inside hers, lying relaxed next to her on the bed, and hold it. Anna's small frame allowed John enough room to sit on the bed with her, still holding her hand as she breathed steadily. They waited there and John almost jumped when Anna's hand moved in his.

"John?" She tried to move but John put a hand on her shoulder. "I can't see anything. John?"

"It's me." He soothed, combing through what he could reach of her hair and stopping himself touching her cheek. "I'm here and David is too."

"How… How long was I asleep?"

"It's been about an hours since they had you in surgery."

"That baby-"

John's eyes flicked toward David, his face curious, before he held Anna's hand. "The baby's fine. The doctor said you were lucid enough to ask about that when they brought you in and they scanned. The baby's fine."

She leaned back onto the pillow, John noting the tracks of tears moving over her face. "Good, good." Anna took a breath and tried to raise a hand to her face but John stopped her. "What is it?"

"You've…" John coughed, trying to find the words. "The accident damaged your eyes. Or, more precisely, re-damaged your eyes."

Anna's breath hitched, "The retinal detachment."

John nodded and then hurried to speak, "Yes but I don't remember you ever telling me about that so they've got to be mistaken and they can fix this with that cryopexy process the doctor mentioned in the corridor and-"

"No," Anna's voice was small but John caught it. "He, or she rather, wasn't wrong. I already had that procedure and I can't get it again. This… This is…"

"It's fine." John tried to soothe but Anna slipped her hands free of his hold. For a moment she went to place them on her eyes, as if to try and hold back tears, but she met the bandages and dropped them to thump on the bed. "You're alive, Anna. That's the miracle."

"It was only a matter of time."

"What?"

Anna sighed, "My father, the tenor, died in a car accident when I was twelve."

"I'm so sorry." John put his hand over hers and Anna did not retract them this time. "You've not told me how he died."

"Probably because I nearly died as well and I don't like remembering." Her voice choked and John noted a trail of new tears. "My injuries were… substantial but non-fatal. A piece of shrapnel came through the window and stabbed into my eye. It nearly blinded me and that was the first time I had to learn the words 'retinal detachment' and had the cryopexy."

"You don't even have scars there. Not that I've noticed."

"My surgeons were very good with their stitches and they saved my vision the first time. But my eyes were still bad for almost a year as my body adjusted to the treatment. I was one of the lucky one at my rehab clinic because my eyes did get better. There were others… They had to live knowing they'd never see again."

They were silent a moment, David not making a sound on his chair. But when he cleared his throat Anna twitched in his direction and John shifted to see him. "Did you have a dog when you were there?"

Anna gave a little laugh and John gave up holding one of her hands so she could reach it toward him. "No, I never got a dog I didn't need one. They taught me braille, how to use a cane, and a kind of echolocation but I wasn't any good with it."

"Then it's especially important, now, for you to get a dog. To help you move around and warn you about things." David shifted the chair closer, sitting next to the bed. "Mrs. Hughes, she's my social worker, is married and her husband raises and trains seeing-eye dogs. He could get us one for you to use."

"That's very sweet of you," Anna swung their joined hands a moment, her face turning to David and John noted how David kept himself still to focus on her. "But I couldn't impose."

"It's his job."

"No, I meant impose on you."

"But you wouldn't be imposing. You've got to be part of the family now." David lowered his voice, "Because you're carrying a baby inside you."

"David-" John tried to say but Anna's voice interrupted him.

"No, he's right." Anna's head shifted on the pillow in John's general direction. "We do have some decisions to make here."

"Okay," John took a breath, "What do you want to tackle first?"

"You two have to leave tomorrow."

"I can't leave you like this." John argued but Anna did not allow him to continue much further.

"You have to. You have patients relying on you and David's got his life at home. You can't just toss everything in and stay here with me."

"Why not?"

"Because I'll be out in a few days anyway. Once they get the fluid out and make sure I'm not internally bleeding enough to cause an aneurysm or anything then they'll release me." Anna slowed her voice down, the agitation coming through. "Besides, I've got to settle everything here."

"They'll not make you finish the dates will they?"

"It's a bit ironic to say but I could play all of those pieces blindfolded so…"

David barely stifled his giggle and when Anna laughed a little with him, John kept whatever reproach he had planned to himself. "So you'll finish the dates?"

"If I can, I will." Anna sighed, "This is my new normal John and, luckily for me, I've a career and skills I can still pursue without the use of my eyes."

"How'll you get around?"

"I'll find a way."

John shook his head, "This sounds wrong Anna."

"Why?"

"Because…" He pushed his loose hand through his hair, "I'm supposed to be here for you. To help where I can, to do whatever you need until you're on your feet. That's what you do when you're…"

"In love? Or having a child together?"

"Both is the best answer I can find." John's thumb ran over the skin of the back of her hand. "What were you even doing in that taxi Anna? It's a minute walk."

"I ran into a friend and he wanted to give me something but his hotel was farther. I had what I needed from the symphony so I was going to pop to his, grab it, and come right back."

"And someone hit you?"

"If I were a suspicious person I'd say I was targeted but anyone suffering trauma thinks they're the ones with the worst of it." Anna almost deflated into the pillows. "If I hadn't…"

"That's what I'm saying." John covered her hand, "If I leave then I'll think to myself 'if I hadn't' and I'll worry about you every minute."

"You don't need to worry."

"You're blind, Anna." John tried to bite down on the volume of his voice but Anna's fingers slipped from his.

"I'm not a victim, John. I'm not disabled and I'm not an invalid. I'll have to adapt to a new way of life but I'm not unable."

"I didn't say you were."

"But you think it." John went to speak but she shook her head. "I'm tired. I'm going to rest for a bit. You should… You should go."

John filled his lungs, as if to speak, and then allowed them to deflate so his shoulders sagged. He nodded at David, who gave a final squeeze to Anna's hand that she returned, and they left the room. The door as barely closed before John kicked at the waste bin. It wobbled a moment but corrected as John dropped back into the chair he occupied not even an hour before.

David came to his side, taking his chair back as well, and John knocked his head against the wall. "I mucked it all up."

"I don't think so." David's fingers intertwined in his lap and John glanced over at him. "Sometimes we're afraid and we don't anyone to know."

John lifted his head from the wall. "What'd you mean?"

"When you first came to Aunt Sarah's house, and told me you were my father, I ran away." David's fingers interplayed with one another, his focus on them. "I'd spent so long hoping that my parents were really out there, that I wasn't an orphan, and then you came and told me it was true so I…"

"You didn't want to believe it?"

David nodded, finally looking up at John before nodding toward Anna's door. "Maybe she's just scared. Scared because everything's different for her now."

"It is ironic." John sighed, pulling David closer to him and rubbing over the boy's arm. "She dodged a bullet over a decade ago and it was all for nothing."

"She got to see you. She got to see me." David's smile brightened for a minute and then dulled. "She won't get to see your baby."

John winced and looked at David. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I only found out this morning myself."

"It's okay." David's feet knocked together a minute. "Will you… Will you love it more since you love Anna?"

"Absolutely not." John shook his head, "I'll love you both unequally as you deserve and differently as you need."

"Huh?"

"You'll understand it when you think I'm up too late and to often with whatever little one Anna has." John sighed, "What a mess."

"Maybe it'll solve itself with food?" David's stomach rumbled and, as if on cue, John's did too. "There's a canteen here. And we could get something for Anna. Cake always makes me happy."

"Cake makes me happy too." John stood, offering his hand to David, "Let's find the canteen and try and see if we can't make some sense of this over food."

They returned to Anna's room less than an hour later, David holding the piece offering of a decadent German chocolate cake, and John knocked on the door. Her voice, muffled through the door, was small but she bid them enter. John pushed the door open and allowed David to go first so he could offer it to her.

He watched as David climbed onto the bed and helped arrange the little table in front of Anna. His hands, not much smaller than Anna's, guided her to feel over the plate and hold the fork appropriately before offering to help feed her if she needed help. John smiled, wiping at his eyes, and took the chair next to the bed as David waited for Anna to finish the cake.

"Anna?" John spoke and she stiffened for a moment, "I'm sorry. I… I shouldn't have assumed you didn't have a plan or-"

"No, I'm sorry. I said things and-"

"You were scared." David filled in between the two of them, "I was scared when I first met my dad but he's wonderful. I think we could all be wonderful together, if we want."

"What?" Anna's face scrunched and she twisted in John's direction. "Did you put him up to this or something?"

"I honestly have no idea what he's saying." John leaned forward, putting a hand on David's arm. "What's going on? We've not talked about anything."

"But you said to use food to make sense of it and I've got an idea." David sat cross-legged on the bed. "Anna moves in with us. It was her house and she knows her way around it. Plus, I'll be there for the rest of summer holidays and I can help her train herself to move around again."

"David, you've never been around a blind person."

David shuffled in place, "There was a boy at school, last year, who was blind. I was his guide buddy. I helped him all the time. I can help Anna."

"David," Anna put her hand out and David caught it, guiding it to his shoulder. "That's sweet but you don't-"

"You're going to have my little brother or sister. If I don't take care of you then who takes care of him or her?" John froze, noting how Anna did too, and waited for David to speak again. "And we're going to get a seeing-eye dog. It'll be smart and there to help Anna when I'm in school."

"Well," Anna swallowed, "Since you're making all the decisions here. What do we do about Germany David?"

"I stay with Anna." David turned to John. "I wanted to go back with you, so I could see your work, but she needs someone to lead her around. I have the tuxedo and I remember directions so I could help her to and from the stage. I'll sleep on the sofa and help her around the hotel room. And, when we've got to go back, I'll help her at the airport. I can be a good helper."

John sucked the insides of his cheeks, noting the earnestness in David's eyes and voice. "That's a lot of responsibility David. You'll have to go everywhere with Anna. You'll have to give up the rest of your science camp and maybe football."

"This is more important than that."

"David," Anna slid her hand down his arm to find his hand. "Why do you want to help me? You barely know me."

"I know you make my dad happy. He makes me happy and…" David squirmed in place, "I've never been needed before. No one needed me at Aunt Sarah's and… And my mother didn't want me so she obviously didn't need me either."

Anna's hands reached out, finding David's other hand without help, and pulled him to her. He wrapped his arms around her to share the hug. They clutched each other tightly for a minute before David pulled back, wiping at his eyes. "You need me. I'd never been needed before my friend at school and… He taught me how to help. I'm a good helper."

"I bet you are." Anna's hand slid up to his cheek, holding there. "But I need your dad's permission. He'll worry a lot about you."

David turned to John, "Can I stay?"

John looked between the two of them, finding one of David's hands and one of Anna's. "This… It feels odd and like I'm making a mistake while making a good decision but…" He swallowed, "Yes. But you'll call me three times a day. You'll mind Anna, you won't leave her side except to let her use the loo or the shower or to change. You'll help her pick out her clothes, you'll help her use the showers by helping her find the knobs, and you'll be at her side otherwise. Do you understand?"

"Yes." David nodded so quickly John worried his head might fall off. "I understand."

John's mouth would not stop pursing as he turned to Anna, even if the gesture meant nothing to her. "Are you alright with this?"

"I should be asking you that."

"He'll be your shadow, not mine."

"He's your son."

John glanced at David, "Sometimes I wonder because he's a much better man than me already." He gripped Anna's hand tighter, his fingers caressing with hers. "I wish you'd let me stay."

"If David's insistence is right, then you've got other tasks ahead of you." Anna took a breath. "Someone has to interview seeing-eye dogs for us, close up my flat, and somehow move everything I own back to your house."

"What?"

"I can't live alone. Not in a place that requires me to use the lift and gives me no way to go from place to place except walking." Anna shook her head, "David's right, We're all in this together now."

"Then I need to make some calls and get permissions so Anna can act as your guardian while you're here." John shook his head, "As if you having one of my children wasn't enough."

"I don't know." Anna squeezed as David's hand, "I'm the one going to be a handful for him."

"No trouble at all."

"Well," John stood, "If he's staying for another week then we'll need to get him some other clothes. And he'll need to learn to tie his bowtie on his own."

"So I can stay?" David bounced on the bed for only a moment before hurrying off it. "I can help Anna?"

John pulled him into a hug, "I've only had you for a week myself. I feel like you're almost too eager to get rid of me."

"No," David shook his head against John's chest. "I'll miss you."

"Then you'll call, three times a day. Busy or not you call."

"What if you don't answer?"

"Then you'll leave a detailed message." John sighed, holding David by the shoulders to look him over. "Come one, we need to get you clothes."

"Can I pick them out?"

"I may not like the answer I give to this question." John turned back to Anna, taking one of her hands. "I'll sound like a broken record but-"

"I'm sure." She held tightly to him. "You need to do your job and I need to do mine. The show must go on."

"This is a big responsibility and it feels unfair to you."

"We'll be babysitting one another, if that's your worry. Besides," Anna pulled John's hand to her abdomen. "Whomever is growing in here already has the best brother they could ask for and I've got the best son of my boyfriend I could ever ask for. I count myself lucky."

"Then," John coughed, taking both of Anna's hands in his. "This'll seem sudden and ridiculous and more than borderline mad but maybe…"

"We should get married." Anna finished for him and John kissed her hands.

"Yes, we should. If for no other reason than I need to be the first person they call if anything happens." John shook his head, not caring that Anna could not see the motion. "I won't be on the sidelines without the right to be kept informed. I need to be your next of kin. Even if it were only to protect our baby but it's more than that. It's…"

"He loves you." David supplied and they all laughed a little.

"He's not wrong." John put a delicate hand to Anna's face, careful of the stitches and tape. "I do love you and I want to keep you forever."

"That sounds like a long time."

"It'll be the blink of an eye."

Anna nodded, "Alright then. But I won't be married here. I'll be married in the dress I wore the other night with you in a tuxedo. David'll be our ring bearer and you'll have to find whatever passes for a Registrar around here to get it all done and dusted before you board your plane tomorrow."

"Then I guess we've got a lot more to do." John kissed Anna's fingers again. "So let me start this properly."

"What?"

"Anna Smith, despite knowing each other for nothing more than a moment and already leaping a bit too far ahead with everything else, will you marry me?"

Anna laughed and brought John's fingers to her mouth to kiss as well. "Yes. I'd be more than honored to marry you."

"Good." John blinked at his tears, "Good."

"You'd better hurry then." Anna found his cheek to pat it. "You've got a lot to do and not much time to do it."

Somehow, despite not a lick of German between them, John and David assembled their supplies. A run to the shops for clothes for David and a few things to help Anna with her recovery, a check for Anna's dress and their tuxedos, a jeweler offering rings that would be simple enough not to catch on any of the strings Anna played while also not bound to get in her way as she learned to move around again, and finally a stop at a Registrar's office to try and navigate the route they spontaneously chose to take.

The hospital chaplain, with the help of two of the nurses, gave them a private ceremony in the hospital chapel. David led Anna up the tiny aisle, whispering descriptions of the room and John to her the whole way. She kissed his forehead and took the ring he placed in her palm while John held her other hand. Even with her face still healing, the bandages over her eyes, and the other uncertainty around them, they said their vows and slid the rings on the proper fingers.

John guided the kiss on cue, carefully angling Anna's face to avoid any of the tender spots and helping her navigate his lips. It was a quick kiss, the possible pain in her still-healing face cutting John short. But the stroke of her fingers over his jaw before sliding down his arms to hold his hands told him everything he needed to know. And David joining them in a hug and then a picture John immediately set to the background of his phone was all he needed.

It comforted him in his pocket when he hugged them both goodbye the next morning. It came up when David and Anna called him just before his flight left. It was what he turned to in any spare minute of worry in the following week when he could not twist his ring over his finger. It was all he had until they came home and he clung to it so it could be enough.


	15. Bleeding Ears

John almost danced from toe-to-toe as he waited at the arrivals gate. The crowd unnerved him, all the possible tripping or bumping hazards so much more obvious to him now than they had been before. But the worry washed away the moment he saw Anna, David acting her intrepid guide while her other hand held a long, thin, white stick. She kept it off the floor to avoid the possible hazard to all those hurrying about them so David guided her feet while one of the airport employees guided their luggage. John waited, resisting the urge to race to them, and took both his wife and his son in his arms the moment they reached him.

"I've missed you both so much." He kissed David's head and then waited for Anna's hand to find his face to kiss her as well. "I almost went mad in that house all by myself."

"Then you've…" David's face downcast but John embraced him tighter.

"I couldn't very well choose the dog without you there." He nodded at David's brightening face. "Mr. Carson's ready to meet us if you're not too tired."

"No, I'm not too tired." Anna held John's hand, the cane worked between them. "Let's go meet the newest member of the family."

The drive from the airport to the listed address had them all talking at once or wrestling in rounds of almost awkward silence. Odd bridges of experience linking them all to one another but not together. And the newness of it all, referring to one another by terms and names they were not sure they should or could use had them all laughing and sighing and shifting with the tension.

When John parked at the training center, a chorus of indicative barks sounding from behind a neat little cottage, he stopped David from getting out. "Just a moment. I think we all need to talk."

"But we have been talking."

"That's not what I meant." John moved in the seat, carefully brushing his fingers over the back of the hand Anna left on the gearbox to signal his presence. Anna turned her hand to take his fingers and John reached back with his other hand to hold David's hand. "We all jumped into this rather quickly and that's on me. But I think we'll do ourselves more harm than good if we don't get some ground rules down right now."

"What type of rules?" The edge of David's voice had John holding his hand a bit tighter.

"Nothing like what your Aunt Sarah had." John waited until David nodded before continuing. "The first rule is that the house is our house. We're a family now and that means we're going to act like one."

"Doesn't sound too hard." Anna smiled, squeezing John's hand before adjusting her sunglasses with her other. "What's the second rule?"

"We're not going to walk on eggshells around one another." John directed his words toward Anna and her head tweaked in his direction. "I'm so proud of what you finished in Hamburg, of what you did. And I won't treat you as an invalid but you'll have to be patient with me. You're still recovering from your accident, adjusting to your new status, and you're pregnant. Those are all things, in and of themselves, to worry over. Together they're-"

"Frightening." Anna finished, her fingers twisting in his to link. "I know. And with David's incredible help, Hamburg was a success but we've a new dynamic here. One that… Will require patience from all of us."

"Then that's rule three, we're all going to be patient with one another." John sighed, "And that'll include the dog."

"Are there more rules?" David's knee bobbed in the back seat.

"Just a few." John took a breath, "Anna sets up the space as she needs it. Outside David's room, the house is hers to organize. We'll adapt to that and you'll move around easily."

"That seems a bit too fair toward me."

"I wasn't finished." John kissed the back of Anna's hand. "I've moved all of your things to the house and given you a room for music. One of the rules is that you practice in there. It's soundproofed so you'll have it to yourself."

"You soundproofed a room for me?"

"No, a contractor did. I had other things to do." John turned to David, "Anna is now your mother."

"Wasn't she already, since she's your wife."

"Officially, no. But now she's legally your mother." John nodded at David's dropped jaw. "Your mother was… kind enough to sign a document that terminated her rights as your mother so Anna could, through me, legally adopt you."

"John?" Anna's fingers flexed in his and John turned, noting the hint of concern on her face. "Are you sure?"

"I wanted us all to be a family and, legally speaking, we couldn't be if David's mother still had any say in the matter."

"But you had full custody."

"She's still his mother." John paused, "Did I miscalculate? Should I've-"

"Yes, you should've asked me." Anna swatted for his shoulder, finding it by reaching his shoulder first and then slapping the back of her hand against it. "But I couldn't be happier about it."

"Good." John took a breath, "Then last rule."

"Finally." David groaned and John attacked his hair, ruffling it.

"The last rule is that we're all going to grow in this together." John looked at the two people before him, both thrown into his life in a second and now bound there for much longer. "None of us is perfect and we've not known one another long but the things we've already gone through together…"

He swallowed, "It'll be enough if we're all trying."

"Agree." Anna tugged on John's hand and used her other to find his cheek so she could kiss him there. "We'll all try."

"If I agree can we go meet the dogs now?" David almost whined and John offered a dramatically beleaguered sigh.

"Yes."

"Then yes, I agree." David was out the door in a second, dashing like a shot to the front door of the cottage to ring the bell.

John snorted a laugh and grabbed his keys before turning to Anna. "Do you want me to come over and help you?"

"I can get out the door but I will need you on the other side."

"Open at your leisure and I'll be there."

John got out of his side, shot a wave to Mrs. Hughes as she opened the door and he crossed around the bonnet of the car, and stopped outside Anna's opened door. The cane, now fully extended, judged the distance and she leaned on it to settle herself and stand. Her free hand followed the line of the door to its end while her body traced the side of the car. Once clear of the arc, she closed the door.

Reaching out her hand, Anna nodded. "I'm ready now."

John took her hand in his, maneuvering to put her on his left while her left hand used the cane in the gravel drive to crunch them toward the front door. David waited, almost bouncing on his toes, and dashed into the house the moment they reached the stoop. Mrs. Hughes just laughed, offering her hand to John and stepping out of the way for Anna to enter.

"He's always a ball of energy that one. Can't seem to get him in one place when he's here. He's almost as bad as the dogs." Mrs. Hughes shut the door behind them and John examined the quaint sitting room with all the comforts of an older couple, down to the matching chairs. The perfect house for a quiet retirement.

But there was no trace of a dog. John tried to discreetly sniff the air, looked for half-chewed toys or a bed, and even the faint hint of hair. There was nothing to be found except for the barks and calls of dogs from behind the house.

"Do you own a dog, Mrs. Hughes?" Anna asked, her head slightly tilted in what her ears told her was Mrs. Hughes general direction. "I don't hear one in the house or…"

"Or smell one?" Mrs. Hughes gave a little laugh. "No. Charles trains the dogs and keeps them all in a kennel in the garden. I don't allow them in my house. I'd get too attached and then they'd never go to the homes of those who need them."

"Have you brought David here before?" John followed Mrs. Hughes through the sitting room and the kitchen, careful of Anna's steps, to the back door. "He seems to know your house and these dogs."

"When I was first assigned as his social worker, David wouldn't really speak. He wasn't learning deficient or socially maladjusted, just very quiet. I couldn't get him to tell me anything about himself, much less his situation." Mrs. Hughes pushed back a sliding glass door, leading them out into a garden twice the size of the plot for the cottage itself. "So I got permission to bring him here."

John whistled and then leaned toward Anna. "They've got a large shed converted into the kennels, a fenced area obstacle course, and another fenced area where David's already helping a rather imposing looking man teach a rather exuberant dog how to sit."

"It sounds big."

"It's bigger than the house."

"We don't need much space us." Mrs. Hughes took a deep breath, leading them to the edge of the kennels where a number of dogs or middling to larger size all congregated and snuffled about. "So it all goes to the dogs."

"What do you train them all for?"

"Seeing-eye dogs, at first, but we've expanded to therapy dogs… Or, he expanded to that after we married."

"When was that?"

"About five years ago." John tried to hold back his surprise but Mrs. Hughes just laughed and brushed it off. "Charles got into the business before we married and since we met one another rather late in life it was too late to change. So we adapted and grew together."

"The therapy dogs being your idea?" Anna supplied, her cane tapping the edge of the fence. John noted the dogs whose ears perked up and immediately stiffened as if ready to be called on for work. "For the children you help?"

"Yes. But then Mr. Carson and I realized there were other training programs for our dogs and it's making us a tidy little sum. Enough so that I only take the cases I think really need me and spend the rest of the time working with training."

"Of the dogs?"

"Of people." Mrs. Hughes brought them to the part of the kennel where David led the obnoxious puppy in rolling over. "Especially for a seeing-eye dog, there's a need for the human to understand the dog as much as the dog needs to understand the human. It's a symbiotic relationship, not slavery."

"Then you must help at the rehab clinic." John gestured to Anna, "We're looking into getting into it ourselves."

"The both of you?" Mrs. Hughes nodded, "Not to sound rude but only one of you looks blind."

Anna laughed, holding closer to John. "He's going to learn with me. He called me late one night, when he couldn't sleep, and told me all about how he should learn braille and how to be more attentive and anything else he might need to know to help my transition."

Mrs. Hughes frowned, "If I may ask, how recently were you blinded?"

"Less than two weeks ago, actually." Anna shrugged, "But the injury would've been less serious had I not already had a preexisting condition."

"The straw that broke the camel's back, as it were?"

"Exactly." Anna sighed, "It's all part of the experience I guess."

"Life's the experience." Mrs. Hughes paused, "You probably can't see the shock on my face but… Given the details… Are you Anna Smith?"

"More recently Anna Bates but my stage name is still 'Anna Smith'." She smiled and John guided her hand to Mrs. Hughes so the woman could shake it. "I'm always so grateful to meet fans."

"You must be like the other members of Maroon 5 who aren't Adam Levine." Mrs. Hughes spluttered and John barely had time to register her reference. "I've listened to all of your albums and… The soul of your music…"

"Thank you." Anna gave a little grimace, "In other circumstances I'd offer to sign something for you but I'm afraid I'm not good at that in my state just yet."

"I wouldn't dare intrude. You're here for business, not to be fawned over." Mrs. Hughes slapped the flat of her hand on the fence to get the man's attention, "Mr. Carson, as I live and breathe, we'll be selling one of our dogs to Anna Smith."

" _The_ Anna Smith?"

"Not sure if the emphasis goes on the article but I'll take the implied compliment." Anna smiled, extending her hand for Mr. Carson to take as he came through the open gate in the fence. "It's always wonderful to know someone's listening to the music I make."

"Then you'll be honored to know the dogs love your music. It's calming and I use it to help train some of them." Mr. Carson put his lips together and emitted a shrill whistle that had the dog David struggled to stop rolling immediately sit in place. "They can be pesky little rascals sometimes but they're all good beasts."

"You come to us highly recommended." Anna swallowed, "We're here for a seeing-eye dog. Although, now that I think about it, I'm not sure if there's a more official process we're supposed to follow for this."

"Traditionally, yes. But, like private adoptions, I'm licensed to sell my bred dogs at my prices to those whom I choose." Mr. Carson guided them into the open area, giving another shrill whistle to bring the dog to his side. "We've a number of dogs to choose from so tell me what you're looking for."

"I honestly have no idea. David was-"

"I know!" David was off like a shot again, dashing toward the kennel and jabbing his finger at one dog. "He's the most well-behaved, the best breed, and he's smart. I got to help start training him and he's great."

"Does he have a name?" John turned to Mr. Carson, "Do you give them names before they get their owners?"

"Since we do the training ourselves and have to teach them verbal response to commands, we have to give them names." Mr. Carson allowed a little smile. "But I believe Ms. Smith here will appreciate the name we've chosen for the dog David's hoping you'll choose."

"Is he an alpine mastiff because I'd have to draw the line at a dog the size of me." Anna shook her head, "I'm already a bit unsteady on my feet. I don't need something else to topple me onto my ass."

"We don't train hunting dogs here. I deal in retrievers, labs, a mix of those, and shepherds. We need dogs with an instinct of intelligence, problem-solving skills, and herding."

"No collies?"

"They're a little too excitable for this work." Mr. Carson motioned for David to enter the kennel and bring the dog with him. "Mahler is a German Shepherd and responds to both English and German commands."

Anna gave a little laugh and John helped her kneel in the grass as David brought the dog on approach. "Good thing I speak German then."

She put out her hand and Mr. Carson uttered a German command in a soft voice. The dog padded forward, putting his head under Anna's hand, and waited. His fur ruffled as she petted over it for a moment, a small smile on her face.

"He feels beautiful."

"He's fully trained. Responds to his name, German, and the vest." Mr. Carson nodded at David, who brought out a vest and buckled it over Mahler's chest. John noted the dog's posture immediately shift from relaxed to professional. "If you like, you can have him lead you around the kennel."

"With or without my cane?"

"He's trained to guide you with either so it's your choice."

Anna shook the cane for a second, using it to stand as John's hand rested lightly on her elbow. "Best not to tempt fate so early in my process I think."

"He'll not let you down."

John stepped back, David handing Anna the leash, and watched as they walked the boundary of the kennel. But the other dog, the excitable one whining by Mr. Carson's leg, watched them too. In a second it broke from a sitting position and dashed toward Anna and Mahler. He stepped toward them, as if to stop the dog, but Mahler nudged Anna's legs, put his body in front of hers to stop her, and then barred his teeth at the puppy. It yelped and scampered back, cowed.

The moment Mahler deemed the other dog not a threat, his head nudged Anna's hand and urged them forward again. But the puppy followed, from a respectable distance, as they continued their circuit. John turned to Mr. Carson, who only sighed. "Augustina. She's young and impetuous. Mahler's the only one she obeys. The rest of them she ignores."

"Is she one of the candidates for the seeing-eye dogs?"

"No," Mr. Carson shook his head. "She's half Dutch Shepherd, so there's a strong herding instinct in her, but she's taken to the genetics of her father, who was a Belgian Malinois."

"Military dogs?"

Mr. Carson nodded. "I use a few of them for breeding. Before I did this professionally I worked the K-9 units for Her Majesty's armed services. I trained all the dogs there so I get first crack at any of the ones with the best traits for breeding."

"And you use them for what?"

"Guard dogs, protection, and therapy." Mr. Carson shrugged, "You'd be surprised what children, who've never been protected by anything in their life, will feel when they've got a strong dog who'll rip the arm off someone trying to hurt them but are gentle as lambs otherwise."

John noted David, now playing with Augustina, and smiled. "I think I can get a bit of an idea."

"But Augustina's not mature enough for that yet. She needs another dog to keep her in line, an obvious alpha." Mr. Carson sighed, putting his hands in his pockets. "I've had some of these in the past. They've got great instincts, they're capable, and they're highly intelligent but they've no motivation."

"Sounds like children."

"They are, in a way." Mr. Carson turned to Anna, as she and Mahler returned. "So, did our musician suit your fancy or do you think you should go for another?"

"I think Mahler will do just fine." Anna put out her hand and Mahler put his head under it, so she could scratch. "Does David know all the commands?"

"His German pronunciation is lacking but he's capable." Mr. Carson blushed a little, "He's amazing with the dogs. I've missed having him around as my helper."

"I don't see why he can't continue." John shrugged, winking as David's head shot up. "Anna'll still need help with her dog and since Augustina'll only listen to Mahler then I don't see the harm in having a guard dog in the house."

"What?" David bolted over, Augustina following him. "Are you saying we get two dogs?"

"I'm saying that Augustina's attached to Mahler and he'll need the company…" John turned to Anna, "What's the word? You get last say in this?"

"What are the risks that Augustina trips me down the stairs by accident?"

"With Mahler, zero."

Anna shrugged, "Then I don't think it'll hurt to have one for me and one for the house. It'll make you feel better about it and that's what really matters."

"Alright then," John leveled a finger at David. "But they'll be your responsibility. They'll be walked no less than twice a day. They'll sleep in the mudroom and be fed and watered in the mudroom. You'll feed them twice a day, kept track of any medications, and a calendar for their veterinary visits. Any accidents are yours to clean up immediately, do you understand?"

David nodded so fast his hair threatened to fly off. "I promise." He turned to Augustina and emitted a shrill whistle to match Mr. Carson's. She immediately sat and perked up, as if ready for something.

John dug his finger into his ear, "That'll only be done outside." He turned to Mr. Carson and Mrs. Hughes. "I think I now need to discuss classes and fees then."

The house was almost chaos for the next two weeks. David walked the dogs like clockwork and trained them in their garden before he and Anna took the bus to Mr. Carson's Kennel for the classes to continue training Mahler and Augustina in their relevant professions. Anna took Mahler with them when she and John attended her rehabilitation classes, he laying patiently at her feet as they practiced braille and echolocation clicks that John could not master. And, at the end of every day, Mahler and Augustina only needed the German dismissal to pad into the mudroom.

Laying next to Anna, John sighed. "It's like having children that can't speak."

"Imagine what teaching one to speak will be like." John turned on the pillow toward her, his hand finding hers and wrapping their fingers together. "They're good dogs though. And David…"

"He's found his calling." John gave a little snort, "I truly wish I'd had the foresight to know what I wanted to do when I was ten."

"Almost eleven, as he keeps reminding me." Anna shifted on the mattress, rolling toward John so her other hand could find his face in the dark. She traced it, "Are we alright, John?"

"What?"

"Are we alright?"

"Anna," John kissed her palm before leaning forward to kiss her cheek. She turned her head so he could kiss her lips. "What would make you think otherwise?"

"I know it's been busy and we spent our wedding night apart-"

"And the first week being married." John tried to laugh but noted the way Anna's face contorted. "I'm sorry, that was in poor taste."

"It's true." Anna sighed, "You were right, we've jumped into the deep end much faster than we probably should have."

"You mean how we only met a total of four months ago and we're already married with a baby on the way?"

"About like that." Anna gave a laugh, scooting toward John to snuggle with him. "We've not given ourselves time to actually know one another."

"Then maybe we need to go back to the beginning."

"Beginning how?"

"Well, I'll take you on a very romantic date and we'll start from the top and go through our entire lives until there's nothing for us to know about one another that we don't already know."

Anna sniggered into John's shirt. "I've not even told my mother I'm married."

"You haven't?" She shook her head against John's chest. "Should I be worried that you didn't tell her?"

"I only took her call after my accident to tell I was alive." One of Anna's hands went unconsciously to her eyes and John ran his fingers over the barely-there white scars over her face. "We've… We've not spoken in a long time. We had a falling out, when I was at Uni, about my stepfather and we've only exchanged Christmas cards like strangers since."

"Do you want her to know you're married?"

"I don't think she'd approve of the circumstances."

"Too late for her opinion to change your mind." John offered and they both laughed together. "But it's your choice Anna. I'm fine with us having the family we do right now."

"Me too." Anna's head rested on his shoulder and John stroked his fingers through her hair. "Are you ready for the scan tomorrow?"

"No." John confessed, "I'm terrified. I've never done this before."

"Neither have I." Anna's fingers linked with his, "We'll get each other through it though. That's the promise."

John kissed over their linked fingers, where their rings clinked softly in the dark. "It is." He kissed her forehead, "I love you, Anna. Never forget that."

"How can I when I love you as much as you love me?" Anna traced her lips over his jaw to find his mouth, kissing him deeply before sighing into her pillow.

Eventually their breathing synchronized and they did not wake up until David's worried shout from the kitchen coincided with John's alarm. "I think Augustina tried to eat the sofa."

Mending the sofa was no problem and David swiftly rectified the behavior, sufficiently browbeating Augustina until she cowered in a corner she self-selected as her 'time-out' spot. Mahler watched her from next to Anna's chair as she ate breakfast, only moving when Anna went to the stairs. "I'll just be a minute. Don't want the poor sonogram operator to complain about bad breath."

"They wouldn't dare." John watched Anna go before leaning over the counter toward David, "So, what do you think it'll be?"

"I don't know." David shrugged, "Not a giraffe."

"I'd hope not because when science gets that far we'll be beyond saving." John looked up at Augustina's growl, her position abandoned to take point on the ledge high enough for her to see over the garden wall and to the street. "What is it?"

David spoke a command in German and Augustina sat, her nose still pressed to the glass of the large windows and her teeth exposed but no longer growling. When she kept the position through another command, David frowned, "She sees something that makes her nervous."

"How can you tell?"

"The growl. Dogs like her, trained by Mr. Carson, they don't bark or growl unless they're anxious or sense danger. They're not loud, they're smart. If she's growling then something out there's got her hackles up."

John walked to the window, putting out a hand for Augustina to sniff before he scratched her head behind the ears. Then he saw it. The same car from almost a month before. The one that sped into the night now sat in almost the same position across from the house as if watching it.

He frowned, keeping his tone level but noting the way Augustina's ears pressed flat to her head, as if she sensed his nerves. "David, can you call Mrs. Hughes and ask if Mr. Carson needs your help at the kennel today?"

"Why?"

John flexed his jaw, cringing a moment, and then beckoned David over. When he approached, John pointed to a section of window invisible to the car but that allowed David to see the car. "That's the second time I've spotted that car sitting out there. The first time was the night before we left for Hamburg."

"Do you know them?"

"No." John sighed, "And it could be nothing but I don't want you here alone."

"But Augustina's here."

"Even if Auggie is here," John gave a little smile as the dog relaxed under her pet name she only allowed him to call her. "She's not enough. If that car's been watching the house then they'll know that there are two dogs. When Anna and I go to her scan in a few moments then they'll know only you and Auggie are left."

"But that's what she's-"

"She's not a bodyguard, David. She's a guard dog. She's supposed to warn us of danger, which she did, and then get us away from it. That's what I'm doing now." John pointed to the phone, "Now please call Mrs. Hughes. If she doesn't need your help then you're coming with Anna and I."

David grimaced and hurried to the phone, the smile fully placed when Anna returned. "She'll be here in five minutes."

"Alright. Take Auggie with you." John glanced at the sofa, shaking his head. "She needs more training."

Mrs. Hughes retrieved David and Augustina, waving to them as John helped Anna and Mahler into the car before securing the house. He noted the car, still parked on the other side of the street, and frowned before taking his seat behind the wheel to drive them away from the house. By the time they were at the end of the street and he looked back, the car was gone.

He shook it off but noted the perking of Mahler's ears in the backseat and Anna's furrowed brow. "What is it?"

"Nothing."

"I can feel you brooding from here. I may be blind but I've got my other four senses and they're working better than ever."

"It's…" John sighed, "It's probably nothing but there's a car that's been watching the house. Auggie noticed it this morning and I saw it the night before David and I flew to Hamburg. Same car, maybe same driver, just sitting parked on the other side of the street."

"Doing what?"

"Watching the house?" John shook his head, "I sound like a bad spy movie."

"Or a good one." Anna rested her head back on her seat. "Maybe it's not nothing and maybe it is. Have you told anyone?"

"Just David and now you."

"You told David?"

"It's why I had David see if he could go to the kennel. I didn't want to leave him alone at the house." John winced, "It's… It's just odd coincidence."

"Why's that?"

"The last time I saw Vera, that same night, she told me she was in a bad way with her boyfriend."

"The one that's her boss?"

John nodded, and then hurried to affirm as he remembered Anna could not see the motion anymore. "Yeah. She gave me this whole story about how she hid David from me because he threatened her, told her to abort the baby from the beginning, and then used David as leverage for her silence or something. It was a bit ridiculous to swallow."

"But she believed it?"

"Enough to warn me about David's safety." John steered them into the carpark at the hospital. "But that's not our concern anymore. She's no longer David's mother, legally, and we're not involved."

"And yet you think there's a car watching the house." Anna waited as John turned off the car. "Don't hide it, I can tell you're cringing."

"Alright, what she said spooked me a bit. I knew her boss and he… Well he's a dick and one of the oiliest people I've ever met but a skeezy business and snakeoil salesman personality don't make you a criminal."

"Was he the one I met outside my dressing room in Hamburg? The one Green brought with him?"

"That's him." John opened his door, "Be around in a second."

He rounded the car, opening the door for Mahler and handling the leash to hold him in place as he opened Anna's door. At the extension of her hand, John gave over the leash and waited for Anna to jerk her cane to its full length. She took wo strides away from the car and waited as John shut the door.

"So you don't think Vera was sincerely worried?"

"The sincerity of her worry wasn't the question." John walked by Anna's side, giving enough room for Mahler to guide her around obstacles and toward the doors. "It was more the why. He runs an import-export company and she used to do hospital billing. She was his secretary, if you can swallow the cliché."

"And that means she's lying?"

"I think it means she's dramatic. Anyway," John opened the doors, allowing Mahler to lead Anna inside. "If it's back this evening I'll call the police and they'll investigate it."

"If you think that's enough."

John paused, "Do you want me to do more?"

"No since I, literally, can't even see the car." Anna smiled, pausing to push her sunglasses up her nose. "This is about your worries. I think you should do whatever you think is necessary so you feel safe and so you feel that we're safe."

"You make me sound like I'll install a panic room and keep you in it."

Anna laughed, "You bought two expensively trained dogs and one of them is to protect the house. You tell me what message that sends."

"Fair point." John led them, Mahler trailing him with Anna close behind, to the obstetrics wing and waved at the nurse. "Mabel, glad to see you're back."

"The irony of the sonogram technician being on maternity leave is not lost on me so please," She held up a hand. "Let me spare you the inevitable joke I've gotten from everyone else around here."

John put up both of his hands. "Didn't even cross my mind."

Mabel narrowed her eyes at him, leveling a finger. "I'm highly suspicious of that comment, just so you know."

"Noted." John stepped to the side, guiding Anna to the counter. "May I introduce, my wife Anna. Anna this is Mabel, she's the one who'll run the sonogram for us today."

"Thank you." Anna extended her hand, John holding her cane for her, "I'm so grateful for all you're doing."

"It's not hard." Mabel shook firmly and then released to come around the counter and lead them down the hall. "It's hardly more complicated than 'point and shoot' so I'm the lucky one."

"No, I mean…" Anna paused, her hand unconsciously pushing at her sunglasses. "The extra work you went into for this."

"You'd be surprised how little work it was. Everything's got some kind of cord to make it compatible." Mabel opened a door, allowing them all in and then helping John get Anna onto the table. "You've an amazing dog."

"He's well trained." Anna smiled, laying back as John held her hand. "Our son helped train him."

"How lovely." Mabel pulled the machine closer, a cord linking it to a small printer. "My daughter's been obsessed with model planes lately so my house smells like a sniffer's paradise at the moment. I'd rather any other smell at this point."

She started up the sonogram, the snap of her gloves giving Anna a start that John soothed with a hand. "And don't worry, someone invented a little heater for the gel so it's not cold anymore."

It squirted onto Anna's stomach and she flinched slightly as the transducer probe worked through the gel to map over her abdomen. John held her hand, as lightly as her needed, and watched the shadows of motion and movement over the screen until it settled on the distinct shape of a person. He gasped, Anna grabbing tightly to his hand.

"What do you see?"

"A head, and two arms, and two legs, and what could possibly be toes." John kissed hard at Anna's temple, tears blinking from his eyes. "There's a baby in there Anna. We've got a baby."

"And it's…" Mabel paused, clicking a few buttons and handing a few photos over to John. "Well, I'll let her tell you in a second."

"Who?" Anna asked, twisting slightly as Mabel performed a few more passes with the transducer until her fingers clacked madly on the keys. "Is someone else in here with us?"

"No." Mabel wiped off Anna's abdomen, pushing the sonogram away as she rounded the end of the bed and went to the small printer. In a second she gently took Anna's other hand and laid a soft piece of plastic there. "You're the one going to tell us what you're having."

"What?"

"3-D printing is an amazing technology. Combine that with ultrasound and we can literally give you the mock-up of the baby growing in your belly." Mabel waited for John to guide Anna's other hand over to the small brick of plastic. "Say hello to Baby Bates."

Anna cried. Tears coursed over her cheeks as her fingers traced the rendered image of the baby growing inside her. And when her fingers reached the end of the toes, she started back up, gasping and reaching for John. He took her hand and she pressed the plastic toward him.

"It's a girl John. Tell me I'm right. Tell me it's a girl."

John nodded, wiping at his own tears to try and speak as Anna guided his fingers over the image. "It's a girl Anna. We're having a little girl."


	16. Rolling Stomach

David lolled his head toward John, Augustina laying at his feet, while they endured half time of the match. "Do you and Anna go on dates?"

"We did before she went to Germany."

"Will you take her on dates now?"

John shrugged, "I can. Why?"

"Because I think you should." David rolled his head back on the sofa cushion to groan at another commercial. "I think you should take her somewhere special."

"Do you now?" John watched David nod his head. "And where, oh wise one, do I take her on a date?"

"Somewhere she likes."

"It may surprise you, but we've not actually been many places in our torrid and whirlwind romance."

David frowned, "What's 'torrid' mean?"

"Something I hope you won't find out for yourself for awhile yet." John sighed, bringing his leg up onto his other knee to tap his foot against air. "Is that what you two were discussing yesterday in whispers when I came home from hospital? Me taking her on a date?"

"No."

"So you're not her wingman?"

"She wants me to learn piano." David's legs kicked against the sofa, avoiding disturbing Augustina. "She thinks it'll help me with maths and girls."

"Are you already making plans in that arena?

"No, but she says that she still remembers how I looked wearing a tuxedo and thinks, given my behavior when I was helping her in Hamburg, that I'd be wonderful on stage."

"Probably." John chewed the inside of his cheek, "Do you ever think about how that morning was the last time she ever saw us?"

"That it'll be how she sees us forever?" John nodded and David shrugged into the cushions, "I just feel bad for little Airy."

"Who?"

"Airy." David waited but John only raised his eyebrows. "The baby. My little sister in Anna's stomach."

"Your little sister is not in her stomach and we're not naming her Airy." John blinked to himself, "We've not even discussed names."

"Well, when Anna was telling me about learning piano I asked her what it was like to be pregnant and she said it's like always having something pressing on you. Like you've got gas or something so instead of just calling her 'Baby' I've decided to call her Airy."

"Please don't tell anyone outside this house that's what you're calling her." John shuddered, "This is how nicknames get stuck you know."

"I don't have a nickname."

"Good." John pursed his lips, "If you were going to take Anna on a date, where would you go?"

"I already-"

"Right," John waved it off, looking back to the television screen but not really seeing it. Another commercial came on and John caught the tracking shot of the city. He sat up a bit straighter as another angle gave him the perfect view of the symphony. In a moment he was on his feet, "Sorry buddy but I've got to make a few calls. I'll be back before the match is over."

David only turned back to the match as John eased away from Augustina and toward the counter. His phone sat on the edge, still dangling from its charger, and John quickly dialed a number before holding it to his ear. As it rang he glanced toward the sitting room to see the match coming back on, and stepped out of the house onto the driveway.

Shivering slightly in the chill of the evening, John waited for the call to connect. After another set of trilling rings, a woman's voice answered. "Hello?"

"Cora, it's John."

"John! How good to hear from you. It's been ages and we've missed you. We heard what happened to Anna and then a rumor that you're married and she's pregnant and you're all living in her house in Buckinghamshire."

"Technically it's my house, as Mary helped sell it to me, and yes to all of the above." John gave a little laugh, "The risks of having a sonogram in the same hospital where you work I guess."

"Sybil did say that Mabel was all aflutter with your idea for a 3-D scanner print of the baby. It's so sweet."

"It was the least I could do, which I why I'm calling you now."

"Still want to arrange a part so we can all offer a series of congratulations that are long overdue?"

"Not this time but soon. Anna's almost graduated through her rehab classes and David's about finished training the dogs so we'd be up for a night out where we can relax into our new normal." John shivered again, glancing toward the street and frowning for a moment. "I was actually calling about some of Robert's connections. I'd like to take advantage of them."

"Finally. He's only been offering forever." Cora's voice giggled on the other end of the line, "Of which ones do you want to avail yourself?"

"He's still got some patronage privileges at the symphony, yes?"

"Of course but your wife's a member of that symphony and-"

"It's a surprise for her and it'd rather ruin the effect if she knows about it." John paused, walking to the end of the drive as carefully as he could to keep himself concealed by the garden wall and the ivy hanging from the large tree at the end of the drive. "She took me up to the roof once, to enjoy the view, and I'd like to take her back there on a date."

There was a pause on the end of the line for a moment. "Well, I guess it's a beautiful idea. I'll talk to Robert and have him send you the details for how to get it done. But there'll be some stipulations, I'm sure you know."

"Of course and I'll pay whatever dues he extracts."

"At this point it'll just be a party. He's been dying for a good reason to throw one since his surgery 'took away all his fun' or so he says."

"Quite the drama king we've got ourselves."

"Yes, quite. And I mean that in the British way."

"Alright. I accept your deal. You get Robert to get me access to the symphony this Saturday morning and he can throw me whatever party he wants."

"Good. We'll get right on it then." John went to hang up but Cora's voice stopped him. "For as much as you've got our deepest sympathies for how things have worked out for you lately, you've also got our heartiest congratulations."

"I know and thank you."

"Talk to you later John."

"Bye Cora." John hung up the phone and stored it in his pocket as he noticed the car. Different than the previous one but occupying the same spot. He sighed and rolled his shoulders and neck before dashing toward the car.

The man inside jumped almost high enough to send his head through the roof when John slammed both of his hands on the bonnet. Hard angles defined his face and before he could attempt to get out of the car, John used the door to knock into the man's shoulder. He titled back into his seat and John got into the back of the car, wrapping the seatbelt around the man's neck to hold him immobile against the headrest. Fingers grappled and clawed at him as the man gasped for air but John only released when the man spoke.

"She said you were a doctor."

"What?" He loosened his hold slightly, the man heaving for air with the relax of pressure on his trachea. "Who said that?"

"Anna did. Said you were a cardiologist for children." The man rubbed over his throat and turned slightly to see John. He swallowed hard, "She left out some details in her debrief."

"She didn't mention my military service?"

"I didn't think you were a trained assassin or anything."

"Maybe in another life." John pointed to the passenger seat and the man nodded. It took only a minute to exit the car and reenter it. They held one another's gaze for a moment before John spoke. "What the hell are you doing sitting in a car outside my house?"

"Making sure someone else in another car can't sit outside your house." He extended the hand not still massaging his red neck. "Evelyn Napier, MI6."

"You don't look much like James Bond." John shook back as Napier shrugged.

"Well I wouldn't, would I? Attract too much attention as the cover of GQ and Men's Health." He sighed, "And I'm not an agent like that. No one is really. I'm a desk jockey most of the time."

"I could see it."

Napier only offered a wan smile. "Anna let us know you had worries about someone stalking out your house so we came to investigate."

"Is this the part where you tell me why my wife has you on speed dial?"

Napier cringed, "I would've hoped she'd have told you by now but I can see why it might've been a bit busy of late for her to tell you." Napier pointed up to the house and John saw the open windows of Anna's practice room. She sat, holding her cello, and playing evenly as Mahler lay at her feet. "Anna used to work as… a sort of courier for us."

"She was an agent?"

"More of an asset. Someone who could get in places we couldn't."

"Like parties and professional gatherings for business people." John paused, "People like Green."

"So she's told you about him?"

"I met the little weasel myself." John chewed the inside of his cheek, glancing up toward the window. "What was she doing for you?"

"Like I said, just courier work. She wasn't an agent and we worked on her schedule, not the other way around."

"Although I doubt I'd be wrong if I guessed you're the ones who set the date for Dubrovnik instead of Zagreb."

Napier's smile edged toward the devious. "We've got our methods."

"So explain then why an MI6 desk jockey is sitting in my car talking about my wife as an asset in the same sentence as someone with the slimy nature of Green?"

"I really wish she'd told you about all this. Especially since she's retired from our service."

"Something to do with her new condition, I'd guess."

"Oh no, quite the opposite. A blind musician would get us into so many more places. The novelty factor alone could…" Napier stopped at the expression on John's face. "No, she told us Hamburg would be her last job for us when she found out she was pregnant."

"I'm sensing a 'but' in your next statement."

" _But_ ," Napier drew out the emphasis. "When Mr. Green and Mr. Carlisle came by her dressing room that night we realized we had an opportunity. One we begged her to take at the last minute."

"Which was?"

"She just had to meet with someone who'd copied information off both Green and Carlisle's personal laptops. All we needed was a courier to bring the USBs back into the country while our agent got himself away." Napier squirmed in his seat, "But it went wrong. Even if it was just an accident-"

John's mouth dropped open, "She was targeted. The accident wasn't a mistake. They were trying to hurt her."

"Not exactly and probably not her. They were definitely after him but-"

"The man who died. Her friend?"

"Yes." Napier nodded, peeking around John to where Anna continued playing. "She still thought it was an accident but got the drives to us and we let that be that."

"You didn't tell her she was hurt because she helped you?"

Napier shuffled in his seat. "My superiors thought the best course of action was to continue the fiction. She was officially out, we'd paid her for her work, and whatever else happened…"

"But now you're sitting here, parked across from my house, and telling me that my entire family might be in danger."

"That's a bit-"

John shook his head and exited the car. He leaned on the door to dip his head back inside. "This is why no one likes the government. You're a bunch of self-serving assholes willing to put anyone in the line of fire to achieve your agenda."

"These men are dangerous, Dr. Bates." Napier leaned over the gearbox. "They represent a serious threat to national security."

"And you made them a threat to my security." John slammed the door and walked back to the house. David called to him from the sofa but John waved him off, taking the stairs to the second floor and wrapping the balcony to hit the buzzer next to the door Anna chose as her music room.

"Yes?"

"Can I come in?"

"Sure." John pushed into the room, ensuring the door shut securely behind him, and walked the space to the window. He noted Napier's car still parked on the street and drew the curtains before he even turned to Anna. She immediately set her cello aside and John noted the furrow in her brow as she reached for her cane. "What's going on John?"

"I think it's time we talked about something." John found the piano bench and sat on the edge of it so he could hold her hands. "I just met Mr. Napier."

Anna paled and then sighed, her eyes falling closed on instinct. "I'd hoped to tell you in another way."

"That you were working for MI6?"

"Technically I was on loan to them while working as an asset for MI5 but yes." Anna sighed, "Then I found out I was pregnant and told them I was done. I was going to tell you after I told you about the baby but things got out of hand very quickly and suddenly we were married, living in my grandmother's old house, and having a life outside of the side-shuffle of international espionage."

John gave a little snort, "You make it sound like a spy movie where someone's forced out of retirement."

"I was never really an agent. I was convenient and paid for it, which helped to pay for this house and a few other amenities. Plus," Anna gave a little smile, "I was pretty sold on the whole, 'you'll be giving a service to your country' speech and rather fell for it."

"Who doesn't want to be a patriot?"

"Exactly." Her smile faded a moment, "I'm just sorry it got you mixed up in all of it. That it even touched you."

"I already told you the car-"

"It's not the car, John." He frowned as Anna slipped a hand free from his hold and reached for his face, touching him gently. "It's about Vera."

"She's the reason there was a car."

"She's the reason we met at all." Her thumb caressed over his cheekbone. "MI5 knew my schedule and that I volunteered at the hospital on Thursdays. They wanted me to keep an eye on Vera because they suspected her of being a cog in the machine that Richard Carlisle runs. The whole reason we met was because I was there doing light recon while serenading sick children."

John drew back, "And me?"

"They only told me about Vera and Carlisle's relationship. When I met you I put enough pieces together to realize you were the cuckhold in it and they didn't brief me on you because… Well, I think the idiot who assembled the brief thought you were a bit of a tosser and not worth the mention, even as a footnote."

"I'm not sure if I should be offended or grateful that you didn't target me to get to my ex-wife."

Anna smiled, her fingers tracing his skin. "There wasn't much to gain from the work I did, she was already on her way out, but I was a convenient extra set of eyes for them and they used it. Meeting you… That was my bonus."

"And all your questions about Vera?"

"Making sure you were free and… I guess just making sure I was keeping eyes on someone as horrible as they suggested."

"Were you satisfied?"

Anna shook her head. "For everything I believe you ex-wife is, I think she's selfish and in over her head. I don't think she's a criminal mastermind in any stretch of the imagination."

"We can agree there." John sighed, putting his hand over hers on his cheek. "Napier said you were collecting USBs in Hamburg-"

"The friend I mentioned, we'd worked together before. He was a freelance agent, former CIA. He lived in Hamburg and MI6 wanted to outsource for convenience. I recommended Jack and they used him. He… He was the man who died in the taxi. They targeted him because… Well, it's hard to hide a face as black as his from every camera and bodyguard."

"And you were caught in the crossfire?"

"Quite literally." Anna let her hands drop, finding his after a moment. "They came and got the USBs before you arrived at hospital. They insisted it was just an accident, a horrible coincidence but I knew better."

"And when I told you about the car watching the house?"

"I thought it was for me but when you mentioned it being for David I called Evelyn." Anna shrugged, "I wanted you to be safe and I hoped Carlisle didn't put two and two together to realize this house held two birds and he's got a stone."

"That's not a very comforting metaphor."

"No, it's not is it?" Anna let out a breath, squeezing John's hands. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you before. I should've and-"

"We've all been a little busy." John gave a little chuckle, "Part of me thinks I should go out and apologize to your friend. I almost strangled him with his seatbelt."

"You didn't!" Anna's hands went to cover her mouth.

"I thought he was the one watching the house and-"

"No," Anna shook her head, "The other car, Evelyn identified it."

"Anyone we know?"

"It was someone MI5 knows. Terrance Sampson, one of Carlisle's men." Anna paused, "He's actually the link between Carlisle and Green. Works as the courier and go-between for their organizations."

John frowned, "Does Carlisle know you're a part of the investigation? The one they're expending significant resources on him for?"

"Maybe. Part of the reason I called Evelyn in Hamburg was because I didn't think it a coincidence that both he and Green were in Hamburg."

"Then the symphony…"

"It could've been cover or Carlisle really just wanted to hear a German orchestra perform the Fifth Symphony, I've no idea." Anna sighed, "It's what made me realize the accident wasn't an accident. They were there, together, a friend of mine stole their things, and then I'm almost killed in a car… It's not hard."

"Sounds like I fell into a conspiracy novel." John rubbed a hand through his hair. "Is it all over though? Your work with them?"

"It was the moment I found out I was pregnant." Anna's hands caressed her barely protruding abdomen. "I'm not going to endanger our child. Or David or you, for that matter."

"You didn't know David and I would be in your life when you quit."

Anna managed a little smile. "A girl could dream."

"Dangerous," John slipped off the bench, going on his knees to put his hands on the seat of Anna's chair before caressing up her legs. "To put all your eggs in one basket like that."

"Very dangerous." Anna shivered as John's fingers edged under her shirt, running over her skin. "Are you attempting to seduce me Doctor?"

"Is it working?"

"It might be." She sighed as his hands worked at her back, massaging deep into the tissue. "We've not done this in a bit."

"A lot has happened." John leaned forward, his fingers lifting her shirt enough to kiss over her abdomen. "And we're in a different position now."

"With you on the floor?" She laughed but her breath hitched as John released her bra and lifted her shirt to remove both articles of clothing. "I'm glad you closed the curtains and the door."

"Me too." John paused as Anna put her hands on his face to lift it from her skin. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." She reached forward, her fingers finding his tie, and loosened it to pull from his collar. "I just want to make this a little more even."

"What?" John almost laughed but paused when Anna put a hand to his face to gauge the distance before wrapping the tie around his eyes and tying it securely behind his head. "Anna?"

Her lips reached his ear, her breath wafting over the shell. "So you see what I see. So now we're even. We'll both have to discover one another all over again."

John froze, his fingers barely caressing her skin, as his lips found her ear as well. The tie over his eyes proved tight enough to keep his eyelids from opening and left him in completely darkness. "What's safe Anna? Which positions are safe for you and the baby?"

"Anything that doesn't have me on my stomach or you on top of me." Anna's fingers moved into his hair, careful not to disturb the tie. "I'm already wet for you John. If you make me wait any longer, I won't bear it."

"Then I'll not make you wait." John moved to take off the rest of Anna's clothing as her fingers fumbled to find his buttons, his belt and his trousers.

They made a bit of a mess of it, struggling in their equivalently blinded state to try and get skin to skin, until Anna almost toppled off the chair. A brush of fur and insistent snuffling had John laughing as he stopped Anna falling over. "I think Mahler's a little jealous."

"He can wait in the corner." Anna spoke quickly to the dog in a burst of German John almost recognized from his mashing of it when speaking to either dog and, with a whine, Mahler padded away across the carpet to the corner.

"He'll be watching."

"We can't see him." Anna's fingers swept over John's shoulders and down his chest before she dragged them back up to his chin. "I'd like you to do something for me, if you're willing."

"I'm blindfolded and not nearly as dexterous as you." John's hands glided over Anna's legs, orienting himself with a hiss of pain when his knee knocked the wooden leg of the chair. "Or as used to it."

Anna only laughed and covered his hands with her own to help him open her legs. "I'd like you to kiss me."

John could barely contain his smile, imaging a matching one on Anna's face. "Anywhere in particular?"

"I think you could find it for yourself." Her hands guided his until she sighed at the stroke of his fingers through her folds. "This should put you on the right track, if you needed help getting there."

"Anna…" John sighed, his fingers easing easily through her. "You're soaked."

"It's pregnancy." Anna kept his fingers moving with gentle guidance at his wrists before her fingers left his skin. John heard two small thumps as Anna slid over the chair so her knees bumped his shoulders. "It's making me horny all the time. I have wet dreams now."

"I wish you'd told me earlier." John turned to the knee at his right and kissed up the length of Anna's thigh as he pressed two fingers through her folds to her opening to suck inside. "I would've done something about this a long time ago."

"I thought you could tell."

John shook his head against her skin, getting close enough to smell her. "I sleep like the dead. Unless you woke me up some other way, I'd sleep through it."

"I guess that'll be my next plan." Anna's voice hitched when John kissed just above her clit. "I'll have to trying kissing you awake."

"Reverse Sleeping Beauty?" John used the tip of his tongue to trace over her, learning her with tactile sensation.

"If… If the prince woke her up the way I intend to wake you up, it's be sexual assault." The strain in her voice almost had John pausing but instead he wrapped his lips around her clit and sucked hard. "Shit!"

The gush around John's fingers was all he needed to confirm two things. First, Anna had indeed been very ready. Two, part of him wanted to keep her pregnant and ready like this for the rest of their lives. So he continued to suck her clit, leading her to another orgasm on the heels of the first before he removed his fingers from the strangle of her vaginal walls.

They slipped out easily, John sucked the taste from them loud enough for Anna to moan to the noise. His other hand pressed on her thigh, opening her still wider, and John traced his tongue and teeth down to her folds to suck them into his mouth. He groaned into her skin, dragging wetly over her skin to bury his tongue deep enough inside her that Anna shrieked and another orgasm rippled through her. John lapped through it, sighing into her skin and using the delicate touches of his fingers to urge a fourth from her. One that left her sated and sagging on the chair.

John pulled back, licking over his lips, and used his hand to massage her down. The hand she used to travel up his arm to his shoulder and find his face. Her hand cupped around his jaw and gave her the reference she needed to bring their lips together. For a second John sighed into the gentle caress. But then Anna's tongue plunged forward and she offered no quarter as she swept his mouth as thoroughly as he used his inside her.

A buzz from the door had them breaking the kiss, both gasping for air, and John could not speak faster than Anna. "Yes?"

"Is my dad still in there?"

"Yes."

"Will you be in there long?"

"Maybe." Anna giggled as John kissed down her neck, his hands mapping her skin while her nails raked over his shoulders. "Do you need him?"

"I just wanted to warn him that Chelsea beat Man U." David paused, "Are you two having sex in there?"

"David!" John finally found his voice.

"If you are I guess it's fine but… Never mind. I'm getting myself ice cream."

The buzzer stopped and John went to lift his blindfold. Anna caught his hand, dragging it away. "He's already gone John."

"But he-"

"Didn't see anything and can't hear anything." Anna kissed over John's cheeks, tracking to his jaw. "The room's soundproof, you closed the curtains and the door, and he never even opened the door. It could've been worse."

"He knows."

"He's smart and he'd have found out eventually." Anna paused, bringing one of John's hands to her abdomen. "He knows how she got here."

"He does." John admitted, "He called her 'Airy'."

"I think it sounds lovely."

"He said it was because you told him you've got gas all the time."

Anna snorted a laugh, burying her face in John's shoulder. "I did."

"And you're alright with-"

"I'll be alright," Anna's hand went back to John's wrist, pulling his hand between her legs. "When you actually use more than your fingers and tongue here."

"You're the one who wanted me to kiss you."

"That wasn't all I wanted." She pushed at his shoulders and John lay back, helping her follow him down. Her knees held to his sides, keeping herself aligned enough to track her motions as she slid gently over the carpet. John's fingers still worked inside her, gently teasing her as Anna's hand found his ready arousal. "If you're not averse, I'm going to take you like this."

"The blind leading the blind." John removed his fingers so Anna could sink down and held to her hips. "You're tighter than I remember."

"There's more working inside me now." Anna shifted, rocking forward. "This won't be horribly fast. I don't more like I used to."

"It's fine." John sighed, trying to swallow or breathe or whatever basic functions might help him return to reality from the scorching strangle of her around him. "It's… It's just been too long for us."

"Then let's not waste any time." Anna rolled her hips and John's hands found their place there to guide as much as follow when she punctuated her words with motions. "We've waited long enough to be together, you and I. Let this be enough."

"Always." John groaned and gripped at her hips to thrust into her. "Always and forever and whatever other words mean eternally."

Anna gave a light laugh but it faded almost immediately into a moan of her own as she rode over him. One of her hands pulled at his, bringing it to he breast so he could massage and knead there. She gasped out, working hard over him as they slid and sucked at one another.

"Have you…"

"They're bigger, yes." Anna held his hand tighter to her. "More sensitive too. Please don't stop."

John kept the hand at her hip secured, bringing her closer to him to grind harder and thrust deeper with the leverage his position under her allowed. But he sat up, his hand providing the distance calculations his brain needed to put his mouth on her other breast. Then it was a simple matter of tracking over her skin to suck hard on her nipple.

Anna almost screamed, coming around him in a rush that left him so wet he almost slipped out by accident. John paused his assault to abandon his hold on her other breast to return to her hips. He abandoned the position a moment later, using one hand at her hip and the other at her ass to hold her steadily to him as he thrust and drove into her.

Nails raked and scored over his shoulders and back when John continued his kisses and sucks. He only broke from the assault when Anna's fingers dug into the skin under his jaw and forced their mouths together. After a moment of clacking and struggle to align properly, they kissed with the kind of furious passion that only bucked John's hips into a pounding motion against Anna. She sighed into his mouth and he broke the kiss to grunt and growl into her shoulder as he came.

Their bodies stuttered and shook together before John laid them back over the carpet. Anna slid off him, working to her side so she spooned around his arm, and John pushed the tie off his eyes. A slight ache at the back of his head had him wondering how deeply the knot dug into his scalp but he tossed it aside to brush his fingers through Anna's hair.

"Are you alright?"

She smiled, kissing his shoulder, and nodded. "I'm beyond perfect."

"I've never had that kind of reaction from you before."

"I've never been four months pregnant and having sex with you before." Anna slotted her leg between his, bringing herself even closer to him so she could rub herself over his hip. John groaned at the wet streak she left on his skin and recognized the tickling sensation at the base of his spine. "I'm insatiable."

"I can tell." John swallowed when her hand moved from his arm to his abdomen and then toward his growing erection. "I don't know if I'm ready."

"I could help you there." Anna pushed herself up enough to use both hands and track her progress down his body. "I'd like to kiss you somewhere too."

John dug his fingers into the carpet and then stroked over her hair when Anna kissed and licked over him. His grip, despite his rational brain advising him to take care, tightened when Anna took him in her mouth. Or, better put, swallowed him whole. And she did not stop until John's whimpering, keening pleas left her leaving a final lick from root to tip.

Before he could whimper again, Anna mounted him again. Her back was to him and John brought his knees up so Anna could lean on them as she sank down to rest him as deeply inside her as she needed. John's hands almost acted of their own accord as he caressed her ass in time with her rocking motions.

She sighed into his hold and John leaned forward to kiss over her back. Every bit of skin he could reach and adore he did, his hands sculpting over her much easier now that he could see. And when Anna shifted, seeking positions better for her, John adjusted to meet her needs. He quickly found her breasts this time and teased with tweaking pinches between his dedicated massage to leave Anna gasping out.

Her finish, not as strong as those before, left her sagging against his raised legs. John waited, kissing around her shoulders and stroking at her abdomen to relax her, and only moved when Anna nodded. The clench of her muscles, the tight and unyielding cling, was no less dramatic now and John quickly followed her over the edge. The final movements of his hips leaving them sweating and sticking together as John tried to move them into a more comfortable position.

Anna sighed, her fingers trailing absentmindedly over his skin. "We need to move. We can't sleep on this floor."

"It'll murder my back, that's for sure." John pushed himself to sit up. "It's better than that wood floor of your flat though. That… That was bad."

"I thought the sex was fine."

John snorted, leaning over to kiss Anna until her hand rested on his cheek. "The sex was great. The floor was not." He stood up, digging through their clothes to get into his boxers and then help Anna into his shirt. "It's not perfect but it'll keep you covered until I get you into the bath."

"You spoil me." Anna allowed him to help her up and stayed standing as John moved around her, taking her cane from his hand and whistling for Mahler to come to her side. "Mr. Carson does train his dogs exceptionally well."

"You mean because he just endured two rounds of sex and kept quiet." John eyed the dog, shivering at the feeling of the dog's eyes judging him like an Olympic competition. "Augustina would've tried to break us apart."

"That's why she's not allowed in our room." Anna took John's offered arm as he led them out of the music room, their spare clothes under his other arm. "Should we see if David's out there?"

John peeked over the bannister and noted David, bowl of ice cream in his lap, sitting in front of the television. "He's busy. I'll call to him when we're-"

"I'll be in bed by ten, I promise." David's voice rang up to them and Jon shrugged as Anna laughed.

"Goodnight David." She said, holding to John as he led them to their room. "Mahler, bedtime."

The dog padded away, John watching him make it to the stairs before he closed the door to their room. "I think he was judging me."

"I think you're personifying him." Anna removed John's shirt and extended her cane. She carefully tracked her steps to the laundry basket and dropped the shirt in the second option, her thumb brushing over the braille labels John put on the plastic. "He doesn't have an opinion either way."

"He's still got a sex drive."

"We should think about spaying and neutering our dogs then."

"Mr. Carson wants to reserve the opportunity to breed them." John took care of the rest of the clothes and moved around Anna into the en suite to draw her a bath. "And they're good dogs so…"

"Once they're bred I want to avoid puppies. Two is more than enough for me." Anna sighed, her cane clicking gently on the floor as she reached the edge of the tub and leaned the cane on the wall. "Will you join me?"

"Won't that end with another round?"

"Not yet." Anna confessed, slipping into the water with John's hand to help her. "My body's ready but the spirit is weak."

"Pretty sure the scripture reads a bit differently." John slid into the water behind Anna and immediately set to washing over her.

"Principle applies." Anna leaned into John's motions, moaning when he shampooed her hair. "Remember when I said you should've been a masseuse?"

"I remember saying I only wanted to be your masseuse." John finished with her hair and used a bowl on the side of the tub to rinse her. "You're the only body I want to touch for the rest of my life."

"Charmer."

John just kissed her neck and continued.

When Anna was sated, almost dozing on John in the water, he rinsed them both and helped her from the tub. Their fluffy towels dried them quickly but Anna stopped John when he went to get her pajamas. "I don't think we'll need them."

"You're practically falling asleep on me."

"Then be gentle." Anna reached for her cane and tugged on John's hand. "Let's go to bed."

She led them, her cane moving in short, sweeping motions to bring them to the end of the bed. Her hand fell from John's as she traced to her side where her cane folded onto the bedside table. John waited until Anna laid back on the bed before joining her. The bed depressed under their combine weight and Anna twisted to put herself on her side, facing John.

His hands moved slowly over her as Anna's leg found John's hip to notch over it. They did not speak, John wondered if they even breathed, as their hands moved over one another. Before he knew it, John was inside her again and Anna came just as swiftly as she had every other time that evening. Within a few moments, her heel digging as pointedly into his ass as her nails were in his shoulders, John followed her over the edge. Their bodies finished the final rutting motions before they disentangled to find comfortable positions on the bed.

John's arm wrapped around Anna, holding her back to his chest as their breathing evened. The soft, deep breathing of her body at rest allowed John to close his eyes. To lose himself in the smell of her, the feel of her, and the presence of her. Then he slept with her.


	17. Tingling Neck

John took a deep breath, and almost choked. Blinking awake in a blind panic, afraid he was suffocating, he almost sneezed before realizing the reason he could not breathe was because he inhaled Anna's hair up his nose. The scent of her shampoo brought him awake and if he was not trying to tell his body that he was not suffocating in a lavender coconut, he might find the fragrance quite appealing. He coughed, turning his head, and continued trying to regulate his breathing as Anna shifted and turned over her shoulder, groggy and obviously disturbed by the noise and his flailing.

"What is it?"

"Just… Just trying to breathe." John attempted to soothe but the burn of her shampoo and the shock to his system kept him coughing.

"What happened."

"I think I almost suffocated on your hair." If John thought he might get sympathy, he was wrong as Anna laughed into her pillow. "What?"

"Very romantic way to wake up."

"Well they don't tell you about suffocating on your wife's hair when you spoon in your sleep. They tell you about all the other things you can do from this position that are far more fun." John kissed at her cheek and noted the flare of Anna's nostrils. "Are you interested in hearing any of those things?"

"I don't know," Anna reached one of her hands around, tripping her finger down the line of his jaw. "The morning hasn't really started in that kind of mood."

"Maybe not but I could make the rest of your morning romantic."

"Do tell."

"I'd rather show you." John wrapped an arm around Anna and bent at the elbow to reach for her breasts, kneading and massaging them through her nightshirt. One of his shirts, to be more precise. "If you're feeling up for it."

"I might need it, with the day you've planned." Anna sighed, arching her back to press her chest into his hands. "Whatever secret date David's been hinting at all through his piano lessons and then that party at the Crawley's…"

"Doesn't it bother you that neither of those were my idea?"

"It'd bother me a lot more if I didn't realize it's because you come home exhausted just to spend time with your son and pregnant wife." Anna paused, adjusting so she did not have to turn her head as far to speak toward him. "You're amazing to me. You make dinner, you clean, and you suffer the dogs."

"Auggie likes me."

"Why shouldn't she?" Anna put her hand to John's face, "You're the most wonderful man I've ever met."

"Good, because you've gone and married me now and it's too late to turn back." John's hand slipped under Anna's shirt and she gasped. "Might I give you another reason to think I'm amazing and continue seducing you?"

"By all means." Anna lifted herself up enough for John to bring the shirt over her head. "Seduce away."

"Please don't quote Olenna Tyrell to me, it'll kill the mood." John set to kissing at Anna's neck but she just laughed.

"There's a lot to be said for Diana Rigg you know."

"Not sure how the Queen of Thorns is really the seductress type." John worked his hands carefully, following the shivers and gasps from Anna. "Margaery on the other hand… I could attempt to seduce her."

"I was thinking more _Avengers_ era Rigg. Skin-tight suit, martial arts skills, irrepressible sexuality." Anna arced against John as he nipped at her shoulder. "Think about it, me in a skin-tight suit."

John's hips bucked at the image, "Do you have a dominatrix kink?"

"Maybe." Anna purred as John's massage of her breasts increased, turning rough when it brought a tremor to her thighs. "I always did like control."

"And I think you're lying." John whispered in her ear, his other hand accomplishing the herculean feat of moving between her body and the mattress without mangling himself so he could stroke toward her clit.

"Do you?"

"I think you like the idea of control but you like it better when I take it away." John paused, "Because then you have to trust me."

"I already trust you."

John ran his lips over her cheek, waiting for her lips to rest on his. "I know."

Their kiss stretched, calming their teasings without suffocating the passion. Instead it moved from a frenzied flurry of fierce activity to a slow, sensual dance. One that had John struggling to push his pajamas out of the way without losing his gentle caress of Anna's body. Tiny changes jumped out at him as he slowed the tempo and sought to adore every inch of her.

When Anna's leg lifted, allowing John's leg to guide it over his hip, John took her mouth again. Their tongues tangled and danced, mimicking the glide of John's fingers opening her folds to run the length of his erection over her. She moaned into his mouth, holding tighter to him, and John thrust forward.

The dig of their fingers into the other's skin left them heaving for air in unison. John rested his forehead against Anna's shoulder, holding himself steady as his hips jerked and tried to pound mindlessly into her. Pregnancy brought a tighter sensation, almost strangling him from entry to orgasm, and it took little effort to help her get ready with all the hormones running through her at lightspeed. It made her wetter, hotter, and left him struggling to keep up.

But John did his best. Holding carefully to her, a never-ending barrage of kisses to her skin, continual touches to her breasts, clit, and abdomen where John always thought he felt their child move, he drove forward. Instead of reckless abandon, thrusting and driving without a thought, he focused his motions on those places that had Anna's nails digging into his arm or crying out. Each piston of his hips carefully calculated to cultivate the most pleasure from her already humming body. Every maneuver manipulating the thrum of her blood that John swore he could feel through her skin.

And when she came, thrusting herself on him as much as he shunted his hips forward to cradle her ass, John did what wise, obedient husbands do and followed her. Jumped heedlessly after her into the waiting embrace of ecstasy. He held her close as they came down, sweat sticking them together with the reminder that marriage was less about romance than advertised.

And he would not change a thing about it.

They rested on the bed, holding together as the moment they separated signaled the start to their day and a necessary clean-up. But they could not rest long as growing life in Anna's body applied significant pressure to her bladder and a small whine from the door accompanied the shadow of Mahler. John pushed himself off the bed, following Anna into the bathroom to rinse himself in the shower before going back to strip the sheets from their bed and dump them in the hamper.

"Your other husband is at the door." John looked at Anna as she carefully placed her feet over the tile floor to follow the simple divots John added to the tile. It worked almost like rumble strips on the roadside but these guided Anna to the necessary locations in the bathroom without her having to bring her cane. "I think he wants a walk. Or just your company."

"Maybe both." Anna sighed, reaching her hands under the sink to wash them before putting her palm on the counter and skating it to the rack with all her essentials. Her fingers traced the labels and found the one with her hair brush, immediately attacking her hair. "How much time before your surprise?"

"Enough." John kissed at the back of Anna's neck, exposed as she lifted her hair to pull it into a high ponytail, her fingers carefully feeling over her head as if to find betraying signs of mismanagement. "I wouldn't eat a huge breakfast since there's a picnic element to it."

"We're really pushing the boat out here aren't we?"

"Don't tease." John warned and kissed her cheek. Her hand found his cheek and they exchanged another slow kiss. "How are you feeling?"

"Wonderfully happy." She smiled and patted his skin. "find me something appropriate for whatever activity you've got planned."

"Won't that give it away?"

"If I could see them, maybe." Anna put her brush back and found the labels for her toothbrush and toothpaste. "Go on, before my other husband gets in here on his own."

John left the bathroom, dressing quickly before opening the door. Mahler sat at the door, his ears high and pricked. Their eyes met for a moment before John swept his hand as if to invite a guest inside. The dog only dipped his head and padded into the bathroom to run himself against Anna's leg before taking up his post at the door.

Closing the bedroom door again, John moved to the wardrobe and chose clothes meant to keep Anna warm without turning her into a furnace. A simple sweater, a thin shirt for under it, and her larger pair of jeans. She fit her other jeans but John needed a pair with flexibility and left them on the bed with a belt, socks, and her sturdy trainers. Mahler watched him, head crooking to the side a moment, and John put his finger over his lips as if to keep a secret.

He dropped his finger a second later, shaking his head at the ridiculousness of it before knocking on the wall next to the bathroom. "I'm going to go check on David. We've got time so there's no rush. We're not leaving until noon."

"An afternoon getaway," Anna spit into the sink, clearing out her mouth. "How exciting. I've not had an excursion in a long time."

"Mahler might not be happy."

"He'd love to get out doors."

"But that's not where we're going and he'll… He'll not really be needed."

Anna paused, her toothbrush sticking out of her mouth, "I don't need my dog? The one I use to help me get around?"

"It'll be a little more difficult and dangerous if he's along and, besides, you'll have me at your side the whole time."

"Promise."

"Promise."

Anna sighed, nodding, and spitting into the sink before giving her mouth a final rinse. Her accouterments went back to their assigned places and Anna turned back toward the bedroom. "I do hope you remembered to lay out a bra and matching knickers for me."

"You do need some." John grinned at her, taking only a moment to regret she lost her sight and could not be tempted by expressions any longer. "I'll get them."

"Knowing you it'll be my skimpiest pair." Anna put out her hand and Mahler's head met it, guiding her slowly to the bed. "Remember, please, that this state does make it a bit difficult to operate in a bra that does nothing to lift and support."

"Don't worry," John bent down, kissing both of Anna's breasts as she sighed, and ran her fingers through his still-wet hair. "I'll get something to take good care of you. I wouldn't want any part of you to come to harm."

"I'm sure you're motives are exactly that altruistic." Anna waited, holding out her hands so John could place the undergarments there. "Now I believe you said you've got a son you want to check on."

"Yes." John kissed her cheek, "I'll have breakfast waiting for you."

"Is it my birthday? Because I'm getting spoiled."

John only laughed and left the room. He barely missed tripping over Augustina on the stairs before getting to the kitchen, where David already munched away on cereal. He half-waved at John, his focus entirely on the replays for the matches from the night before.

"What'll you do when you actually have homework?" John leaned around him, clicking the remote to stop the television. "How do kids your age occupy themselves these days?"

"Social media." David shrugged, turning around on the stool to put his bowl on the counter. "But I've got books to read while you're out on your date."

"How generous of you." John opened the fridge, pulling out the necessaries for breakfast. "You ready for this evening?"

"I feel like I'm being shown off to everyone." David drained his bowl and pushed it aside to lean on the counter. "Like a show dog or something."

"If I wanted to show off the dogs, I'd bring them tonight but I'm not."

"Not even Mahler?"

"I can't leave Auggie by herself and the place might be a bit crowded for the dogs. Besides, I'll not ruin the evening because someone's got an allergy or a fear."

"That's on them."

John scowled at David, "We're trying to be courteous."

David only shrugged, "Are you ready for your date?"

"I think so. Robert got most of the details sorted on his end so…"

"Is this the first real date you've been on?"

"No and I reject that you'd think so." John shook his head, "Do you not think me capable to knowing how to properly date a lady?"

"I honestly don't know."

"Much help you are."

"Just remember," David slid off the stool, rinsing his bowl in the sink before fitting it into the dishwasher. "Girls like it when you show them that you'll give them your time."

"Do they now?"

"Yes."

"And how, Mr. 'I'm Not Even Eleven', do you know that?"

"I've got no less than five girlfriends."

"Go get a book and read it in a corner."

David only grinned and scampered off.

With breakfast over, and a few perfunctory chores finished, Anna and John headed to the car. They had a time of getting there as Mahler insisted on coming with them and John eventually had to carry him back to the house. But after rolling the dog hair from his clothes, John drove them into the city.

Even with the growing Autumn chill, Anna kept the window open. Her head would tick occasionally with the noise and John noted she kept her eyes closed and her sunglasses off. Smells and sounds flowed through the car and he watched Anna whenever he could sneak a peek at her.

"I can feel you staring." Anna turned forward again, pulling her sunglasses over her eyes. "And yes, to answer your question, I was trying to see if I could tell where we were since you're being tight-lipped about it."

"It's not a surprise if you know."

"I'm blind John, everything is a surprise these days."

"That's not true. You knew I was making chicken fajitas the other day."

"Then David didn't tell you that his deal, when I insisted on starting him on the piano, was that I become a super sniffer."

John frowned, turning down the street to get them into the parking garage. He showed his ID to the woman in the booth and put a finger over his lips to signal her silence. She winked at him and handed over a key before opening the gate for them to drive under the symphony. "What's a super sniffer?"

"People who, according to him, make a lot of money smelling things."

"He wants to monetize you being blind?"

"I was more impressed by the research he's done lately. All the things he looks up and researches to death. It's astounding."

"Didn't you do that as a child? Get obsessed over something and become an expert overnight just to drop your interest in it after a week or so?"

Anna shrugged, "I was spending all my time on music so I can't say that I really had time for anything else."

"Maybe your dedication'll rub off on him and he can be a virtuoso too." John stopped the car and turned to Anna. "Alright, for the next little bit you'll have to trust me okay?"

"That's not foreboding at all."

"Just trust me, you'll like this." John cringed, "At least I hope you will."

"Would it ruin your perfect date record if I didn't?"

"It'd ruin my perfect date record with you, the only person with whom I can claim that record anyway."

"How sweet."

"Let me tell you all about the worst dates I've ever been on in my life." John went to the back of the car and opened the boot, carefully threading his arms through the straps of the backpack-picnic basket. "When I was fifteen there was a girl named Ellen Kaplan and-"

John continued through his list of dating mishaps as they left the car and ascended into the symphony. The lift took them to the dressing rooms and John quickly consulted his phone, still telling a story about a date when he was still married to Vera, and checked the directions to orient himself back to the stairs Anna had shown him so long ago. And while he noted Anna's interest in his stories, John also recognized the small twitches and flinches of her face as if something about the environment bothered her. Something she let come out in a sigh when they reached the door labeled 'Roof Access'.

"We're at the symphony, aren't we?"

"Yes." John paused, "I know you've not been back since Hamburg and if you want to go we can, right now."

"It's not that." Anna took a breath, "They called me, the other day, and asked me to come back and play for them fulltime. Had a driver worked out and everything so I could do rehearsals and performances."

"And you said no?"

"I didn't say anything at all." Anna released her hold on John's arm, both of her hands settling on the foam-handgrip of her cane, manipulating it so the foam squeezed and resized before returning to its original shape. "That's what scares me."

"Scares you?"

"For as much I as practice the cello or violin or piano and try to pretend things aren't different, everything's different." She put out one of her hands, feeling for the wall to lean on it. "If I come back here, won't it be a lie?"

"I don't know." John put his hand over hers on the cane. "All I know is that I'm here for you, whatever you decide."

"Whatever I decide?"

"Whatever you decide, yes." John smiled a little to himself, "Even if you want to monetize your new nose and become a super sniffer."

Anna punched at John, landing a fist on his shoulder. "You just want to use my nose to retire and live in luxury."

"Why not? Robert does it." John pushed open the door to the roof and put his hand over Anna's on the wall. "And, if we never come back here again, I do want to show you something."

They walked out onto the roof and John led Anna to roughly the same spot she occupied when she first showed him the roof all those weeks ago. He took a step back, still holding to her hand but allowing her the space to feel the wind, to bask in the distant sounds of the city, and stand where she could embrace the city from her height above it while yet inside it.

"You did all this?" Anna's fingers moved in his, entangling and drawing him back to her side so he could kiss her temple. "You planned all this?"

"I wanted you to feel like you're on top of the world." John wrapped his arms around her. "Even more so after that little conversation in the stairwell."

"You must think me ridiculous."

"Absolutely not." John kissed her again before drawing back, putting the backpack on the ground to open it and spread a blanket over the surface of the roof. "I think you're assessing your life much better than I did in any of the times I've had it turned upside down and then decided that blundering forward was the absolute best idea for me."

Anna laughed, following John's guidance to cross her legs and sit on the blanket. "Where did you get the idea for this?"

"David, actually."

"David?"

"Yup." John sighed, digging out the bits and pieces for the picnic. "Robert arranged it for me."

"The price you exacted for the party tonight?"

John nodded, even if Anna could not appreciate the body language of it anymore. "That's right. He got me access, the key, and a nice security guard."

"Jane."

"What?"

"I remembered her perfume. It's a nice, rosy scent. She was always my favorite of the security guards here." Anna paused, teething at her lip. "Did you know she and Robert almost had an affair?"

"What?" John almost dropped the plates in his hand. "Robert almost had an affair? Robert who spit blood all over his wife when his appendix burst at the dinner table? Robert who nursed his wife through a bad bout of near-deathly fever?"

"Yes." Anna winced, "It wasn't either of their proudest moments and it's part of the reason why Cora took a step back in her philanthropic outreach here. Said it was distracting from their marriage."

"Is that about the time you fell a bit out of touch with the family?"

Anna nodded, "It was… awkward. Mostly because I'd been suspicious of it, I knew all the parties involved, and Mary wondered if I knew and refused to tell anyone. That kind of doubt tends to sour relationships."

"I'll bet." John sighed, "Well, whatever their relationship now, she got us into the parking garage and gave me the key so…"

"Jane's a good person. And Robert is too…" Anna pursed her lips, "I'm wondering if I made a mistake in telling you now."

"Why?"

"Because I don't want you to think less of him."

"I don't. He's human and he made a mistake. _Almost_ made a mistake. We all do and it's nothing to shame anyone for."

"I agree." Anna risked a smile, "But you said David gave you the idea?"

"He's the one who said I should take you on a date." John filled two glasses with sparkling cider and reached for Anna's hand to allow her to hold one. "He said that a man needs to woo a woman."

"He's very wise."

"He claims to have a number of girlfriends and he's only budding toward eleven." John sipped his drink, "What women could he possibly be wooing at his age and with what? I haven't even settled on giving him an allowance."

"You should, he deserves it." Anna sipped at her drink and then stopped, a furrow coming to her brow.

"What?"

"It's…" She frowned, "Are you brooding?"

"Am I brooding?" John snorted, "You claim I'm always brooding."

"No, I mean I can feel you stirring some thought around your head from here and I think your face looks something like this right now." She contorted it in an impression of John's expression and they both laughed. She shifted toward him, John moving anything out of her way so she could find his shoulder and rest her head there. "What's troubling you?"

"Right now? Nothing."

"Liar."

"Alright," John took a deep breath before moving his lips to her temple, caressing softly there to whisper into her skin. "I want to kiss you right now."

"Now?"

"Yes." John maneuvered to face her, his hands carefully holding her face so she could orient herself to match him. "I very much want to kiss you right now."

"Why?"

"Because I love you more than almost anything in the world and this is the best way, for me, to express the inexpressible." He watched as she licked over her lips and swallowed. "Are you alright?"

"It's… It's just xerosis." She gave a little laugh.

"What?"

"Xerosis," Anna cleared her throat, "Temporary, in this case. It evidences as-"

"An abnormal dryness." John finished, kissing both of her cheeks. "Like your mouth, just now?"

"Just like that." She sank into his kisses, moving so their lips where almost together but John pressed his mouth just beside hers, so she could feel his smile on her skin and he could feel the one she gave in return.

"Are you nervous?" He whispered, bringing their lips almost together again.

"Very." Her fingers moved tentatively up his arms until she found a hold she preferred as John's lips ghosted back to hers, his words barely a whisper.

"No need for that. You know what you're doing."

"Not here." Anna's voice was small, "It's just… I'm here and we're… I feel so different here. I feel like everything's different now."

"You feel different because you are different." John brought one hand to rest on her abdomen and the other at the small of her back. "But it's going to be alright."

"Then kiss me John. Remind me how everything's going to be alright."

"My pleasure."

John brought their lips together and even the light rain that eventually ended their picnic early did not matter. All that mattered was the feel of her against him. All that ever mattered was the feel of her with him.

They got back to the house, parking in the garage to avoid a possible mad dash through the escalating drizzle, and John went to get out of the car but Anna's hand on his arm stopped him. "What?"

"Thank you, for today." Anna smiled, her hand caressing over his slightly damp sleeve. "It's been too long since I've been there and it's been too long since we had time like that."

"I had to take it before we're dealing with another little human who can't talk or understand." John leaned over, kissing Anna's cheek and then accepting the guidance of her hand on his to kiss her lips. Her tongue skated over his bottom lip and John hummed when he broke the kiss. "Keep going like that and I'll come over all insensible and start making sordid suggestions."

"Then make one." Anna's thumb stroked the bone of John's cheek. "I'd like you and I to… have a moment here. Before we go into that house, rinse off, spend an hour or two wiling away time before we're back in this car and at a party."

"The current dynamics of your position would make it difficult to accomplish what you want in the car."

"Good think I don't want it in the car."

John frowned, "Then how-"

"I believe you know exactly how." Anna's hand firmed on his jaw to bring her lips to his ear. "That time, in the shower, when you had me against the wall."

"I don't think I can lift you like that."

"I meant the other way." Anna let her teeth scrape John's earlobe. "We'll use my side, since it's away from the house, and be quick so David doesn't get suspicious of anything."

"He's already suspicious and I think he knows exactly what we're doing."

"Does that bother you?"

"Not in the slightest." John met Anna's lips in a ferocious kiss, pulling deeply at her mouth before drawing back. "I'm so grateful we didn't bring Mahler."

"Don't want another show for him?"

John only gruffed but did not answer. He got out of the car and rounded it to Anna's side. Her door opened before he could grab it and Anna's lips were on his in a moment. He almost stumbled but managed to only stagger as Anna got out of the car. They managed their positions, Anna's back pressed against the back passenger-side door, to continue their kiss until one of Anna's hands worked between John's legs to hold him.

He broke the kiss, gasping and scrunching his eyes closed as Anna rubbed over him through his jeans. "I think you'll want to take care of that now."

The little giggle Anna used to accompany her words put John in tunnel vision and before he even recognized what happened. His trousers and boxers hung around his knees and Anna's back was before him with the button of her jeans under his fingers. He shook himself, trying to find sanity and rationality, but Anna's determination to drive him mad escalated when she stuck her ass back far enough to run the rough denim of her jeans over him. It was all John could do not to drive helplessly forward and rub himself all over her.

Her jeans were down in a second and he struggled to remove her knickers with one hand while using the other to run over her clit and through her folds. But if he had worries about whether Anna needed more time to be ready, the reality of how she soaked his fingers in seconds was enough. And if it was not, then the way Anna moaned and bucked toward his fingers provided John all the cue he needed. In a second he was as deeply inside of her as he could muster.

Anna practically purred. Her body slackened slightly, as if the shift of John inside her loosened some tension she could not express. The sight of Anna, joined with him and cradling just between his hips, was only outdone by the sight of the shine she left on him when he withdrew. And when he attempted to set a slow pace, conscious of her condition, Anna only dug her fingers into the car and thrust back as hard as she could manage. Then it was a race to the finish with the two of them pounding against one another, Anna insisting on a punishing pace that left John clenched tightly by her vaginal walls while she huffed and groaned for him.

She came in a rush, her head hanging down slightly as her shoulders sagged. Even half drained, Anna responded enthusiastically to John's desire to follow her and when her fingers, playing over her clit to encourage what John suspected with the bit of his brain still capable of high functions, touched him John came too. Somewhere above the blood thudding in his ears while his body thrust spasmodically though the last of his orgasm, he thought he heard the keening cry Anna made when she came too but he could not be sure. He was when his head on her shoulder had her fingers delving into his hair.

"Thank you." She kissed at his cheek, waiting patiently as John drew back and dug around in the boot for the spare napkins from their picnic to give them a functional wipe down before they sorted themselves. "I've been hoping for that since you kissed me on the roof."

"Why didn't you say anything?" John got the bag as Anna extended her car and used a hand on the car to trace her way to the door.

"Because we couldn't have done it there and we're home now." She smiled, "Be nice during the party and there might be a round two… Or, whatever number we're on… They'll be another one, that's my point."

"You temptress."

"Siren, dear." Anna patted at his cheek as John opened the door for her. "I'm a siren. There's a distinct difference."

"Because one is simply a seductress and the other lures men to their deaths by crashing their boats into rocks."

"One plays music."

"Right." John rolled his eyes. "How could I forget?"

Just as they both predicted, David knew exactly what happened. He kept it to himself, only refusing to meet their eyes, and John kept himself occupied cleaning up the picnic basket and the accouterments while Anna went up to shower. They traded places, almost kissing in the bathroom when David knocked at their bedroom door and forced a pause.

"If you're going to have sex again, I'll remind you that traffic'll be a problem if we're too late."

John only laughed, kissing Anna quickly, and showered before getting everyone in the car. Both dogs whined when they realized they were not allowed to come but John shut the door all the same and climbed into the car. He stared at them through the door to the mudroom before shaking his head. "I do hope they don't take out their loneliness and revenge on the sofa."

Contrary to David's worries, the drive into the city was not as complicated by traffic as suspected and they parked outside the darkened restaurant. John paused, frowning as he got out of the car and went to Anna's side to help her as David extracted himself. Anna took his hand, holding it a bit more tightly than he anticipated to bring his attention to her face.

"What's wrong?"

"All the lights are off inside." John nudged David and pointed to his old building. "I used to live just there."

"It's nice." David craned his head back and then jumped as the lights in the diner turned on and shouts of congratulations and surprise greeted them.

The trio entered the mass of people and made the rounds of introductions. John held a hand on David's shoulder, conscious of how David stayed at his side as they wove between all the new people. Anna, on John's other arm, made her greetings and only detached when Gwen came over and offered to hurry the good wishes by 'dividing and conquering'. A wish only kept to until Robert, the gray-haired man on Cora's arm, insisted on a toast with small milkshakes for all. Once David had one of those, he loosened slightly and enjoyed the evening.

With all the guests and good wishes and food, John practically had to roll a dozing David into the car and help a groaning Anna into her seat. He settled them into the car before shaking Robert's hand and hugging Cora. "This was wonderful, thank you."

"It was the least we could do." Cora gave a little wince. "After the tickets and everything… We felt…"

"If you say guilty then I'll tell you that's nonsense." John shook off Cora's attempts to continue her argument. "Hamburg was an accident and we're the better for it. In the end I should thank you, it got me married."

"I'll take that." Robert shook John's hand again. "Don't be a stranger."

"After David slurped down three of your milkshakes it'll be a miracle if I can keep him away from this place." John waved to them as he got into the car.

The drive home was much quieter than before, David almost snoring in the back as he slumped sideways, and Anna struggling to keep her eyes open. John put his hand over hers on the gearbox and focused on the road. The road that lit up with colored lights when he pulled into their driveway.

Anna shuffled awake, David mumbling in the backseat, as John undid his belt while looking in the rearview mirror at the two people approaching the car. "John? I… There are flashing lights…"

"I know." John kissed her cheek, "Stay in the car with David. I'll see what this is all about."

He got out of the car, closing the garage door to conceal the car from the two approaching individuals. "Can I help you?"

"Are you John Bates?"

"Yes." John frowned, "What's this all about?"

"Sir, we're here to inform you that your ex-wife, Vera Bates, has died."

"How?"

"Car accident, earlier this evening." The younger of the two, a woman of Indian extraction if the poor lighting was anything to go by. "It took us a bit of time to find her nearest relative but we located you and her son, John David Bates Junior so we could inform you."

"And?" John waited but the woman only looked to her partner, an older man with a Scottish accent.

"We believe it was murder, Doctor Bates, and we thought you ought to know that whomever came after her might come after your family as well."

"Why's that?"

"Because she had quite a fortune to leave someone and, for the moment, that person is your son." The man nodded toward the garage, "I'd keep an eye on him. Someone might be coming for that money."


	18. Racing Heart

John helped David do his tie, pulling it taut to eh boy's neck and then loosening it slightly. "Good?"

David only nodded, "It's fine."

"David…" John put his hands on David's shoulders, "I know you're not alright but if you, at any time, want to leave just tell me. I'll drive us right back home, no questions asked."

David nodded, "I know."

"And Auggie'll be there the whole time, in case you need anything."

David perked up, but only slightly. "You're letting me bring Augustina?"

"She's a guard dog isn't she?" John stood, winking at David. "And no one needs protecting like you do."

"Is this because of the money she left me?" David cringed, "Because I don't want it. I don't-"

"Hey," John put his hands on David's cheeks. "We'll not worry about that now. There are lawyers by the dozen out there looking for a way to find out what to do about all of it. It might not even be yours since the police still think it was stolen so we'll not worry. Okay?"

David nodded, "But if-"

"No 'ifs' since you couldn't spend it anyway." John gave a little laugh at David's offended expression. "Do you think I'd let you exceed your monthly allowance? You'd get yourself sick on ice cream in a day."

A knock at the door to David's room drew both of their attention. Anna stood there, Mahler's leash in her hand while the other held to her cane and a pair of sunglasses. "Are you ready?"

"I think so." John turned to David, "Are you ready? Because you could just stay at home. You don't have to go."

"She was my mother… even if I knew her as Aunt Vera." David nodded quickly, "I'm ready."

"Okay, go and get Auggie's leash and we'll get she and Mahler in the car."

John watched David go, giving Mahler a pat on the head as he went by. Anna handed him the leash and gave a command so Mahler followed David. With only Anna left in the doorway and the excited scurry of Augustina's paws on the floor below, John spoke to Anna.

"It all feels rather odd, doesn't it?"

"Not too odd when you think about what we know." Anna put out her now free hand and John took it to lead her to the stairs. "Do you think we should tell David what we think happened?"

"What do we even think happened?" John shook his head, "The police are investigating the idea that it was murder and they've got no leads but plenty of motive if all that money sitting in an untouchable account really is for David."

"You think they'd lie about that?"

"I think we alibied ourselves out of suspicion with the party but maybe they're seeing if we had anything at all to do with it. Dangling it in front of us."

"Why?" Anna snorted, "I've got money and you're not poor."

"I don't know. This whole thing just smells rotten."

"If she stole the money from Carlisle then it stands to reason they'd eliminate her. That's the kind of man I was looking into."

"But why make all the threats about David for all those years if he was just going to get her in a head-on collision?" John helped Anna into her coat, peeking into the garage where David wrestled to keep the dogs in the furthest back of the SUV seats while he took the bench. "Seems like a waste of time and money if he could've just run her off the road."

"Unless he wasn't the one who did it." Anna paused, her fingers flexing on her cane. "We're forgetting that Carlisle worked with Green and while Carlisle is the 'slow and steady wins the race' type, Alex Green most certainly is not and the kinds of people that work with him aren't either."

"Is this the moment you call your desk jockey friend and I start with a question about how his larynx is feeling?"

Anna snorted a laugh, accepting John's hand to help her into the garage. "If we were in a movie, maybe."

"What's Green's connection with Carlisle anyway?" John waited just outside the SUV, keeping his voice low so David could not hear over his animated conversations with the insistent dogs. "He's a patron of the symphony and slimy but not the kind that speaks to Russian oligarchy or foreign extractions."

"He's… He runs a kind of mafia. They're not big but he's been expanding his business for awhile now."

"Carlisle's import/export business got a hand in that?"

"A very big one. Smuggling's a delicate and desired commodity." Anna shrugged, "Part of the reason they wanted me on him was that he latched to me of his own accord. They thought I could draw things from him but even when he gloated about his accomplishments he kept a tight lid on whatever it was he did in the hours not taken over by business hours."

"So you never knew more?"

"Not unless I wanted to try and date him, which I adamantly refused." Anna shuddered, "I'm no man's honeytrap and I wasn't going to expect a chance to negotiate with the tiger while my head was in its mouth. Best avoid it entirely."

"Good point." John paused, "You don't have to come, you know."

"By the way you keep telling David that, and now me, I'd say you don't want to go yourself."

"I don't and I'll take any excuse at all not to." John took a breath, "Vera's family, those that will be there… they're not friendly. They might like David, they already hate me, and they'll be nothing but cruel to you."

"And you want to protect us?"

"Any of them that like David might just be trying to get at the money."

"You're assuming they know there's money to be had."

John snorted, "They're Vera's relatives. They sniff out prey like hunting dogs."

"Then it's a good thing we're bringing dogs of our own." Anna patted his arm, "It'll be alright. I'll be fine, David'll be wonderful, and you'll keep us all safe."

"That's my promise."

"Then come on, before your son starts to think we'll be late."

John drove them to the cemetery, buttoning his coat before coming around the car to help Anna out. When she stood by the car, he opened the door to take Mahler's leash from David and handed it to Anna. He was helping get Augustina's leash, the dog calming almost immediately as if the atmosphere of the situation spoke as loudly to her as any of David's German commands, when a voice sounded behind him.

"Brought the whole brood with you?" John turned, noting the way Anna's ears twitched in the direction of the voice and Mahler turned to keep himself between the woman and Anna.

"David couldn't very well drive himself now could he." John put a hand on David's shoulder, giving him Augustina's leash while the dog's hackles rose and she snorted. David spoke quickly to her and she calmed slightly but John noted the way her body still poised as if to strike. "We're all here to mourn the dead, Sarah, like you. At least I assume that's why you're here."

Sarah O'Brien inspected them, "Got yourself two dogs eh? Couldn't ever satisfy yourself with one thing at a time." She pointed at Anna, "It's how you got her married to you within months of getting rid of Vera. And knocked her up because once you had one kid, two was the next best choice?"

"Whatever insinuations you want to make about me, you make them." John stepped toward her, putting out his hand in signal to Augustina when she moved as if to join him. "But if you ever insult my wife again, I won't hesitate to defend her."

"Are you threatening me?"

"Take it as you will but she's my wife and I'll not have you insulting her." John stepped back, taking Anna's hand with one of his while the other went to David's shoulder. "Now, I do hope you'll keep away from us. We're here to grieve."

"I guess you can't really dance on her grave with all these people watching."

John ignored her, steering Anna and David away. "I never liked that woman."

"What a wonderful example of exactly what you warned me about." Anna shook her head before addressing David. "And you lived with her?"

"She barely spoke to me."

"Better than listening to her I guess." Anna tightened her hold on Mahler's leash as the dog attempted to turn behind them. She spoke to him in German and he cowed, bringing Augustina in line as they approached the gathering around an open grave. People gave the dogs a wide berth and then widened it as they noted John. "I can feel the tension here. I can't imagine what you're seeing."

"Just a lot of people who don't like me." John squeezed Anna's hand and loosened his hold to crouch near David. "Are you alright? Your Aunt Sarah-"

"Said some horrible things about you." David kept his eyes forward, Augustina moving her head under his hand as if she sensed his anxiety. "She wasn't ever cruel to me but she was never very nice. She never liked you."

"She actually spared me two words?"

David shrugged, "Just when I asked about my parents. She always said you were a loser."

"Nicer than I'd expect her to say about me." John went to say something else but stood, moving David slightly behind him and Anna as well as Sampson approached him. "Bad form to show up to her funeral isn't it?"

"I may not be able to practice law but she was my client." His eyes darted toward David. "That the little brat you worked so hard to get?"

"What do you want?" John narrowed his eyes, "Looking to hunt out other sport now that you're not watching my house from your car?"

Sampson paled slightly and then recovered, a trembling hand adjusting the knot of his tie. "I'll guess I've got you to thank for my disbarment."

"No. that would be the work of my lawyer, Mr. Murray. He took great umbrage to the way you ran your end and investigated you. Although," John held Sampson's gaze, "If you've got anyone to blame, it's yourself. You're the one who managed to muck it all up."

"I-"

"I don't care about all that." John stepped closer to him, flicking his eyes back to see Anna put her hand on David's shoulder. "I'm curious why you were watching my house."

"It wasn't personal."

"A schmuck like you watching my house is personal." John's voice lowered, "Now I'll ask one more time. Why-"

"I'm sure you wouldn't be surprised to know that I was the one who assigned him there." John straightened at the sight of Carlisle, strolling toward him with an easy smile on his face. "Terrance here just follow orders, because he's a good man."

"Those aren't adjectives I'd use to describe him." John turned to David, "Please find seats for us. I think this conversation needs to go on a bit… longer than you need to stand here."

David nodded, whispering to Anna when she bent her ear to him. John noted the clutch of her hand on her cane before she nodded and allowed David to steer her from the elbow. Turning back to Carlisle, John noted Sampson slinking off toward the cars and the street still humming with morning traffic.

"Any reason you had your little cretin watching my house?"

"It's the house where Vera Bates's son lives." Carlisle opened his hand to John, "Your house, as that happens."

"That doesn't tell me what you hoped to gain through your spy camping out in front of it." John folded his arms over his chest. "I've got nothing against you. In fact, had my divorce not dragged on so long I might've sent you a fruit basket for taking my ex-wife off my hands and another for not ensuring she killed our son in utero but I couldn't find the right cards to express those emotions."

Carlisle chuckled, "You seem to paint me some notorious gangster with nefarious purposes in mind for you and yours."

"I don't know what you've in mind for me and mine since I've got nothing you want. You already took my wife and I don't take part in your business."

"And if we'd been speaking a week ago that would be true." Carlisle stepped toward John, "But now your son inherited his mother's fortune and I've issue with that particular line of legal legwork."

"The police say he might not even get it if they can prove the money came from criminal enterprise." John shrugged, "I've no interest in the money and neither does David in the end. He's ten."

"Almost eleven, so I'm told."

"If you threaten my son-"

"Dr. Bates you misunderstand," Carlisle put his hand on John's shoulder and John resisted the urge to throw him off as Carlisle turned them slightly to focus on the road. "I'm here to inform you of a reality. There is no need for threats."

John frowned and turned his head quickly when a screech of tires and brakes brought his attentions to the road. Sampson, trying to cross the road, now lay in a heap twenty feet from a lorry. By the angle of his limbs John knew the people screaming for help or an ambulance were already wasting their time.

He turned back to Carlisle as the man spoke. "I'm telling you that while Terrance won't be watching you any longer, there are others in my employ who can, and will. Those people will make sure they're not as obvious as Mr. Sampson was and I can promise they'll be more deadly if they find any proof at all that you helped Vera steal that money from me."

"I already told you," John moved out of Carlisle's grip, "You already took Vera off my hands. I'm getting the feeling you had a little to do with how she met her demise as well but I'll leave that to the police to sort out."

"You truly don't care?"

"I've been divorced for over six months and we were separated a lot longer than that." John pointed at Carlisle, "You made sure of that."

"Even people in acrimonious relationships such as yours was have lingering feelings. Tricky little nigglings of emotion that cause more trouble than they're worth… In the end."

"My only interests revolve around keeping my family safe from you and yours." John nodded at him, "Now, I'm going to help my son grieve his mother and then I'm leaving. I hope we never meet again."

John left Carlisle, working through the few people still trying to understand the commotion at the road, and joined David and Anna at the graveside. The priest, confused by his obligation to the funeral and the possible events of the street below, hurried through a service interrupted by police. And the process of interviews and statements only made the dogs, John, and David irritable to the point where they drove home in silence.

The dogs immediately bolted for the garden to run their hearts out while David went inside to find himself something to eat. John helped Anna from the car and meant to guide her inside but she pulled him toward the road. "Take a walk with me, please?"

"Aren't you tired or hungry or-"

"I'm all of those things but I think what you'll want to tell me is best said somewhere other than our house." Anna tugged on his hand, "It'll just be to the end of the street and back."

John sighed, "Alright."

"Don't sound so excited." Anna slipped her hand into the crook of his arm. "I know you love my company."

They walked down the drive, turning down the street. Anna's free hand held her cane, sweeping it back and forth on the road to set a consistent cadence to their pace. John shifted closer to Anna, covering her hand with his flicking up his collar and shivering slightly. "Do you love the cold?"

"It's better since my body's turned into a space heater." Anna let her head tip back slightly, smiling at the sky. "And the breeze is nice."

"It's not bad." John shivered a bit, "What did you want to talk about?"

"Whatever it was that Mr. Carlisle said."

"Basically he told me that the money in David's account is his and that he had Vera's old lawyer watching our house." John paused, "And had a lorry hit him at the funeral. Right in front of me."

Anna stopped, "Right there?"

"Right in front of me." John shook his head, "The whole thing is just ridiculous. It's… I feel like I fell into the life of someone else and I'm just watching it happen because I'm a stand in. Like being in a dream where I've got no control over the outcome and I'm just there."

"Because you met me, found out you've got a son, your wife's somehow involved in a criminal conspiracy, I was secretly contracted to watch her, I was blinded because of my involvement in monitoring that conspiracy, and your wife died because of her involvement?"

John laughed, "When you say it out loud, it just sounds even more ridiculous than it was before."

"Because it is ridiculous." Anna's cane hit the pole and she pulled them to a halt. "This wasn't supposed to be your fight you know. It wasn't supposed to be anyone's fight."

"And now that it is?" John changed their position, "Even if I know that this all exists I can't do anything to stop it. I'm a doctor."

"We just let it pass us by." Anna shrugged, "If the money is Carlisle's and the police prove that, they'll seize the funds. We've nothing to do with it and we're not involved. We let the law sort it all out for themselves."

John sucked the inside of his cheek, "What if the money's not Carlisle's?"

"You mean what if Vera really did have a fortune hidden-"

"No," John stopped them, holding Anna's hand. "What if the money was Green's? You told me he used Carlisle to smuggle things. What if he also used him to money launder and now Carlisle's over a barrel because he's not got the money to pay off a dangerous mafia man?"

"I think we'd be giving Green too much credit as a mafia man in this analysis. However," Anna took a breath, "It'd be a theory. It'd explain why Carlisle would kill Sampson in front of you. A warning and a payback to him."

"For what, not fleecing Vera before she died?"

"For anything. Could be he's the one she used to steal the money. Point is," Anna grabbed John's hand, "If it's Green's money then we've other concerns."

"Green knowing where we live?"

"Green thinking David's got access to that money." Anna shook her head, "If he thinks he could get that money…"

"He can't and it won't matter." John steered them back toward the house. "He's not going to be a threat to us."

"And now it feels like you're the blind one."

John snorted, "I don't say that because I think he'll just leave us alone. It's because we've not nothing to offer him."

"I hope he understands that." Anna leaned toward John, "But what if it's not just about money anymore."

"How'd you mean?"

"The whole reason I was used against him, in the first place, was because he was interested in me. The fact that I married you, I'm having your child, and now live in the same house with the child inheriting his money-"

"Supposedly."

"Allegedly." Anna nodded, "But all those things… I can't get over the idea that Carlisle was a shot across the bow. It's not just him deciding to roll over as we all decide to live and let live."

"So we should dig our heads in the sand?"

"No, just that we should be careful." Anna tugged him forward, "We're on the edge of something we never attended to confront but we'll have to face."

"Even if we didn't earn it or we don't deserve it?"

"You've just described life, dear."

"Thank you for lifting all of my spirits." John turned them into the driveway. "You've just made me feel a hundred times better."

"Don't be petulant."

"Says the woman who took me on a walk, told me it's all going to get worse, and that we've just got to grin and bear it."

"We are English. It's what we do."

John stopped them in the driveway, holding Anna's hands. "I don't wish for this often, but I wish we could look at one another right now."

"So do I." Anna held still as John leaned forward to kiss her. Her hand went to his cheek, pausing to break the kiss after a moment. "Wait, you don't want that often? Why not?"

"Don't you realize how lucky I am that you'll remember me at the prime of life while I get old and gray and fat?"

Anna laughed, hugging close to him, "And it's fair that you'll watch me get haggard and worn is it?"

"No," John brushed hair back from her face. "Because you'll never get old. You just get younger."

"That's not true."

"It is. You'll just stay young." John kissed her again, allowing Anna to spin the moment out until she hummed against his mouth.

"You're not suffering in the age department." She let her hips bump against him slightly. "Because this hasn't stopped."

"I'm more patient now." John kissed her cheek, "Come on, I'm sure there's a boy inside that wants pizza."

"I wouldn't be opposed."

John led them back into the house, ordering pizza as David wanted, and eventually sorting out the dogs when Augustina managed to steal a few slices herself. When the mess was cleaned, and the second mess when Augustina inevitably vomited, John brushed his hand through David's hair as he slumped on the sofa to snore quietly into the cushions. The cushion on his other side depressed slightly as Anna took her place there, Mahler at her feet.

"He's exhausted." John ran his hand slowly over David's back, "It's what grief does. Makes you tired and hungry."

"I think grief is easier when you know how to feel about it." Anna lay her head back on the sofa. "For him, all he knew was Aunt Vera and her coldness. All his life, before you, was cold and sterile. That makes it complicated."

"Like you and your stepfather?" John watched Anna stiffen for a second. "You're the one who told me you don't talk to your mother because of something that happened with him."

"It was about like that." Anna shook her head, "Mostly… Mostly because he didn't know how to express emotions. Things I didn't understand as a preteen and teen I understand better now but those latent emotions are so engrained that I can't quite sort through them."

"The rational brain usually loses to the irrational one."

"Exactly." Anna sighed. Propping her head on the side of the sofa with her palm. "What David said, at hospital when he volunteered to stay with me… I thought about that throughout the funeral."

"How could you not?"

"It's just… A boy as sweet and lovely as him… He's the kind of soul I think your ex-wife could've used to make herself a better person."

"I think she knew that and that's why she took him to term but couldn't quite face him in reality. He was everything that could be good about her and she…" John took a deep breath, "It's frightening to realize you've no real desire to change."

"But she did. She stole the money and left it to him."

"That's a very awkward way of trying to express love."

"But it's not an unusual one for people unable to properly express affection." Anna shrugged, "My stepfather sends me cards, at Christmas, with trite sayings in them. My mother always writes a little something but never anything truly meaningful. But it's how they show their affection in whatever awkward way they can. And I… I respond in kind."

"At an impasse are you?"

"Until one party or the other decides they're tired of being childish and we seek catharsis."

"Not worth it."

"What?" Anna turned toward John, her hand falling to provide a pivot as she adjusted her position.

"Catharsis, it's not worth it because, in the end, people don't really care about anyone else. We want to and we try to but I don't think we do. We'll not find reconciliation or closure the way we want and sometimes the best thing we can do is just walk away. Leave it all behind and decide it's not worth the trouble of killing ourselves for nothing anymore."

"Hence why you didn't want to go to the funeral."

"imagine if we hadn't." John pushed himself off the sofa to lift David. "I'm going to put him in bed."

"I'll be down here."

"You're not tired?"

"Not yet." Anna put out her hand and John held it. "Come back?"

"Of course."

John carried David up the stairs, carefully avoiding the beleaguered looking Augustina at the top of them. He only sighed at her, moving David to his shoulder. "Of you hadn't eaten it, you wouldn't be feeling sick."

She only blinked blearily at him and John continued down the hall to David's room. When he was securely tucked in, all of his lights off, John closed the door almost all the way and snapped his fingers for Augustina. "Come on, you know where your bed is."

With a mournful gaze, she followed John down the stairs and joined Mahler at the bottom as they went to their beds in the mudroom. John watched them before joining Anna on the sofa. He sat heavily next to her and she laughed as the upset moved her closer to him.

"If I didn't know better," She swatted at him, maneuvering closer so her dressing gown threatened to catch between their pressed thighs. "I'd think you did that on purpose."

"Why think otherwise?" John leaned over to kiss her cheek, giving a hum of his own. "You smell good."

"I taste better." She slid the skin of her cheek against his, bringing their mouths together slowly. One of her hands framed his face while John moved a hand to mimic her motions. In a moment she straddled him and John's other hand found temporary purchase on her thigh.

Then he groaned.

John broke the kiss to investigate and saw the garter belt strapped to Anna's legs. Legs that, as he moved the dressing gown out of the way, he noted were as bare as the rest of her under the dressing gown. The growl in his throat had Anna giggling to herself as she pressed kisses over his neck and jaw.

"I'm surprised you didn't notice since it's only silk."

"I was a bit preoccupied with my son." John defended, holding tighter to her hips when Anna ground against him. "What would've happened if you'd tried to seduce me with him right here?"

"I'm daring but not stupid." Anna let her tongue dart toward his skin, scraping her teeth along him. "I'd just have riled you up until either you took him upstairs or me."

"You weren't picky?"

"How could I be?" Anna maneuvered again, "Now, if you'd please be so kind, I'd like you to open your trousers before I tear them from you."

John complied in a moment and gasped out as Anna's hand wrapped around him. They struggled to push his trousers and boxers away while her hand continued to excite him until John pressed fingers toward her. She sighed, moaning at the stroke and texture of his fingers inside her, and responded in kind.

They continued, using their fingers to try and entice the other to make the first move while their mouths met. The tangle of tongues allowed them a chance to attempt battle on different grounds but John broke first and brought Anna forward so he could thrust deeply into her.

Her fingers dug into his neck, holding herself steady against him as she breathed in his ear. "I've wanted this since the driveway."

"You told me you want this all the time." John adjusted their position slightly to lower his back along the sofa. It angled his chest back so they were not pressed as tightly together and Anna's protruding abdomen had room. "We just have to get more inventive about our positions."

"You've no end of imagination." Anna held to his shoulder, digging her fingers into his shirt and risking the wrinkles to keep herself rocking over him. "And I like this position best."

"With you in control?"

"Yes."

John peeked down, groaning at the view of her moving over him. "I like it too. Gives me an amazing view of my wife finding her pleasure with abandon. It's probably the hottest thing you do."

"Is it?" Anna gyrated her hips, clenching her vaginal walls around John to leave him grunting. "I think I like that noise but I'll see how many others you can make before I pick my favorite."

"Oh feck me."

"I intend to." Anna's grin had John pressing their lips together hard and thrusting his hips harder into her.

It did not take long, even with their sloppy kisses and messy hands flailing a bit to reach the places they both wanted to touch and be touched, but when John's lips landed on Anna's breasts then it was all over. She clung to him, tighter than any fist he managed to put around himself, and John followed her over the edge. And in the final stutters of their bodies, they slumped together on the sofa.

Anna kissed at John's neck, her hand moving over his still-covered chest. "I might've gotten ahead of myself."

"Because you left all of my clothes on?" John pinched the edge of her dressing gown. "When'd you get this?"

"When Mary took me pregnancy shopping." Anna pushed up a little more, John helping move her hair from her face. "She said you've got to dress for the body you have and that means dressing for the body you have now."

"And you found this?"

"Mary confessed to having serious pregnancy hormones. She was shagging her husband every chance she could until they had their baby."

"Sounds like the life to me." John kissed Anna's shoulder and then risked the odd maneuver to kiss her abdomen. "How are you feeling? After everything I haven't asked lately."

"We're both fine." Anna put her hands on John's face, tracing carefully with her fingers. "I've actually got a question for you."

"What's that?"

"Do we have plans for Christmas?"

John let out a puff of air. "Honestly? I've given no thoughts to it."

"David's got three weeks of holiday and, after all we've been through in the last six months, I think the three of us could use a holiday."

"Not to Hamburg."

"No." Anna shook her head, "Not to Germany."

"Then what about Ireland?"

"Ireland?"

"My mother had a house there that I still own. I rent it out during the year to holidayers but I don't think I've got anyone for the moment. We could take it for two weeks. Just us in Ireland away from all of this."

"It'd be good for David to see where his parents come from." Anna pushed off John, standing with his help. "And I've never been to Ireland."

"Never?"

"Never." Anna pulled on John's hand to get him to stand up with her. "I think it'll be nice. A quiet holiday away from al of this."

"I agree." John put his arms around Anna and she sank into his hold. "It'll be beautiful and we might have snow and it'll be quiet… Time in front of the fire when David's asleep and it's just the two of us…"

"If you keep going like this-"

"Like this?" John's fingers moved between Anna's legs, stroking along her. "Is that what you're talking about Mrs. Bates?"

"John-" Her hips ground into him, her hands clutching at his shirt. "You're playing with fire."

"Good." He guided her with him, walking backward to put them behind the sofa. "Because I'd like to do a little more if you'd let me."

"Please."

John pivoted around her, placing Anna's hands on the back of the sofa and leaning her over just enough so that her dressing gown draped around her. He craned his head back to check David's door was in the same place and then went onto his knees. Anna's fingers dug into the cushions of the sofa and she tried not to cry out as John used his tongue and fingers over her.

His hands smoothed over her thighs before using his fingers in teasing strokes through her folds and eventually to open her to him. John followed the sounds she made to trace the source of each until he dared believe he could recognize the difference when his tongue entered her versus when he swirled his tongue over her clit and let his fingers crook inside her. But none of it mattered unless it allowed Anna the orgasms that left her sensitive body vibrating around him. A sensation he encouraged and chased until he could withstand the urge of his own needs no longer.

Sliding over the floor and moving behind her, John allowed her a few moments to calm. The silk of her dressing gown moved over her back so he could kiss it as Anna sighed through the remnants of her sob. When his hands held her breasts from behind, Anna pressed into his hold, moaning at the contact. Then it was only a matter of a moment before she cried out as John thrust forward again.

The position offered John the control but he held himself steady, kept his movements slow, and followed Anna's urges to continue. The grind of her hips or the rock of her body into him were cues he needed to ratchet it up to the next step. And when Anna came around him, mercilessly strangling him in response to the punishing piston of his hips she encouraged, John followed. They pounded through the end together to sag and sigh toward the sofa.

John recovered first, enough to sort himself so he would not trip over his trousers in an ascent up the stairs, and helped Anna tie her dressing gown closed. It hung perfunctorily but neither of them minded much as they worked toward their bed and a rinse together. Lying there, in the quiet and dark, John spoke.

"So Ireland for Christmas?"

"Yes." Anna let out a breath, "I like the idea."

"Will David?"

"I think so."

As it happened, David loved the idea of Ireland for Christmas. He immediately planned all the details of the trip himself and even worked out how they could get the dogs to join them. For half a moment, with the interminable questions and interrogations about the details and itineraries, John considered canceling the trip but the shine in David's eyes as he planned was enough to convince John otherwise. They even received the doctor's approval for Anna to fly, despite her nearing eight months of pregnancy.

The logistics of getting two dogs, a blind woman, an eleven-year-old, and all the required accouterments for each involved party through security almost killed John but he managed it at both ends of their journey and collapsed into the back of the car that drove them to his mother's house. Anna rubbed at his arm while Mahler and Augustina shuffled in their dog crates in the large boot behind them. She kissed his cheek before sliding her arm through his.

"You're an amazing man, you know that right?"

"I get the feeling." John kissed her, his hand wandering to stroke over her abdomen. "How are you?"

"Not as exhausted as you I'm sure."

"And the baby?"

"She's fine. Not moving as much but the last checkup had her healthy and well." Anna covered his hand. "The flight didn't disturb her one bit."

They arrived at the house, the driver helping John get their things in the door as David took responsibility for Anna and the dogs. Once the driver was tipped and away, John checked through the house ahead of David and Anna's slow exploration. The car in the garage still ran well and the house appeared unaffected by anyone who stayed, prompting John to make a mental note to leave a nice tip for the cleaning service he employed to keep care of the house.

He met Anna and David in the sitting room, the two dogs immediately curling up in front of the fire he built, and David hugged John. "This place is the best."

"It was my mother's." John ruffled David's hair. "Why don't you find my old room and bunk there. It's got its own bathroom and you can unpack before we sort out dinner. Make yourself comfortable."

"Okay." David grabbed his bag and dashed off, leaving John to sort through the things for the dogs.

"He loves the house." Anna took a deep breath, rubbing her arms. "It's got a good feel to it. And the smell… It's nutmeg in the walls."

"The cleaning service is very good." John checked the kitchen, "We'll need to run to the store to get something to eat."

"We'll make the list later." Anna reached for John's hand, finding his arm and tracing down it to pull at him. "Come on, let's get our room all set up."

"But we haven't-"

"John," She stepped closer to him, her lips on his neck. "Let's go set up our room. It'll make you feel better."

John shivered and nodded, quickly. "Yes ma'am."

He guided them to the master bedroom, dragging their bags with them, and locked the door the moment they could get inside. It was a rush and a frenzy as they tried to strip one another as quickly as they could but when they finally managed to collect a heap of clothes on the floor, Anna pushed John back onto the bed. Bouncing slightly did nothing to stop his infatuation with Anna as she took the careful steps needed to get herself to the bed.

Her hands traced over his thighs, exciting him as she oriented herself, and only worsening John's arousal at the situation when her hand found him. But if he thought that was where it ended, his eyes rolled back into his head at the reality of the guidance so her mouth could settle over him. Anna shifted, getting her knees on either side of his legs, and leaned over the bed as she sucked at him.

Seeking for a hold, trying to ground himself to reality as his hips bucked helplessly into the wet warmth of her mouth, John put a hand on Anna's ass. She let her tongue work over him while her teeth tempted to scraping at him until John's other hand at her breast stopped her motions. The shiver that passed through her body only paused for a second when she grimaced.

John stopped entirely, holding her carefully. "Are you alright?"

"Just a twinge in my back." Anna shook her head, sitting up on her knees to better dig into his hips. "I'll be fine in a moment."

"Are you-"

"I'm sure." Anna sank down slowly and John almost ripped the blanket from the bed. "Now just move with me."

He followed her lead, unable to stop himself touching all over her. His hands held at her hips, gripped her ass, kneaded her breasts, and even caressed her abdomen as Anna rolled and rocked onto him with determined gyrations of her hips and grinds with her knees. Even with the springs on the bed aiding their efforts, she did not bounce herself or attempt a steady rise-and-fall in her condition. But John helped her find the release she huffed in frustration for when his lips closed over her nipple and his fingers rubbed hard at her clit.

Their mutual climax left John sagging back onto the bed and helping Anna land sideways on it. They bounced for a moment, laughing at the absurdity of the romance undercut by the comedic attempt, before John turned to kiss Anna. Her hand came to his cheek, holding him there, but her fingers curled and she flinched away a second later.

"Anna?"

"It's just another twinge." She pushed herself up to the edge of the bed, digging her fist into her lower back. "Probably just the plane cramping me."

"I could call someone."

"No," Anna shook her head. "I'll just take a bath and it'll all relax out. It's just all of my muscles tightening lately."

John frowned, "If you're sure."

"I am." She smiled, "Look, I'll get us unpacked here, the dogs all walked with David, and you can run to the shop to get us enough to tide over until tomorrow afternoon. Then we'll go for a big run to keep us all fed and happy until we leave. Sound like a plan?"

"Good enough for me." John kissed her, pushing off the bed. "I'll take a quick shower, get dressed, and go."

"Alright." Anna pushed off the bed and John handed her the cane. "I still need to get to know the layout. Probably take another round of investigation."

"After your bath."

"Yes sir." Anna mocked a salute and John only laughed.

He followed Anna's instructions, dropping by David's room to give him the details, and hurried to the shops. But with the opportunity, John just completed the entirety of the shopping. It loaded into the car, packing tightly to avoid anything upsetting on the bumpy road, and proved a bit of a challenge when he went to bring it all inside. He managed to get all the perishables in the refrigerator before he realized the quiet in the house.

John turned, the hairs at the back of his neck standing up, and abandoned the kitchen to hurry through the house. It did not take him long to find Anna, on her knees in the bathroom, with David standing over her and rubbing feverishly at her back. The scene left John in a moment of panic before his training took over and he recognized the clenching of Anna's hands in a repetitive, time-tracked motion.

Landing hard on his knees when they hit the tile, John took one of Anna's hands and pulled her toward him. She sobbed, her face scrunched in pain, and her legs almost gave out as John moved her to plant her hands on the bathroom counter. The wet stain on her dressing gown had John turning to David and handing over his phone. "Call 999, right now."

David fumbled with the phone as John blocked his view to lift the back of Anna's dressing gown. He maneuvered his arm between her legs, spreading them enough to allow him to bend his head to see. He blinked as if he could not comprehend the crowning head of a child there. But there it was, pressing through in time with the contractions of Anna's body.

"Anna, I need you to not push on the next one."

"What?" Her fingers dug so hard into the ceramic of the counter her knuckles went white. "I'm…"

"I know. It hurts and you want to push but we…" John turned to David, "Towels, now. And get the hot water going in the bath."

David nodded, babbling into the phone before asking John for the address of the house. The relevant information echoed in the repetitive exchange around the bathroom as they hurried to try and prepare for the arrival of the baby. John took the towels from David and assembled some under Anna while he held one in his hands between her legs.

"Push as hard as you can on the next contraction Anna."

"She's too early."

"She's just not on time. This isn't too early and she'll be fine." John heard a noise at the door and turned to see the dogs standing there. "Don't worry, she'll be fine. It's all going to be alright. You just have to push now."

Anna screeched out with her next contraction and John put his hand under the baby's emerging head while the other waited for the slide of her. She came in a rush of fluid and John held her tightly as David came to his side. "Scissors, two of Anna's hair clips, and that baster from the kitchen. The small one."

David was out and back in seconds, the dogs hurrying out of his way as he delivered the items to John. Between the two of them they sucked the phlegm from the baby's nose and she gave a hearty wail. And, with instruction, David clamped two ends of the umbilical cord and then cut as John directed.

John wrapped the baby tightly in the towel and waited as a second later Anna delivered the placenta. She almost collapsed but he caught her, moving her toward the bath. "David, I need you to wait in my room for a minute. And hold your sister tightly. Support her head and don't jostle her."

David nodded, leaving the bathroom as John got Anna out of her clothes and into the warm bath water. He lowered her carefully into it and hurried to clean up the mess in the bathroom before checking on Anna again. "What happened?"

"You'd been gone a bit and the pain, in my back-"

"Contractions." John banged his hand on the side of the tub. "I should've recognized it Anna, I'm so sorry."

"You're fine." She shook her head, taking deep breaths. "David was here and he helped as much as he could."

"Good." John helped Anna from the bath, drying her off. "I just wanted to get you all cleaned before the paramedics get here."

"Thank you." He wrapped Anna in a bathroom and moved her to their bed, where David held his little sister as if she were made of glass.

"David, go wait for the paramedics and I'll take her." John carefully lifted the girl from David's arms, moving into the bathroom to use a wet cloth to wipe off the blood and placental fluid until she relaxed in his arms. When he brought her back into the room, John held her to his chest with one arm while bringing Anna's arms open with his other. He placed the girl gently next to Anna and smiled. "She's here and she's perfect."

"What's she look like John? Tell me." Tears already streaked Anna's face and John tried to keep back his own as he described her blue eyes, the wisps of hair he guessed to be blonde, her ten fingers and toes, and the little features of her face. Anna kissed each one as John named them, rocking the girl to her.

The moment interrupted when the paramedics arrived, one immediately taking John to the bathroom to take measurements of the placenta and assure it was all out and safely removed. The other checked Anna and the baby, taking notes as to the details of delivery and finally asking about the baby's name. John fumbled for an answer but Anna's soft voice broke his confusion.

"Ariana. Ariana May Bates."

"Told you," David turned to John, "Her name is Airy."


	19. Raised Hairs

He leaned on the doorway, smiling to himself as Anna rocked back and forth in the chair, Mahler just beyond her feet. In her arms, swaddled tightly, was Ariana. Anna rocked back and forth to the tune humming softly from the speakers in the corner, her impeccable timing unaltered by her closed eyes.

When John risked a step into the room, Mahler's head went up and his collar tinkled. Anna paused in her rocking, a smile creeping over her face, and she leaned toward the sleeping baby's face. "I think your Daddy finally got himself finished with the kitchen and wants to take advantage of the fruits of my labors."

"You make it sound like we're not equal shares." John kissed the top of Anna's head and sat on the stuffed chair opposite the rocking one. "I couldn't very well let you do the dishes when you could stick your hand into the water and cut yourself."

"Very considerate of you." Anna gave a little laugh, pausing her motions when Ariana wiggled in her swaddling before settling again. "But you let me change her nappies all on my own so I don't know if you're really that chivalrous."

"David won't step into the room. He keeps making these gagging noises and pretending like he's got a weak stomach."

"Makes you wonder how your ex-wife's cousin ever managed to raise him as a child." Anna shivered, "I've not actually _seen_ the woman but I can't imagine her getting hands on with a nappy blow out."

"Nor I but I don't want to ask." John sighed, resting his head on the cushions of the stuffed chair. "Sure you wouldn't be more comfortable over here?"

"I'm sure I would be but then I'd fall asleep and wake up with all that stiffness in my back." Anna stopped the chair and pushed herself to stand, Mahler immediately standing with her to trail as she counted her careful steps to the crib. She laid Ariana inside it, kissing her head a final time, and counted her steps back to John. He took her extended hand and kissed the back of it. "Come on. We could both use some sleep."

"Can you smell that on me?"

"I smelled the antiseptic from work and I can still tell time so I know your double-shift almost turned into a triple." Anna leaned on John as he set the monitor and carefully closed the door once Mahler finally left the room. "Anything happen?"

"Car accident caused a bit of a pile up in the A&E and they needed some help." John shrugged, snapping his fingers to send Mahler downstairs. "It put me over hours but there were children and, especially in an environment like that, they needed someone with a bit more experience."

"Terror affects us all so differently."

"Truly." John sighed, "Why is Mahler trying to sneak back upstairs?"

"I don't think he understands how babies work yet." Anna uttered a stern command in German and Mahler's shoulders hunched as he turned back down the stairs. "David says Augustina keeps a close watch on Airy too. They both must think she'll break at any moment."

"They're overprotective, just like David." John paused, "Did you just call our daughter 'Airy'?"

"Yes."

"That's…" John gruffed, "Why does everyone want to name our daughter after passing gas?"

"Because only you know the origin of that statement and as someone who calls Augustina 'Auggie', you're hardly one to judge the benefits of nicknames." Anna rolled her shoulders back as if preening, "Besides, it makes me think of woodwinds."

"Our daughter's not a flute."

"Clarinet maybe?" Anna waved a hand, "It doesn't matter. All that matters is that she's here, she's safe, and we all love her. David probably more than us."

"He is rather taken with her." John closed the door to their bedroom, setting the baby monitor on the bureau so they could hear the soft tunes from the speaker before John turned it off with his phone. "He was gutted when Cora was the one who came and watched you both until you could come back to England."

"I was too." Anna sat on the edge of the bed, "It was nice though, being there. It was like time for Airy and I to bond, just us two."

"And the house?"

"It's lovely and we need to definitely keep it." Anna leaned back on her hands, "You've not asked about the symphony lately."

"Should I have?" John tossed his scrubs into the basket and grabbed for his pajamas, putting them on his side of the bed.

"I thought you'd be curious about the conversation you heard over the phone the other day."

"Since I'm not a jealous man, I assumed you weren't talking to a paramour so I told myself you'd tell me when you were ready." John leaned for his bottoms but Anna's fingers encircled his wrist. "What?"

"I'm going back to the symphony John. I'm taking their full-time position and the assistant professorship that comes with it."

"So you can use your cane to thwack impudent students?"

"If I was going to hit anyone with that stick it'd be you." Anna grinned when she heard the catch in John's breath. "You know I went to the OBGYN the other day."

"Are you leading me into asking a question?" John moved forward, his pajamas falling forgotten to the floor as the fabric of his boxers ran over stiffening skin. "Because I think I know what you want."

"Do you?" John only hummed in response, leaning over as Anna lay back on the bed so he could run his lips over her neck. "And what, Doctor Bates, do you believe the prognosis was on this check-up visit?"

"I think they told you," John's finger edged under the elastic waistband of her tracksuit bottoms, easing them down so he could trace the line of her knickers. "That you're ready for intercourse again."

"Well spotted Doctor." Anna eased out of the bottoms, sighing as John's fingers stroked over her skin. "And, as you've probably surmised, I'm more than ready for you to begin."

"Is this part of a fantasy you have about a doctor's visit?"

"Why would I need a fantasy about something like that?" Anna shivered when John tossed the rest of her clothes to the floor. "Reality is much better."

"Yes it is." John's hands sculpted over her. "I've missed you."

"The missing is over now."

John held himself above Anna, watching her face as her sightless eyes closed, and dipped his head to her ear. "It's been awhile. Especially from this angle."

"Then stop teasing me." She raised a hand to his chest, following the lines of his body to his arm and holding there as he began kissing down the slope of her throat. "Please don't stop."

"Never." John whispered to her skin, covering the other side of her neck with matching kisses before tracking his fingers between her legs to tease them apart so he could settled one knee between them.

The position afforded him enough balance to stroke his fingers along the seam of her while his lips continued to remap her body. Anna's fingers were not idle as they skated over him to alternate between smooth touches and fierce digs of her nails into his skin. Every time John broke from exploring a new patch of her with his mouth, he kissed her and they lost themselves in the moments they teased out until John shifted his fingers a bit further.

Anna moaned each time, her voice deepening in proportion to the depth of John's fingers. Her legs slid along the sheets, matching the writhe of her body in time with John's persistent kisses, and her fingers dug into John's hair. He followed her unconscious guidance as her grip and the sounds she made allowed him to track her progress. And when he crooked his fingers inside her in time with his mouth finally closing over her breast, she came in a rush.

The slick over John's fingers only made it easier to continue moving inside her as he helped Anna ride her orgasm to conclusion without leaving his attention at her breasts. Pregnancy swelled them but afterward they did not shrink back like the rest of her. John's other hand ran over her skin, the bumps of her stretch marks guiding his fingers as the softness that often made her shy away from him, as if embarrassed that she expanded to carry their child but only reminded him of the gift of life she gave them, both flexed and resisted his touch. Anna twitched slightly as she noticed his focus on her folding skin through the post-orgasm haze but John calmed her by reasserting the focus of his mouth and other fingers. Her attempts to push him away from the parts of herself she wanted to be rid of faded in under the influence of his seduction.

But his body slid lower. Anna's nails scraped along his scalp as he shifted the direction of his tongue and teeth to her abdomen and his shoulders urged her legs farther apart. His free hand gripped around her thigh and opened Anna more fully to him, spreading her as he adjusted along the sheets to see her in the dim light. The shining wet of her had John bucking his hips into the sheets and gritting his teeth to resist the urge to mindlessly drive into her. But he took a second to force air into his lungs and then dove forward with his tongue.

Anna shrieked, raking her nails across his scalp as John feverishly licked and laved over her. His fingers pressed deeper into her before forming a 'V' to open her so his tongue could taste her from the source. That only flooded his tongue all the more and John tried to drink it all down but it sounded like senseless slurping to his ears and he wished he could be more suave about it but he took to her like a man in the desert dying of thirst with her as his only oasis. And, before either one of them had the time to comprehend it, Anna's hips thrust and bucked toward his face in time with the second clench of her muscles around his fingers. It only took a moment more for her second orgasm to roll through her. Stronger than the first and soaking John's tongue as he tried desperately to drink it all. His best efforts only left them both covered in her but John licked over her until there was no trace left.

He rose up, preparing to wipe at his mouth, but Anna's hand found his wrist. She tugged him toward her and John almost overbalanced. He caught himself only to almost overbalance again when Anna immediate set to kissing over his face. Her tongue found every trace of herself before diving deep into his mouth to seek out his taste under her own. The determination in her hold had John thrusting toward her unconsciously, rubbing himself along her until Anna's whimpers forced John to break their kiss.

It only took a second to align them, one of his hands lifting her leg to give him a better angle, and another second to join them. They both sighed but John noted the scrunching half-grimace in Anna's face. He froze inside her, not daring to move.

"Anna?"

She shook her head, her fingers trembling on his arms where she held him. "It's… I'm just more sensitive than I remember."

"Did I hurt you?"

"No," Anna shook her head into the pillow, Her leg escaping his grip to come over his hip and bring him deeper and closer. "Just surprised me."

"I'll go slow."

"Just until I get used to it again." Anna kissed at his cheek, her aim affected by her clenching body, and tried to find his lips. "Slowly, for now."

John nodded against her cheek, so she could feel it, and leaned his body forward to glide the rest of the way so he buried to the hilt. Anna clung to him, inside and out, and John gasped into her shoulder. Her heel dug into his ass and her head shifted to lick over John's nipple and he could not help himself. He shunted into her, barely moving but trying to flex so she could feel it. Anna's responding whimper gave John all the cue he needed.

Sliding slowly, careful of sensitive nerves and overtaxed muscles, John moved inside her. Each motion took him out a bit more until he barely held at the edge and Anna's fingers clawed for him. But he persisted, keeping away until the last moment that he thrust back in. Her head went back into the pillow and exposed her neck to another barrage of his kisses.

They found a rhythm, their bodies relearning familiar but unused steps until they risked an acceleration. John tried to hold back but when Anna's lips went for his chest again and her nails dug crescent-shaped divots into his ass, it was all he could do to stay sane much less stop himself pounding mercilessly into her. But Anna took it and urged more. Her hips met each of his dedicated thrusts until she tightened around him again on the verge of climax. The piston of John's hips did not falter or lag until Anna bit into his shoulder to bury her scream. That was all he needed to follow her over the edge and let his body ride out the final, stuttering motions until his energy flagged and he collapsed beside her.

Anna's hand found his, interlocking their fingers unevenly as they both shuddered and quivered in the aftermath of the throes of passion. John watched her chest rise and fall, part of his mind tempted again but the sight of her breasts, but the idea of moving was rejected in an instant. Instead he just watched her.

"I miss it." She whispered and John frowned.

"You missed it?"

"No," Anna shook her head, her sightless eyes turned toward the ceiling in an eternal contemplation of something John did not see. "I miss it."

"What?"

"The sight of you, with your hair all mussed and your pupils dilated. I miss the way your face scrunches when you finish and the ripple in your muscles as they respond to the end. I miss…" Anna breathed out, "I miss seeing you."

John pulled their mess of joined hands to his mouth and kissed over her knuckles. "What else do you miss?"

"I miss David. He looked like what I imagined you were at his age. And he'll always look like that. He'll forever be ten years old in my head. Even when his voice drops or he overshadows me by two feet. I'll just see that little boy in my mind forever." Anna swallowed, John noting the glint in her eyes as slow tears tracked their way down her cheeks. "I missed my daughter's birth and I was there. I'll miss her learning to ride a bike or drive a car."

Anna paused, "I miss driving. I miss walking around by myself with nothing but my own two legs. I miss learning new music by seeing the notes in front of me. I… I miss watching you when you're over me, under me, or over my shoulder." She shook her head, the tears moving faster now. "I miss being strong and doing everything on my own and… I miss being able to see John. I miss it so much."

John folded her into his shoulder, holding her close as she cried. He did not respond. He had nothing to say. Instead he just held her, his fingers drifting through her hair as she shook and trembled in his arms, and occasionally kissed her temple, the crown of her head, or her forehead. Kissed and held her until she settled and her fingers drifted over his chest.

"I'm sorry." He whispered, "I'm so sorry."

"It's just a moment of depression John, it's not forever."

"I can still be sorry." They shifted, Anna turning in his arms so her back was to his chest and she pulled his arm around her. "I can be sorry that everything in your life had to change. I can be sorry that you lost so much that I can't even comprehend because it wasn't a thing it was… It was a sense. You lost something so crucial I don't even notice it."

"You know the saying."

"I hate that saying." John kissed at Anna's cheek, putting his chin on her shoulder. "But I trust you. I trust that you'll find your way through it. Through however many times you miss anything."

"And why do you have so much faith in me?" Anna hugged his arm tighter to her and John kept her as close to him as he could manage.

"Because I know that I'll be here for every step of the way and I'm not giving up on you. So," He let his lips caress the sin of her shoulder, sliding back and forth between there and her neck, "If you're feeling like you're not strong enough, just lean on me and I can be strong enough for the both of us for awhile."

Anna pressed her forehead hard into John's cheek and jaw as her other hand held to his other cheek as if to merge them into the same skin. "Thank you."

"There's no need to thank me."

"But I'm doing it anyway." Anna released the pressure for a second, drawing back enough to kiss him. "Thank you for being wonderful."

"It's my sincere pleasure." John held tightly to her, "Although…"

"What?"

John slipped his arm from her grip to better massage the breast nearest his hand. Anna moaned, her back arching against him, and John slotted his knee between her legs. A gentle nudge urged her top leg to bend back over his so he could run himself along the wet results of his earlier work. "I'd like to show you just how strong I can be for the both of us."

"You would?"

"I would." John gently glided over her, his hips pushing against her ass ever-so-slightly to leave Anna letting out tiny sighs. "But only if you're ready."

"I'm always ready for you."

John grinned against her shoulder and slid forward. It took a few thrusts to seat himself as deeply inside her as they both wished but the mutual gasps and groans were enough to set the pace. One that obeyed all the rules of slow seduction and delicate decadence. Each motion earned and delivered with ease. There was no hurry and nothing to rush. There was only the sweet release they both reached when they finished together.

His lips continued to kiss over her shoulder, holding her close through the gentle sighs that wracked through her in quivering shivers. John released her slowly, drawing back to leave her settling on the bed as he stumbled to the bathroom for a flannel. Just as he finished wiping them both down, the baby monitor gave a little squeak and John reached for his pajama bottoms as the escalating cries of Ariana came through the tinny speakers.

Anna went to move but John put a hand on her shoulder and kissed her cheek. "I've got her. You rest."

"She could need a feed."

"Then I'll go to the kitchen for formula. It'll be fine." He kissed her again when Anna's face cragged in worry. "She's fine. You need rest."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course." John waited a moment and then sighed, "If you want I'll bring her back in here. That way-"

"Yes, please."

John only gave a little snigger and settled Anna back on her pillows. "She'll be alright you know. They're not as breakable as they seem."

"I don't doubt your abilities I just…"

"I know." John handed her his pajama shirt. "I've been with many a mother in the A&E and in all of my patient rooms. I recognize this instinct."

"Okay." Anna squeezed his hand as another round of cries came through the monitor. "Better get her."

"I'm going." John kissed Anna again. "I'll be right back."

He left the room, noting Anna now swamped in his shirt, and padded over the floor to Ariana's room. Augustina lay outside her door, head on her paws, and stood up the moment John put his hand on the knob. Attempting a glare did nothing for the dog and all he could do was firmly give the German command to send her to her bed. Slumping off with all the attitude of a petulant teenager, John waited until Augustina settled back in the mudroom before opening the door to Ariana's room.

Her squalling cries echoed from her crib and John bent down to lift her up, unwrapping her from the swaddle to allow her fists and feet to swing free. "There. Is that what was troubling you?"

He kissed at her, putting her head to his shoulder as he bounced and rocked slightly in place to try and settle her before bending his nose to sniff her out. Nothing out of the ordinary and his check of the symbols on the nappy left him sure that she had yet to soil it. After a moment or two she settled in John's arms and he rocked her gently until her little eyes fluttered as if she desperately wanted to stay open but gravity refused her.

"There now. Just go back to sleep. It was just a bad dream. But you're safe now, Daddy's got you."

John tucked her close and crossed the corridor back to his room, rounding the bed to crawl next to a dozing Anna. She roused slightly when John's weight upset the bed but only curled closer to him so her hand settled on Ariana. He smiled, holding still as he supported the weight of both of them.

His eyes drifted, heavy with exhaustion, and he was almost asleep when his door creaked. John blinked at the shape and noted David standing there, shuffling in place on the carpet. "Room for one more?"

"Nightmare?"

"Just lonely."

John nodded and risked a hand to pat the space beside him on the bed. "All yours, if you want it."

David scuttled over, snuggling close with the rest of them as John sat sentinel over them. A statue and support for them as the three slept easily. His own back cricked in the morning and his neck kinked but John found he did not care much as he fell asleep surrounded by his family.

* * *

Another sigh had John looking up from his work, "You wanted to come and see what I do for a living."

"You didn't warn me it'd be this boring."

"It's been an hour." David groaned from the sofa and John pushed back from the desk. "Come on, I'll show you the children's ward."

"Really?"

"Of course." John waited at the door as David sorted out his things and joined him. "You'll need to wear a coat for some of them, just to be sure you don't spread anything to any of the patients."

"One like yours?"

"It'll be more like a backwards robe, actually." John took his coat off the peg and stuffed his arms through the sleeves. "But you'll look good all dressed like a doctor. Maybe it'll give you ideas for a future in medicine."

"I doubt it. You work long hours and I'm already a little bored of the rest of the things you do."

"Thanks very much." John snorted and led David into the hall.

"It's okay. I mean, you do good things and you help people but…" David shuffled, "I just don't think I want to do that."

"What do you think you want to do?"

"I don't know. I'm only eleven."

"That's fair." John sighed, "I wanted to be a brontosaurus when I was nine."

"What?"

John nodded, "It's true. And then your grandma forced me into piano lessons to stop me terrorizing the house in my homemade dinosaur costume."

"Do you still have that costume?" A snigger came from the side and John tried to glare at Sybil. "Because I had a friend in secondary school who built a velociraptor costume from cardboard with those oversized googly-eyes on top and wore it around for a whole day."

"Really?"

Sybil glanced down at David, "Really. She might even still have it but she's overgrown it." Sybil made a show of measuring David. "You'd be about the right height though, if you wanted to take a crack at it."

"Can I?"

"Not today." John narrowed his eyes at Sybil, "Aren't you supposed to be elsewhere? As in, at home on maternity leave?"

"Not until next week." Sybil put her hands on her protruding abdomen. "And lower your voice, she can hear you."

"I highly doubt that." John put a hand on David's shoulder. "David, this is Nurse Crawley, or Sybil, and she's one of my best nurses."

"Nice to meet you." David extended his hand and Sybil shook it. "But I am serious about the dinosaur costume. I think it'd be fun to use on our dogs."

"Definitely not. I don't need them getting anxious and rowdy." John shuddered, "Maybe we'll suffice with one of those T-Rex costumes that are so popular and be done with it."

"Maybe." David lowered his head, dejected, but John only sighed at him.

"Come on, we've got rounds to do and patients to see."

They rounded the hospital, visiting the rooms of the children with David spending time investigating all the rooms and talking with the kids as John checked their charts and talked with the parents. By the time they were finished John could hear David's stomach and smiled as he nudged David toward the canteen.

"Come on, before your stomach starts eating itself."

The overpriced food discounted with John's badge and he led David to a table near the large windows letting in weak light between intermittent clouds leaking flurries of snow. David dug into his food, chewing so quickly John worried he might choke himself. But David managed and eventually set down the half of the sandwich he had not inhaled while John worked through his soup.

"Careful there, you might want to consider chewing."

David scowled and then his face relaxed. "Are they always alone?"

"Who?" John looked around the canteen but could not spot anyone matching the description. He turned back to David, his brow furrowing in confusion until David pointed his finger upward, toward the higher floors.

"The kids, are they always alone?"

"It's about like it is today. Their parents come during visiting hours or other family members take turns. For our shorter term patients it's only a few days and for the longer ones… They adapt to a routine. But there's always someone around."

"Anna told me she used to come and volunteer to play for some of them." David shrugged, picking at come crisps. "But they just looked lonely. Like no one talks to them here."

"It's probably true. Being a patient can be very lonely and very boring." John paused, studying David's face. "What're you thinking?"

"I dunno." David shook his head, shoving a few crisps into his mouth but not chewing with any enthusiasm.

John leaned over, putting a hand on David's. "You can tell me. I won't laugh or think it's… I promise, you can tell me what you think."

David lifted his eyes, swallowing hard, and then opened his mouth. "I want to see if I could get my class at school to come visit. Like pen pals. We could meet them and pick names, like a Secret Santa, and write letters between visits. So they don't feel so alone." His eyes flicked back to his plate. "I'd hate to be here and alone all the time. To feel like no one remembered me."

"So would I." John ruffled David's hair. "And I can talk to my administrator, see what the policies on visits."

"Really?"

"Of course." John winked at him, "We don't want anyone to feel lonely."

"What an adorable sentiment." John looked up and immediately rotated in his seat s Green flipped a chair to their table so he could lean over the back of it toward them. "I guess doctors are good at sewing up everything but their own bleeding hearts. It's so predictable it's almost sickening."

"I'm sure there's someone here you could see if you're feeling sick." John nodded towards the door. "I think the doctors doing colonoscopies are free today. I'm sure they could squeeze you in for an appointment."

Green only scowled at John before turning to David. "Are you the brat with my money?"

"What?" David looked to John. "Who is-"

"I'm a bit hurt you don't remember me but so much happened in Hamburg." Green gave a little snort, "But one minute your father was trying to shag the cellist and the next minute you're her guide dog. That would tend to drive anything else out of your mind, wouldn't it?"

"You're the man from the symphony."

"I'm quite a bit more than that but we'll stick with it, for now." Green jerked his head toward the door. "Why don't you scamper somewhere not here while I talk to your father. This is a conversation for adults and kids in nappies don't qualify."

David frowned and turned to John. "Dad?"

"Go back to my office." John noted Sybil and motioned to her. She made as if to come over to them but he shook his head and gave David a push in her direction. "Sybil'll take you back."

John watched David meet up with Sybil and waited until both of them left the canteen before facing Green. "What's your game, coming to my workplace to harass me and my son?"

"If the police would be a bit more forthcoming, I wouldn't have to worry about stepping into this VRSA infested cess pool." Green cringed and wiped his hands on his trousers before stealing the remainder of David's crisps. "As it stands, they've been stonewalling me and my normal informants are clamming up. Any ideas as to why?"

He popped a crisp into his mouth as John shook his head. "I don't know anything about it. All I know is that four months ago my son's mother died and she left him quite a bit of money. The circumstances of her death were suspicious and made clear to me at her funeral where your friend, Mr. Carlisle, had a man killed in front of me just to tell me he wanted that money."

Green paused, dropping the crisp in his hand back into the bag to toss it onto the table. "Carlisle talked to you at Vera's funeral?"

"He did. Seemed very adamant about needing the money but we've not touched it. Can't touch it since it's in a frozen account and under investigation by the Fraud Squad and the homicide detectives and whomever else the two of you managed to piss off enough to think that money'll bring you and whatever it is you do down into a smoldering pile." John shrugged, "And more power to them."

"You're not interested in what that'll mean for you?"

"It'll mean the money's stolen or laundered or something and David's no poorer than he was before he had the money. In fact, we'll all sleep easier when it's out of the way. It's already out of sight out of mind."

"You say that like it's true."

"Mr. Green," John rolled his shoulders back and nodded at the canteen. "I'm not sure what you really do for a living and I don't care. I don't care what Mr. Carlisle does for a living and I really don't give a damn what my ex-wife's involvement with the both of you was before she died. It got her killed, destroyed our marriage, and threatened my son. Now it does none of those things."

"And you'd walk away from all of that?"

"I'm not really interested in trying to make my life more exciting or interesting." John put up his hands, "As far as I'm concerned, live and let live. That money's not mine, David's really got no use for it, and whatever happens to it doesn't matter because it's not real anyway."

Green eyed John for a moment before nodding. "You're the worst kind of naïve bastard."

"Excuse me?"

"Because you believe it all." Green put his arm across the back of the chair. "You believe that you don't need the money, that you're happy, that your little family is out of all of this and safe but you're wrong."

John's jaw clenched. "What did you say?"

"I said that if you don't find a way to get me that money then what you'll read about happening to Mr. Carlisle on this evening's news will be pence compared to the pounds I'll extract from you." Green pushed himself to stand and straightened his suit. "You try and have a nice day."

Green walked away and Joh immediately dug into his pocket for his mobile. He had to leave the hospital to get a good signal and when it connected he breathed a sigh of relief. "Sergeant Willis, it's Doctor John Bates. You told me to call if-"

But the conversation came to naught. Even once he was transferred to Inspector Vyner, the man in charge of the case surrounding Vera's suspicious death and the money, all the police claimed they could do- or couldn't do, as the facts actually stood- was nothing. Without Green to corroborate the accusation of threats or any proof of harm, their hands were tied. John hung up the phone and could not even shiver at the onset of cold in the swirling flakes as the anger bubbling inside him proved a hot enough internal furnace.

His fingers shook over the phone and he squeezed it as if priming to throw. But John paused and blinked at it. He dialed another number, as quickly as he could, and held the phone to his ear as he watched the breath from his mouth fog on the air. The line engaged and a familiar voice on the other end answered.

"Napier."

"Mr. Napier I'm not sure you'll remember me-"

"It's hard to forget someone who's choked you with a seatbelt, Doctor Bates." John cringed at the tremor of trepidation in the other man's voice. "But you'll be happy to know I'm back at my desk and-"

"I'm actually calling about the people who you were… Keeping an eye out for, at my house."

"I've heard the developments of that… matter were already being handled in another investigation."

"So you're off it?"

"I didn't say that."

"Then what would you say to the fact that Green came to my workplace and made threats against my family?"

"That there's not much I can do about that."

"But…" John waited, holding his breath.

" _But_ … I know that Mr. Green is… financially unstable. He recently parted on rather bad terms with a former co-worker and while the co-worker was in incredibly bad shape, the news report releasing in a few hours will be fictional."

"How's that?"

"First, your wife wasn't the only individual we had trying to get into Green's group. The other was a bit more successful and while not as attractive to the eye of Mr. Green, worked his way significantly up in the organization. I suspect that his information will be quite handy in the coming days as we tighten the noose and close the net."

"I'll assume there's a second?"

"That when bad people are close to death they're willing to reexamine their priorities to delay the inevitable meeting with their Maker in the hopes it might go less poorly for them later than sooner." Napier gave a little laugh, "The details of Mr. Carlisle's death, to be released this evening, will be greatly exaggerated."

"And?"

"He decided that his association with Mr. Green was not mutually beneficial and he's the one who made the net we'll use to catch your menace."

John blinked, "You mean it'll be over?"

"In a few days they'll both be enjoying cells in different prisons." Napier paused, "Your son won't get to keep the money though. It's crucial proof."

"He won't mind." John put a hand through his hair. "This… This is the best news I could possibly imagine."

Napier chuckled, "Glad I could be of help."

"I…" John sighed, closing his eyes. "I'm not sure you understand how sorry I am for the accusations I made all those weeks ago."

"Doctor Bates…" John thought he heard Napier's swallow. "What you said is why I'm doing this now. You were right. We… In organizations like ours we sometimes forget to do our job because we're so busy doing our job… If that makes any sense at all."

"As a doctor I completely understand."

"Then you'll understand why this number won't work after this and, for what it's worth, it was a pleasure to know you Doctor Bates."

"And you, Mr. Napier."

John hung up the phone and tucked it into a pocket. The same pocket where he stuffed his hand as he realized how cold it was. He hurried back inside the hospital and back to his office where David was already mapping something out.

"What're you doing?"

David glanced up, "Just trying to track all the children here. Sybil told me what they're here for, how long, and their ages. I'm trying to match them with people in my class for the visit."

John could only smile.

The excitement of the idea had David vanishing almost immediately to a friend's house the moment they returned home. Anna, her hand holding steady to the bannister, barely had time to say 'hello' and 'goodbye' with the speed he breezed up to his room and back down again with only the sound of the closing door to bid his goodbye. John only laughed as Anna worked her way toward him.

"What's got his trousers on fire?"

"He's got an idea for his class about spending time at the hospital so the patients in the children's ward don't feel so lonely."

"Aw," Anna put a hand over her heart. "Makes me miss music Thursdays."

"You can still come."

"With the professorship I can't. And given that I now have to work twice as hard to memorize my pieces for the symphony, it's best I focus where I'm needed for the moment." Anna's hand found his and she tugged him toward the sofa. "Come on, you've got to be dead on your feet."

"I'm actually feeling quite light."

Anna winced, "You might not when I tell you what I heard on the news about Mr. Carlisle this evening."

"And you'll think about that differently when I tell you about a conversation I had with Mr. Napier over the phone this afternoon."

Once their exchange was through, John now kneading Anna's feet in his lap as she propped her head on her hand with her elbow on the back of the sofa. She chewed the insides of her cheeks a moment. "So it's all over? Green, Carlisle, Vera, the money, all of it?"

"Far as he said." John pressed deeply into Anna's arch and she flinched. "Sorry, you've got a knot there."

"I've got knots everywhere." Anna shook her head into her hand. "It feels too unreal. Like the other shoe'll drop and suddenly our house'll be overtaken by men with guns and you'll have to do something daring and I'll surprise everyone with moves like Zhang ZiYi from _House of Flying Daggers_."

"This isn't an action movie." John snorted, finishing with Anna's feet and allowing his hands to move up her legs. "This is real life and we're mostly out of the action on this one. We're bystanders."

"In our own lives, how frightening."

"I find it rather calming, actually." John's hands skated further up Anna's calves. "Where's Ariana?"

"Sleeping. She'll be up in two hours for a feed, some tummy time, and then a nappy change before she drifts off to sleep and the cycle starts all over again." Anna's tongue edged out to trace her lip. "Why?"

"Because if David's out," John quickly checked his phone, "Then we've basically got the place to ourselves."

"Not counting the dogs?"

"Auggie's probably outside Ariana's room and Mahler'll just wait in a corner until you call him." John's hands continued to Anna's thighs, his knees coming up onto the sofa so he could put a swift kiss on her lips. "But I'd rather you didn't call him right now."

"Why? Have you got some salacious plans he'll ruin?"

"Not ruin just… I don't need an audience." His fingers worked into the elastic of Anna's tracksuit bottoms. "You know you don't need to wear these anymore."

"None of my jeans fit."

"Then we'll do what Mary with that lingerie thing and-" John stopped as his fingers failed to find any knickers to go with the garter belt. "You deceptive minx."

"I was rather hoping I'd get a chance to seduce you this evening but, if I were wearing jeans, I'd have given the game away." Anna's arms looped around John's neck. "Are you interested in some aerobic exercise?"

"I most certainly am." John's lips landed on Anna's and she laid back on the sofa to allow John's body to cover hers. He draped over her, his hands pushing under the elastic to allow his fingers on her skin and between her legs.

She shifted her hips, forcing the bottoms down and John maneuvered to toss them away. Her leg came over his hip to bring him closer and John groaned when Anna's tongue decided to explore his mouth. His own hand clumsily tried to shove away his trousers but he gave over to Anna's fingers when they proved far more dexterous than his own. Hands that immediately set to gripping and squeezing at his erection so John had to burying his head in the sofa cushions to try not to cry out.

His boxers and trousers caught a bit around his ankles and the romance of the moment threatened to fade in the struggle with such simple, inanimate objects. But John got them off his legs and on the floor as Anna dragged him back toward her. Her leg tried to take his hip again, bringing him toward her, but John avoided her pull to set his lips to her breasts and his fingers to her folds.

Anna's bucking hips and writhing body forced John's hand faster, his fingers deeper, and his tongue swirling until she came. Before he could attempt to taste her, his moving sliding over hers to accomplish just that function, Anna pushed him away. John blinked, his mouth falling open, but Anna's chest pressed to his and the overbalance of weight but his back on the sofa with a thump.

Her hands skated over his shirt, locating the buttons to pull them loose and only tugging his tie loose enough to get his collar out from under it. John freed his hands from his cuffs and reached for Anna's shirt but she beat him to it. Crossing her arms over her body, she tugged it over her head and dropped it to the side before straddling John's thighs and bending her head to lather John's chest in kisses and licks while her hands pulled and fondled at his arousal. He shunted helplessly into her hold, tightening and hardening under her dedicated attentions as the wet slide of her on his legs forced a twitch in his muscles.

John's hands struggled for occupation, one of them moving to Anna's ass as if he could encourage her forward, while the other fumbled with the clasp on her bra. The moment Anna deigned to help him with it, her hands leaving him, John's hands went to her hips and settled her over him so he could sink into her. But he did not press, only help her there and groaned at the sensation of her around him. It was Anna who drove herself down so their pelvises snapped together.

They paused, both waiting for a signal to move, and then they both took simultaneous initiative. Their rhythms clashed at first but they found the middle ground and immediately set a swift pace. Time being of the essence and the open concept of the sitting room with large windows looking into their garden and toward the front wall protecting them from the road risked any possibility of interested eyes. A thought that spurred them faster as the threat of being caught proved a greater aphrodisiac than deterrent. And, given their ages and skill, provided no threat to their performance.

Anna worked herself harder over him, sliding up and down, rocking back and forth, and rolling with John's thrusts to try and find something deeper. One of her hands reached back to squeezed and hold at his sac, forcing John to choke and hold his breath to try and stop himself orgasming at her touch. But it only worked for a moment and when Anna managed to stroke along him when he withdrew from her, John broke into a frenzy.

The sight of her above him, body and breasts swaying to her own rhythm, and the sheen she left each time he gazed at where they came together forced him faster, harder, and deeper until he could not hold back any longer. His fingers shook and trembled, the adrenaline of an endorphin rush making his movements sloppy and uncoordinated, but he managed to find her clit and rubbed as vigorously as he thrust to bring Anna with him.

Their climaxes built on one another, Anna following John as he grunted and moaned his final thrusts into her. She huffed and bobbed until they both settled into one another. With their chests pressed together, pressing harder whenever they inhaled, John wondered if their heartbeats would synchronize. His fingers trailed over her back as they settled and kissed her lips when she pushed herself up on his chest. She returned the kiss and let her fingers trace his skin.

"That was lovely."

"I thought so." John pinched at Anna's ass and she flinched away, swatting him. "I'd like to go again."

"You're insatiable."

"I'm just trying to continue what you started when you were pregnant." John sat up as Anna moved off him, orienting herself for a moment before grabbing for his shirt on the floor to wrap over herself as she carefully counted steps to pace to the kitchen. "I liked how that worked out for me."

"I liked it too." Anna smiled, counting the cupboards from the fridge and tracing the braille lettering to open one and extract a glass. "But we're not exactly been careful about our condom usage."

"I thought you were taking something." John frowned as Anna used the automatic water from the fridge to fill her glass. "Weren't you?"

Anna shook her head, swallowing her water. "Not lately. The chances are slim, since my body's still working through hormones but…"

"You not interested in Irish twins?"

"I think you're Irish enough for all of us." Anna finished her glass and put it in the sink. The moment her back was turned providing John the perfect opportunity to sneak up behind her and wrap his arms around her. She gasped a moment, stiffening, and then relaxed enough to butt him with her head. "That's not fair."

"I'm sorry." John kissed slowly over her neck so Anna proceeded to melt in his arms. "I couldn't help how utterly gorgeous my wife looked wearing my shirt."

"I wear your shirts all the time."

"Not when we've time for me to try shagging you in one." John turned her in his arms and lifted her. Her hands dug into his arms as he settled her bare ass on the counter, putting her at the perfect height. "If you want, that is."

"A bit late for my opinion since I'm already on the counter, isn't it?"

John put his forehead to her shoulder and shook it slowly, so she could feel the motion while he spoke. "Never. If, at any time, you don't want it then all you have to do is say so. I'll stop in a heartbeat."

"Then," Anna's legs moved around John's naked hips, pulling him forward, "It's a good thing I'd like you to take me on this counter."

"You're sure?"

"Well David's out, Ariana's upstairs, and I don't think we've got any peeping Toms trying to peek over the garden wall so…" Anna's hands sculpted down John's chest, "Although, David might notice when he comes back."

John grinned, "We'd better hope not."

His fingers undid the few buttons Anna managed to do but left the shirt on her. The position she occupied allowed John to bend his head and work his lips over her breasts, sucking hard on her nipples until Anna's fingers curled hard into his hair. When his fingers snaked between them to delve between her legs, Anna leaned back onto her forearms and spread her legs wider.

The view was too good to be true and John lowered his head to he and started sucking. She rolled and bucked against him, still holding herself up as John reached a hand over her chest to knead and massage her breasts while he filled his mouth with her taste. And when she finished, coating his tongue with her, John dragged her ass to the edge of the counter and thrust forward.

Anna tightened her knees on his hips, curling her legs around him to lock her ankles behind his back to hold herself as close to him as possible. John responded by putting his hands on her thighs to push them out and down so he could drive as deeply inside her as he could physically reach. And when their mouths met it was a race to the finish.

The material of his shirt and the buttons scraped and rubbed over John's skin but it only made him hotter, only moved him faster. Anna's arm latched around his shoulders and her nails found a new purchase in his upper arm, digging there at the end of every drive in tandem with the flex of her vaginal walls. Their kisses turned staccato and finally stopped entirely as they clutched at one another and growled into the skin of the other.

John bucked, his pace quickening as the tingle at the base of his spine signaled the end. He risked a hand between them but Anna beat him there, her fingers taking care of the necessary details to bring her huffing and moaning toward a finish. They groaned together as they came and John matched the hot air Anna exhaled on his shoulder on hers.

When they loosened their hold, Anna laughed. "I guess I can't be too worried about pregnancy if I let that happen."

"Or you just want me to deliver our second child in another bathroom." John slid from her, using a washcloth to clean over them before helping Anna down. "I'd rather it be this one, if you're taking opinions."

"Me too." Anna kissed him, "You'd better get our clothes. I've got a feeling Ariana's going to be hungry soon."

"How'd you know?"

"Well," Anna shrugged a shoulder, "You're not the only one who's got a bit of a fascination with my breasts lately, if you haven't noticed."

"Two completely different purposes."

"Yes, but you working on them has got me feeling like I might start leaking soon and she's not eaten for a bit."

"Then you go up, get a shower, and I'll take care of the clothes down here."

"My thoughts exactly." Anna patted his cheek, "And be careful you don't flash your ass to your son. I think that would traumatize him."

"It'd traumatize the both of us." John called after her and set to getting their clothes from the sitting room.


	20. Completely Cured

"You think I can't feel you staring but I can." Anna put down her bow as John came into the room. "If you're here about David, I gave him permission to-"

"I'm here about her." John knelt in front of her, putting his hand on her swelling abdomen. "I was wondering if you're still getting morning sickness."

"It's passed." Anna put a hand to his cheek. "It's condoms for you from now on you know. Two children in three years is a bit ridiculous."

"There are families with eight children all a year apart."

"That will not be me." Anna put her cello on its stand and rested her bow with it. "But I'm feeling fine."

"You're sure?" John placed a gentle kiss on her abdomen before lifting the hem of her shirt to leave another on her skin. "Because that Parisian tour wasn't easy for you I'm sure."

"It was easier than finishing Hamburg was." Anna let her fingers caress through his hair as John's kisses moved lower. "What are you doing?"

"Trying to seduce my pregnant wife." John grinned against her skin, kissing when something pressed back at him. "I do hope you appreciate the gesture."

"It's very appreciated." One of Anna's hands abandoned his hair to find his hand, slipping it toward her skirt to run up her leg. "You can check, if you want."

"You mean I can check if _you_ want."

"However you want to say it." She leaned back in her chair, sighing as John's kisses moved to her legs. "I've missed you."

"Schedules being what they are," John ran his hand toward her knickers and stroked her through the fabric, "It's been a bit difficult."

"A bit?"

"I was trying to stay positive." John leaned toward her, hid fingers pressing closer by the change in his position. "But, if you'd like, I think I could still carry you to our room so I can do this on our bed."

"That would be wise." Anna took his hands and giggled as John swept her into his arms. "Have you been going to the gym?"

"I am the gym, as far as our two-year-old is concerned. She's decided I'm her favorite toy and crawled all over me." John managed Anna through the door, giving a short whistle to Mahler as he waited outside the door. "I found myself far more dexterous when she also decided to pursue an early career in BASE jumping."

"No, don't tell me anymore." Anna put her hands over her ears. "I do not want to imagine our toddling child attempting to jump from anything."

"Then it's a good thing she's asleep and hasn't quite discovered the art of escape from her crib." John nudged into their room and Mahler waited at the door. "Think you'll need him for the rest of the night?"

"I doubt it, with all the care I'm about to receive." Anna used a hand to locate John's neck and kissed the opposite side of it as he laid her on the bed. "You can send him to wait with Augustina downstairs if you want."

John gave the command and Mahler turned from the door, triggering John's temporary abandonment of Anna to close it. His fingers flipped the familiar monitor to allow them to hear the gentle breathing and occasional snorting snores of their child in her room. He gave a little laugh before he stalked back toward where Anna waited patiently on the edge of their bed.

"Are you ready to be seduced Mrs. Bates?"

"I think I'm rather more than ready." She laughed when he pressed her back onto the bed, careful to keep his body to the side so he applied no pressure on her. "You know we can't do this position."

"I didn't plan on it." John kissed over Anna's face while he found the edges of her shirt to tug her upright again as he went to his knees on the side of the bed. She lifted her arms and John tossed the shirt away to run his hands over her exposed skin. "I just wanted to surprise you."

"You surprise me every day." She cupped his face in her hands to gauge their distance and kissed him. "You'd surprise me more if you could take sabbatical and we go on that honeymoon you promised me for our last anniversary."

"We'll have to wait until we're not abandoning David with two screaming infants." John laughed with her, kissing her back as their fingers worked the scrub top over his head to cast aside like her shirt. "Or we could find a nanny willing to take them for two weeks."

"I don't want a nanny to take them."

"We could prevail on our friends." John's hands helped Anna from her skirt and immediately ran his fingers over her knickers to press the damp patches to her. "Maybe they'd pass our children around like a Christmas fruit cake."

"I don't know if I should be more disturbed that you're referring to our children like food or that it would be a Christmas fruit cake."

"Not the 'passing around' part?"

Anna snorted, tugging on John's hair when he teethed at her nipple through her bra. "I was getting there."

"I'm sure you were."

"I'm a woman," Anna sighed, jerking her hips toward his questing fingers as John dragged her knickers down her legs to use the excess material to rub into her and add friction to his motions. "We can process multiple thoughts simultaneously."

"Ah yes," John smiled against her skin, continuing the intermittent assault of kisses and nips until his other hand managed the herculean task of releasing her bra without aid. "The infamous female eternal now."

"It's what works and I prefer to use what works."

"So do I." John paused, his fingers going deeper until Anna moaned, her fingers digging rivulets into his shoulders. "Which is why we'll use condoms from now on. Just to be on the safe side."

"Good." Anna brought one of her legs up, caressing over John's scrub trousers. "Why are these not off yet?"

"I've been a bit occupied." John let her bra drop to the floor and used both hands to slide her knickers down her legs. "Unlike you, I can only focus on one thing at a time and I do delicate work."

"All the children at the hospital thank you."

"And I thank them every day." John paused, his hands on her knees to ease them apart as Anna leaned back on her forearms. "Without them, I would never've met you and then where would we be?"

"Not about to have sex."

"Not quite," John paused, his tongue darting forward to give her the barest hint of it running along her folds. "You're going to orgasm first. I believe I owe you a few for all those you missed while you were gone."

"Oh fu-"

"Language," John chided, taunting her with a furthering of his tongue into her. "They say babies can already hear you."

"Then she'll come out with aa very interesting vocabulary." Anna lifted her hips and John guided her to the edge of the bed so she could put her feet on the floor. It gave her the stability to better part her legs so John's shoulders could fit between them and immediately set to licking and kissing over her. "I want to teach her so many words right now."

"Store those for later." John urged, his fingers joining the work of his mouth so he could swirl his tongue around her clit. "One day we'll have to reprimand her for using them and I'd rather it not be before she's in primary school."

"Stop talking and just help me come please."

"Yes ma'am." John refocused his efforts and soon Anna came screeching around him, the residue still on his chin when she dragged their lips together. "Did I leave you satisfied?"

"Maybe." Anna forced herself up, a claw-like grip on John's shoulder bringing him from his knees to lean over her with his hands pushing into the mattress on either side of her. "Maybe I want something more."

"And what do you-" John gasped as Anna's hand dived under the elastic of his trousers and squeezed him. He bucked helplessly as her other hand shoved his scrubs and boxers to his ankles. It took a second, almost falling into the side of the bed and cracking his jaw on the edge of it, but John managed to kick the offending articles away to leave himself naked above her as Anna continued working her hand around him.

But the feel of him did not satisfy her. She maneuvered, holding him steady with her hand, and engulfed him in her mouth. John held to the sheets around her, tightening his grip when she swallowed around him to constrict her throat. His lungs would not fill with air and he shunted toward her mouth as Anna's hand settled on his ass. Her nails dug there to pull him closer to him until John finally managed to ease away.

"John?"

"If you keep going then we'll not finish the way I was hoping we could."

"And how is that?" She grinned and John could not stop himself kissing her until they both struggled to breathe.

"On your knees." John put his lips to her cheek, "It's safer for the baby and you'll feel it deeper."

"Making up for missed nights?"

"That's in the frequency of performance, not the quality." John nipped along her jaw before leaning back. "If you want."

"You tell me." Anna found his hand again and placed it between her legs. "Do I want it John?"

"You feel like you do."

"Then please, if you've any care at all for my sexual health, get inside me as quickly as you can possibly manage without hurting yourself."

John helped Anna adjust, propping her forearms on pillows and holding carefully at her hips and ass while she positioned herself in front of him. From his position he could not stop himself sculpting over her curves and planes, marveling at the straight lines of her back contrasting with the roundness of her ass and hips but blending perfectly together all the same. He kissed along her spine as his fingers teased inside her, growling into the skin above her ass when she clung to him, and set a gentle pace to open her wider.

There was a temptation, for a moment, to just thrust forward and continue going until they both collapsed together but John drew his fingers over her and changed his mind. He leaned forward, one leg going between hers on the bed, and sucked her folds into his mouth again. Anna, helpless to the onslaught, bucked and writhed back against him while uttering all the profanities she threatened minutes before. Minutes that blended into a pleasurable eternity when she orgasmed in his mouth again.

This time, licking his lips of her, John drove forward. Anna gasped, the last edges of tingling orgasm taking the intrusion as a signal to start all over again. They shifted and maneuvered together, finding the right rhythm that gave John most of the effort while Anna maintained the control she wanted. And when John reached over her body, draping himself over her back to go deeper and reach for her breasts, Anna drove herself back onto him faster. It was all John could do to keep up but he did his best and soon she clenched around him again.

He followed after her in a moment.

They sighed and settled onto the bed, John rubbing over her knees as he kissed her reddened forearms. "You might need a bath, so you're not as sore tomorrow when you go back to work."

"I can promise you, Doctor," Anna kissed his cheek, "Given how deep you were, I'll be sore tomorrow."

"Anna-"

"Sh." She put a finger over his mouth, "It'll be a wonderfully exquisite soreness that we'll mourn the loss of when this one decides to enter the world." Anna ran a hand over her abdomen. "Would you like a hand in naming her?"

"You mean since you named Ariana after gas?" Anna swatted his shoulder and John rolled with it, burying kisses over Anna's neck until she relaxed. He drew back, his fingers tracing her collarbone. "If you're genuinely looking for my opinion in this matter-"

"You are the father."

"Good. I was so worried. With all those late nights at your office and the symphony that you'd found yourself a younger man and you're carrying the love child of your secret trysts."

"Keep talking like that and I'll climb the first attractive man I find like a tree."

"In your condition?" John laughed with her, kissing her until they both calmed and his fingers joined hers over her abdomen. "I'd like to use the name Aurelia. It was my mother's and… It doesn't have to be a first name or anything but I'd like someone to carry it on."

"Johanna Aurelia Bates."

John blinked, "Joanna?"

"No, J-O-H-A-N-N-A."

"Who spelled 'Joanna' with an 'H'?"

"A lot of people, actually." Anna paused, biting her lip. "It's… Actually it's rather embarrassing to admit how I came up with it."

"How?"

"David was telling me all about 'ships that other day and said they're a combination of the names of the people involved and I thought, 'I wonder if we could do that with our names' and…"

"Ah," John laughed, "John and Anna, Johanna."

"I thought it a bit better than Banna."

"You came up with that?"

"Like if our last name and my first name-"

John frowned, "No one calls me by my last name."

"But if they did-"

"Then I'd still be in the military." John sighed, brushing the fingers of his other hand through her hair. "But I like the idea of Johanna. Her sister and David might be jealous of it though. They didn't get names like that."

"David's named after you, cheeky," Anna jabbed him, "And Airy has my middle name. It's a family tradition and so they're both carrying pieces of us with them. Johanna will just be…"

"More of us?" John snorted, "It's like the risk of having triplets and naming them Faith, Hope, and Charity."

"Because the greatest of these three is Charity?"

"Exactly."

"Well, Mr. Bible Study, worry not because we're not having triplets and we're never naming one of our children after a famous stage stripper."

"What?"

"Sweet Charity." Anna groaned, "Come on, you can't-"

"I know you can't see it, but I'm teasing you."

Anna swatted at him again.

As it happened, their preparations for the name of a girl were well founded… just incomplete. John stared in shock, his jaw dropping when the nurse placed a bawling girl in his arms, dark hair already sprouting over her crown, and told a struggling Anna to continue pushing so the other baby would deliver. Neither of them could speak for a second and then rushed to find words to ask about it until Anna forced herself to silence in lieu of groaning and crying through another set of painful contractions. Contractions that brought them a boy.

David came later, his hand tight over Ariana's as Mahler snuffled and smelled the two babies before stepping to the side to allow Augustina to do the same. Ariana held tightly to Augustina's harness to keep herself upright as she tried to toddle about. But it was Cora's hand that caught her when she almost tumbled to the ground and John, occupied holding a child in each arm, could not catch her.

"It's no worry. They've been perfect as peaches." Cora hugged Ariana close until the girl squirmed to take another turn around the room.

"I'd hope so." Anna sighed, her hand coming over the side of the bed and John adjusting to hand Johanna to her. "But we're short a name for our youngest."

"Short a name?"

"We only prepared for one child, not two." John sighed, "I feel a bit like Obi Wan Kenobi when Padmé delivered Luke and Leia."

"I'm not dying in this retelling." Anna insisted, kissing at the head of the girl in her arms. "And we're not auctioning off our children so one grows up in splendor and the other in poverty."

"Character building." John shrugged, "Besides, the princess in that story joined the government, worked as a senator, was a princess, became a general, and served in a rebellion before blatantly lying to Darth Vader about it all."

"She's cool." David nodded, climbing onto the base of Anna's bed. "We could name my brother Luke."

"No, I abhor fan names." Anna shuddered, "Can you imagine shouting 'Sirius' in a shop?"

"Not unless I wanted satellite radio." John looked to David, who only shook his head, "What?"

"She's talking about… Never mind." David shrugged, "If Johanna's a combination of your names, you could combine the names of two other people you both admire."

"I do hope you're not trying to get us to pull a _Twilight_." Anna shook her head more emphatically. "Because I refuse to be that ridiculous."

"Then a first and middle name."

John nodded and then turned to Anna, "Charles."

"What?"

"Charles." John frowned, "And whatever the male version of Elsie is."

"It's probably something along the lines of Elias or Elijah or Elliot." Cora manipulated Ariana back into her lap as Augustina took position by the chair. "But please, for the love of all that's holy, can you make sure the names have a cadence. I detest people who took no thought for the cadence of the name when they strung three together like a beaded necklace you make at summer camp."

John gave a confused frown to David, who only shrugged in response. Shaking his head, John rocked the boy in his arms. "Charles Elias Bates? It's got a nice ring to it."

"We're not Jewish." Anna twisted her head in Cora's direction. "No offense meant to anyone of Jewish decent."

"None taken."

"Wait," David frowned, "My name's technically Jewish. It's the most famous Jewish name ever."

"I'm glad your mother didn't pick the second most famous Jewish name since I couldn't call you Solomon." John peeked at the face of the sleeping boy in his arms. "How about it Charlie? Want to continue the new Bates family tradition and get a Jewish middle name?"

He only yawned and burrowed closer to John. "Seems like a yes from him."

"Then Charles Elias Bates it is." Anna sighed, "We could always follow the second tradition of your family."

"What's that?"

"Call him by his middle name." Anna gave a little smile. "He could be Eli."

"Like Ariana's 'Airy' and Johanna'll be 'Jo'?" David nodded enthusiastically, "I like it. Eli's a good name."

"I feel like any attempt at naming children gets usurped by my son." John feigned a scowl but shook it off as Ariana climbed onto his lap to kiss her brother. John had to pull her back before she accidently knocked his head with hers in her uncoordinated but well-intentioned attempt. "Our little family of traditions."

* * *

John stood, urging the three children in the seats with him, to stand as well. Ariana sat at the other end and clapped enthusiastically while the twins between she and John bobbed up and down in an attempt to see over the heads blocking their view. Before he could stop them, they climbed on the seats and almost trapped themselves between the back and the folding cushions. John and Ariana saved them, helping them see for a moment as their mother bowed from the stage before waving her hand toward the pianist for the evening.

A tall man, with dark hair, stood up from the piano and bent almost in half to give a dramatic bow that just had John clapping harder. The young man rounded the piano and took Anna's outstretched hand, guiding her to the edge of the stage to bow together with her before drawing back and giving their obeisance to the conductor and the remaining members of the orchestra. Rounds of applause continued and the man led Anna to the piano where she took a seat beside him and they started into a rendition of _Heart and Soul_.

John only beamed brighter until he was sure his face would break in half.

When the rest of the audience had cleared, leaving the four of them some of the last stragglers in their seats, John took lead to guide his flock of ducklings toward the dressing rooms at the back of the symphony. They wove between ushers and workers, those they recognized calling out greetings to the three children and John before they found the dressing room they needed. John did not even have time to raise his hand to the door before the twins, their contrasting hair shifting as they beat their knuckles against the door.

The young man answered it and immediately the twins set to hugging him intensely around the waist while Ariana acted a bit more dignified and shook his hand. The intent lasted only a moment before he pulled her in to hug them all at once. John waited until the twins distracted themselves rushing past the man to embrace their mother just behind him and Ariana stepped to the side.

John pulled the man close, their heads almost equal in height, and hugged him tightly before drawing back to inspect the tail coat, the white tie, and the professionally slicked hair. "You did your mother and I very proud tonight."

"She told me I was a little fast on Rachmaninov's _Sonata in G Minor Op. 19_ but…" He shrugged, "I was only trying to imitate Rocky."

"Hey," John raised a warning finger to his son. "Only I'm allowed to call our dog Rocky. You'll have to stick with the name you helped Mr. Carson give him."

"The children can't even manage Rachmaninov." Anna complained, kissing the three closest to her on the forehead.

"They will when you finish making them into a musical trio." John motioned to them. "Come on, we've got dinner reservations at the diner and Cora abhors when we're late and she might run out of milkshakes."

David laughed at the speed of his younger siblings. "We'd hate to miss that."

"You'll get your mother there in no less than half-an-hour?" John narrowed his eyes at David, who raised his hands in surrender.

"I make no promises. As far as I'm concerned, the teacher who got me a place at Julliard can take as long as she needs."

"You got yourself that place." Anna put her hand on David's arm. "All I did was drag you around the world with me as my guide and pianist when I could justify it. I still remember the first time I pulled you on stage in that tux your father bought you before you came to Hamburg."

"I remember." David turned to John, "Did you bring Rachmaninov with you?"

"No, he's at home." John lowered his voice, "I think he's keeping watch over Auggie. She's… She's not been doing well."

"Airy told me." David nodded, "Eventually all the great ones pass."

"And when she does we'll get a small plaque to go next to Mahler's. We need to remember our departed friends." John patted his three younger children on the head. "Come now brood, time for dinner and dessert."

Dinner and dessert left Jo and Eli in near food comas, John and David moving them out to the car to buckle them in as Airy guided her mother to join them. She helped Anna into the car and John turned to David, shaking his hand. "Sure you don't want to come back home for the night? It'll be cheaper."

"I'm not staying in a hotel, if that's you worry." David shuffled a moment, his jaw flexing. "There's a girl and…"

"No." John raised a hand. "No more details. Be smart and treat her well. That's all I need to know about her until you want us to meet her."

"That could be sooner rather than later."

"Then I'll be happier for you then than I am now." John hugged David again. "Drive safely yeah, I don't need your pianist's hands damaged."

"Then who would play for Mom?"

"some equally handsome individual with family ties to her who'll try and seduce her away from me with great effect." John winked and climbed into the car. "Remember, we're doing a dinner before you leave and you're going to be there, no exceptions or excuses."

"Understood." David waved to his siblings and climbed into his car as John pulled away to drive them home.

He managed to get Jo and Eli into bed, both of them mumbling incoherently as they curled under their covers. Airy waved goodnight to her parents and trundled to her room with Augustina limping slowly behind her. Rachmaninov nudged Anna's leg but Anna soothed him back to his dog bed in the mudroom before taking John's hand in her hers.

"I think I'm ready for a shower, Doctor."

John tried not to breathe, "And will you be needing help in that shower?"

"I most certainly would never say no to the chance to accept the gracious assistance you offer so willingly Mr. Bates."

"I'm at your service."

"Gross! Can't you both stop being disgusting and just pretend you only tolerate each other in public like normal parents do?" Airy's voice carried down to them and John snorted a laugh.

"I think our twelve-year-old has discovered that age where affection is both terrifyingly interesting and abhorrently disgusting."

"There are times I'm glad I can't see." Anna slid her arm through John's, her other hand going to pull the edge of her dress from the floor so she did not trip on it as they ascended the stairs. "Then I don't have to worry about the way she's inevitably covered her room with posters of boys and bands and all these fads that I've never heard of and would terrify me."

"There are pros and cons." John guided them into their room, shutting and locking the door.

""The con being that I can only imagine that David looks like you in a tuxedo with as tall as he is now."

"Close but he's far better looking than me." John grinned, bending to kiss Anna while her fingers started to pull his tie apart. "May I help you out of your dress Mrs. Bates?"

"I'd rather you did. I can't very well jump your bones in it."

"Although I'd be tempted to let you try." His fingers moved over the fabric, "It reminds me of that dress you had on when we first had sex at my flat."

"The first and only time we had sex at your flat, as I recall. You had to sell it less than a week later."

"One of the best decisions I ever made." John eased Anna from the dress, leaving it laying over the bed with his shirt, tie, and jacket while Anna fumbled with his belt and trousers.

"One of mine is letting you choose my dresses. Between you and Airy I get nothing but compliments on my style and choices for performances."

"It's our pleasure." John grimaced slightly, "More hers than mine. It takes such a bloody long time for her to make up her mind sometimes."

"You'll be rewarded in heaven for your infinite patience, I'm sure." Anna tugged John's hands, guiding them to the bathroom in their underwear so she could turn on the shower. "Now, please reward me for my patience."

"With pleasure."

Jets sprayed them with water from a finnicky water heater. The glass of the shower walls streaked with water stains and residual soap, and they struggled a bit with dexterity but none of it mattered. Nothing mattered when Anna's hands squeezed and fondled over him until John whimpered uncontrollably in the spray. Nothing mattered when John's fingers speared into her and his lips exercised no pity in their adoration of her breasts. Nothing mattered when John lifted Anna against the shower wall to thrust into her. And nothing mattered when they went another round with Anna pressed to the wall of the shower and John whispering in her ear until they both came together.

Afterward, lying side-by-side in bed, Anna's fingers ran over John's face to stop him from dozing. "What?"

"Nothing." She smiled and John kissed at it. "Just thinking."

"About?"

"Us, our family, the lovely life we've built together." Anna took a breath, "It seemed like so many things wanted to rip that all away from us and yet…"

"And yet we're still here." John interlaced their fingers. "Always and forever. For good and proper."

"However, whatever, whenever." Anna kissed him, sighing into his mouth. "Bad harvest, yeah?"

"What?" John laughed and Anna gave an exasperated sigh. "I don't know what that means."

"It's just an old farmer's saying. To prevent the gods visiting bad fortune on you at the height of your fortune in a fit of jealousy, you call down a bad harvest."

"Since they're capricious they won't grant what you want and they're stymied in their efforts to thwart your good luck?"

"About like that, yes."

"Then," John cleared his throat, "Bad-"

"Shhh!" Anna clamped her hand over his mouth, giggling with him. "You'll wake our children."

John peeled Anna's hand from his mouth to whisper, "Bad harvest."

"Cheeky."

"Temptress." John slid her closer so they nestled together. "You were wonderful up there tonight. Radiant and resplendent as always."

"And our children?"

"Obedient and attentive as you can imagine."

"Good." Anna sighed into John's skin, "I love you, John. I hope you know that."

"It'd hard to forget when you had your way with me twice in the shower." She jabbed him and he sucked in a breath before laughing, "But, in all seriousness, I love you too Anna."

"We'll take care of each other," Her fingers interlaced with his again, kissing over his knuckles, "Won't we?"

"However, whatever, whenever."


End file.
